


Личность Билла Сайфера: Повесть о гормонах, бессонных ночах и просроченных долгах - Defining Bill Cipher: A tale of hormones, sleepless nights and overdue debts

by MirrorGirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorGirl/pseuds/MirrorGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда 19-летние Диппер и Мейбл Пайнс переехали в Хижину Чудес после ухода их прадяди на пенсию, возвращение Билла Сайфера угрожает нарушить мирную атмосферу в городке. Но он пришёл с необычной просьбой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Билл Сайфер, Единственный и Неповторимый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Defining Bill Cipher: A Tale of Hormones, Sleepless Nights, and Overdue Debts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947689) by [Athina_Blaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athina_Blaine/pseuds/Athina_Blaine). 



      Запах свежемолотых кофейных зёрен в кафе принёс с собой приятную дремоту. Мейбл заказала третью чашку кофе и с сонной улыбкой наблюдала за баристой за стойкой. _Е-хе-хе. У него на переднике стикер с котёнком._  
  
— Привет, Мейбл.  
  
      Она очнулась от того мягкого тумана в голове, и её лицо посветлело.  
  
      Мужчина перед ней улыбнулся в ответ, и в животе Мейбл запорхали бабочки. _Ах, какой же он милый! Как же мне хочется сжать его личико руками и радостно пищать._  
  
— Я уже думала, когда ты вернёшься, — она захихикала. Девушка вытаращила глаза при виде выпечки в руках её парня. — Вау, этот пирог выглядит просто восхитительно. Капли глазури и радужный лёд. Отличная находка.  
  
      Мужчина присел, положив трёхслойный мраморный пирог на стол перед ней. Мейбл не мешкала, сразу же отрезая себе ломтик.  
  
— М-м-м, — застонала она, откусывая кусочек, — это так вкусно. Я даже не знала, что здесь _вообще_ готовят пироги.  
  
      Парень улыбнулся.  
  
— О, они этого и не делают.  
  
      Она подняла бровь, но тут же была отвлечена прибытием своего напитка. Однако взглянув на него, она нахмурилась.  
  
— Ну во-от. Они забыли про мои блёстки. Я точно помню, как заказывала кофе с блёстками.  
  
— Это ужасно, — он звучал так, как будто кто-то убил его мать. Вставая, он взял жёлтую чашку Мейбл. — Я позабочусь об этом.  
  
      Он ушёл, оставив шатенку наедине с пирогом. Она съела ещё несколько кусочков, мысленно благодаря Моисея за милых мальчиков и горячие напитки. _Я его не видела со старшей школы._  
  
      Мейбл откинулась на спинку стула, разглядывая других посетителей кафе. Инопланерог и пегасвин обсуждали политику. Причём пегасвин был явно расстроен. Девушка попыталась подслушать диалог, но чем сильнее она напрягала слух, тем тише становились их голоса. Близняшка сдалась, снова поворачиваясь к столу.  
  
       _Он явно не спешит._  
  
      Вытягивая шею, Мейбл взглянула на стойку. Баристы со стикером котёнка там не было. Не было и парня из класса по рисованию. Все посетители кафе испарились, оставив девочку с её мраморным пирогом.  
  
      На половину…съеденным… _секундочку_.  
  
      Мейбл присмотрелась к пирогу. Выпечка восстановилась. Она даже не чувствовала вкуса шоколада во рту.  
  
      Яркий луч света выстрелил из пирога. Близняшка закричала и попыталась встать со стула, но поняла, что была словно приклеена к нему. Голубой огонь наполнил кафе, вытягивая всё цвета и оставляя за собой бесконечную серость. Посередине пирога открылся жёлтый глаз.  
  
      Сильная вспышка ослепила Мейбл. Она закрыла глаза и сжала зубы, выжидая момент, когда выброс энергии приобретет знакомую треугольную форму одного хорошо ей известного демона снов.  
  
— А ВОТ И ОН, ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ И НЕПОВТОРИМЫЙ.  
  
      Мейбл приоткрыла один глаз. Она закричала при виде со вкусом одетого равнобедренного треугольника. Демон снял шляпу, как если бы он зашёл проведать старого друга.  
  
— Всё верно. Рад, что ты меня не забыла, Звёздочка. Ведь столько _лет_ прошло.  
  
      Та продолжила кричать, подпрыгивая на стуле. Она кричала так громко, что сорвала горло. Билл смотрел, изредка моргая. Когда у Мейбл закончился воздух, он продолжил:  
  
— Как я и говорил, прошло столько лет, Звезда. Хорошо выглядишь~!  
  
      Девушка глубоко вдохнула.  
  
— А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!  
  
      Сайфер щёлкнул пальцами, и рот Мейбл закрылся, будто был на молнии. Она крутилась и яростно пыхтела, ёрзая на стуле. Билл смотрел, разрываясь между весельем и раздражением.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь поговорить с тобой, Звезда. Тебе нужно сотрудничать со мной. У нас обоих нет времени для дискуссий, — ещё один щелчок, и рот Мейбл был свободен. Она облизнула губы, смеряя демона презрительным взглядом.  
  
— Я ничего тебе не должна. Это _мой_ сон, и я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл!  
  
—  _Твой_ сон? Это я здесь всё для тебя создал, Комета! Я убедился, чтобы здесь было всё, что ты любишь. Если бы ты немного подождала, свиньи с крыльями начали бы танцевать польку.  
  
      Мейбл застыла.  
  
— Так это ты всё это сделал?  
  
      Мальчик с уроков рисования. Кафе у озера. Всё обрело смысл. Сама мысль о том, что Сайфер пролез в её разум, чтобы воплотить все её мечты и фантазии, тяжёлым грузом легла близняшке на грудь. _Да как он смеет? Этот мерзкий демон!_  
  
      Билл явно не заметил её гнева, снова снимая шляпу.  
  
— Так точно! Должен сказать, обычно твои сны куда интереснее. Я уже скучаю по тому хаосу из красок, который был раньше, — Сайфер опустился до ее уровня глаз. _Он меньше, чем я его помню._  — А теперь, я не хочу занимать много времени. Ты занятая женщина со сном, который ещё не закончен, а для меня просто непростительно занимать ещё больше твоего драгоценного времени.  
  
— Почему я должна тебя слушать? — огрызнулась она. — Особенно после всего того, что ты сделал моей семье?  
  
      Билл Сайфер щёлкнул пальцами, материализуя свою трость. Он полетел к шатенке, вертя предмет вокруг пальцев.  
  
— О, только не говори, что вы, дети, всё ещё злитесь на меня за те сделки? Это же было _так_ давно.  
  
      Мейбл дёрнулась. Стул всё ещё крепко держал её.  
  
— И теперь ты пришел по мою душу, да? Не смог позволить себе _оставить_ никого из семьи Пайнс? Ты планировал это много лет, не так ли? — девочка брыкнулась так сильно, что её стул перевернулся. Он повращался вокруг своей оси, перед тем, как снова встать вертикально. — Кто-нибудь, наконец, уже _вытащит меня из этой штуки_?!  
  
      Сайфер снова щёлкнул пальцами, и Мейбл подкинуло так резко, что искры заплясали перед ее глазами. Застонав, она опёрлась о теневой стол, потирая виски.  
  
— Угхх…спасибо, — пробормотала она.  
  
      Демон сощурил глаз, скорее всего, пытаясь изобразить улыбку. _Жуть._  
  
— Не волнуйся, мне нужна всего лишь минута.  
  
      Билл хлопнул в ладоши, и окружающий их мир растворился. Когда комната вновь приобрела очертания, Мейбл узнала старую секретную лабораторию за автоматом с закусками, в Хижине Чудес. Чёрно-белые тона сильно изменили её внешний вид, но девушка бы никогда не забыла эту комнату.  
  
       _Почему он привёл меня сюда_?  
  
— Вот в чём дело, Звезда. Из-за довольно невыгодно сложившихся обстоятельств, у меня просто связаны ру–  
  
— Ни в _коем_ случае.  
  
      Её резкий ответ изумил Билла. Он моргнул, отлетая от близняшки на несколько дюймов. Мейбл выпрямила спину, собирая оставшуюся отвагу, и старалась не думать о том, что она накричала на Бог-знает-сколько-летнего демона снов.  
  
— Я знаю, к чему ты тут ведёшь. Ты пытаешься разжалобить меня. У тебя ничего не получится. Я _не_ буду слушать тебя, Билл.  
  
      Сайфер сощурил глаз, и на долю секунды в горле Мейбл встал ком. Но секунда прошла, и демон снова подлетел к ней, с трудом сохраняя спокойствие.  
  
— Слушай, дитя, я понимаю, у нас в прошлом были разногласия, но это и в правду срочно–  
  
— Мне всё равно, — Мейбл закрыла уши руками, громко напевая. — Я ничего _не слышу_. _Ля-ля-ля-ла-ла~_  
  
— Звёздочка, тебе нужно–  
  
      Подняв руки, шатенка стала убегать от парящего перед ней треугольника. Она начала сильно щипать себя за руку. Билл летел за ней.  
  
— Проснись, проснись, проснись, _давай же_ …! _Ля-ля-ля-ля_!  
  
— Это не сработает. Если бы ты могла–  
  
—  _ЛЯ-ЛЯ-ЛЯ-Я-ЛЯ~_  
  
— ДОВОЛЬНО!  
  
      Голос Билла стал и в правду пугающим. Всё вокруг окрасилось в алый цвет, и глаз треугольника начал пульсировать от переполнявшего демона гнева. Мейбл испугалась. Цвет тут же исчез, возвращая знакомую серость. Сайфер уменьшился до нормального размера, и его глаз вновь стал нормальным.  
  
— Похоже, этот разговор подождёт, — Мейбл заметила, что это совсем не похоже на демона. _Мне нужно узнать, что он задумал!_  — Но я хочу, чтобы ты уяснила для себя одно, Звезда: Это. Очень. Важно.  
  
      Она фыркнула.  
  
— Конечно, Билл. А теперь отпусти меня отсюда.  
  
      Сайфер смотрел на неё, прищурив глаз и размышляя о чем-то. Затем, он поднял чёрную ручку и щёлкнул пальцами. Мейбл резко села на кровати в пропитанной потом пижаме. Лунный свет лился через грязное стекло окна.  
  
      Она упала на подушку, уставившись в потолок и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. _Просто сон… это просто… сон_  
  
      Даже учитывая то, что она не могла припомнить ни одного раза, когда сон так сильно её пугал.  
  
      Ох, да кого она обманывала? Мейбл _никогда_ не запоминала сны так отчётливо. Она не Диппер с его связью с подсознанием. Билл Сайфер, их старый враг, пришёл к ней. Что ему может быть нужно на этот раз? Почему он показал ей старую лабораторию? И почему он пришёл к _ней_? Демона всегда больше интересовал её брат. Бессмыслица. Голова близняшки Пайнс заболела от переполнявших её мыслей.  
  
      Мейбл взглянула на будильник. 5:53. _Будь ты проклят, Билл Сайфер. Не мог подождать ещё несколько часов?_ Так как спать ей сейчас хотелось меньше всего, девушка откинула в сторону простыни и встала с кровати. Подул холодный сквозняк, и она поёжилась, обнимая себя руками.  
  
      Надев свитер и тапочки, Мейбл пошла в гостиную. Сама мысль о кофе принесла волну тошноты, поэтому она просто легла на диван и включила телевизор, отстранённо смотря на экран и ожидая рассвета вместе с приходом её брата.

 

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
— Утра, Мейбл.  
  
      Она ответила своим фирменным стоном. Диппер, как всегда очень внимательный, сразу же заметил недовольство сестры.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил он, открывая холодильник. — Выглядишь ты не очень.  
  
      Мейбл пожала плечами, садясь за стол.  
  
— Я рано проснулась и не смогла уснуть. Поэтому я пришла посмотреть телевизор, — она вздохнула, отчаянно желая получить хоть немного кофеина. _И всё же. И всё же._  — А тут ничего, кроме боёв младенцев и новостной рекламы.  
  
— Звучит ужасно, — Диппер насыпал хлопьев в тарелку, спрашивая Мейбл, хочет ли та позавтракать (она что-то пробурчала, отказываясь), садясь перед ней. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
  
      Язык Мейбл налился свинцом. _Глупо было бы промолчать. Нам обоим угрожает опасность, ведь Билл где-то рядом. А Диппер лучше всех знает, как обороняться от сверхъестественного. Но… Господи, он был так счастлив с тех пор, как мы сюда переехали. Нет, даже раньше. С тех пор, как Стэн оставил нам Хижину Чудес._  
  
      Когда Дипперу и Мейбл исполнилось 19 лет, их прадядя Стэн приехал с шокирующими новостями. Спустя столько лет он, наконец, решил уйти на пенсию. _«Я отправлюсь на уютный курорт на старых добрых Гавайях, — сказал он с довольной улыбкой. — Вы не поверите, но туристы там ещё тупее.»_  
  
      Среди всех подарков, полученных в том году, самым неожиданным был ключ от Хижины Чудес. _«Если хотите, можете снести эту развалюху. Мне всё равно. Это ваш выбор.»_  
  
      Подарок был для обоих близнецов, но Мейбл знала, что он больше предназначался для Диппера, чем для неё. У него была самая сильная связь с этим городом. Пайнс знал все лесные дорожки, как свои пять пальцев, а Хижина Чудес стала его прибежищем. Пока Мейбл считала, что ей ближе городская жизнь, Диппер действительно был создан для этого странного, чудаковатого городка.  
  
      Так что, как только наступило лето, Загадочные близнецы приехали в Гравити Фолз. Прошло только две недели с того момента, как они открыли магазин. Мейбл заняла старый кабинет Форда и оборудовала его под свою персональную художественную студию, поставив туда новую хорошую кровать. Дипперу досталась комната Стэна. Близнецы решали, что делать с чердаком.  
  
      Поскольку Венди училась в колледже в Портленде, а Зус переехал к Мелоди, объём работы стал гораздо больше, чем раньше. Близнецы заменяли друг друга, поочерёдно ведя туры и стоя за кассой. И хотя к концу недели они были полностью измучены, брат и сестра были счастливы, как никогда.  
  
       _По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня._  
  
      Проигнорировав крики здравого смысла, Мейбл вздохнула.  
  
— О. Ничего страшного. Просто странные сны, вот и всё.  
  
      Диппер поднял бровь, и, Мейбл не знала, не показалось ли ей, как его лицо стало мрачнее. Как будто бы он _знал_. А ещё, он достаточно умён и параноидален, чтобы догадаться. Но это выражение исчезло, как будто его и не было, и брат вернулся к поеданию хлопьев. _Ты просто паникуешь, Мейбл._  
  
— Странно. Разбуди меня в следующий раз, когда такое случится, хорошо? Я сделаю тебе чая.  
  
—  _Пфф!_ Как будто бы я выпила _чай_. Ха! Чай? Что это вообще такое? — засмеялась Мейбл наполовину от веселья, наполовину от волнения. В этот раз, Диппер ничего не заметил, морща нос.  
  
— Мне так жаль, что у тебя абсолютно нет вкуса в горячих напитках, сестрёнка, — он вновь посерьёзнел. — Правда, разбуди меня. Мы поиграем в игры, или что-нибудь ещё.  
  
— Спасибо, бро-бро. Хотя, надеюсь, этого больше не случится.  
  
      Диппер улыбнулся.  
  
— Надеюсь.

 

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Был черёд Мейбл следить за магазином, пока Диппер вёл туры. Одев костюм Мистера Загадки, с привычной повязкой на глазу и волшебной тростью с восьмёркой, он провёл группу туристов в лес к новому экспонату. Мейбл же либо говорила с покупателями, либо бездумно нажимала на кнопки кассы.  
  
      Близняшке не нравилось врать брюнету. Ей вообще не нравилась ложь, но было гораздо хуже, когда её брат был обманутым. Но как бы неприятно ей не было лгать, волновать Пайнса девушке нравилось ещё меньше. А возвращение Билла Сайфера более чем обеспокоило бы его.  
  
      Она должна была рассказать ему. Мейбл не была обманщицей. Кто знает, что у Билла на уме? _Может, и ничего. Может, это правда просто страшный сон?_ Навряд ли, но отрицать это ещё рано. Диппер имел полное право знать, даже если опасность была минимальной. Она не могла держать от него такой большой секрет.  
  
      Мейбл глубоко вдохнула носом.  
  
      Два дня. Она позволит страху контролировать её ещё два дня, и, затем, она всё расскажет своему брату. Пусть он побудет в неведении ещё немного. _Прости, что я такая эгоистка, бро…_  
  
      И кто знает? Может, Билл и не хотел ничего плохого. В конце концов, он освободил Мейбл от плена стула, когда та попросила, и даже выпустил из Измерения Снов, хотя он явно хотел сказать что-то важное. Может, он и в правду просто хотел поговорить.  
  
      Тут, правда, стояло большое « _возможно_ », с множеством доказательств обратного.  
  
      Когда девушка решение, настроение Мейбл заметно улучшилось. _При наилучшем раскладе событий, Билл поймет намёк и больше не вернётся._ Она улыбнулась этой мысли.

 

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
      На борту поезда «Сандэ», проводница Мейбл Пайнс получила сообщение от одного из пингвинов рабочего персонала. Пассажир вызывал её. Девушка мысленно прокручивала сообщение, думая, что же могло ему понадобиться, прося своего заместителя последить за поездом, пока её не будет.  
  
      Когда шатенка дошла до последнего пассажирского вагона, её поприветствовал один из пингвинов, щеголеватый парень по имени Вилфред.  
  
— Пассажир высказал своё недовольство, ваша милость, — сказал он. — Мужчина по имени Билл Сайфер.  
  
      При звуке знакомого имени, Мейбл как будто окатило ведром ледяной воды. Границы реальности стали острее, и рациональное мышление вернулось к ней. _Мой заместитель — морж. Я говорю с пингвином! Почему все мои сны такие странные?_ Когда она вспомнила, что находится в поезде, пришло раздражение.  
  
— Подумаешь. Я разберусь. Спасибо за информацию.  
  
      Пингвин поклонился, и Мейбл повернулась к двери. Когда она её открыла, брови девушки взлетели вверх, и она застыла в ужасе. Каждое место было занято ни кем иным, как самим Биллом Сайфером. Более дюжины глаз смотрело на неё, когда та открыла дверь, и в идеальном унисоне все Биллы сказали:  
  
— Хорошее обслуживание у тебя тут, Звезда.  
  
      Мейбл закричала и захлопнула дверь.  
  
— Отсоедините вагон! — приказала она обслуживающему персоналу. — Бросьте его на скалы! В пропасть! Мне всё равно куда!  
  
      Как только те кивнули, близняшка побежала в переднюю часть поезда, воображая самый крепкий замок на всех дверях, через которые она проходила. Закрыв последнюю, ведущую к центру управления, шатенка сползла вниз по стене с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Заместитель ничего не спросил, сосредоточившись на ведении поезда своими неуклюжими плавниками.  
  
      Мейбл подождала добрых десять минут, тяжело дыша. _Всё в порядке. Ты закрыла все двери, и пингвины уже выполняют всю работу, пока мы говорим. Всё будет хоро–_  
  
— Так-то ты обращаешься со своими пассажирами, Звезда?  
  
      Мейбл подпрыгнула и ахнула. Демон появился за окном, паря рядом с поездом, движущимся со скоростью 90 миль в час. Он всячески вертел свою трость.  
  
— Знаешь, говорят, клиент всегда прав.  
  
      Пыхтя, девушка протопала к окну. Мир снов легко двигался вместе с Сайфером.  
  
— Этикет персонала не относится к захватчикам снов, Билл. И, говоря об этикете, — Мейбл раздула ноздри, — ты можешь хоть _один раз_ обойтись без своих странных показательных появлений? Пирог? Клоны? Что дальше, электрические овцы? Хватит пугать меня!  
  
— Что за тон, Звезда, — Билл примирительно поднял руки. — Я и забыл, насколько нежны мясные мешки и их чувство юмора. Драматические появления — мой коронный трюк.  
  
— Ну так пусть это больше _не будет_ твоим трюком!  
  
— Слушай, что сделано, то сделано, я пришёл. Незачем плакать над уже пролитой кровью. Вернёмся к делу.  
  
      Мейбл выпрямилась, как и Билл (во всяком случае, насколько это мог сделать треугольник). Хотя у него был только один глаз, взгляд Сайфера не дрогнул. Но девушка справится с этим. В конце концов, она выросла вместе с прадядей Стэном, а его взгляд мог заморозить потоки лавы.  
  
— Эй, — сказала она через плечо. Её склизкий заместитель вытянулся в струнку. — Можешь оставить нас на минутку?  
  
      Он выдал нечленораздельные моржовые звуки, выходя из кабины, скорее всего, присоединяясь к остальному персоналу. Билл посмотрел ему вслед.  
  
— А вот это — те сны, о которых я тебе говорил, Звезда, — добавил он. — Странные цвета, невероятные механизмы, разумные животные… Хотя, я бы порекомендовал добавить капуциновых обезьян как обслуживающий персонал. Они всегда были хитом в твоих снах.  
  
      Мейбл потёрла переносицу, пытаясь преодолеть раздражение.  
  
— Я даже не хочу _говорить_ с тобой о моих снах. Не верится, что ты посмотрел мои самые тайные фантазии, чтобы манипулировать мной. Не круто. Это низко, даже для тебя.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — засмеялся он.  
  
—  _Билл_.  
  
— Слушай, Звезда, — неожиданно он оказался сзади неё. Мейбл резко обернулась. Он прищурил глаз. — Я сказал это однажды и скажу ещё миллион раз. Я должен сообщить нечто очень важное. Всё, что мне нужно — это поговорить с тобой и твоим братом.  
  
      Она скрестила руки.  
  
— _Просто_ поговорить?  
  
      Он ещё больше сощурил глаз, терпение демона было на исходе.  
  
— Для начала.  
  
      Мейбл вздохнула. _Я всё равно хотела рассказать Дипперу обо всём завтра. По крайней мере, так я узнаю больше информации. Я просто не могу позволить обхитрить себя. Я не заключу с ним сделку. Тогда, со мной всё будет хорошо._  
  
— Ладно. Мы поговорим. Но большего не обещаю.  
  
      Заметно повеселев, Билл постучал тростью и подкинул её в воздух.  
  
— Как я и сказал, это начало.  
  
      Он щёлкнул пальцами, и время остановилось. Цвет покинул окружающий её мир, и Мейбл снова очутилась в Измерении Снов. Но в этот раз она была гораздо спокойнее. Сайфер отпустил её раз, отпустит другой.  
  
       _А если нет, всегда есть Кулаки-котята._  
  
— Как ты уже догадалась, с годами я накопил много энергии. Но у неё есть свои пределы. В физическом мире их нет.  
  
— Только если у тебя есть вместилище, — сказала она.  
  
      После всего, что произошло, как она могла об этом забыть? После появления Биппера в её Носочной опере, кошмары преследовали девочку неделями. _Больше я никогда не могла снова нормально посмотреть на носочную куклу._  
  
      Билл кивнул.  
  
— Всё верно. Эти ограничения оказались… менее, чем полезными, особенно когда то, что мне нужно, стоит у тебя на пути.  
  
      И Мейбл поняла, к чему он ведёт.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы дали тебе _вместилище_? — она повысила голос и упёрла руки в бёдра. — Ты ещё _спрашиваешь_? После всего, что сделал с моим братом?  
  
      Демон быстро замахал руками.  
  
— Это не то, о чём ты думаешь, Звезда. Нет, мне нужно нечто более надёжное.  
  
— И зачем же?  
  
— У меня много причин. И я не могу сказать ни об одной из них. Но это критическая ситуация.  
  
— Да ты _издеваешься_ надо мной. Ты пришёл просить меня и моего брата дать тебе тело и даже не можешь сказать _зачем_?  
  
— Это конфиденциальная информация.  
  
      Мейбл зарычала, показывая зубы. Билл вздрогнул, на секунду теряя свою непоколебимую уверенность.  
  
— Забудь об этом. Мой брат ни за что не поможет тебе получить тело, особенно, если ты даже не можешь назвать причины.  
  
      Она протопала мимо него, и в первый раз демон действительно запаниковал. Он затараторил:  
  
— Видишь, поэтому _ты_ должна поговорить с ним. Он выслушает тебя, Звезда. Если бы ты просто–  
  
      И Мейбл, наконец, поняла, почему Билл был так добр к ней. Всё это время, он пытался использовать её, чтобы она разжалобила своего брата. _Разумно. В конце концов, он навредил мне меньше всех._ Шатенка поёжилась. Никогда ею так не пользовались.  
  
— Не повезло тебе, Сайфер. Если ты хочешь поговорить с моим братом, сделай это сам.  
  
      И на этой ноте она повернулась к пульту управления поезда, хотя время всё ещё было остановлено.  
  
— А теперь проваливай из моей головы. Мне нужно закончить эту фазу сна.  
  
      Девушка чувствовала на себе взгляд Билла, хотя, ей могло и показаться. Мейбл не оглянулась. Спустя несколько напряжённых секунд, она услышала медленный вздох. Обернувшись, она увидела, что треугольник снова парил за окном.  
  
— Приму к сведению, Звезда. Просто, чтобы вы знали, я ещё не закончил с вами, детишки, но намёк понят, — он замолчал, явно что-то обдумывая, перед тем, как сказал, — и извини за всю историю с кафе.  
  
      И демон исчез. Мир снова наполнился красками, и поезд продолжил ехать своим чередом. Края её зрения помутнели, и Мейбл почувствовала, как сознание медленно ускользает от неё, но она продолжила смотреть на теперь пустое окно. Тихо вздохнув, девушка пробормотала:  
  
— Извинение принято.  
  
      И снова окунулась в свой сон.

 

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      На этот раз она проснулась в приемлемое время: 8:39. Мейбл выпуталась из простыней и потянулась, зевая. На секунду девушка забыла, откуда у неё внутри это странное чувство, словно она съела большой холодный камень. _Может, это то острое буррито, которое я съела прошлой ночью? Диппер предупреждал меня, но я–_  
  
      Воспоминания о сне хлынули в её разум. _Сайфер. Тело. Диппер. Надо поговорить._  
  
      Мейбл быстро встала с кровати, накидывая халат и, затем, выходя в коридор. Диппер обычно просыпался раньше неё, но она заглянула в его комнату, на всякий случай. _Пусто._ Только скомканная кровать и куча грязного белья. Сморщив нос, шатенка закрыла дверь и пошла на кухню. Там Мейбл увидела грязную тарелку в раковине, что значило, что Диппер позавтракал. _Его нет в комнате, в гостиной… Где же он?_  
  
      Не надеясь на успех, близняшка зашла в магазин и, к её удивлению, нашла Диппера, сидящего на коленях и оттирающего пол щёткой. Беспокойство девушки вспыхнуло с новой силой.  
  
— Диппер, что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      Тот поднял взгляд, явно не ожидая появления Мейбл в дверном проёме. Он попытался скрыть свою усталость, вытерев со лба пот, но сестра быстро его раскусила.  
  
— Я подумал, что раз у меня сегодня есть свободные от работы часы, то я займусь домом. Несколько людей уже жаловались на пятна.  
  
— Бро-бро, ты и так потянул спину, выкапывая сорняки.  
  
       _Не говоря уже о том, что он весь день сидит, склонившись над книгами. Ему только 19, но такими темпами ему будет нужен костоправ._  
  
      Диппер встал, щёлкая спинными суставами. Мейбл нахмурилась ещё сильнее.  
  
— Всё хорошо, я справлюсь. Мне просто хотелось заранее начать убираться, чтобы успеть до открытия магазина.  
  
      Мейбл молчала. Пайнс, похоже, заметил, что её что-то тревожит.  
  
— Всё в порядке, сестрёнка?  
  
       _Нет. Ничто не в порядке. Ты себя в могилу загонишь, пытаясь улучшить это место. А в это время демон снов копается в наших головах, пытаясь уговорить нас создать ему тело. Всё как раз не в порядке._  
  
      Мейбл просто не выносила видеть своего брата грустным. Но она достаточно трусила. Глубоко вдохнув, сестра начала:  
  
— Я давно должна была тебе кое-что рассказать…

 

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Когда Мейбл сказала своему брату, что Билл Сайфер пришёл к ней не раз, а два, его выражение лица стало таким мрачным, что девушка поёжилась. Когда брюнет узнал, что она намеренно ничего не говорила ему, он вспыхнул.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, насколько опасен Сайфер! А что, если бы он что-нибудь с тобой сделал в одном из тех снов? Я бы даже не знал, что произошло!  
  
— Я знаю. Я была глупой эгоисткой. Мне просто не хотелось волновать тебя, бро.  
  
— Дело не в моих чувствах, Мейбл. Мы должны доверять друг другу. Помогать в опасных ситуациях.  
  
— Я _знаю_ , — близняшка закрыла своё лицо руками, стыдясь. Она даже не могла пообещать никогда больше не врать своему брату, и это было гораздо хуже.  
  
      Когда близнецы успокоились, она продолжила свой рассказ о встречах с Биллом. Когда Мейбл сказала об услуге, о которой просил демон, Диппер вскочил со стула, ощетинившись.  
  
— Он хочет _чего_?  
  
— Я так и знала, что ты это скажешь.  
  
      Диппер начал мерить шагами комнату, почёсывая подбородок. Мейбл не помнила, что бы он был настолько измотанным.  
  
— Тело? Он просит нас– Я не верю, что он даже _подумал_ об этом! Чего он хочет? Чтобы мы выкопали тело на кладбище? Похитили кого-то из городских жителей?  
  
— Он сказал, что в этот раз всё будет по-другому. Нечто „более надёжное“, — осознание пришло к Мейбл. — Диппер, а что, если он хочет стать человеком? Ну, стать, _стать_ человеком?  
  
— Билл считает, что люди – отбросы Вселенной! На худой конец, игрушки! — но, сказав это, парень перестал ходить из стороны в сторону. Он нахмурился, обдумывая что-то. — Бессмыслица какая-то. Почему он вдруг захотел опуститься до _нашего_ уровня? И почему он попросил именно нас?  
  
— Может, он ищет что-то?  
  
       _Но зачем ему постоянное тело?_    
  
— Возможно, он совершил что-то нелегальное в мире демонов, и ему надо залечь на дно?  
  
       _Это нелепо._ Скрестив руки, Мейбл откинулась на спинку стула.  
  
— Я не знаю, бро-бро. Тебе нужно спросить его самому.  
  
      Диппер надулся.  
  
— Ещё чего.  
  
— Билл не сдастся, чего бы он не хотел. Так что, либо у тебя в дневниках есть заклинание изгнания демонов, либо ты говоришь с ним. Убить зайца, или как там.  
  
— Убить _двух_ зайцев _одним выстрелом_. И это не та ситуация. — Диппер склонил голову, оценивая свои возможности. Спустя несколько минут он пробормотал, — В дневниках нет заклинания изгнания демонов. Но есть заклинание призыва.  
  
— Вызов демона…? — старое воспоминание всплыло в голове Мейбл. — Это как то заклятье, которое использовал Гидеон, чтобы призвать Билла?  
  
— Почти. Всё будет так же, но в этот раз у нас будет сдерживающий круг, который не даст Сайферу выйти за его пределы, пока мы того не позволим, и он не сможет нам навредить. Переговоры будут проведены на наших условиях.  
  
      Мейбл промычала, размышляя. _Мы ни за что не согласимся создать ему тело, но так мы сможем прояснить несколько важных вопросов. Билл не навредит нам_ , осознала она. _По крайней мере, пока есть шанс, что мы согласимся помочь ему._  
  
— Хорошо, — она посмотрела на брата. — Сделаем это.

 

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Как только Диппер решил, что всё, наконец-то, идёт по плану, этот проклятый демон обязательно должен был свалиться им на голову. _Вполне похоже на Билла. Я должен был этого ожидать._  
  
      Решив провести ритуал в конце рабочего дня, близнецы с головой окунулись в работу. Мейбл куда лучше справлялась с туристами, болтая с ними в костюме Мисс Загадки. Диппер же был настолько взвинчен, что с трудом стоял за кассой. Он продолжал оттирать полы, когда магазин пустовал.  
  
      Он всё ещё не мог осознать, что произошло. Билл Сайфер вернулся в Гравити Фолз. Прошло много _лет_ , с тех пор, как он навестил их семью в последний раз. Диппер до сих пор помнит то ощущение, когда его душа была в Измерении Снов. Эти кошмары повторялись месяцами.  
  
       _А теперь, он вернулся._  
  
      Его беспокоила беспечность Мейбл. Неужели она и в правду решила, что разговор с Биллом решит все проблемы и уберёт враждебность? Или здесь есть нечто более зловещее? Диппер зло нахмурился. _Она ничего мне не сказала. Она смотрела мне в глаза и лгала, что всё в порядке._ Даже если у неё были хорошие намерения…  
  
       _Но сейчас не время злиться на неё. Нам нужно вместе противостоять планам Билла._  
  
      Основным из которых, если Мейбл права, было получение человеческого тела. Живот Диппера скрутило от одной мысли. _Не думай об этом. Не делай преждевременных выводов. Подожди, пока не будет известно больше подробностей, а потом строй планы. Для этого мы его и призываем. Чтобы получить ответы._  
  
      Волнение вернулось, снежным комом заполняя все его мысли. Расправив плечи, чуть не дав себе пощёчины, он вернулся к деревянным половицам, оттирая не поддающуюся смолу, спрятавшуюся в их трещинах. Что было хорошо в разрушающемся состоянии Хижины Чудес, так это постоянный объём незавершённых дел по поддержанию её рабочего состояния. _Много работы, которая поможет отвлечь мысли от всесильного демона, который, скорее всего, хочет убить нас, которого мы собираемся призвать через, о, пять часов~  
_  
      И снова всё по кругу.  
  
      Пытка продолжалась, пока предзакатная тень не прокралась в магазин. Последняя группа туристов уехала в мини автобусах с пустыми кошельками, и Мейбл закрыла дверь магазина с довольной усталой улыбкой. Она положила трость с восьмёркой и сняла повязку, вздыхая.  
  
       _Почему у неё такое хорошее настроение?_  
  
      Близняшка взглянула на брата, согнувшегося над полом, и на секунду беспокойство блеснуло в её глазах, тут же искусно скрытое. Он уже ожидал лекции по поводу своей хрупкости, о том, как он не должен утомлять себя, пытаясь починить эту ловушку для туристов, но, к его удивлению, она спросила:  
  
— Готов призвать демона?  
  
      Его живот вновь скрутило тревогой. Бросив тряпку в ведро с мыльной водой, он встал настолько быстро, насколько смог, чтобы не застонать.  
  
— Да…да, покончим с этим.  
  
      Пока шатенка переодевалась в домашнюю одежду, Диппер взял второй дневник и рюкзак с необходимыми ингредиентами из своей комнаты. Они встретились на крыльце и отправились к определённому месту в лесу, на поляну, где Мейбл и Зус впервые увидели вызов демона много лет назад.  
  
      Пайнс чуть ли не одержимо повторял про себя заклинание призыва, впечатывая каждое слово и предупреждение в память. Его сестра следовала чуть позади, напевая под нос незнакомую ему песню.  
  
— Как ты можешь быть так спокойна сейчас?  
  
— М-м-м? Что? — Мейбл очнулась от своих мыслей и взглянула на Диппера.  
  
— Ты. Ты так расслаблена.  
  
— Наверное. А почему бы и нет?  
  
— Мы собираемся призвать одного из наших злейших врагов, Мейбс. Почему бы и _да_?  
  
— Но ты же сам сказал, что он не может выйти за пределы круга?  
  
— Ну, да, но–  
  
— К тому же, вряд ли он захочет навредить нам.  
  
      Диппер застыл на месте, и его сестра чуть не врезалась ему в спину. Он посмотрел на неё широкими глазами. Мейбл продолжила:  
  
— Сайфер уже дважды затащил меня в Измерение Снов и ничего со мной не сделал. Он даже отпустил меня, когда я попросила. Чего бы Билл не хотел, ему это нужно больше, чем месть. _К тому же_ , — она игриво ударила его по плечу, подмигивая, — мы обхитрили его каждый раз, когда он попытался воплотить в жизнь свои злобные планы. Ничего не изменилось.  
  
      Её уверенность озадачила Диппера, но успокоила его нервы. Был миллион вероятностей, что всё пойдёт не так, но сложно впасть в отчаяние, когда рядом есть такая сильная духом сестра. _Она права…какие бы карты ни были у Билла в рукаве, мы справимся._  
  
       _Я почти верю в это._  
  
      Они дошли до нужной полянки и сразу же начали готовиться к ритуалу. Диппер чертил руны на земле, пока Мейбл расставляла свечи там, где указывал ей брат. Сложнее всего было нарисовать старинные символы внутри круга. Руны призыва были одними из сложнейших, если верить дневнику. _Всё должно быть идеально. Одна кривая линия, и может появиться другой демон, или вся поляна взорвётся._  
  
      К тому моменту, когда он дочерчивал последнюю букву, пот капал со лба юноши. Мейбл ждала его у края круга. Диппер присоединился к ней, старясь не ничего не смазать по пути, открывая дневник на странице Билла Сайфера.  
  
— Хорошо. Я начинаю заклинание. Если что-нибудь пойдёт не так, задуй свечи или размажь край круга. Это разорвёт связь демона с внешним миром, — Мейбл кивнула, мигом посерьёзнев. Пайнс вернулся к дневнику. Он глубоко вздохнул.  
  
       _Начнём._  
  
— _Triangulum, entangulum_ , — во рту у Диппера пересохло. Он облизнул губы, пытаясь унять то болезненное чувство в животе. Мейбл взяла его за руку. —  _Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium._  
  
      Его пронзила боль. Все внутренности парня сжались, и он упал на колени, роняя дневник. Громкий пронзительный звук ударил ему в уши. Диппер даже не услышал, как закричала его сестра. Его единственной мыслью было то, что если он хоть где-то ошибся, они умрут и это будет его виной. Но, затем, как будто что-то овладело его телом, и Диппер начал монотонно повторять:  
  
— _Ждэсэм сдровкаб, ждэсэм сдровкаб, ждэсэм сдровкаб, ждэсэм сдровкаб, ЖДЭСЭМ СДРОВКАБ._  
  
      Последние слова были просто вырваны из его горла. Пайнс задрожал, хрипя, пытаясь дышать. Трава и грязь под ним постепенно потеряли цвет. Весь мир вокруг остановился. Они физически вошли в Измерение Снов.  
  
       _Сработало. Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо._  
  
      Знакомый смех разрезал тишину, смех, который ползал мурашками по коже Диппера и преследовал в бесчисленных старых кошмарах. Брюнет не смог остановить ту дрожь, что пробежала по его телу, и, как бы он ни пытался, не заставил себя поднять взгляд.  
  
      Билл продолжил смеяться даже после призыва. Диппер дрожал, лёжа на лесных иголках, Мейбл присела рядом. Она опасливо взглянула на демона.  
  
— Что смешного, Сайфер?  
  
— Ох, да ничего особенного. _Всё._ Прошло _много_ времени, не так ли, Ёлочка?  
  
      Диппер сжал зубы. _Как я мог забыть это прозвище?_ Он встал, пытаясь устоять на дрожащих ногах. Когда он восстановил равновесие, взяв дневник под мышку, треугольник уже вовсю рассматривал руны на круге призыва.  
  
      Та же шляпа. Тот же галстук-бабочка. Тот же голос. _Он и в правду не изменился спустя столько лет.  
_  
      Билл снова рассмеялся.  
  
— Хороший же пленяющий круг ты сделал, парень. Сразу видно, что учил домашнее задание. Тот малыш Гидеон даже не смог правильно прочитать латынь, не говоря уже о круге защиты. И всё же, — он подлетел максимально близко к близнецам, остановившись перед самым краем круга, — это довольно могущественные силы. Если бы ты ошибся хоть раз, вы бы со Звёздочкой давно уже канули в вечность. Так рисковать ради меня! Я польщён.  
  
— Заткнись! — огрызнулся Диппер, с трудом сдерживая раздражение. Меньше всего ему хотелось думать о своей неопытности. — Почему ты вторгся во сны моей сестры? Зачем тебе тело, если ты можешь силой вселяться в людей? Почему ты верн–  
  
— Тише, _тише_ , малыш, не так много вопросов сразу, я только пришёл! Разве ты не хочешь поболтать со старым приятелем?  
  
      Сжимая кулак, Пайнс был готов обрушить на него новый шквал вопросов, но Мейбл положила руку ему на плечо. Она умоляюще посмотрела на брата. Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда _она_ не давала _ему_ наделать глупостей. _Я не должен терять голову. Не сейчас._ Глубоко вдохнув, Диппер кивнул и отошёл.  
  
      Повернувшись к демону, близняшка шагнула вперёд.  
  
— Билл, ты хотел о чём-то поговорить с нами. О получении нового тела. Если хочешь, чтобы мы помогли тебе, самое время рассказать нам обо всём.  
  
— И мы ещё не согласились помочь, — пробормотал Диппер.  
  
      Мейбл кивнула. Билл не сдвинулся с места, продолжая висеть в воздухе и смотреть на них взглядом демона, знающего больше секретов Вселенной, чем всё человечество, вместе взятое. Брюнет с трудом сглотнул ком в горле.  
  
— Что-ж, мне жаль обрывать нашу долгожданную встречу, но у тебя есть резон, Звезда. Время очень важно для смертных, — Билл материализовал свою трость и покрутил её между пальцев. — Я уверен, вы оба знаете, что на данный момент мне и в правду необходим личный мясной мешок.  
  
—  _Человеческое_ тело? — пробормотал Диппер сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
— И это тоже.  
  
— И почему же оно так тебе нужно? Почему бы не обмануть кого-нибудь, чтобы они дали своё? И почему ты пришёл именно к нам?  
  
— Что-ж, рад что ты спросил, Ёлка. Если быть точным, у меня есть на это три причины. Первая. Как ты знаешь, если я захвачу чьё-либо тело, то буду вытеснен из него сразу же, как вместилище потеряет сознание, а этого мне недостаточно. У меня есть дела, которые требуют длительного пребывания в физической оболочке, в связи с чем мне необходимо хорошо сделанное тело, созданное только для меня, и которое не выкинет меня из себя при первой же возможности.  
  
— Причина вторая. — щёлкнув пальцами, Билл воссоздал картину тёмной просторной комнаты. _Лаборатория с порталом_ , понял Диппер, вздрогнув. Мейбл застыла на месте. — Помимо прочего, так случилось, что вы двое живёте рядом с довольно большой расселиной между измерениями. Ритуал займёт много энергии, и если мы хотим его благополучного завершения, всё должно произойти там, — он снова щёлкнул пальцами, и изображение пропало.  
  
— И последнее: ты, Ёлка – один из самых одарённых в плане ритуалов мясных мешков. У меня нет времени искать кого-либо более компетентного, а того, что вы уже живёте рядом со старой расселиной, уже достаточно.  
  
      Несмотря на внутренний протест, Диппер почувствовал гордость от слов Сайфера. _Один из самых одарённых… Он и в правду так думает? Или он это сказал, чтобы поиграть с моим эго…?_  
  
       _Но куда более важно…_  
  
— Но ничто из этого не отвечает, почему мы должны помочь тебе, Билл. Совсем.  
  
— Впервые я не хочу мешать семейке Пайнс жить своей скучной жизнью. Помогите мне достать тело, и, я заверяю тебя, ты и Звезда будете в безопасности.  
  
— То есть то, что ты не будешь терроризировать мою семью, значит, что мы должны впустить тебя в наш мир? Ты думаешь, я совсем безумен?  
  
— Слушай, Ёлка, — Билл сощурил глаз. — Ничто не мешает мне навредить вам прямо сейчас. Я могу уничтожить этот город нужной дозой кошмаров. К тому же! Когда я обрету тело, я даже не смогу попасть в Измерение Снов. Я буду полностью бессилен и жалок. Прямо как ты! Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
— К тому же, — пробормотала Мейбл, глядя на своего брата, — нам бы не помешала лишняя пара рук, чтобы присмотреть за Хижиной.  
  
      Брови Диппера стремительно взлетели вверх.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что ты правда _подумала_ об этом Мейбл, — прошипел он, отворачиваясь от Билла. Та уронила взгляд. С раздражённым рыком, Пайнс повернулся к демону.  
  
— Ты врал нам в прошлом. Ты пытался сломать разум моего прадяди. Ты украл моё тело! — Диппер скрестил руки и посмотрел в сторону. — Ты никогда не давал причины доверять тебе, поэтому я не понимаю, почему должен сейчас.  
  
— Подожди, _постой_ , Ёлка, выслушай меня–  
  
      Брюнет перестал вникать в его болтовню и повернулся к сестре. Он не мог принять это решение без неё, хотя каждая клетка его тела кричала, что ритуал надо закончить и изгнать этот яд из их жизней. Мейбл смотрела на Билла, прижав большой палец к губам.  
  
— –не понимаю, что ты тут теряешь. Я предлагаю тебе идеальную сделку; просто подумай, с человеческим телом я никогда больше не появлюсь в твоих снах–!  
  
— Билл, — Мейбл прервала его бессвязное бормотание. Демон застыл. — Ты что-то говорил о нехватке времени. Что это значит? Почему у тебя не хватает времени?  
  
      Как раз на этот вопрос Биллу хотелось отвечать меньше всего. Его голос дрогнул:  
  
— Потому что я… Хм, как бы это сказать? Произошли некоторые события и– Видишь ли, я… Я не–  
  
— Давай уже к делу, — вспыхнул Диппер. _Он…и в правду чего-то боится._  
  
      Билл замолчал, ведя ревностную борьбу с самим собой, перед тем, как выдать на одном дыхании:  
  
— Потому что, если я не найду себе постоянное тело, я умру.  
  
      Мейбл издала удивлённый звук. Её брат застыл, шок заполонил его разум. Он не ожидал такого ответа. Билл, явно не впечатлённый их реакцией, задумчиво постукивал своей тростью.  
  
— Ну, лучше сказать, _прекращу своё существование_ , но это не меняет сути. Я в отчаянии, понимаешь? Почему бы ещё я обратился за помощью к мясным мешкам? Представляете, это не ради прекрасной кухни.  
  
      Диппер не мог прийти в себя, пытаясь преодолеть недоверие. _Он умрёт? Я даже не знал, что он на такое способен._ Он моргнул и расправил плечи, пытаясь сбросить эту пелену. _Сосредоточься. Соберись._  
  
— Как получение тела спасёт тебя от смерти?  
  
— Легко. Вы, люди, не можете попасть в Измерение Снов, а сейчас, это не самое безопасное для меня место. Разве это не то же самое, что плыть к необитаемому острову, чтобы выбраться из воды?  
  
— И как же мы можем узнать, что ты не лжёшь?  
  
      Билл посмотрел на них. Он ни разу не моргнул и не отвёл взгляд. _Он выглядит…почти что уставшим?_  
  
— Никак. Единственное, в чём я могу вас уверить, так это то, что без вашей помощи мне конец. Вы, кучки костей, – моя последняя надежда.  
  
       _Вот почему он был так добр к нам. Мы нужны ему. Без нашей помощи он…он…_  
  
      Не раздумывая ни секунды, Диппер провёл ногой по кругу призыва. Билл исчез, и мир вновь обрёл свои краски. Время возобновило свой ход. Засунув руки в карманы, брюнет обернулся и направился в сторону Хижины Чудес.  
  
      Несколькими секундами позже, Мейбл присоединилась к брату, собрав потушенные свечи. Пайнс вздохнул, роняя голову.  
  
— Прости…за всё это. Я просто не мог больше его слушать.  
  
— Не переживай, я понимаю. Нам нужно о многом подумать.  
  
      Они продолжили идти в тишине, потерявшись в потоке собственных мыслей. Диппер мысленное дал себе пощёчину, не желая думать об этом, не желая думать ни о чём. _Он заслужил этого. Я_ знаю, _что это так. Если он говорит правду. Он не заслуживает нашей помощи…_  
  
— Но этого я ожидал меньше всего.  
  
— Что? Его смерти?  
  
— Да.  
  
      Мейбл задумалась.  
  
— Наверное. Но это логично. Почему он не навредил нам, почему он обратился ко мне, — она захихикала. — Совсем как мы, когда мы просили папу о чём-то, когда мама уже сказала нет.  
  
      Губы Диппера изогнулись, но он не улыбнулся.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, мы можем доверять ему?  
  
— Я думаю, он говорит правду. Если мы не поможем ему, он…ты понял.  
  
— Думаешь, нам стоит помочь ему?  
  
      Мейбл уронила взгляд. Диппер громко выдохнул.  
  
— После всего, что он сделал с нами, что он сделал со _мной_ …  
  
— Он умрёт, если мы не поможем ему. Это всё, что я знаю, — Диппер поник. Мейбл продолжила, — Ты нужен ему больше, чем я, бро-бро. Я только хочу сказать, что он слишком хорошо лжёт.  
  
      Он доверял мнению своей сестры больше, чем кого-либо ещё, даже больше, чем своему. _Если она и в правду думает об этом… Но решение всё ещё за мной…_ Диппер застонал, снимая свою кепку и проводя рукою по волосам. _Это не должно быть так сложно._  
  
      Близнецы не говорили до конца пути. Когда они вернулись в Хижину, Диппер ушёл в свою комнату и не выходил до вечера. Мейбл поужинала одна, не беспокоя своего брата.

 

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Пайнс не удивился, когда треугольник появился этой ночью.  
  
      Все события во сне происходили в пустом кинотеатре. Диппер ел попкорн, по вкусу напоминающий вишню, когда он почувствовал чьё-то присутствие в соседнем кресле. Пайнс не обернулся.  
   
— Ты действительно отчаялся, не так ли?  
   
— Да. Лучше и не скажешь.  
  
      Тишина. На экране начали мелькать изображения. Мальчик с желтыми глазами. Носочная опера. Диппер посмотрел на свои руки.  
  
— Моя сестра решила, что ты говоришь правду.  
  
— Не думал, что когда-нибудь встречу человека со столь сильной интуицией, как у Падающей Звездочки. Да, был один француз-аптекарь, но я уверен, без помощи демона там не обошлось.  
  
       _Он был среди нас многие столетия, возможно даже больше. Вещи, которые он может знать… Которые я могу спросить у него…_  
  
— Серьёзно? Демоны на самом деле помогают людям?  
  
— Конечно, они помогают! Что, у тебя был один неприятный опыт общения с одним из них, и теперь _все_ из демонического сообщества плохие? Не будь расистом, Ёлка.  
  
      Диппер улыбнулся без какого-либо энтузиазма.  
  
— Что сказать, это был чересчур травмирующий психику инцидент.  
  
      Еще изображения. Мальчик, свернувшийся под простыней, мелко дрожащий. Разрушенные мечты превратились в бесцветный, искаженный треугольник. После, экран померк.  
   
— Выслушай меня, Ёлка, — Билл поднялся в воздух перед ним, протягивая свои руки. — Если ты совершишь ритуал и дашь мне тело, я буду на твоем уровне. Даже хуже твоего! Ты думаешь, я знаю, как вы, люди, используете свои конечности? Ты сможешь остановить меня, если возникнут проблемы, не поведя и бровью. Но это не значит, что я хочу вызывать их.  
  
       _Это правда. У него больше не будет доступа в Измерение снов, никогда. Я смогу контролировать его. Если он не убьет нас во сне, конечно…_ Диппер нахмурился.  
  
      Словно прочитав его мысли (что вполне возможно), Билл продолжил:  
  
 — В конце концов, почему я _должен_ причинять вред? Я бы так и дня не прожил. То, что вы, люди, считаете "приемлемым", можете измениться на ровном месте. А тогда и я буду беспомощен, как новорождённый щенок, только более остроумный и обаятельный.  
  
 — Умоляю, — ухмыльнулся Диппер, — будто ты обаятельней новорождённого щенка.  
  
— О чём речь! Посмотри на меня! Мой глаз – моё лицо, мое лицо – мое тело, и мое тело – простейшая геометрическая фигура. Я идеален! Почему же не обаятельный? Щенки – лохматая проблема по сравнению со мной.  
  
— Всё равно, Билл, — Диппер склонил голову. _Мейбл решила, что он говорит правду… но он скорее умрёт, чем расскажет всё без утайки…_  
  
      После долгого размышления, он поднялся со своего места.  
  
— Мне нужно знать всё об этом ритуале. Назначение ингредиентов, переводы, абсолютно всё. Если ты утаишь хоть что-нибудь, можешь забыть о нашей помощи. Также, ты должен будешь помогать нам с Хижиной, — добавил он, вспомнив слова Мейбл: «Будет делать работу по дому или что-то еще, что мы скажем ему.»  
  
 — По рукам, — Билл протянул ручку.  
  
      Диппер смотрел на неё с минуту, перед тем, как убрать свою руку в карман. Билл тут же понял свой промах:  
   
— Хорошо, я понял тебя, Ёлка. Никаких рукопожатий.  
  
      Пайнс закатил глаза и взял его ручку, чертя ‚Х‘ рядом со своим сердцем.  
  
— Если ритуал будет пригоден к исполнению и Мейбл согласится, я помогу тебе обрести тело. Если ты соврёшь нам или попытаешься навредить мне или моей сестре… — он помрачнел и умолк.  
  
 — Да! Конечно, что бы ты не говорил, Ёлка, — он скопировал жест веры Диппера.  
  
       _Интересно, это вообще работает с существами без сердца_ , задумался брюнет и решил, что это не важно. Если всё пойдёт наперекосяк, Билл пожалеет об этом больше всех, уж Диппер позаботится.  
  
      Сайфер взлетел над головой парня. Демон заметно оживился.  
  
— Приятно иметь с тобой дело, Ёлочка, впрочем, как всегда. Мой ритуал прямо по твоей специальности, поэтому я знаю, тебе будет весело иметь с этим дело, — он уверенно моргнул, — Ты этого явно не понял, но я подмигнул. Увидимся позже, дитя!  
  
      Диппер проснулся. Солнечные лучи лились из открытого окна его импровизированного офиса. Он вспомнил, что начал работать над набросками своей новой книги, когда заснул. Когда содержание его последнего сна всплыло в сознании парня, его желудок скрутило неприятное чувство. _Невероятно, я и вправду собираюсь сделать это. Если бы Мейбл не была так уверена, что–_  
  
      Мейбл.  
  
       _Надо сказать ей об этом._  
  
      Поднявшись с кресла под хруст суставов, Диппер уже собирался покинуть свой офис, как вдруг увидел кое-что. Обе его руки были покрыты синими каракулями. _Что это?! Это не я сделал!_ Он наклонил голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть написанное. _Это заметки. Для проведения ритуала? Как они здесь оказались? Кто–  
  
      Билл._  
  
      Скрипя зубами, Диппер, игнорируя каракули, вышел за дверь.  
  
       _Не думай об этом, не думай об этом, не думай об этом._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо Freedom memories за помощь в переводе и редактировании этой главы <3


	2. Билл Сайфер, Мясной Мешок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ритуал, кровь из носа и итальянский ужин. Билл привыкает к новому телу.

      Расшифровка ритуальных записок для обряда, расписанных по всему телу Диппера, длилась неделю. На самом деле, она не заняла бы столько времени, если бы формулировки были более ёмкими. Наоборот, они были заменены загадочными фразами (например, мел – это _палка из белого известняка_ ) и разнообразными рисунками животных с фермы. Иногда, они были написаны на другом языке, хотя те были смазаны. Каракули под ними, скорее всего, были переводами.  
  
      Диппер бы больше расстроился, что он был выбран в качестве бумаги (хотя, он и так был расстроен. Парень не мог принять душ в течение этого времени и носил футболки с длинными рукавами, чтобы не пугать туристов), если бы ритуал не был таким захватывающим. Билл не преувеличивал. Это был один из самых сложных обрядов, которые Диппер видел за всю свою жизнь. Никакая информация из дневников и в подмётки не годится. Руны были малознакомыми, а необходимые инструменты очень странными. _Тканевый манекен? Вода из устья реки? Что всё это?_  
  
      После того, как расшифровка заметок была переписана в Дневник № 3 (благодаря Мейбл, у неё был аккуратный почерк и ей не нужно было поднимать рукав рубашки всякий раз при переходе на новый абзац), Диппер изучал их в течение двух дней, запоминал каждый отрывок и мельчайшие детали. Он использовал руны сдерживающего круга как справку, потому что два заклинания были относительно похожи.  
  
      Все было проверено. Ритуал выглядел ровно так, как описал его Билл. В его словах не было и намёка на двойственность.  
  
      Вообще, это должно было вызвать только больше подозрений у Диппера. Он никогда не верил очевидным ответам. Но когда все было, наконец, улажено, ему стало казаться, что возможно, только возможно, Билл говорил правду. Мысль казалась невероятной, но отрицать её было с каждым разом всё труднее.  
  
      Диппер и Мейбл однажды обсудили это во время ужина. Девушка утверждала, что Биллу нужна помощь, как Пайнс и ожидал. Они решили, что демон может остаться с ними как постоянный житель Хижины Тайн, и тогда будет проще присматривать за ним. Как говорится, держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе. Если кто-нибудь спросит, легенда будет заключаться в том, что он - работник, приехавший из другого города.  
  
      Перепроверив скопированные записки, Диппер усердно тёр свою кожу в ванной, пока последние следы чернил не исчезли. Той ночью, он крутился и ворочался в кровати. Его разум был охвачен пожаром мыслей. _Мы и в правду это делаем… Мы собираемся привести его в наш мир. Билл Сайфер, человек? Я даже представить себе этого не могу._  
  
      Он заснул только с первыми лучами солнца. Демон снов соизволил не мучать его кошмарами.  
  
      Только спустя две недели близнецы собрали необходимые ингредиенты и инструменты. Мейбл не сильно обрадовалась, когда для обряда потребовался весь запас её мелков, но она отдала их без лишних слов. Дипперу пришлось сорок минут бродить по лесу, чтобы найти реку, впадающую в озеро, и набрать воды в стеклянную банку. Когда сестра сказала ему о цене манекена, парень поперхнулся чаем.  
  
      Хорошо, что Билл не будет получать зарплаты. Иначе, это было бы вычтено из неё и даже вогнало бы демона в долги.  
  
      К концу первой недели июля они были готовы.  
  
      Диппер сновал по лаборатории, рисуя руны и фигуры на полу мелком, пока Мейбл переносила вниз всё остальное. Он поднял на неё глаза только тогда, когда сестра пришла с манекеном за плечом. Мальчик вздохнул.  
  
— Мейбл, зачем ты надела на него свитер?  
  
— Ась? А, это–  
  
— И штаны? _Мои?_  
  
— Здесь холодно, Диппер! — возмущённо воскликнула Мейбл. — Если я правильно тебя поняла, когда он получит тело, то будет полностью голым. Так ему будет удобнее и теплее, не говоря уж, что это куда пристойнее.  
  
— Мне ещё нужно нарисовать связующие печати на манекене, Мейбл. К тому же, когда он загорится, твой свитер и так будет испорчен. Дождёмся конца ритуала.  
  
      Мейбл сморщила нос в недовольстве. Диппер застонал.  
  
— Но, если тебя это так заботит, посмотри с другой стороны. Биллу всё равно, что ты увидишь его голышом.  
  
      Фыркнув, Мейбл бросила безликую куклу в центр треугольника. Она проворчала под нос что-то, похожее на ‘ _мальчишки_ ’, снимая с манекена одежду. Девушка взяла её под мышку и встала в двери, скрестив руки.  
  
      Выведя все руны, Диппер подошёл к манекену. Взяв один из мелков Мейбл, он нарисовал округлые связующие метки на запястьях, ступнях, плечах, верхней части спины и на сердце. Нанеся последние штрихи, он отошёл, окидывая взглядом каждую меловую линию. Вытащив дневник из кармана жилета, он перепроверил каждый шаг.  
  
— Думаю, всё готово, — пробормотал он, прикусывая большой палец. _Ощущение такое, будто я что-то упустил. Я точно что-то пропустил. Ритуал слишком запутанный…_ — Зажги свечи. Я начну читать заклинание.  
  
      Пока Мейбл расставляла их по углам треугольника, Диппер представил Билла, наблюдающего за ними из Измерения Снов. Смеялся ли он, смотря, как его злобный план приходит в действие? « _Эти доверчивые мясные мешки!_ — сказал бы он. — _Они попали прямо в мои сети!_ » Диппер так отчётливо услышал эти слова, что оглянулся.  
  
       _Или, может, он волнуется так же, как и я. Если не лжёт._  
  
      Диппер чуть не подпрыгнул, когда что-то коснулось его руки. Мейбл вернулась, мягко улыбаясь.  
  
— У тебя всё получится, брат, — сказала она, сжимая его плечо.  
  
      Диппер резко вздохнул, желая, чтобы у него была хоть толика уверенности сестры. _Момент истины. Я сделаю это. Я смогу._  
  
— _Daemonium video. Id ligabo._ — он взял одну из спичек Мейбл, продолжая говорить. — _In corpore ligabo. In aeternum ligabo._  
  
      Огонь свечей начал подрагивать. Диппер замолчал, чиркая спичкой. Глубоко вздохнув, он бросил её в центр рунического треугольника, завершая заклинание.  
  
— _In corpore vivet. In corpore morietur._  
  
      Манекен загорелся так быстро, как будто был облит керосином. Язычки пламени лизали меловые линии, распространяясь всё дальше, пока все руны не были охвачены пламенем. Близнецы отступили, когда жар подобрался опасно близко к их коже. Мейбл до синяков сжимала плечо Диппера. Тот не замечал боли.  
  
      Охватившее манекен пламя только усилилось, доставая кончиками до потолка, его цвет стал ярко-голубым. Жар стал нестерпимым.  
  
       _Билл вселяется в тело. Работает. Это работает. Надо лишь подождать…_  
  
      Близнецы замерли, прикованные к месту. Огонь затухал, начиная с углов треугольника и заканчивая центром.  
  
      Пламя исчезло.  
  
      Тело из плоти и крови лежало на его месте.  
  
      Мейбл вежливо отвела взгляд. Захлопнув дневник, Диппер вытащил банку с водой из жилета и подошёл к телу. Он сел на колени и дотронулся пальцами до шеи. _Нет сердцебиения._ Мальчик положил руку на лоб, убирая с него светлые волосы. _Холодный. Это же просто оболочка._  
  
      Диппер поднял банку. _Судя по записям, тело не проснётся, пока не выпьет воды из устья реки. Оно останется таким, навсегда. Билл будет таким. Холодным неподвижным телом._ Дрожащими руками он открутил крышку. Чем дольше он смотрел на безжизненное вместилище, тем больше холодели его внутренности. Глаза закрыты, губы немного приоткрыты. Бездвижен. _Он наш враг. Он всегда им был. Я… Я мог бы просто оставить… Мог бы–_  
  
— Он уже проснулся?  
  
      Мейбл всё ещё не смотрела. Диппер пошатнулся, отрываясь от своих тёмных мыслей. _Нет. Я не могу такого сделать. Даже ему. И, тем более, не Мейбл._  
  
      Присев, он взял тело за шею, немного наклоняя её. Мальчик покрепче схватил стеклянную банку и медленно окропил водой губы. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Тело всё ещё было безжизненно.  
  
      И затем, без предупреждения, оно издало ужасный хриплый звук, как утопающий, получивший глоток воздуха. Оно дёрнулось и снова стало такой же кучкой костей, как и раньше. Только теперь его грудь поднималась и опускалась, а пальцы рефлекторно сжимались.  
  
      Мейбл очутилась рядом, накинув свитер на тело. У неё были круглые глаза, а губы подрагивали.  
  
— Всё готово. Всё закончилось, правда?  
  
      Диппер не мог оторвать глаз, наполненный до краёв незнакомыми эмоциями.  
  
— Да. Мы всё сделали. Давай положим это – его – на чердак. Там есть ещё одна кровать. Я не знаю, когда он проснётся.  
  
      Мейбл смогла только кивнуть.

 

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
       _Маленькая девочка одиноко играет в песочнице со своими игрушками. Человек подходит к ней и садится рядом. Их губы движутся. Они оба встают и уходят, девочка держит его за руку–_  
  
       _Изображение меркнет._  
  
       _Пятна на потолке. Движение. Скула мужчины, кричащего на кого-то перед ним. Звенящий звук, шорох денег. Другой звук, закрывающийся кассовый аппарат. Тьма._  
  
       _Изображение меркнет.  
_  
       _Старый заброшенный чердак с деревянными стенами и скрипящими половицами. Коробки собраны и придвинуты к стене, забытые. Молодой мужчина спит в кровати, бездвижный. Его губы движутся, шепчут~_  
  
       _Изображение меркнет._  
  
       _Остался лишь один глаз, смотрящий в безликую бездну._  
  
       _Неожиданный вес, абсолютно непривычный. Он тянет вниз, обволакивает. Чувства переполняют разум и нервные клетки, и он кричит. Почему он не видит–?_  
  
      Билл проснулся. Он моргнул несколько раз, чтобы прогнать туман, застилающий его глаза. Застонав, вибрируя горлом, он сел в постели и вытянул костлявую руку. Его пальцы дёрнулись. Этой странной рукой он ощупал глаза, нос, губы, изучая новую форму своего лица.  
  
       _Ноги слабы. Руки немного тощие. Живот болит. Он издаёт звуки? Но нет, похоже, всё работает, как следует. О лучшем нельзя и мечтать. Но мне нужно убедиться…  
_  
      Отбросив в сторону простыни, Билл попытался встать. Его ноги, непривычные к гравитации и весу, подогнулись. Он глубоко вздохнул, ощущая, как много пыли скопилось на чердаке, и опёрся о стену. В этот раз, ему удалось подняться. Он выдохнул, привыкая к новым ощущениям, прежде, чем отойти от стены. Стоять на твёрдой поверхности гораздо легче, чем на мягкой кровати, заметил Билл.  
  
      Он начал прыгать. Выждав нужный момент, Билл спрыгнул с кровати, падая лицом на деревянный пол с громким _хру-у-усть_! Боль взорвалась вокруг его носа и волнами пошла к глазам.  
  
       _Да. Она реальна._  
  
      Заходясь смехом, Билл встал на ноги. Окно чердака слегка отражало то, что было перед ним, поэтому парень нетерпеливо проковылял к нему, стараясь получше рассмотреть себя. Он потянул за веки и дёрнул мягкие светлые волосы так сильно, что несколько осталось в его руках. Свежая кровь текла из его носа. _Это_ моя _кровь. Это_ мои _волосы. Моё, моё, моё, моё._ Захихикав, он причмокнул губами от металлического вкуса на языке. _Рецепторы вкуса такие странные._ Фыркнув, он вытер ладонью губы.  
  
      Парень отошёл назад, чтобы дальше изучить свой внешний вид. Кто-то из близнецов одел его в просторные штаны и жёлтый свитер, в центре которого был нарисован поющий банан. _Точно дело рук Звезды._ Задрав свитер, он пробежал ладонями по животу, груди и бёдрам. Не единая веснушка или родинка не украшала его тело. Когда он дошёл до соска, он ущипнул его так сильно, что слёзы выступили на глазах. _Человеческие тела так хрупки. Это одно из самых лучших их качеств._  
  
      Довольный, он закрыл свитером живот и засучил рукава. Внутреннюю сторону его запястья обрамляли кружевные узоры. _Ах, хорошо. Связующие печати остались._ С ними у него не было риска быть выкинутым из тела, пока отметки были впечатаны в его кожу. Чтобы сохранить единение душ нужны были только одна или две, но в заметках по ритуалу он специально увеличил их число. Если кто-нибудь захочет совершить обряд экзорцизма, им придётся как следует постараться. В конце концов, хорошая доза паранойи никому ещё не повредила.  
  
      Безопаснее всего было оставаться в теле. Подальше от Измерения Снов. Подальше от _Неё_.  
  
      Стук в дверь отвлёк Билла от мрачных мыслей. Он обернулся и увидел Мейбл, стоящую на пороге в её костюме Мисс Загадки. Выражение лица девушки стремительно стало испуганным, когда та увидела его внешний вид.  
  
— Билл, что с тобой случилось? — она закрыла дверь и подбежала к нему, протягивая руку. Он невольно отступил. Когда Мейбл смогла получше рассмотреть лицо мальчика, она побледнела. — Билл, твой… Что случилось с твоим _глазом_?  
  
      Билл поднял бровь, поворачиваясь к окну. Его встретило ухмыляющееся отражение. _Ах, точно. Это._ Он даже не обратил внимание, привыкнув видеть только одним глазом, но, похоже, Вселенная отказалась дать ему полностью новое тело. Левый глаз бывшего демона был абсолютно белым.  
  
— Знаешь, говорят "глаза – зеркало души", Звезда? — Мейбл кивнула, скрещивая руки. — Так вот, это значение буквально. Видишь ли, у моей духовной формы есть только один глаз. Правда, возможности этого ока многогранны – фактически, оно всевидяще – но это всё же глаз. Он содержит в себе уникальный доступ в Измерение Снов и другие эфемерные миры…  
  
      Билл замолчал. _Я забыл, с кем говорю._  
  
— Тут очень много сложностей. Если сказать короче, двуглазое тело не может получиться из одноглазой души.  
  
— Так что, всё так и должно быть? Это не наша вина?  
  
— Н-н- _нет_. Вы, идиоты, превзошли все мои ожидания.  
  
      Мейбл облегчённо вздохнула, переходя к следующей проблеме. Она взяла его за рукав левой руки.  
  
— Угрх! У тебя тут везде кровь. Что случилось?  
  
— О, ничего особенного. Просто ломаю это тело, вот и всё.  
  
— Ты сам это сделал? — паника оставила девушку, но её беспокойство всё ещё было явным. — Я услышала, как что-то упало. Это был ты?  
  
— Так точно. Могу заверить тебя, эти полы крепкие.  
  
      Раздражённо вздохнув, Мейбл велела Биллу сесть на кровать, направляясь к шкафу в противоположном конце комнаты. Тот послушался, вытянув ноги и рассматривая пальцы. Девушка вернулась с аптечкой первой помощи.  
  
— Зажми нос, — скомандовала она. Как только он это сделал, Мейбл продолжила, — Я была бы _очень_ тебе благодарна, если бы ты получше обходился с телом, которое мы с Диппером делали для тебя месяц, Билл.  
  
— Спокойствие, Звезда, я знаю пределы. Утопление, удушение, обезглавливание, потрошение… Всё самое хорошее.  
  
— Слушай, похоже, ты никогда раньше не ломал руку или ногу–  
  
— Вовсе нет! Я сломал, как минимум, три кости Ёлки, пока меня не вышвырнули из его тела. Боль была просто невероятной.  
  
      Мейбл сделала кислую мину. Она вытерла кровь с его лица жёстче, чем требовалось.  
  
— Не напоминай. Так или иначе, я говорила, как _жить_ со сломанной костью. Когда ты не можешь писать или ходить, как нужно постоянно накрывать гипс перед душем. _Неделями._ Не мне учить тебя жизни, но поверь, лучше не прыгать из окна или бить себя молотком по лицу. Если ты хочешь пробыть с нами дольше.  
  
      Билл ничего не ответил, но Мейбл не возражала, пытаясь привести его лицо в более-менее приличное состояние. Он фыркнул, когда она засунула ему вату в ноздри.  
  
— Так-то лучше. Что-нибудь ещё?  
  
— Ты так учтива, Звезда. Ждёшь чаевых? — он вздрогнул, когда она ткнула его в бок локтем.  
  
— Не привыкай к такому обращению, Билл. Это твой первый день, поэтому я так мягка. Скоро тебе придётся платить по долгам.  
  
      Потирая бок и стараясь не заострять внимание на её выборе слов, он кивнул.  
  
— Я тебя понял, Звезда. Мне всё равно больше ничего не нужно.  
  
      Однако в эту секунду его живот издал страшное урчание. Билл поднял свитер, пытаясь понять, откуда идёт звук. _Это чувство боли вернулось._  
  
      Губы Мейбл понимающе изогнулись.  
  
— Судя по звуку, ты голоден.  
  
— Голоден…? — протянул он, словно пробуя слово на вкус. — Подожди, ты о том, что вы делаете с едой? Это _то_ , о чём я думаю?  
  
      Она кивнула.  
  
— И люди сталкиваются с этим каждый раз, когда им нужна еда?  
  
      Её губы растянулись в улыбке.  
  
— Вообще-то, да. Но тебе повезло. Диппер готовит ужин, пока мы говорим. Я позову тебя вниз примерно через полчаса. И, ух… — нотка смущения прокралась в её голос. — Ты собираешься делать что-нибудь с… этим?  
  
      Она указала на его левый глаз.  
  
      Билл хотел было ответить ‘ _нет_ ’, но по выражению лица девушки он понял, что это неправильный ответ.  
  
— Это так важно? Тогда, я могу украсть чей-нибудь глаз.  
  
— _Нет._ Только этого нам не хватало, — ничего не говоря, она сняла повязку Мисс Загадки и протянула ему. — Вот и всё. Никаких проблем.  
  
      Он посмотрел на украшение и перевёл взгляд на Мейбл.  
  
— Что мне с этим делать?  
  
— _Носить_ , дурачок. Что же ещё? — она положила повязку на колено. — То, что " _у тебя нет зрачка_ " испугает простых людей. Тебе лучше привыкнуть к ней, пока мы не придумаем что-нибудь ещё.  
  
       _Ох, точно, я забыл, что люди боятся всего, что хоть немного отличается от нормы._ Но Билл энергично кивнул.  
  
— Без проблем. Всё будет хорошо!  
  
— Не благодари, — похлопав его по плечу, она встала на ноги и направилась к двери. — О, и ты пока можешь носить старую одежду из тех коробок. Ты ненамного ниже Диппера, поэтому придётся потерпеть, пока мы не купим новую. Если будет что-нибудь нужно, просто скажи.  
  
      Билл ещё долго улыбался, даже когда она закрыла дверь. Упав на кровать, он уставился в потолок, чувствуя, как его щёки начинают болеть от натуги. Биллу было всё равно. Все новые чувства были просто ошеломляющими. Они вряд ли когда-нибудь надоедят ему. Потянувшись, он продолжил тянуть за волосы и трогать лицо, всё ещё не веря своей удаче.

 

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Мейбл сдержала обещание и позвала Билла на ужин. Он увлечённо колол свои руки иголками из коробки для шитья, которую он нашёл в прикроватной тумбочке, когда услышал девушку. Решив, что избавиться от боли в животе важнее, чем ранить себя, он отбросил иголки в сторону, вытащил ватные шарики из носа и вскочил с кровати.  
  
      Когда он вышел из комнаты, аппетитный запах ударил ему в нос, и у Билла потекли слюни. Он сглотнул. _Вау, человеческие тела ещё больше напоминают собак, чем я ожидал._ Когда он дошёл до лестницы, Билл прикусил губу, стараясь подавить ухмылку.  
  
      На кухне Диппер стоял перед плитой, добавляя последние штрихи к соусу для спагетти. Мейбл сидела за столом, постукивая столовыми приборами, размышляя, услышал ли Билл её оклик, когда раздался оглушающе громкий звук падающего тела. Мейбл ахнула и вскочила, пока Диппер уже бежал к двери. Его паника заменилась раздражением.  
  
— _Билл._  
  
      Смех.  
  
— Ты звал?  
  
      Билл улыбнулся, лёжа на полу, его конечности изгибались под самыми разными углами. Было бы чудом, если бы он не сломал костей. _И большим разочарованием, что бы не говорила Звезда. Хотя люди более стойкие, чем я ожидал._ Игнорируя направленные на него мрачные взгляды, Билл встал, ощупывая себя на наличие повреждений. _Не-а, ничего. Даже переломов нет. А, хотя. Уверен, скоро появится пара-тройка синяков._  
  
— Я был бы благодарен тебе, если бы ты перестал ломать лестницу, — пробурчал Диппер, возвращаясь к соусу.  
  
— Кстати, я _в полном порядке_ , Ёлка.  
  
— Ты, наверное, не очень-то этому рад.  
  
       _Этот парень слишком хорошо меня знает._  
  
      Вприпрыжку войдя на кухню, Билл сел напротив сестры-близняшки. Мейбл нахмурилась, пытаясь взглядом найти новые травмы. Он подался вперёд, кладя локти на стол.  
  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно, Звёздочка?  
  
— Билл…  
  
— Да, Звезда?  
  
— Мы уже _говорили_ о членовредительстве, Билл.  
  
— Нет, ты дала мне совет, которого я решил не придерживаться. _Большая_ разница. Даже космическая.  
  
      Мейбл застонала, но оставила тему. Комнату наполнило напряжение, которое Билл решил удовлетворённо проигнорировать. Ему нравилось, как она кусала ногти и отводила глаза, он наслаждался тем, сколько неудобств доставляло близнецам его присутствие. Билл не видел выражение лица Диппера, но его напряжённых плеч и того, как он яростно помешивал соус, было достаточно. _Эти мясные мешки чересчур милые._  
  
— Готово, — провозгласил Диппер, кладя на стол три разноцветные тарелки.  
  
      Мейбл глубоко вздохнула, когда тишина наконец-то была нарушена, пододвигая к себе тарелку, пока Диппер кружил вокруг них. Когда он дошёл до Билла, мальчик остановился. Он нахмурился, не объясняя причины. Билл уставился на него в ответ.  
  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  
      Раздалось громкое ‘ _пс-с-с_ ’ с противоположного конца стола. Мейбл указывала на левый глаз. И тут к нему пришло понимание.  
  
— О! — воскликнул он, ныряя рукой в карман за повязкой. — Точно, да, я и забыл, насколько вы, людишки, мягкие. Секунду, и… _вот_!  
  
      Он одел повязку на глаз.  
  
— Так-то лучше.  
  
— Почему…? — начал Диппер, но Билл прервал его взмахом руки.  
  
— Спроси у своей сестры. Я предпочёл бы не говорить о проблемах этого тела за столом.  
  
      Явно заинтригованный, но при этом не желающий потакать демону Диппер пожал плечами и протянул Биллу тарелку, перед тем, как сесть между ним и сестрой. Звон столовых приборов заполнил комнату. Билл уставился на кучку макаронин перед ним.  
  
      Не медля ни секунды, он уткнулся лицом в лапшу и откусил большой кусок. Соус фейерверком ворвался на его вкусовых рецепторах, и он с трудом подавил одобрительный стон. _В чём хороши эти мешки с костями, так это в готовке._ Придвигая тарелку ближе, он начал запихивать спагетти руками себе в рот. Близнецы смотрели на него с помесью испуга и отвращения.  
  
      Диппер опомнился первым и прочистил горло.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что выражение «ешь от пуза» – просто предположение, верно?  
  
      Мейбл нервно засмеялась, постукивая ножом по столу.  
  
— Ух, Билл, почему бы тебе не воспользоваться столовыми приборами, которые мы положили? Говорю по личному опыту, что тогда уборка потом будет куда быстрее.  
  
— Но зачем они мне? — захихикал Билл, выразительно поводя руками. — К тому же, так гораздо веселее!  
  
— У нас явно различаются понятия о веселье, — пробормотал Диппер, наматывая спагетти на вилку.  
  
      Медленная, задумчивая улыбка появилась на лице Билла.  
  
— Хочешь проверить, Ёлочка? Уверен, есть множество вещей, о которых ты хотел бы узнать.  
  
— _ИТАК_ , — выдохнула Мейбл, перед тем, как Диппер смог ответить. — _Билл_. Как дела? Хорошо выглядишь. Как живётся в новом теле? Хорошо? Неплохо? Прекрасно?  
  
— О, просто _великолепно_ , Звезда, — промычал Билл с полным ртом пасты. – Я и забыл, какие вы мясные, людишки. Это просто удивительно. Ваш вид должен был вымереть века назад.  
  
— Знаешь ли, Билл, — Диппер начал усиленно тыкать еду вилкой, — ты так и не рассказал нам о своих планах. Мы создали тебе тело. Что ты собираешься делать теперь?  
  
— Тебя чем-то обидели макаронины, Ёлка? — спросил Билл, изогнув бровь. — Ты явно вымещаешь какие-то вспышки ярости на еде. Я бы сказал, это немного нездорово.  
  
      Диппер начал глубоко дышать через нос, вместо ответа откусывая большой кусок пасты. _Его так легко вывести из себя._ Билл ухмыльнулся. Мейбл наблюдала за ними, неуверенность и настороженность волнами исходили от неё. Тишина повисла на добрые десять минут, пока каждый напряжённо ел свой ужин.  
  
— Я не мог не заметить, — начал Диппер без предупреждения, доедая остатки спагетти, — ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, Билл.  
  
— А _я_ не могу не заметить, что ты до сих пор лезешь не в свои дела, малыш, — голос Билла стал на несколько тонов темнее. Диппер поёжился. — Ах, Ёлка, ты и в правду не изменился. Всё ещё суёшь свой нос куда не надо.  
  
      Они уставились друг на друга тяжёлыми взглядами, не моргая. Диппер сжал вилку так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Билл продолжил запихивать еду себе в рот. Вдруг, Мейбл зашлась смехом и ударила рукой по столу.  
  
— Ах, _ох_ , так _здорово_ , что ты вспомнил о секретах, Билл, вы не поверите, что на прошлой неделе произошло во время минигольфа. Представляете, лежал фиолетовый шарик на шляпке, и моллюск того старика–  
  
— "Сую свой нос, куда не надо"? — перебил Диппер, краснея от злости. Мейбл проглотила следующие слова. — Мой нос там, где ему стоит быть, учитывая, сколько ужасов ты не воплотил в реальность благодаря мне.  
  
— Да, "благодаря тебе". Ты бредишь, если считаешь, что это ты "остановил" меня. Ты даже не препятствие для меня, дитя. Кочка на дороге. Где же ты был, когда–  
  
      Мейбл хлопнула руками по столу и встала, заставляя парней подпрыгнуть на стульях.  
  
— Похоже, ты доел, Билл, ты же доел, правда? Ты доел. Давай я покажу тебе Хижину Чудес, учитывая, что ты теперь здесь живёшь, я имею в виду, было бы неудобно спрашивать, где ванная посреди ночи, верно? Верно.  
  
      Диппер пришёл в себя быстрее Билла, который всё ещё смотрел на девушку, открыв рот. _Она даже не вдохнула ни разу…_  
  
— Мейбл, ему не нужна экскурсия, он уже знает, где всё находится. "Я буду ждать и внимательно за вами следить", помнишь?  
  
      Билл бросил мрачный взгляд парню, который даже не смотрел на него. Бывший демон ухмыльнулся Мейбл.  
  
— Конечно, Звёздочка, я _с удовольствием_ пойду на экскурсию по дому.  
  
      Диппер взглянул на него, дрожа от злости, и улыбка Билла стала только шире.  
  
      Не сказав ни слова, Мейбл вывела его за руку из кухни. Билл на секунду пожалел, что не смог вылизать тарелку, но ему больше нравилось изводить Диппера. Он последовал за девушкой, мысленно похлопывая себя по плечу за хорошую работу.  
  
— Мне нравится, как вы изменили интерьер, — заметил он, когда они вошли в гостиную. — Правда, новый диван действительно хорош.  
  
      Билл очень надеялся, что она застынет, как Диппер, но, к его разочарованию, девушка проигнорировала нападку. _Раз не получилось с первого раза…_  
  
— Так _как же_ прошли те онлайн-уроки? Я понимаю, колледж – это слишком много, ты не можешь оставить своего брата и всё такое, поэтому, надеюсь–  
  
      Мейбл остановилась посреди коридора. Билл чуть не уткнулся ей в спину, но быстро спохватился.  
  
— Оуф, что за пробка, Звёздочка? Звезда? Эй, оу, _ау_ –  
  
      Мейбл повернулась и схватила голову Билла рукой.  
  
— Что ты, _чёрт возьми_ , дела–?!  
  
— Скажи «дядя»!  
  
      Она начала втирать в его макушку кулак.  
  
— Ай- _ой-ай, прекрати СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ_ –!  
  
— СКАЖИ «ДЯДЯ», БИЛЛ!  
  
— _Хорошо!_ Дядя, _ДЯДЯ!_  
  
      Как только первые паучки паники поползли по его коже, она так же внезапно отпустила его, как схватила. Билл попытался уйти, но она припечатала его к стенке. Даже несмотря на то, что Мейбл была только на полголовы выше него, девушка максимально использовала это преимущество в несколько дюймов, возвышаясь над ним.  
  
— Знаешь ли, для парня, который сказал, что _умрёт_ , если мы ему не поможем, ты ведёшь себя, как первоклассный наглец, — прошипела она, впиваясь ногтями ему в кожу.  
  
      Билл сделал бы несколько едких замечаний по поводу её поведения или бы воспользовался старой доброй грубой силой, но воспоминание о руке вокруг его шеи и отсутствие магических способностей связали ему язык. _Она может сделать так снова, и я не смогу ничем помешать._  
  
— Я-я…  
  
— _Нет_ , никаких отнекиваний, Билл. Ты хотел поссориться с моим братом забавы ради, и, говорю тебе сейчас же, с таким настроем ты окажешься на улице быстрее, чем ты скажешь «черничные зефирки». Ты знаешь, как я из кожи вон лезла, чтобы создать тебе это тело? В ответ, как минимум, ты мог бы быть повежливее с моим братом. Тебя бы даже здесь не было, если бы не он.  
  
      Она отошла назад, позволив ему вздохнуть. И тут же снова ткнула его в плечо.  
  
— Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл и _извинился_ перед ним. Понимаю, — она раздражённо подняла руки, — ты – демон разума, которому миллиарды лет, и ты никогда не говорил «пожалуйста» или «спасибо», или что-то в этом духе. Но если так продолжится и дальше, если это будет для тебя проблемой, просто уходи сейчас. Потому что, _обещаю_ , мы этого _не приемлем_. Я понятно объясняю?  
  
      Билл не ответил, всё ещё не признавая того, как странно они поменялись ролями. Однако, когда Мейбл сжала кулак и начала приближаться к нему, он быстро кивнул.  
  
— Я понял, Звезда. Ух, всё ясно. Не надо на меня так давить.  
  
      Фыркнув, Мейбл наконец-то отступила. Билл тут же отошёл от стены и наметил возможные пути отступления. Но вместо того, чтобы нанести смертельный удар, девушка осталась на месте, глубоко дыша.  
  
— Хорошо… хорошо, — вздохнула она. Близняшка взглянула на него периферийным зрением. — Понимаешь, я бы не позволила тебе остаться, если бы не это странное ощущение, что мы можем поладить. Ты же знаешь об этом, так?  
  
      Билл не ответил, но она и не ожидала другого. Затем, Мейбл жестом предложила ему идти дальше.  
  
— Теперь, пойдём со мной, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ух-х. За что?  
  
— Когда я говорила, что покажу тебе дом, я и имела в виду, что проведу по нему экскурсию.  
  
— Ты это сделала, только чтобы увести меня от Деревца.  
  
— Я _сказала своему брату_ , что я покажу тебе дом, Билл, поэтому я так и сделаю.  
  
— Но в этом нет никакой необходи–  
  
— _ЭКСКУ-У-УРСИЯ!_  
  
      Билл решил не спорить, следуя за ней на расстоянии нескольких шагов, пока Мейбл вела его дальше по коридору.

 

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      ‘Экскурсия’ была недолгой, начинаясь с комнаты Диппера и заканчиваясь ванной, рядом с лестницей на чердак ("Ты же… умеешь пользоваться ванной, так?" — спросила она. На что Билл ответил:"Я разберусь.")  
  
      Под конец, она толкнула его в ближайшую дверь на кухню с раздражённым, но твёрдым взглядом, скорее всего, возвращаясь в свою комнату. Билл смотрел ей вслед, ошеломлённый.  
  
      Планируя свои действия и вырабатывая стратегию, он даже и не думал, что близнецы будут сопротивляться. Он же Билл Сайфер, всесильный демон разума. Своей волей он мог сломать человека, манипулировать им и подчинить себе даже самого стойкого из них. _Но это было раньше._ Теперь, он - мясное уязвимое существо. Его могут _вывести из строя_. И он ничего не сможет с этим сделать, не в таком состоянии.  
  
      Когда он говорил Дипперу, что тот сможет легко остановить его, он, на самом деле, _не верил_ в это.  
  
      Стоя в дверном проёме и смотря на парня, моющего посуду на кухне, Билл оценивал свои возможности. Он мог принять предложение Мейбл и уйти, не сказав ни слова. У него было тело. В конце концов, больше от близнецов ему ничего не требовалось.  
  
      Но он не шутил, говоря Дипперу, что будет беспомощен. Он понимал мотивы людей лучше других демонов, но Билл не рассчитывал на это преимущество. Люди жестоки и невероятно боятся неизвестности, убивая свой же вид при первом признаке аномалий (название этому всегда менялось). Его могут распотрошить за неправильно сказанное слово в неподходящий момент, прежде, чем он даже осознает свою ошибку. Даже _он_ не был уверен, что произойдёт, если тело будет уничтожено.  
  
      Билл сжал зубы, проклиная свою беспомощность. _Я полезен. Я играл людьми ради забавы, пока они не начали писать. Я смогу это сделать. Я могу уйти сейчас и никогда больше не увидеть этих надоедливых детишек.  
_  
      Он смог бы это сделать.  
  
      Или.  
  
       _Или…_  
  
      Он мог бы стерпеть это и придержаться своего плана.  
  
       _Потому что я не выживу один._  
  
      В этот момент, Диппер обернулся с мыльной чашкой в руке. Он заметил Билла в дверном проёме и застыл. Второй напрягся.  
  
       _По крайней мере, я могу поиграть с разумом этого пацана_ , сказал он себе. Человеческие инстинкты заставили его глубоко вздохнуть, готовясь к неизбежному унижению, входя в кухню. Диппер не шевельнулся.  
  
— Тебе что-то нужно? — спросил он спустя несколько секунд.  
  
       _Да, голова твоей сестры на пике._ Глаз Билла дёрнулся, но он ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Нет. Ничего.  
  
      Диппер посмотрел на него с опаской, беря полотенце, чтобы вытереть кружку.  
  
— Ты так и будешь стоять или…?  
  
       _А что мне ещё делать? Парить? Потому что этого я больше не могу._ Билл проглотил язвительный комментарий, пытаясь найти более подходящий ответ, когда Диппер прервал его.  
  
— Потому что, тогда, ты можешь помочь мне убрать посуду. Иди сюда…  
  
      Он повернулся к раковине, ожидая, что Билл пойдёт за ним. Тот вспыхнул. _Они не боятся меня. Если я хорошо постараюсь, они решат, что могут управлять мной._  
  
       _И будут правы. Это я и сказал тогда, и так и будет._  
  
      Когда Билл подошёл к раковине, Диппер протянул ему мокрое полотенце.  
  
— Для…соуса, — объяснил он, указывая на лицо другого.  
  
      Фыркнув, Билл вытер остатки пасты с лица и рук, отбрасывая полотенце в сторону, и Диппер протянул ему мокрую тарелку.  
  
— Протри её сухим полотенцем. Оно в верхнем ящике, над тобой.  
  
      И двое вошли в ритм, погрузившись в свои злые мысли. Руки Билла так сильно дрожали, что он чуть дважды не выронил тарелки. Он не был уверен, тряслись ли они от злости и ужаса или чего-то ещё. Распознать эмоции было гораздо сложнее с упрощённым мозгом, постоянно посылающим химические сигналы. _Как люди вообще так живут?_  
  
      Когда Диппер протянул ему кружку, Билл вытер её и потянулся к шкафу. Мальчик остановил его.  
  
— Кружки стоят на полках, рядом с плитой.  
  
      Билл обернулся. И в правду, посуда стояла там, яркая и сияющая.  
  
— Вот это да, кто бы мог подумать? — он подошёл к плите. — Похоже, я действительно не знаю, где что находится.  
  
      Диппер сжал губы, молча, пока бывший демон не повернулся к нему.  
  
— Нет, похоже нет, — пробормотал он. Парень вздохнул, переводя взгляд на раковину. — Думаю, надо будет это исправить. Ты ведь теперь живёшь с нами.  
  
— Да…в этом и заключалась сделка, так?  
  
      Двое не двинулись, смеряя друг друга взглядами, выжидая, пока другой не совершит следующий шаг. Ощущение, как рука Мейбл снова медленно тянется к его шее. _Хорошо. Ты победила, Звезда. Покончим с этим._  
  
— Слушай, Диппер, — начал он. Тот сощурил глаза. — Я не могу рассказать вам всё, для нашего общего блага. В свою очередь, я не буду расспрашивать о всех секретах, которые когда-либо были в ваших шкафах. Но это не значит, что я…не значит, что я должен был…  
  
      Билл прикусил щёку, вкушая боль. _Это – самое сложное, что мне пришлось сделать за весь день. Нет, я не преувеличиваю. Разве бы я шутил о таком?_ Он вздохнул.  
  
— Я не должен был…вести себя, как первоклассный наглец.  
  
       _Вот. Всё, как ты хотела, Звезда._  
  
      Диппер уставился на него. Он смотрел и смотрел, и смотрел, пока даже Билл не почувствовал себя неуютно.  
  
      Затем, мальчик взял тарелку, которую вытирал блондин.  
  
— Ты можешь пойти наверх, если хочешь. Я дальше и сам справлюсь.  
  
      Это было почти что обидно. Билл стоял с пустыми руками, отверженный, как ребёнок. _Ты сделал это. Ты опозорил себя и теперь тебе не нужно будет спать на улице. Не будь идиотом. Не усложняй._ Выпустив дыхание, которое он сам не заметил, как задержал ( _люди иногда забывают дышать?_ ), Билл направился на чердак, собираясь восстановить свои пострадавшую гордость и вспомнить о действительно важных целях.  
  
— Подожди.  
  
      Билл остановился на середине лестницы. Диппер стоял в дверном проёме. Его губы подёргивались.  
  
— Что Мейбл с тобой сделала?  
  
       _О, ты играешь в опасную игру, Ёлка._ Понимая, что ниже пасть уже невозможно, Билл надулся.  
  
— Она, хмх… Сжала мою голову рукой и… эм, тёрла её кулаком, пока я не сказал «дядя».  
  
— Она _покрутила тебе шарики_?  
  
— Существует такое выражение? Да. Неважно. Ваш язык ужасен. Надеюсь, ты знаешь об этом.  
  
      Диппер хихикнул, ничего не говоря и уходя на кухню.  
  
      Билл ошибся. Он _мог_ пасть ниже. С растоптанным эго, он продолжил подниматься по лестнице, сжав кулаки так, что ногти впивались в кожу.  
  
       _И всё же, потрошение не такая уж и плохая идея._

 

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Билл уже наполовину переоделся в пижаму (потому что у людей есть специальные костюмы чтобы потеть в кровати восемь часов, _и они считают себя разумными существами_ ), когда кто-то постучал в дверь.  
  
— Никаких адвокатов! — прокричал Билл, надевая выцветшую красную рубашку через голову.  
  
— Что? Нет, это я, Диппер, — сказал он приглушённым голосом. — Это даже не входная дверь…  
  
      Секунду спустя он вошёл в комнату, и Билл встал с кровати. Первый взглянул на его одежду и нахмурился.  
  
— Откуда ты взял эту пижаму?  
  
— Из тех коробок. Звезда разрешила мне.  
  
— Да…точно, мы собирались купить тебе новую одежду… — пробормотал он под нос.  
  
      Потерев шею, Диппер сделал ещё несколько шагов в комнату.  
  
— Слушай, Билл, я хотел… Я бы хотел поговорить о… — он облизнул губы, уставившись взглядом в пол. — Я бы хотел прояснить ситуацию, понимаешь?  
  
      Сделав шаг назад, Билл скрестил руки, не задумываясь о жесте. _Господи, упаси, чтобы я когда-нибудь понял, как работает это тело._  
  
— Прекрасно понимаю. Почему бы и нет? Давай тогда, выложи всё начистоту, и покончим с этим.  
  
— Хорошо… — Диппер прочистил горло, вынимая руки из карманов. — Билл…ты можешь и не раскрывать свои секреты, хорошо? Я не буду тратить силы, пытаясь выпытать их. Ты и так знаешь, что будет, если попытаешься навредить мне или моей сестре.  
  
      Впервые мрачный тон в голосе Диппера напряг Билла.  
  
— Да, я это прекрасно понял. На сто процентов. Ага.  
  
— Да. Так что я не буду об этом волноваться. И если мы так и будем сосуществовать, что ж… — он шагнул вперёд и протянул левую руку. — Давай заключим перемирие. Не будем спорить и пытаться испортить друг другу жизнь. Давай попробуем поладить, чтобы не сойти с ума. Сойдёт?  
  
      Билл уставился на руку и понял, что они странно поменялись ролями, не припоминая, чтобы кто-нибудь протягивал руку _ему_. Он осторожно взял её, и они пожали руки. Диппер тут же разорвал рукопожатие, и Билл слабо ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Приятно иметь с тобой дело.  
  
      Диппер кивнул, смотря ему прямо в глаз.  
  
— Отдохни, потому что завтра твой первый рабочий день.  
  
      И он ушёл, оставив Билла среди выцветшей одежды и его мыслей.  
  
       _Этот малыш правда очень мил. Его почти что жаль…_  
  
      Он выключил свет. Второй раз за день, Билл упал на ‘его’ кровать и уставился в ‘свой’ потолок. Сон был бы настоящим приключением, потому что ему никогда раньше не приходилось спать. _Это как стать изо льва зеброй. Только лев может видеть в ультрафиолете и захватывать тела людей._  
  
      Но это всё равно интересно.  
  
      Сняв повязку на глаз, которую ему дала Мейбл, и бросая её на тумбочку, он свернулся калачиком под простынями, ворочаясь, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Закрыв глаза, он мысленно дал себе пощёчину, пытаясь расслабиться и заснуть первый раз в жизни.

 

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Электронные часы смотрели в темноту. 1:38. Билл уставился на них тяжёлым взглядом, желая сжечь их в синем пламени. Последние два часа он ворочался на матрасе, потому что _это чёртово тело_ не могло устроиться, как ему удобно. Если Билл лежал под простынями, было слишком жарко. Если отбросить их в сторону, слишком холодно.  
  
      Отчаявшись, он сел в кровати, потирая переносицу. Что он делал не так? _Одеть пижаму, забраться в постель, спать. Всё. Так ты спишь._ Тогда почему это не работало? Почему он не засыпал? Что-то не так с телом? Это ещё одна из проблем жалких людишек?  
  
      Сдавшись, Билл откинул простыни в сторону и встал, включая свет. Он моргнул и зашипел от боли, пока его глаз привыкал к освещению. _Человеческие тела слишком хрупки. Даже_ свет _может им навредить. Это смешно._ Потирая шею, он начал мерить шагами чердак, кусая нижнюю губу.  
  
      Он помнил случаи, когда люди тоже не могли уснуть. Они ворочались в своей кровати без ритма или причины. Иногда, они пили воду или молоко, или читали и смотрели телевизор. Билл никогда не обращал на это внимания, только если человек, которого он хотел пытать этой ночью, не мог уснуть и попасть в Измерение Кошмаров. Но даже тогда, он просто усыплял их.  
  
       _Так что мне с этим делать?_  
  
      Билл взглянул на книжную полку в дальнем углу. На ней лежал, в основном, хлам: старые игрушки, одеяла, но на верху расположились старые пыльные книги. Переступив через коробки, Билл наклонил голову, пытаясь лучше рассмотреть корешки.  
  
       _Братья-близнецы и Дело о Пропаже Каперсов._  
  
       _О Боже, ещё один детективный роман Ёлки._ Он вспомнил, как малыш читал этот мусор, бормоча что-то себе под нос до рассвета. Это изводило его сестру. Тайна в этой книге была такая скучная и предсказуемая, что развязку можно было предсказать почти в самом начале.  
  
       _Понятно, почему они так нравились Ёлке. Не похоже, что он собирался разгадывать другие тайны._  
  
      Пыхтя, Билл вытянул первую попавшуюся книгу из серии и направился обратно к кровати. Облокотившись о её изголовье, как Диппер в прошлом, он открыл первую страницу. _Это делают все люди, когда не могут уснуть. Уверен, это жалкое подобие литературы вырубит меня в любом случае.  
_  
      Когда он закончил читать, отбросив ужасную книгу в сторону, уже рассветало.


	3. Билл Сайфер, Неугомонный.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бессонница Билла мешает его новой жизни в Хижине Чудес.

_— Билл! Завтрак!_  
  
      Сайфер сел при звуке голоса Мейбл, последние два часа проведя за бесцельным рассматриванием потолка. Он давно отчаялся заснуть, когда книга Диппера ( _ужасная, предсказуемая, отравляющая умы жителей Вселенной_ ) подвела его. _Ладно, какая разница, это просто кочка на моём пути. Ничего особенного, уверен, всё разрешится само собой. Не нужно об этом волноваться. Это просто ещё один парадокс._  
  
      Когда Билл встал с кровати, он почувствовал сильное, сбивающее с ног головокружение. Всё поплыло у него перед глазами, и парень покачнулся, чуть не упав на пол. _Агрх, что это?_ С трудом восстановив равновесие, он, спотыкаясь, поплёлся к двери. _Просто случайность, мне просто не повезло.  
_  
      Остановившись, чтобы надеть повязку на глаз, Билл вышел из комнаты. Когда он дошёл до лестницы, головокружение сменилось назойливым гудением, и Сайфер мудро решил, что снова прыгать со ступенек будет не лучшей идеей. _В таком состоянии я только сломаю себе шею, а я и так чересчур сильно поглумился над своей гордостью, чтобы дать такому случиться._ Поэтому он спустился, как нормальный человек. От одной этой мысли ему стало плохо.  
  
      Когда он пришёл, Мейбл стояла у плиты, а Диппер сидел за столом. В отличие от прошлого вечера, от запаха приготовляемой еды демона затошнило, хотя он был уверен, что его желудок пуст. _О, просто отлично, мне не только нужно страдать от нехватки сна, это тело не даст мне насладиться едой. Почему человеческие тела такие нелогичные?  
_  
— Доброе утро, Билл, — воскликнула Мейбл, переворачивая блин.  
  
      Тот проворчал что-то неразборчивое в ответ, плюхаясь на стул напротив Диппера и подпирая голову руками. Пайнс оторвал взгляд от книги и нахмурился.  
  
— Оу, что с тобой случилось?  
  
      Массируя пальцами лоб, Билл начал искать оправдание, которое бы не звучало жалко и глупо ( _Знаешь то, что умеют делать все люди ещё с рождения? Так вот, я не могу понять, как это происходит._ ), когда Мейбл встряла в диалог:  
  
— Да, выглядишь очень усталым. Ты хоть спал прошлой ночью?  
  
       _Ладно, что-ж, это было быстро. Импровизируй, импровизируй…_  
  
— Небольшая проблемка. Ничего особенного.  
  
       _Да, вполне подходит._  
  
— Уверен, это просто побочный эффект от ритуала. Время от времени подобное будет происходить. Всё полностью ожидаемо.  
  
       _Достаточно, они уже поняли._  
  
— У меня всё под контролем.  
  
       _ЗАТКНИСЬ УЖЕ._  
  
— То есть, ты не понимаешь, что происходит? — спросил Диппер, отпивая чая.  
  
       _Я тебя ненавижу, Ёлка._  
  
— Я этого не говорил.  
  
      Диппер подавил ухмылку, пока Мейбл сочувственно протянула « _о-о-у_ ».  
  
— Мне жаль, Билл. Надеюсь, мы поймём, в чём проблема. Но, — она улыбнулась, сдерживая хихиканье, — у меня есть _как раз_ то, что тебя взбодрит!  
  
      Нагнувшись, она начала что-то искать в кухонном шкафу. Взяв то, что хотела, девушка обернулась и протянула безымянную банку…какой-то жижи.  
  
— _Та-даа!_  
  
      Билл уставился на жидкость, прищуриваясь в недоумении.  
  
— Это кровь животных? Хочешь облить ею моё лицо?  
  
       _Это_ точно _меня взбодрит._  
  
      Диппер явно понял, что было в банке, сразу же застонав.  
  
— Мейбл, _прошу_ , только не говори, что ты снова приготовила _это_.  
  
— Ещё бы! _Да ладно_ тебе. Что может лучше поприветствовать нового сотрудника Хижины Чудес, как не свежая банка Сиропа _Мейбл_? А? А? — засмеялась она, бросая острый взгляд Биллу.  
  
       _Она смотрит на меня. Почему? Что ей нужно?_ Сайфер взглянул на Диппера, который тут же закатил глаза.  
  
— Она уже который год пытается заставить людей смеяться над этой шуткой, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь к книге.  
  
      Мейбл продолжила смотреть на Билла.  
  
— Ага! Видишь ли, каждый год я иду ко всем ближайшим клёнам в Орегоне, их ещё называют «Мейпл». Дома собираю подобие крана, чтобы потом воткнуть его в кору, жду, пока живица не наполнит ведро, и так несколько дней. Это просто ужасно! — она улыбнулась, тряся банкой. — Всё ради _Сиропа Мейбл_! Ха!  
  
      Билл перевёл взгляд с неё на Диппера, затем, на банку и снова на сестру мальчика.  
  
— _ХА-А!_ — так резко выдал он, что Диппер подпрыгнул на стуле.  
  
      Мейбл подняла кулак в воздух.  
  
— _Да!_ Видишь, бро-бро? Он понял, — Пайнс фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Близняшка посмотрела на мальчиков, сжимая банку. — Та-а-к…у вас теперь всё хорошо? Всё в порядке? Больше не будете вести себя, как дети малые?  
  
      Билл посмотрел на неё краем глаза. Диппер не оторвал взгляда от книги, но было понятно, что он не читал.  
  
— Да, — сказал парень спустя несколько секунд. — Всё хорошо. Верно, Билл?  
  
— …Конечно.  
  
       _Как скажешь, дитя._  
  
      Мейбл хлопнула в ладоши.  
  
— Отлично! Рада слышать. Держи, — она протянула Биллу банку, — твой собственный _Сироп Мейбл_ , это был товарный знак, наслаждайся.  
  
— Мейбл, ты не должна говорить « _товарный знак_ ». У тебя даже нет фирмы.  
  
— И кто ты, полиция товарных знаков?  
  
— Их зовут адвокатами.  
  
      Пока близнецы перепирались, Билл открыл банку. Консистенция была темнее, чем казалось сначала, и, как выяснилось при макании в неё пальца, куда липучее. _Она открыто дала мне сироп, поэтому,_ возможно, _он не отравлен. Хотя яд звучит заманчиво. Никогда не пробовал._ Демон облизал палец, причмокивая губами. Вкус был…интригующим. Немного пряным, точно острее вчерашнего соуса для пасты.  
  
      Затем, сироп растёкся по всему языку. Вкусовые рецепторы Билла чуть не взорвались. Огонь пошёл от дёсен к нёбу, глаза начали слезиться, а в лицо резко прилила кровь. _Яд! Это точно отрава! Оу, надеюсь, это не убьёт меня! Если убьёт, то этот сироп узнает меня в гневе!_ Он начал кашлять, стуча кулаком по столу, отчаянно прося о помощи.  
  
      Близнецы обернулись. Диппер среагировал первым, вставая.  
  
— Господи Иисусе, Мейбл, что ты туда положила? — сказал он, идя к холодильнику.  
  
— Всё те же ингредиенты! Вода, сахар, расплавленные мармеладные мишки, немного экстракта живицы, острый соус…  
  
      Мейбл выхватила банку из рук Билла и попробовала смесь сама. Она промычала что-то неразборчивое в раздумье, причмокивая губами, перед тем, как пожать плечами.  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
      Диппер положил на стол большой стакан молока, который Билл тут же схватил и выпил большими глотками, при этом беря банку и тут же пробуя сироп.  
  
— …неплохо. Не хуже твоих острых яичниц.  
  
      Пайнс посмотрел на демона, затем, на сестру, нахмурив брови.  
  
— Он буквально родился вчера. Его вкусовые рецепторы ещё неразвиты.  
  
      Билл звучно поставил полупустой стакан на стол, устало вздыхая.  
  
— _ВОУ!_ Это… _ай!_  
  
      Он снова закашлялся, постукивая себя по груди. _Думаю, у меня лопнуло лёгкое._  
  
— Мне _так_ жаль, Билл, — виновато запричитала Мейбл. — Я и забыла, что ты действительно новорождённый. Я бы _никогда_ –  
  
      Вытянувшись, Сайфер выхватил банку из рук Диппера и начал зачерпывать ладонью сироп, размазывая его по лицу и облизывая пальцы.  
  
— Это… _аргх_ …это чудесно. _М-м-м!_ Думаю, у меня расплавился живот… — он резко вдохнул, вытирая рот рукой. — И, говоришь, оно может быть _ещё_ острее? Вы, люди, такие _странные_ … Мне это нравится!  
  
      Близнецы не ответили, смотря, как человек перед ними пил сироп, как воду. Мейбл разрывалась между беспокойством и чистым удивлением.  
  
— Ух, Билл? — близняшка шагнула вперёд, сдерживая многозначительный смех. — Это едят с–  
  
      Диппер поднял руку и покачал головой. Сестра подняла бровь. Парень кивнул и, не сказав ни слова, пошёл за новым стаканом молока. Мейбл пожала плечами и вернулась к блинчикам, оставляя Билла с полупустой банкой сиропа.  
  
      А ядрёная смесь сделала своё дело. Пока Билл заглатывал блинчики один за другим, он был бодр, как никогда. _Кому нужен сон, когда у тебя есть острый соус и сахар? Эти людишки продумали всё. Невероятно, что они до сих пор настолько беспомощны._  
  
      Когда завтрак закончился, Диппер велел Биллу переодеться в более лёгкую одежду.  
  
— Сегодня мы будем работать на улице, — объяснил он, кладя тарелку в раковину.  
  
      Парень протянул Биллу новое мокрое полотенце, чтобы тот вытер своё липкое лицо.  
  
— На улице? Ты имеешь в виду ручной труд? — недоверчиво спросил Билл.  
  
— Да, — ответил Диппер, не оборачиваясь и выходя из комнаты.  
  
      Сайфер, пыхтя, бросил полотенце на столешницу.  
  
— Почему это? Не помню, что бы я подписывался как дешёвая рабочая сила.  
  
— Говори, что хочешь, Билл, помощь в уходе за Хижиной была частью сделки, — сказала Мейбл, стоя перед раковиной. — Я знаю, что понятие честной сделки незнакомо тебе, но бро-бро и я проследим за тобой.  
  
— Эй, уф, Звезда. Было почти что обидно. Я всего лишь пытаюсь сказать, что если твой брат поставит меня за сборочный контейнер, то я скажу ему пару ласковых.  
  
— О, _расслабься_. С этим долговязым телом ты как ребёнок. Он не поручит тебе ничего слишком трудного, — дружески рассмеялась Мейбл.  
  
      Билл нахмурился.  
  
— Ты как-то чересчур рада, что я буду работать в этой ловушке для туристов, Звезда.  
  
      Она замолчала, держа тарелку под краном и мыча что-то в раздумии.  
  
— Просто…здорово, что кто-то поможет Дипперу. Я не могу из-за онлайн-уроков и проектов, и… Ну, я боялась, что он заработает себя до смерти.  
  
      Обернувшись, девушка улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Но теперь у нас есть ты.  
  
       _Да. И теперь я завишу от вас._ Билл вздохнул. _Что-ж, покончим с этим._ Он стал стягивать пижамную рубашку через голову. Когда Мейбл обернулась, демон уже наполовину снял штаны.  
  
— Билл, _что ты делаешь_?  
  
— Что такого? Малыш сказал легко одеться~  
  
— Он имел в виду переодеться в лёгкую одежду, _а не раздеваться в кухне_! — она закрыла глаза полотенцем, давясь смехом. — Иди наверх и переоденься!  
  
      Билл прыжками выбежал из кухни, спотыкаясь о штаны. Спустя пятнадцать минут он присоединился к Дипперу на улице, надев что-то, похожее, по его мнению, на рабочую одежду. _Эти мясные мешки слишком нежные. Неужели они не понимают, что у них всех под одеждой есть кожа?_  
  
      Диппер снял фланелевую рубашку, оставшись только в белой майке. Билл посмотрел на его загоревшее тело, неожиданное вспоминая о собственной костлявости. _Я, конечно, не считаю малыша каким-то особенно красивым, вовсе нет. Но…что имела в виду Звезда под «тощим, как спичка»?_  
  
— Кто-то кричал? — спросил Пайнс, когда Билл подошёл ближе.  
  
      Сайфер фыркнул, сделав то, что люди называют «закатывать глаза».  
  
— Не спрашивай.  
  
      Диппер поднял бровь, но решил последовать совету и не спросил ничего. Вместо этого, он протянул топор. Билл застыл на месте.  
  
— Сегодня ты будешь рубить дрова.  
  
       _О, ладно. Я на секунду подумал, что дитя выпустило на волю своего внутреннего психопата. Это всё равно должно произойти когда-нибудь._ Билл осторожно взял инструмент, чуть не уронив его, потому что эта штука куда тяжелее, чем выглядит, в то время как Диппер положил бревно на пень и отошёл в сторону.  
  
— Попробуй.  
  
      Демон взглянул на топор, затем на пень.  
  
— Хорошо… Я сотню раз видел, как это делают мясные мешки.  
  
      Закинув топор на плечо, он ударил по бревну с глухим стоном. Послышался громкий треск, и лезвие вошло в древесину на половину.  
  
— Вау, это…довольно жалко, — пробормотал Диппер, прикрывая рукой ухмылку.  
  
      Билл почувствовал, как жар приливает к его лицу, и уже начал думать, что делать с неожиданным желанием ударить брюнета рукояткой топора. Он попробовал стряхнуть бревно с топорища, но ничего не получилось. Сайфер уже начал сбивать его ногой, когда Диппер отобрал инструмент.  
  
— Вот, — он с лёгкостью вынул лезвие из бревна, — давай я покажу, как это делается, пока ты не поранился.  
  
      Пайнс снова положил кусок дерева на пень.  
  
— Тебе нужно целиться в центр бревна. Не сгибай руки. Ноги на уровень плеч, и…  
  
      Он замахнулся топором, выгнувшись дугой, и резко разрубил бревно ровно пополам.  
  
      Выпрямившись, парень протянул топор Биллу. Тот скривил губы.  
  
— Ты нарочно пытаешься впечатлить кого-нибудь, Ёлка?  
  
      Диппер усмехнулся, поднимая дрова и отбрасывая их в сторону.  
  
— Это просто, Билл. Нужно только запастись терпением. Попробуй снова.  
  
      Когда Пайнс положил бревно на пень в последний раз, демон повёл плечами. _Заносчивый малец. Думает, что превосходит меня своей…мускулатурой._ Диппер отошёл. Расставив ноги шире, Билл скопировал дугу мальчика и ударил. На этот раз топор произвёл более впечатляющий треск.  
  
— Лучше, — Диппер ударил Билла по плечу. — Продолжай. Когда закончишь, перенеси всё к камину на кухне. Если что, я буду за домом вырывать сорняки. Можешь сделать перерыв, когда захочешь, только закончи рубку к концу дня.  
  
      Билл проглотил колкое замечание, вместо этого пытаясь снять дерево с топора. Он мрачно посмотрел на кучу дров, которые осталось разрубить.  
  
— Лето на дворе. Тут жарко. Зачем тебе нужно так много топлива для камина?  
  
— Несколько дров про запас ещё никому не повредили. И в Орегоне куда холоднее ночью, чем в Калифорнии. Мейбл и я ещё не привыкли к этому.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что это была абсолютно логичная причина, Билл не доверял широкой улыбке Диппера. Видя его сомнения, тот продолжил:  
  
— К тому же, немного свежего воздуха и ручного труда пойдут тебе только на пользу. Пользу для души. И дело вовсе не в том, что я хочу видеть твои страдания, Билл.  
  
      И он оставил Сайфера одного под палящим солнцем с топором и кипящим раздражением. _Мелкий садистский выродок_ , подумал он, подавляя ухмылку. Возвращаясь к куче дров, блондин взял крайнее бревно и положил на пень. _Это рабский труд, и я уже к нему привык. Закончу в мгновение ока. Вот увидишь, малец._  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Когда Диппер вернулся, неся две бутылки с прохладной водой, он увидел Билла, сидящего рядом с пнём для рубки дров, топор лежал неподалёку. Рубашка Сайфера была пропитана потом, и он тяжело дышал. Пайнс невозмутимо сел рядом.  
  
— Билл?  
  
— Мхмм…  
  
— Не прошло и часа, Билл.  
  
— … Я прекрасно это знаю, Ёлка.  
  
      Закатив глаза, Диппер прижал холодную бутылку к шее Билла. И добился желаемого эффекта, смотря, как тот взвизгнул и быстро отполз в сторону. Демон смерил протягивающего бутылку мальчика смертельным взглядом.  
  
— Совсем страх потерял, Ёлка? — проворчал Билл, устраиваясь поудобнее и устраивая голову между колен.  
  
      Бодрость, которую дал Сироп Мейбл, быстро закончилась, оставив лишь головокружение и туман в голове. Палящее солнце ничуть не помогало. Он потянулся вытереть лицо и понял, что оно всё клейкое и скользкое.  
  
— Ух-х, что это? Ёлка, моё тело протекает.  
  
— Протекает…? Билл, это пот. Все люди так делают.  
  
      Диппер вытер лоб и вытянул руку. Сайфер сморщил нос.  
  
— Отвратительно. Почему?  
  
— Почему что?  
  
— Почему люди так делают?  
  
— То есть, ты не знаешь?  
  
— Ты думаешь, я бы потратил своё драгоценное время на изучение ваших грязных тел, Ёлка? Я – всесильный хранитель всех секретов мироздания, а не учитель биологии.  
  
      Диппер подавил ухмылку.  
  
— Понятно. Хорошо, так, когда нашим телам слишком жарко, как сегодня, они выделяют воду, чтобы охладиться. Поэтому очень важно постоянно пить и поддерживать баланс воды в организме, — он выразительно потряс бутылкой. — Если ты не будешь ничего пить, то умрёшь через несколько дней.  
  
— Секунду. Ты хочешь сказать, что если человек окажется в пустыне без воды, то ваше тело осушит себя, а не скопит влагу?  
  
      Диппер не ответил, и Билл покачал головой.  
  
— Невероятно. Кто _придумал_ эти штуки?  
  
— Знаешь, есть люди, живущие в пустыне, и у них всё хорошо. Это называется «изобретательность».  
  
      Мальчик поставил бутылку Сайфера на землю и встал, потягиваясь.  
  
— Говори, что хочешь, Билл. Люди лучше, чем ты думаешь.  
  
      Он ушёл, пока тот пытался найти достойный ответ. _Этот парень не знает, о чём говорит._ Шмыгнув носом, демон открыл бутылку и начал так быстро глотать воду, что чуть не подавился. Билл наклонил голову, мрачно смотря, сколько у него осталось работы. _Я буду здесь часами.  
_  
      Проведя большую часть своего существования в Измерении Снов, Билл плохо понимал устройство времени. Такие слова, как ‘утомительный’, не имеют особого значения, когда ты можешь исказить реальность по мановению руки. Люди же такого не могли. Время ползло медленно, и они монотонно работали под палящим солнцем, строя памятники или железные дороги. Билл не знал, делало ли это человеческие поступки значительнее или только подтверждало его догадки об их тупости.  
  
       _"Люди лучше, чем бла-бла-бла." Не смеши меня, Ёлка._  
  
      Отбросив топор в сторону, Билл выпил последние капли воды из бутылки и встал, направляясь к Хижине. Диппер сказал, что он может передохнуть, если захочет, и чёрта с два он будет работать больше нужного. _Теперь бы не помешал этот самый «душ»_ , подумал он, открывая дверь и ёжась от желанной прохлады кондиционера.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      День прошёл без приключений, и время только замедлилось. Единственную радость и веселье приносила лишь боль, растущая в руках и животе. Билл смеялся каждый раз, когда мышцы сковывал спазм. Но, помимо этого, день заполнила гора тихих ругательств и пота.  
  
      Мейбл раз подошла к нему со стаканом сока и желатиновым бутербродом, и Диппер иногда приходил узнать, как продвигается работа, но большую часть времени он был предоставлен себе, на что Билл не возражал. Он бы не выдержал и сломался, получив ещё одну ухмылку от Диппера или сочувствующую улыбку Мейбл. Бывший демон и так еле сдерживался, чтобы не пойти на охоту за очередным лесным обитателем с топором. Ему не нужна была лишняя мотивация.  
  
      Однако у этого безумия были и свои плюсы. Когда демон проглотит вечером свой ужин (ещё раз припоминая, как здорово иметь человеческое тело) и ляжет в кровать, без сомнений, он заснёт сразу же, как только голова коснётся подушки. Ему уже и так было сложно держать глаза открытыми. _Всегда ищи положительную сторону во всём. Я – безнадёжный оптимист._  
  
      Сбросив с ног ботинки и выключив свет, он упал на матрас, даже не задумываясь от том, что его одежда была насквозь пропитана потом.  
  
      Он провалился в матрас, ожидая, когда же первые нити сна окутают его, когда–  
  
— _Билл!_  
  
      Он широко открыл глаза при звуке голоса Диппера. _Что ещё нужно этому мальцу?_  
  
— _БИЛЛ!_  
  
      Он резко сел в кровати.  
  
— _ЕСЛИ ЭТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ В ВАННОЙ ТО, О ЧЁМ Я ДУМАЮ, САЙФЕР, БОГОМ КЛЯНУСЬ–!  
_  
      Застонав, Билл лёг на бок и накрыл голову подушкой.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Даже несмотря на то, что его руки были готовы отвалиться, Билл не смог уснуть той ночью. Он крутился и ворочался часами, даже ложась на другую кровать, чтобы посмотреть, будет ли разница. Её не было.  
  
      То, что он _снова_ не мог заснуть, было даже не главным. Поучительная лекция Диппера оставила свежий шрам на его мыслях. _Я говорил это раньше, скажу и сейчас: мясные мешки слишком мягки. Ты думаешь, что ваши странные ритуалы в ванной – абсолютно обыкновенны, Ёлка? Ты когда-нибудь был в зоопарке? Ты В МЕНЬШИНСТВЕ!_  
  
      Но то, что он не мог заснуть, волновало демона. Если бы это был единичный случай, его можно было бы списать на случайность, парадокс. _В конце концов, я проснулся днём. Логично, что я не уснул._ Но пока он сидел, зажимая руку дверью, демон начал осознавать, что, возможно, только возможно, это – большая проблема.  
  
       _Люди сходили с ума из-за нехватки сна. Даже умирали. Я уже делал так раньше._  
  
      Он с трудом встал, морщась, когда мышцы заныли от напряжения. Эта боль даже не была весёлой, она заставляла его хотеть свернуться клубочком и больше никогда не шевелиться. Закрыв дверь, Билл проковылял в центр комнаты, пытаясь убрать туман из головы, чтобы поразмышлять.  
  
      Чёрта с два он снова будет читать книги Диппера, чтобы провести время, всё так болело, и он устал до такой степени, что даже членовредительство уже не казалось таким сладким. _Что ещё люди делают при бессоннице? Телевизор? Ужас. Теплое молоко?_ Его затошнило от одной только мысли. _Стакан воды? Что-ж… Ёлка говорил, что человеческие тела не могут работать без воды.  
_  
      Он направился на кухню, тяжело опираясь на перила во время спуска по лестнице. То, что он дошёл до холодильника, не упав ни разу, уже было чудом, потому что гравитация до сих пор была для Сайфера в новинку. Он налил и быстрыми глотками выпил стакан ледяной воды, причмокивая губами и изучая стекло.  
  
       _Я всё ещё уставший придурок. Но, по крайней мере, теперь я напившийся уставший придурок. Положительная сторона. Положительная сторона._  
  
      Он оставил стакан на столешнице и начал мерить шагами прихожую, проводя руками сквозь волосы. Билл взглянул на входную дверь, и его осенило.  
  
       _Приятная прогулка по лесу… Так я, хотя бы, потрачу время.  
_  
      Решив, что терять ему нечего, Сайфер вышел на улицу босиком, будучи одетым только в тонкую старую пижаму. Порыв свежего прохладного воздуха ударил ему в лицо и нос, сразу же принося с собой бодрость, когда демон вышел на траву. _Могу сказать прямо сейчас, это – отличная идея._  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Часами позже наступило утро. Солнце было в зените, когда Билл приковылял к Хижине Чудес. _Эти детишки уже должны были проснуться_ , подумал он. Прогулка помогла развеять скуку, но демон до сих пор чувствовал, как усталость течёт по его венам. Даже кости казались слабыми и подрагивали, и Сайферу приходилось постоянно моргать, чтобы убрать туман, застилающий его взгляд. Он никогда не был в настолько отяжелевшем теле, даже когда вселился в Диппера много лет назад.  
  
      Он споткнулся о ступени крыльца Хижины, чуть не рассёкши губу о деревянные половицы. Как только он уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы лежать вечно, входная дверь распахнулась.  
  
— Билл!  
  
      Тот поднял голову, мрачно смотря на ботинки Диппера.  
  
— Да-а-а.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как на его руку опустилась ладонь и неловко помогла подняться ему на ноги, ведя внутрь. Пайнс зажал нос рукой, его глаза начали слезиться.  
  
— Куда ты ушёл?  
  
— Я наслаждался красотой природы. Ничего лучшего не оставалось. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько переполнены магией леса Орегона? Это прекрасно. Глупо было бы не прогуляться в них под светом луны.  
  
      Диппер фыркнул:  
  
— Я знаю про магию леса.  
  
      И, затем, понимание промелькнуло в его глазах.  
  
— Ты не смог уснуть ночью? Снова?  
  
— Да. Нет. Я не… Это не– — он сжал зубы, будучи не в состоянии сформировать цельное предложение.  
  
      Диппер избавил его от неловких попыток объясниться, отходя на несколько шагов назад, чтобы осмотреть испачканную пижаму Билла.  
  
— Почему у тебя на рубашке кровь? И это…это _кролик_?  
  
— Что? О…  
  
      Он поднял изуродованную тушку, смутно вспоминая, как избил животное палкой несколько часов назад. Демон кинул его Дипперу.  
  
— Дарю, дитя.  
  
      Тот хрипло вскрикнул и отпрыгнул в сторону. Тушка шлёпнулась на пол. Билл зашёлся смехом. _Этот малыш столько всего находит отвратительным. Мне это нравится._  
  
      Мейбл подошла к двери в гостиную. Она тут же зажала нос, почувствовав вонь, исходящую от Билла.  
  
— _Й-а-йк_! — взвизгнула она, вставая рядом с братом. — Билл, где ты был? Ты не пришёл на завтрак, а когда я поднялась наверх, тебя не было в кровати! Почему ты–? … Почему на полу лежит мёртвый кролик?  
  
— Это одна из шуточек Билла, — сказал Диппер.  
  
— Обидно, Ёлка. Это был подарок.  
  
      Мейбл опустилась на колени, аккуратно поднимая изуродованную тушку. Диппер дёрнулся, когда девушка встала, держа её в руках.  
  
— Пойду похороню его, — заключила она, выходя из входной двери.  
  
      Пайнс вытер руки о джинсы, мрачно смотря на Билла.  
  
— Убираешься ты, — проворчал он, указывая на остатки кролика на полу. — И больше никакой охоты на лесных животных. Или ещё чего-нибудь. Никаких убийств.  
  
— Что? Да ладно тебе, парень, ты отбираешь у меня все радости жизни.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Билл.  
  
      Тот хотел сказать что-то ещё, но почувствовал, как в его глазах темнеет, а тело оседает на пол. Диппер схватил демона за руку, с трудом удерживая на ногах.  
  
— _Воу!_ О-о-ох… Как будто на секунду упал в седьмое измерение, — Билл стряхнул руку Пайнса, отходя в сторону. — Всё хорошо. Я в порядке.  
  
      Диппер отступил, морщась.  
  
— Боже, я думал, запах шёл только от кролика. Ладно…позаботимся об уборке позже, — взяв Сайфера за рукав, он повёл его к двери в ванную. — Тебе придётся выучить несколько правил гигиены, Билл.  
  
— О чём ты вообще говоришь?  
  
— О тебе. От тебя пахнет, потому что вчера ты весь день работал на улице. Тебе нужно принять душ, чтобы смыть грязь.  
  
— О-о-о, ты про то, как люди стоят под водой двадцать минут?  
  
      Билл заметил, как его тело стало ещё более мерзким, чем вчера. Всё из-за работы? И душ это исправит?  
  
      Когда они вошли в ванную, Диппер отпустил демона. Билл встал перед душем, осматривая многочисленные бутылки, заставляющие стену. Когда он обернулся, Пайнс всё ещё стоял там.  
  
— Ух-х, Ёлка, я уверен, такое шоу будет стоить денег.  
  
— _Агрх!_ Нет, идиот. Я научу тебя правилам гигиены.  
  
— Ты слишком много переживаешь, дитя. Уверен, я разберусь, как пользоваться мылом и водой.  
  
— Да, конечно. И затем, я узнаю, что наш дом затоплен, потому что ты решил, что было бы забавно утонуть.  
  
— Эй, я _знаю_ об ограничениях. Тонуть нельзя. Верь в меня хотя бы _немного_ , — Билл задумался. — Всё из-за той раковины вчера?  
  
      Диппер наморщил нос.  
  
— Частично. А сейчас…  
  
      Он взял несколько бутылок. Пока мальчик последовательно рассказывал, как пользоваться каждым мылом и шампунем, а ещё и душем, Билл покачивал головой в отвращении. _Почему они просто не вылижут себя? Это же нелепо!_  
  
      Когда Диппер закончил свою лекцию, напомнив ни за что не выходить из ванной голым, демон решил, что его, наконец, оставили в покое. Но парень отошёл только, чтобы подвести Билла к навесному шкафу. Парень взял палку с щетинками.  
  
— Это – щётка. На неё нужно выдавить пасту и почистить зубы. _Не_ ешь пасту. _Никак_ иначе не используй щётку.  
  
      Билл закатил глаза, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуть ребёнка в спину.  
  
— Я _понял_ , Ёлка~  
  
— Ещё не всё, — он указал на бутылку с зелёной жидкостью. — Ополаскиватель. Налей его в кружку и набери в рот. _Не_ глотай. Я серьёзно, Билл. И-и-и, что ещё… _А!_  
  
      Он взял голубую палку с мягкой субстанцией внутри, игнорируя раздражённый взгляд Билла.  
  
— Дезодорант. _Очень_ важен. Наноси на подмышки каждое утро, иначе ты будешь пахнуть, и _сильно_.  
  
— Это всё?  
  
      Диппер сжал губы, оглядывая ванную.  
  
— _Думаю_ , что всё… _О_ , подожди, не забудь нанести Криксо. После душа.  
  
— _Что?_  
  
— Да, Криксо. Не знаешь? Смотри, обтираешься этим тестом для запекания и заворачиваешься в алюминиевую фольгу–  
  
      Застонав, Билл вытолкнул парня из дверного проёма.  
  
— Думаешь, что я идиот, да? Пошути так ещё раз, дитя, и я даже поверю тебе. Хочешь увидеть меня голым и в тесте для запекания?  
  
— Господи, помилуй. Я хочу сохранить зрение, благодарю, — фыркнул Диппер, захлопывая дверь перед носом Билла.  
  
       _Умник._ Разрываясь между тем, чтобы усмехнуться и пойти и ударить ребёнка по лицу, Билл снял одежду и включил душ, используя ручку. Когда вода разогрелась до кипятка, он встал под струи и удовлетворённо вздохнул.  
  
      Когда он выключил воду, демон пах тошнотворно фруктово, его тело было мясного красного цвета, а настроение заметно улучшилось. Кто бы мог подумать, что что-то настолько нелепое, как очистка под горячей водой, будет иметь настолько позитивный эффект? Точно не он.  
  
      Вытершийся полотенцем демон, следуя инструкциям Диппера, обернулся махровой тканью и пошёл наверх переодеться.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Во время завтрака, пока Мейбл выкладывала на его тарелку интересный ассортимент еды, состоящий из голубых французских булочек, Билл с надеждой смотрел на девушку.  
  
— Прости, Билл, — пробормотала она с грустными глазами. — Я сделала только одну банку Сиропа Мейбл.  
  
      Сайфер приуныл, оседая на стуле.  
  
      Сегодня он должен был оттирать полы магазина в Хижине Чудес. После завтрака Мейбл протянула ему ведро с мыльной водой и мокрую тряпку.  
  
— Я займусь стиркой и уберусь в гостиной, — сказала она. — Диппер будет косить траву. Позови, если что.  
  
      Пока Билл делал, как велено, его хорошее настроение начало стремительно падать. Спина невероятно болела, а раздражение от оттирания упрямых пятен было сильнее, чем никогда. Сайфер пытался развеселить себя мыслями о том, сколько кошмаров он даст близнецам, когда вернётся в свою форму, но они длились не долго. Лишь навеяли депрессию. _В конце концов, ты не очень-то можешь управлять людскими снами, будучи запертым в мясном мешке._  
  
      Он слишком устал, чтобы выполнять глупую работу, которую ему давали близнецы. Билл просто хотел избавиться от этой пытки.  
  
      Около полудня Диппер зашёл в магазин, замечая сгорбленного Сайфера в углу.  
  
— Эй, — окликнул он, подходя ближе. — Как продвигается работа?  
  
— Если под «работой» ты имеешь ввиду «покачиваться на виселице»…дай минутку. Не торопи меня, — демон выпрямился и застонал, когда боль взорвалась в его спине. — _Агрх._ Честно, осталось немного.  
  
      Диппер отошёл назад, задумчиво потирая подбородок. Он жестом сказал Биллу встать.  
  
— Иди за мной.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Давай. Я помогу тебе избавиться от боли в спине.  
  
      Слишком устав для препирательств, Билл бросил тряпку в мыльную воду и встал, сдерживая ещё один стон. Он последовал за Диппером через весь дом, чуть не врезаясь в стены на поворотах. Когда они пришли на кухню, Пайнс открыл ящик и вытянул…электрическое одеяло?  
  
— Это грелка, — объяснил Диппер, вставляя шнур в розетку. — Положи её на спину, и она уберёт боль. Нужно только подождать, чтобы она разогрелась.  
  
      Он указал на угол.  
  
— Садись.  
  
      Когда Сайфер подошёл ближе к Дипперу, то почувствовал странный запах, сморщив нос. Он не был неприятным, или хуже обыкновенного запаха малыша, _и я уже слишком долго думаю об этом._  
  
      Билл очнулся, когда парень щёлкнул пальцами под носом у демона.  
  
— Ты странно пахнешь, — отрывисто сказал Сайфер, пытаясь объяснить заминку.  
  
      Диппер отпрянул, поднимая брови.  
  
— Я что?  
  
— Ты слышал, — Билл поморщился от оборонительного тона своего голоса. — И потом ты говоришь, что _мне_ нужен душ. Не нагло ли, дитя?  
  
      Диппер понюхал своё запястье.  
  
— Я весь день косил лужайку. Думаю, от меня пахнет травой, — по какой-то причине, парень улыбнулся. — Знаешь, люди считают этот запах приятным.  
  
      Слова прокрутились в голове демона, когда он сел на столешницу.  
  
— У скошенной травы есть запах? И он нравится людям?  
  
      Диппер согласно промычал, заворачивая грелку в мокрое полотенце. Билл ждал ответа, но так его и не получил. Пайнс протянул свёрток.  
  
— Подними рубашку.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Зачем? Чтобы я положил грелку тебе на спину, зачем же ещё?  
  
— _Нет_ , идиот, — огрызнулся Билл. — Зачем скошенной траве запах? И почему он нравится людям?  
  
      Пайнс отступил, встречаясь с демоном взглядом. Тот смотрел в ответ, не моргая, даже когда его глаз начало щипать.  
  
— Почему тебе вдруг стало это интересно? — наконец спросил Диппер.  
  
      Билл отвёл взгляд, и весь мир вокруг начал плыть, когда он попытался выпрямиться.  
  
— Что? Неужели это настолько странно, что демон, который биллионы лет не имел никаких рецепторов, заинтересован в том, что заставляет чувствовать его тело?  
  
      Диппер сжал губы. Он задрал рубашку Сайфера, прижимая грелку к спине. Тот вскрикнул, изгибаясь.  
  
— Нет, думаю, нет, — сказал Пайнс, привязывая свёрток к телу Билла и опуская рубашку.  
  
      Пайнс облокотился о столешницу.  
  
— Ну… Когда ты косишь траву, она выделяет сигнал тревоги для других растений. Почти что аромат. А почему людям это нравится… Я не знаю. Думаю, просто успокаивающий запах.  
  
      Билл осел, закрывая глаз, чувствуя, как тепло электрической грелки впитывалось в спину. Он проглотил удовлетворённый вздох, вместо этого широко ухмыляясь.  
  
— Всё потому, что вы, люди, больные извращенцы, — Диппер поднял на него взгляд, и улыбка Сайфера стала только шире. — Вы считаете приятными полные ужаса крики умирающих растений. Это аморально.  
  
— И это ты говоришь о морали.  
  
— Знаю. И мне это _нравится_.  
  
      Диппер покачал головой и – чудо из чудес – по-настоящему улыбнулся.  
  
— Говори, что хочешь, чувак.  
  
      Он оттолкнулся от столешницы и направился к двери.  
  
— Можешь отдохнуть, пока боль не пройдёт, а затем, иди работать. И ещё, — добавил он, оборачиваясь на повороте, — несколько месяцев назад Мейбл покупала снотворное, чтобы справиться с гриппом. Я поищу его для тебя. Оно поможет тебе уснуть.  
  
      Билл закинул ноги на угол столешницы, потерявшись в мыслях, когда дверь за мальчиком захлопнулась. Часть его вспыхнула подозрением. _Этот ребёнок слишком любезен. Если бы не его сестра, он бы оставил меня в Измерени Снов._ Но Сайфер понимал парня. Поэтому им всегда было легко манипулировать. И, возможно, во всём виновата нехватка сна, но Билл уже не мог думать о причинах странного поведения этого ребёнка.  
  
       _Если хочет играть гостеприимного хозяина, без проблем, не буду мешать._  
  
      По прошествии десяти минут, он потянулся и оторвал грелку. Боль в спине полностью исчезла. _О, не то что бы я жаловался. Без этих маленьких уловок, я бы уже сошёл с ума._  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Позже, вернувшись в свою комнату, Билл нашёл подписанную банку рядом с бутылкой воды, на прикроватной тумбочке. _Таблетки, о которых говорил Диппер_ , понял он. Взяв банку, демон увидел, что она лежала на блокнотной странице.  
  
       _ПРОГЛОТИ, ЗАПИВ ВОДОЙ. НЕ ЖУЙ. ПЕЙ НЕ БОЛЬШЕ ДВУХ. Я СЕРЬЁЗНО, БИЛЛ._ Это была записка от Пайнса, написанная его ужасным кривым почерком.  
  
      Биллу потребовались добрые десять минут, чтобы открыть крышку, он уже склонялся к тому, чтобы откусить её, когда понял, что необходимо сжать её с краёв. _Почему в этом измерении всё такое запутанное?_ Следуя инструкциям малыша, он положил две таблетки на язык и запил глотком воды. _Ура._  
  
      Сайфер лёг на кровать, наблюдая за тенями, ползущими по потолку. Он ждал. Примерно спустя один-два часа, Билл почувствовал, как его мышцы тяжелеют, а держать глаз открытым становится ещё труднее.  
  
      Казалось, Билл плавал в этой бездне усталости годами, чувствуя, как находится всего в шаге ото сна. На секунду он, наконец, почувствовал, как засыпает, а его сознание ускользает из крепкой хватки, но тут тело демона резко дёрнулось, и он сел в кровати, задыхаясь и чувствуя бешеный ритм своего сердца.  
  
      Обнимая себя руками, мальчик скатился с кровати, падая на пол. Взглянув на будильник, Билл зарычал в отчаянии. _Часы. Прошли часы, а таблетки Ёлки так и не подействовали._ Если что и могло сделать этот момент только хуже, так это то, как его мышцы теперь были налиты свинцом. _Ничего. Не сейчас. Я не знаю, когда– Я-я не понимаю, как…как это…_  
  
      Билл потянул себя за волосы и свернулся калачиком на боку, будучи на грани нервного срыва. Он лежал, бездвижный, пытаясь бороться с растущим внутри безумием. Успокоившись, Сайфер заставил себя сесть. Он даже не мог точно сказать, что не так, и тем более понять, как это исправить. Всё из-за того, что он человек? Что он демон? _Я не знаю!_  
  
      Всхлипывая, чувствуя, как в глазу начинает неприятно щипать, он упал на спину, уставившись в потолок. Билл ждал восхода солнца.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      На следующее утро, около полвины восьмого, Мейбл отправилась наверх будить Билла. Она боялась найти кровать пустой, как прошлой ночью, и девушке хотелось верить, что их сосед не сбежал на очередную прогулку.  
  
      Она постучала в дверь.  
  
— Билл, ты там?  
  
      Когда ответа не последовало, Мейбл медленно открыла её и вошла внутрь. Там девушка увидела Билла, лежащего животом на полу, окружённого сломанными карандашами и мелками, и незаконченными рисунками. Она присела рядом, пытаясь взглядом не выдать того ужаса, который чувствовала.  
  
— Что ты рисуешь?  
  
— …Звёздочка?  
  
      Билл поднял взгляд, как будто только сейчас заметил её. Под его глазами появились большие круги, а лицо было бледное и впалое.  
  
      Мейбл попыталась улыбнуться.  
  
— Я и не знала о твоей творческой стороне, Билл, — она вытянула шею, пытаясь получше рассмотреть рисунки. Парень предостерегающе закрыл их руками. — Похоже на большую кучу стальных обломков. Это – обрушившийся небоскрёб?  
  
— Обрушившийся _незавершённый_ небоскрёб. Вот тут, внизу, можно увидеть тела рабочих и строителей, — сказал Билл.  
  
      Мейбл протянула _‘а-а-а’_ в знаке понимания.  
  
— Я не смог найти подходящий цвет для крови, — продолжил он, возвращаясь к картине, — поэтому я взял иголку и раскрасил всё своей. Потом, она стала коричневой, и мне всё равно пришлось красить карандашом поверх. Очень выматывает.  
  
— Ты поранил себя?  
  
— Да? Я так и сказал. Неужели твои уши свернулись в трубочку после вчерашнего? Я бы не удивился, в этих телах столько недоработок.  
  
      Мейбл встала и подошла к шкафу с одеждой. Возвращаясь, девушка несла в руках аптечку первой помощи.  
  
— Покажи, где порезы.  
  
      Он мрачно взглянул не неё уголком глаза, но, тем не менее, встал и протянул руку.  
  
— Я ценю жертвы, на которые ты готов пойти ради искусства, но ты не должен так просто оставлять открытые раны. Можешь запустить инфекцию.  
  
      Билл фыркнул:  
  
— Ещё один недочёт тела, да?  
  
      Мейбл не прокомментировала выпад, накладывая последние запасы повязок, предварительно закатив рукав рубашки демона.  
  
— Пойдём, — сказала она, вставая. — Надо позавтракать. Я сварила кофе.  
  
      Оставив карандаши Мейбл, Билл встал и на дрожащих ногах последовал за близняшкой. Ему потребовалась помощь, чтобы спуститься с лестницы, поэтому, когда они вошли в кухню, он тяжело опирался о девушку. Посадив Сайфера на стул, Мейбл быстро начала искать ему еды и поставила разогреваться кофе. Билл лежал головой на столе, еле дыша.  
  
      Девушка положила перед ним тарелку хлопьев. Он слегка приподнял голову, мрачно прищуривая опухший глаз.  
  
— Что это? — проворчал он.  
  
      Мейбл поморщилась.  
  
— Хлопья с молоком. Прости, я не могу приготовить что-нибудь более навороченное. Я планировала пойти за покупками на выходных.  
  
      Вздыхая, Билл с трудом выпрямился, как будто на его спине лежало несколько тон камней. Притянув тарелку поближе, он несколько минут оценивал хлопья мутным взглядом, перед тем, как упасть лицом в завтрак. Секундой позже он резко выпрямился, расплёскивая молоко. Демон вытирал лицо, когда Мейбл протянула ему ложку. Билл сделал кислую мину.  
  
— Тебе придётся научиться этому, рано или поздно, — твёрдо сказала она. — Лучше начать сейчас.  
  
      Он взял ложку с тихим сопением. Мейбл списала его сговорчивость на нехватку сна. Она вернулась к кофе, раскрывая упаковку питательного батончика, пока напиток закипал. Завтрак прошёл в тишине.  
  
      Мейбл налила кофе в две чашки, при этом добавив слишком много крема и сахара, надеясь угодить Биллу, и поставила одну из них перед демоном.  
  
— Вот. Может, это взбодрит тебя. По крайней мере, точно согреет.  
  
      Взяв чашку, Билл макнул в неё палец и облизал его. Сайфер не двинулся, и на секунду Мейбл подумала, что ему не понравилось. Но, затем, он пожал плечами и начал глотать кофе так быстро, что, близняшка была уверена, обжёг горло. Однако она воздержалась от замечаний, отхлёбывая из своей чашки.  
  
      В этот момент Диппер вошёл на кухню, одетый в рабочую одежду. Мейбл встала перед тем, как он успел сказать хотя бы «доброе утро».  
  
— Ей, бро-бро, можно тебя на минутку? — торопливо спросила она.  
  
— Я думаю, ты сможешь допить кофе один, Билл, — добавила девушка, уходя в гостиную.  
  
      Диппер покосился на Билла, который был слишком занят кофе, чтобы заметить это, перед тем, как растерянно последовать за сестрой.  
  
— Что происходит? — пробормотал он.  
  
      Мейбл грызла ноготь на мизинце, меряя шагами комнату.  
  
— Билл всё ещё не спит.  
  
— Что? _Всё ещё?_  
  
— Я правда начинаю волноваться, Диппер. Если так пойдёт и дальше, это навредит ему. Умственно или физически.  
  
— Я просто не понимаю, в чём может быть проблема, — прошептал тот, потирая шею. — И я не думаю, что Билл знает ответ. Как нам справиться с проблемой, если мы ничего о ней не знаем?  
  
— Ладно…  
  
      Мейбл хлопнула в ладоши.  
  
— Может, нам отправить его в больницу? Помнишь, когда брат Венди не мог уснуть, а оказалось, что это – гормональная нестабильность?  
  
      Диппер покачал головой, нахмурившись.  
  
— Это бессмыслица. В записках по ритуалу говорилось, что полученное тело будет абсолютно здоровым. А он находится в нём не так долго, чтобы дестабилизировать гормоны. Может, ему просто нужны лекарства покрепче? Я смогу получить рецепт. Тогда, его тело просто потеряет сознание.  
  
— Будет только хуже, — мягко возразила она. — Он и так очень хрупок. _О!_ Знаешь, что можно сделать? Я могу позвонить Пасифике. Она хорошо разбирается в этой современной медитации. Если ему угрожает что-то духовное, она сможет помочь.  
  
— Пасифика в Сан-Диего. Не думаю, что у неё есть время, чтобы приехать к нам.  
  
      Близнецы продолжили сыпать идеями. Планы становились всё более и более невероятными, пока не достигли своего пика, когда Мейбл пискнула:  
  
— Может, я подержу его, а ты вырубишь его бейсбольной битой?  
  
— Как бы сильно мне ни хотелось ударить Билла битой, Мейбл, я не думаю, что это~  
  
      В этот момент Сайфер ворвался в гостиную. Его лицо было ярко-красным, а зрачок в правом глазе был размером с маленькую точку. Его рот скривился в маниакальную улыбку.  
  
— Доброе _У-У-УТРО_ , Ёлочка! Знаешь, оказалось, что те таблетки для сна _совершенно_ бесполезны. Знаешь, что НЕ бесполезно?  
  
      Он поднял пустую зелёную чашку.  
  
— _КОФЕ!_ Кофе творит чудеса! Несколько минут назад я думал, что умру, но сейчас я не могу смокнуть глаз! Посмотри на меня! Я не могу перестать дёргаться.  
  
      Он ударил себя по лицу.  
  
— _Воу!_ Так что мы сегодня делаем? Хочешь, чтобы я оттёр потолки? Вычистил туалет? Построил замысловатое надгробие для твоей неизбежной смерти? Выбирай, что хочешь?  
  
      Диппер смотрел на Сайфера, открыв рот и застыв, как олень перед фарами.  
  
— Я… Я думал, что мы почистим водяные желоба~  
  
      Мейбл наступила ему каблуком на ногу, заставляя брата заскулить, вставая между мальчиками.  
  
— В-вообще-то, Билл, мы только что говорили, — торопливо сказала она, — и мы решили, что тебе нужен выходной.  
  
— Взять выходной? И что мне делать? Дать этому телу отдых, пока оно в пике своих умственных и физических способностей? Не думаю! Пойдём, Ёлка, нас ждёт работа.  
  
      Пока никто из близнецов не успел среагировать, Билл схватил Диппера за локоть и начал тащить его к двери. Пайнс резко вздохнул и чуть не споткнулся о долговязые ноги блондина, пытаясь вырваться из его стальной хватки.  
  
— Билл! — крикнула Мейбл. — Ты забыл про чашку!  
  
— Упс, — Сайфер остановился, врезаясь в грудь Диппера, и наступил тому на ноги, разворачиваясь. Он устало прошёл на кухню и уверенно поставил чашку в холодильник.  
  
— Билл, это…это не–  
  
      Но Сайфер уже вышел из двери, волоча за собой всё более и более раздражённого Диппера.  
  
      Мейбл вздохнула, роняя плечи. Она прошла на кухню, чтобы взять оставленную Биллом чашку, когда увидела нечто тревожное. Кофейник, в котором ещё недавно разогрели горячий напиток, стоял на кухонном столе. Он был полностью пуст.  
  
      Она провела рукой и волосам и простонала:  
  
— Чёрт.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Кровь Билла закипала в жилах. Он хотел карабкаться по зданиям. Он хотел летать среди облаков. Он хотел вломиться в чей-нибудь разум и воссоздать их самые болезненные воспоминания. _И всё из-за этого чудесного напитка. Люди и их изобретательность!  
_  
      Он пританцовывал на пятках, когда Диппер пришёл с лестницей в руках. Сайфер подпрыгнул, сгибая колени, и тяжело дышал к тому времени, когда малыш приставил её к стене Хижины. Когда Билл наклонился вперёд, намереваясь подняться на крышу, он врезался в руку Пайнса.  
  
— Билл, это _правда_ плохая идея, — настоял Диппер. — Ты устал и никогда раньше не сталкивался с кофеином. И если эффект похож на острый соус, через несколько минут ты снова станешь бездвижной размазнёй.  
  
      Демон закатил глаз и отошёл от лестницы, продолжая бегать кругами.  
  
— _Устанешь_ , говорит он. Да я за всю неделю не чувствовал себя лучше, Ёлка!  
  
— Ты даже не переоделся из пижамы, Билл.  
  
— Слушай, дитя, если мне потребуется специалист, как поставить под угрозу жизни всех и вся вокруг, я точно обращусь к тебе.  
  
      Диппер сжал губы, его глаза наполнились гневом. Пожав плечами, он отошёл, убирая руки в карманы.  
  
— Подумаешь. Делай, что хочешь.  
  
      Сайфер ухмыльнулся. _Слишком просто._ Взявшись за края лестницы, он заполз на крышу, распластавшись по ней и ожидая Диппера. Облако лениво плыло по небу, закрывая солнце. Билл закрыл глаз, наслаждаясь временной тенью, пока Пайнс забирался на крышу с садовым шлангом в руке.  
  
— Возьми и начинай чистить водосточный жёлоб, — сказал он отрывисто, протягивая шланг. — Скажи, если увидишь протечки.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что он был заметно огорчён, Диппер смог выдавить:  
  
— Будь осторожен.  
  
      И пополз на противоположную сторону крыши.  
  
      Садясь, скрестив ноги, Билл нажал на сопло носика, направляя поток воды в грязный жёлоб. Это была не самая легендарная работа (и в правду, он бы лучше пошёл и распотрошил волшебного оленя или что-то в этом роде), но её дал ему Диппер. Так что, пока не затихнет звон в ушах, а кровь не перестанет яростно циркулировать в голове, он вполне доволен и этим.  
  
      Примерно десять минут спустя, когда Билл достиг конца водостока, Диппер окликнул его:  
  
— Хэй, принеси шланг. Тут затор.  
  
      Билл кивнул и начал подниматься на ноги, когда его накрыла волна боли и тошноты. Перед глазами появилось огромное чёрное пятно, и на секунду Сайфер почувствовал, как его голова отделилась от тела. Он потерял опору под ногами.  
  
— _БИЛЛ!_  
  
      Земля начала стремительно приближаться, а живот подпрыгнул к горлу. Билл завис в воздухе, и его первой мыслью было испуганное – _Я вышел из тела, я снова демон, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет_ – перед тем, как он понял, что _никогда_ не чувствовал такой боли в треугольной форме. Что-то тянуло его за руку. Он взглянул наверх. Диппер перегнулся через край крыши, его лицо покраснело от натуги, пока он пытался удержать вес тела Билла.  
  
— Не шевелись, — отрывисто прошептал он.  
  
      С тяжёлым стоном, используя в этот раз обе руки, он вытянул Билла обратно на крышу. Тот зашебаршил, пытаясь встать, но ему не удалось это сделать на своих дрожащих ногах. Всё его тело было скованно такой судорогой, что демон не мог пошевелиться и упал на бок, тяжело дыша. Он чувствовал, как кровь бьётся в его ушах.  
  
      Неожиданно Диппер склонился над ним, дотрагиваясь до лица Сайфера и оттягивая веко. Билл пытался смотреть на что угодно, только не на лицо мальчика, но это было невозможно. Наконец, Пайнс отполз от демона, помогая тому сесть.  
  
— Глубоко вздохни, — пробормотал он. — Подожди, пока не сможешь ходить, затем, иди на чердак и отдохни. _Мейбл!_  
  
      Билл дёрнулся, когда Пайнс закричал. Секундой позже близняшка вышла из двери, смотря на них.  
  
— Поможешь Биллу добраться до комнаты?  
  
      Лицо девушки потемнело от тревоги, но она кивнула. С помощью близнецов, Сайфер спустился по лестнице. Он вернулся на чердак, не сказав ни слова, сворачиваясь клубком под простынёй и игнорируя предложенную близняшкой помощь. _Достаточно_ , сказал бы демон, если бы не то ощущение, что он проглотил язык.  
  
      За Мейбл звонко защёлкнулась дверь.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Время шло без последовательности или причины. Билл качался на границе сознания и сна. Иногда, когда он открывал глаз, вокруг была кромешная тьма. Ёлка появился несколько раз, говоря, иногда крича с кровоточащими глазами. Тело без мяса склонилось над ним, и единственное, что понял демон, так то, что это была Звезда, когда оно начало говорить. Иногда Сайфер видел _Её_. В такие моменты, он отползал в тёмный угол и грыз ногти до крови, надеясь, что галлюцинация пропадёт.  
  
      Наконец, Билл медленно вернул контроль над ощущениями. Он понял, что был на чердаке Хижины Тайн, скорчившись на полу под одеялом. Была ночь, возможно, раннее утро. Сайфер не помнил, как упал с кровати, но не нашёл сил, чтобы заострить на этом внимание. Вместо этого, он встал на слабые ноги и направился к двери за подтверждением того, что всё это реально.  
  
      Лестница протянулась перед ним, казалось, на тысячу миль. Билл слышал голоса из комнаты на первом этаже и видел мелькающие огни телевизора. Перенеся вес на бёдра, он вытянул вперёд ногу и начал спускаться по одной ступени за раз. Спустя много часов, а, может, несколько минут он добрался до конца лестницы и выпрямился, заглядывая в гостиную.  
  
      Близнецы расположились перед телевизором. Мейбл спала сидя, вытянув ноги перед собой. Диппер сидел на диване, приклеив глаза к телевизору. Билл стоял, наполовину спрятавшись за стеной, смотря на картину перед ним и пытаясь связать две мысли.  
  
      Как будто почувствовав его присутствие, Диппер резко обернулся и увидел Сайфера, застывшего у основания лестницы. Сначала, он подумал, что увидел призрака. Но, затем, узнавание мелькнуло в его глазах, и демон расслабился.  
  
— Билл, что ты здесь делаешь? Сейчас два часа утра.  
  
      Сайфер уставился на него, не моргая, и так долго молчал, что Диппер начал думать, что тот не услышал его. Но в этот момент он выдал:  
  
— Я мог бы спросить тебя о том же.  
  
— Идёт марафон фильмов на телевизоре. Мейбл хотела его посмотреть. Ты… — он замолчал, указывая на диван. — Хочешь присесть?  
  
      Заметно раздумывая над предложением, Билл вышел из тени и направился к дивану. Диппер подвинулся в сторону, давая другому место. Сайфер свернулся калачиком, прижимая ноги к груди и обнимая колени. Он невидяще уставился в телевизор.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— М-м-м… Думаю, _Могила Светлячков_. Это японский фильм.  
  
— …хм-м…  
  
      Диппер взглянул на Билла краем глаза, беспокоясь о бледности лица демона.  
  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — он просто обязан был спросить, чувствуя себя неуютно при жалостном виде демона. — Попить? Поесть? Ты, к тому же, не ужинал.  
  
      Но Билл молчал, и в этот раз парень был уверен, что тот его не услышал. Приняв решение, он встал, проходя перед Сайфером и растворяясь в кухне. Блондин еле заметил это, смотря телевизор закрывающимся глазом.  
  
      Диппер вернулся с чашками чая в каждой руке. Он протянул одну Биллу, который слабо вздрогнул, словно не заметив подходящего мальчика.  
  
— Вот, — пробормотал Диппер.  
  
      Билл продолжил смотреть не него, и Пайнс нетерпеливо вздохнул.  
  
— Это _чай_.  
  
— Я _знаю_ , что это, Ёлка, — огрызнулся демон, и Диппер подавил улыбку. _Это уже больше похоже на него._ — Почему ты водишь чашкой у меня под носом, как будто я – собака?  
  
— Ну…когда я не могу уснуть, то обычно завариваю себе чаю, чтобы расслабиться.  
  
      Билл не шевельнулся. Пайнс поднял бровь.  
  
— Что тебе терять?  
  
      Фыркнув, Сайфер, наконец, взял чашку, но не отпил из неё. Диппер сел на место, делая большой глоток. Повисла неловкая тишина, периодически нарушаемая храпом Мейбл. Брюнет не обращал внимания на происходящее в телевизоре, потерявшись в мыслях.  
  
      Прошло время. Когда фильм подошёл к концу и сменился чёрным экраном, он очнулся, когда услышал рядом тихое сопение, за которым быстро последовал куда более громкий стон:  
  
— _Агрх_ … Диппер, это тело снова протекает.  
  
      Мальчик взглянул на бывшего демона и его парализовал шок. Ручеёк солёной воды тёк из покрасневшего глаза Билла.  
  
— Ты… Билл, почему ты плачешь?  
  
— Плачу? Ты про то, что люди делают на похоронах?  
  
      Он шмыгнул носом и застонал ещё громче. Подняв руку, бывший демон вытер щёку и снова осел на диване. Его лицо искривилось в отвращении.  
  
— Почему?  
  
      Диппер ощутил странное чувство дежавю.  
  
— Почему что?  
  
— Не заставляй меня это повторять, — рыкнул Билл.  
  
      Пайнс против воли улыбнулся.  
  
— Плач – это…это ответная реакция организма на грусть. Иногда и на радость тоже.  
  
      Парень взглянул на телевизор. Титры поползли по экрану. Он вернулся к Биллу:  
  
— Тебе грустно?  
  
— Я не испытываю _грусть_ , — прошипел блондин. — Это – просто никчёмная эмоция, с которой приходится справляться вам, людишкам, из-за ваших мозгов, которые поломаны настолько, что их уже не спасти.  
  
      Диппер подался вперёд, откладывая чашку в сторону. Билл напрягся, следя за ним краем глаза. Он так крепко сжал чашку, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
  
— Знаешь, что я думаю, Билл? — мягко спросил Пайнс, хотя взгляд его был твёрдым и непоколебимым. — Ты, конечно, не спрашивал моего мнения. Но я не думаю, что ты полностью принял то, что с тобой случилось.  
  
— _Что?_  
  
— Просто подумай. В записках для ритуала ты описал это как изменение материи души. Тебя искалечили. Может, ты всё ещё в состоянии шока?  
  
      На долю секунды Диппер решил, что Билл взорвётся. _Это чушь, ты идиот, дитя!_ Сказал бы он. Но, наоборот, демон невероятно побледнел. Он облизнул губы.  
  
— И… Что мне с этим делать?  
  
— Думаю, принять. Теперь ты – один из нас. Человек. Мясной мешок. И я не думаю, что ты сможешь нормально жить, пока не придёшь к этому выводу.  
  
      Он ждал ответа Билла. Слово, подёргивание мышцы, _что угодно_. Но Сайфер просто смотрел в сторону, уставившись в помехи на экране телевизора. Вздохнув, Диппер облокотился о спинку дивана, беря чашку и допивая напиток. Начался следующий фильм. Пайнс забрался на диван с ногами, стараясь не дотронуться до Билла, пока мальчик устраивался поудобнее. Он отложил уже пустую чашку и положил голову на подушку, чувствуя, как сон окутывает его.  
  
      Тем временем Билл сидел, неестественно выпрямившись. Он взял чашку обеими руками, наслаждаясь теплом остывающего чая. _Прими это, говорит он. Ненормальный. Никто не «принимает» это тело лучше меня._ Это было его спасительное убежище от бушующего урагана. Он скорее сойдёт с ума, чем вернётся _туда_.  
  
       _Может, в этом и проблема? Это тело – нечто большее, чем убежище. Это ТЫ.  
_  
       _Заткнись, Ёлка. Ты и так дал мне достаточно советов._  
  
       _Ты не слушаешь меня, Билл. Это – то, чем ты видишь себя~_  
  
       _Я сказал, ЗАТКНИСЬ!_  
  
      Отвратительное покалывание снова начало появляться в уголках его глаза, и Сайфер зло проглотил остатки чая. _Я не похож на них. Они – грязь. Они – отбросы. Я наблюдал за ними миллионы лет, и они становились лишь хуже. Я. Лучше. Их._  
  
       _Просто взгляни на себя. Ты едва стоишь. Как ты вообще можешь быть «лучше», когда даже не можешь понять, что смотрит на тебя в зеркале?  
_  
      Билл хотел возразить. Он хотел скрипеть зубами и рвать на себе волосы, и кричать, пока не сорвёт голос. Но он так, _так_ устал. Сайфер потерял контроль над мышцами, оседая на диван и теряя сознание.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Спустя несколько часов, когда солнечный свет прокрался в гостиную, Билл очнулся от глубокого беспокойного сна. Он сонно моргнул. _Где я…? Это не чердак._ Он взглянул вниз и потрясённо осознал, что всё это время использовал живот Диппера как подушку.  
  
       _Но что более важно,_ подумал он, _я спал. Как? Что изменилось?_ Вместо последнего диалога с брюнетом, у него в памяти было чёрное пятно, как и вместо большей части того ужасного дня. Сайфер уставился на тело, распростёртое под ним ( _во-первых, какой наглец, он занял половину дивана_ ), делая сразу несколько преждевременных выводов. _Ёлка…? Он наложил заклинание…но я не понимаю, как это~_  
  
      Билл напрягся, услышав приближающиеся шаги. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он вновь упал на Диппера и закрыл глаза, притворяясь, что спит. Спустя несколько секунд шаги остановились перед диваном. Сайфер услышал характерный щелчок объектива фотоаппарата и девичье хихиканье.  
  
       _Падающая звезда_ , понял он. Обладательница шагов ушла в другую комнату, и Билл рискнул открыть глаз. _Она ушла._ Он расслабился. Усталость до сих пор текла в его крови, и демон не смог найти сил и желания встать и уйти на чердак. К тому же, если его догадки верны…  
  
      Решив, что это не так важно, а Мейбл уже и так переволновалась из-за его бессонницы, Билл успокоился и закрыл глаз, ритмичное сердцебиение другого тела медленно влекло его в глубины подсознания.


	4. Диппер Пайнс, День из жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После довольно необычного утра и гибельной вылазки в лес, Диппер понимает, как сильно изменилась его жизнь под влиянием Билла Сайфера.

      Диппер проснулся воскресным утром со странным ощущением тёплого тела, прижатого к его спине. Его первой полусознательной мыслью было, что, хэй, это, должно быть, Мейбл, ведь близнецы часто приходили друг к другу, когда у них были кошмары. Правда, они так не делали с одиннадцати лет, но на данный момент это было самым подходящим объяснением.  
  
— Мейбл…?  
  
      Он медленно открыл глаза, только чтобы снова резко зажмуриться. Лучи солнца проникли в комнату через окно. _Ух-х, я забыл задёрнуть шторы перед сном._ Потянувшись, Пайнс потряс лежащее сзади тело.  
  
— Мейбл, что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      Он думал нащупать вечные колтуны невероятно длинных волос сестры, но с удивлением понял, что их там не было. Мальчик, нахмурившись, продолжил изучать чужое лицо, находя рот, нос…повязку?  
  
— Отстань, тут некоторые пытаются спать.  
  
      Диппер резко открыл глаза. _Этот голос… Я всё ещё сплю?_ Он обернулся и увидел копну светлых волос.  
  
       _Не сон. Билл._  
  
       _Билл в моей кровати._  
  
      Крик застрял в его горле. Пайнс попытался отползти в сторону, только чтобы упасть с кровати и удариться головой о пол. _Чёрт!_ Отгоняя летящие из глаз искры, он поднялся на локтях, потирая затылок и ругаясь под нос. Билл сел, смотря на парня сонным голубым глазом.  
  
— Что ты делаешь на полу? — деловито спросил он.  
  
      Диппер поперхнулся негодованием.  
  
— Что я– Что _ТЫ_ делаешь в _МОЕЙ_ кровати?  
  
— Сплю. Как и ты. Кстати, это _чудесно_ , — продолжил Сайфер, свешивая ноги с кровати.  
  
      Он лениво потянулся, пока Диппер вставал на ноги.  
  
— Я имею в виду сон.  
  
— Господи Боже, почему тебе нужно было пробраться ради этого в _мою_ кровать? У тебя есть своя на чердаке!  
  
— Видишь ли, я тоже сначала ничего не понимал. Но когда я проснулся рядом с тобой на диване–  
  
— То есть, ты проснулся тогда?  
  
      Диппер надеялся уйти с места преступления, пока никто ничего не заметил.  
  
— Конечно. В любом случае, я понял так, — он поднял руки, — ты же поместил меня в это тело, верно? _Возможно_ , здесь есть какая-то неизвестная мне связь. Это, к тому же, не так уж и необоснованно. Магия – неточная наука, она может делать непредсказуемые вещи.  
  
      Брюнет открыл было рот, но его тут же перервали:  
  
— _Поэтому_ я решил проверить эту теорию. Я пробрался сюда прошлой ночью, пока ты спал. Закутался в простыню, устроился поудобнее, и _бам!_ Как по волшебству! — он указал на своё улыбающееся лицо. Круги под глазами исчезли. Более того, его щёки приобрели здоровый розовый оттенок. — Никакой бессонницы!  
  
      Диппер открыл рот, пытаясь переварить поступившую информацию. Он не припоминал, когда в последний раз его вгоняли в такой ступор.  
  
— Это…самое _глупое_ , что ты когда-либо мне говорил. Почему ты вообще решил, что это связано?!  
  
      Билл презрительно фыркнул, тоже поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— А как иначе? Я не спал четыре дня, и следующее, что я помню, то, как я проснулся на твоём грязном теле. А то, что вчера я снова смог уснуть, только подтверждает, что _я_ прав.  
  
      Диппер сцепил руки в замок. _Он всегда был настолько глупым, и я просто никогда этого не понимал?_  
  
— Ты помнишь, о чём мы говорили прошлой ночью? О твоей неуравновешенности?  
  
      Тут, Билл нахмурился.  
  
— Мы не говорили прошлой ночью. Я спустился вниз, ты дал мне чаю, и следующее, что я помню, то, что я отключился.  
  
— Нет, говорили! — Диппер скрипнул зубами, его раздражение только возросло. — Мы говорили о том, что ты травмирован. Ты плакал из-за _Могилы Светлячков_!  
  
— Что? Я? Плакал?  
  
— Да. Я сказал, что твоя форма изменилась, и–  
  
      Билл поднял руку, и Диппер замолчал.  
  
— Слушай, Ёлка, — сказал он, ухмыляясь. — Может, это слишком сложно для твоего животного понимания, но у демонов идеальная память. Я помню, как первый смертный понял, как создать кирпич. Я не могу просто _забыть_ что-то. Это _ты_ навоображал себе чего-то. _Плачу_ , — он хохотнул. — Не говори глупостей.  
  
      Билл похлопал брюнета по плечу, поворачиваясь и уходя дальше в комнату Диппера. Пайнс сжал руки в кулаки, отчаянно желая вбить немного здравого смысла в броневую голову Билла. _Только больше ты не демон! В этом и заключался диалог!_  
  
— Слушай, Билл, я понимаю, ты в отчаянии и жаждешь ответов, но это _не значит_ , что ты можешь просто– — его прервал пронзительный звон телефона.  
  
— Ответишь? — спросил Билл, вставая перед книжной полкой Диппера, поджав губы изучая корешки.  
  
      Телефон зазвонил снова, и Диппер поморщился. Разрываясь между кипящим гневом и обязанностями главы Хижины, он раздражённо рыкнул, перед тем, как быстрым шагом уйти из комнаты. Пайнс ворвался в магазин сувениров и поднял трубку посреди последнего звонка.  
  
— Благодарим вас за то, что позвонили в Хижину Чудес, это Диппер Пайнс, чем могу помочь? — сказал он на одном дыхании.  
  
      Его мысли были очень далеки от разговора. _Клянусь, если у него это войдёт в привычку…_  
  
— Простите, сэр, Хижина закрыта по воскресеньям.  
  
       _Он же не серьёзно сказал, что я нужен ему для сна? Как какой-то плюшевый мишка?_  
  
— Нет, сэр. Да, сэр. Экскурсии ведутся каждый понедельник, среду и пятницу. Магазин сувениров открыт с понедельника по пятницу.  
  
       _Он просто пытается таким образом достать меня, как обычно._  
  
— Хорошо. Опять же, приношу извинения. Ладно. Хорошего дня.  
  
      Он повесил телефон обратно и провёл рукой по лицу, вздыхая. _Господи, а если ему и в правду нужен я, чтобы уснуть?_ Эта мысль была просто абсурдной.  
  
      Когда Пайнс вернулся в комнату, он увидел Билла, опирающегося о стену с открытой книгой в руке. Блондин поднял взгляд, когда Диппер вошёл в дверь.  
  
— Эй, Ёлка, это та самая Скучная Книга, которую ты писал?  
  
— Откуда ты–? Не важно, идиотский вопрос.  
  
      Билл ухмыльнулся и открыл оглавление.  
  
— Кхем. _На летние каникулы двенадцатилетние близнецы Алекс и Ариэль приехали в городок Скука, в Орегон–_ Оу, вау, интересно, _что же_ могло послужить вдохновением для этой книги! А я есть в ней? Только не говори, что нет.  
  
      Диппер выхватил книгу из его рук.  
  
— Не трогай! Не трогай ничего в этой комнате! И это не обсуждается!  
  
— Включая меня? — Билл ткнул пальцем себе в грудь.  
  
      Диппер закатил глаза.  
  
— Нет, не включая тебя.  
  
— А что насчёт пола?  
  
      Пайнс надулся.  
  
— А воздух? Я не очень-то могу дышать, если–  
  
— Ты ведёшь себя, как ребёнок!  
  
— Фактически, мне нет и недели. Хе-хе.  
  
— _Вон из комнаты, Билл!  
_  
— _Ладно_ , хорошо, дитя, — Сайфер поднял руки в примирительном жесте, направляясь к двери. — Я ухожу. Видишь? Не переживай так.  
  
      После этого он испарился в коридор, и Диппер подавил желание захлопнуть дверь. _Как будто я доставлю ему это удовольствие._ Вместо этого, он мягко закрыл её, положил книгу на прикроватную тумбочку и застонал, почёсывая щетину на подбородке. _Ух-х, мне ещё надо побриться…  
_  
      Отвлекаясь, наконец, от мыслей о Билле, Диппер взял сменную одежду и отправился в ванную. _Я не должен дать схватить себя за живое. Он просто странный, как и всегда. Просто мне нужно не вдаваться в это._ Он закрыл дверь, включая воду. _Не вдаваться…ага._  
  
      С помощью горячей воды и старой, пятилетней музыки Пайнс смог вновь обрести душевное равновесие. _Просто обычный день с обычным психом. Это даже хуже происшествия с раковиной._  
  
      Мейбл уже начала завтракать, когда Диппер вышел из душа. Она, должно быть, недавно проснулась, потому что близняшка всё ещё была в своей заплатанной пижаме. _Утро всё страннее и страннее._  
  
— Это второй раз, когда ты проснулась до 8:30. Во всяком случае в _воскресенье_ , — сказал он, вытаскивая пакетик чая и чашку из шкафа. — Что случилось? Ещё один плохой сон?  
  
— О, я просто хотела проверить, как дела у Билла.  
  
      Девушка перевернула яичницу, поджимая губы, перед тем, как добавить в него какую-то специю. _Последние несколько дней она очень старалась над завтраками. Нужно приготовить что-нибудь особенное на ужин. Может, стейк и картошку?_  
  
— Он не на шутку перепугал меня, когда ушёл в лес.  
  
— И как же он?  
  
      Мейбл поначалу не ответила, грызя ногти, перекладывая яичницу на тарелку и беря новое яйцо, наконец, поднимая взгляд на брата. Близняшка улыбалась.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Даже лучше! Выглядит очень отдохнувшим. И вовремя, я уже начала серьёзно волноваться, — добавила она, разбивая яйцо. Белок вылился на сковороду с приятным шипением. — Интересно, почему он так долго не мог заснуть. Это точно странно.  
  
— Ага, странновато, — Диппер облизнул губы, наполняя чашку кипятком и думая, как лучше сформулировать следующий вопрос. — Помнишь вчерашнее утро, когда Билл уснул на мне, на диване?  
  
— Конечно! — она захихикала. — Я вклеила фотографию на страницу «Милота» в Альбоме Памятных Событий.  
  
— Ты это _сфотографировала_?  
  
       _Я думал, что был единственным, кто видел это! Кто ещё об этом знает? Почему, как только со мной случается что-то стыдное, все сразу в курсе?_  
  
— А как же! Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы пропустила такую альбовозможность? — спросила она.  
  
      Диппер что-то проворчал себе под нос. У Мейбл хватило приличия покраснеть.  
  
— Прости… Я могу порвать её, если хочешь.  
  
      Он надулся. _Как будто я смогу убедить её убрать что-нибудь из альбома._  
  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Так или иначе, Биллу пришло в голову, что я ему нужен, чтобы уснуть. Утром я проснулся и увидел, что он лежит рядом.  
  
— _Что?_ Постой.  
  
      Мейбл отпила воды из стакана, стоявшего на столешнице, и выплюнула её для пущего эффекта. Капля попала Дипперу на лицо.  
  
— Он _что_?  
  
— Молодец. Горжусь тобой. Отличная работа, — Диппер вытер капельку воды под глазом. Мейбл раскланялась, кладя стакан на место. — И, да, Билл был в моей _постели_. Отличное начало дня, не так ли?  
  
— Определённо. И что, ты для него что-то вроде одеяла?  
  
      Диппер пожал плечами.  
  
— Думаю, да. Если только он снова не пытается посмеяться надо мной, что вполне возможно.  
  
— Это _так_ странно. С чего он это взял?  
  
— Билл сказал, что раз я провёл ритуал, то здесь есть какая-то связь.  
  
      Мейбл промычала в раздумии, тыкая вилкой яичницу. Она добавила грибов и перца перед тем, как продолжить:  
  
— Ну, он же не полностью _неправ_ , не так ли?  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— _Я о том_ , что он смог поспать прошлой и позапрошлой ночью. Это не значит, что он прав, но если это так…  
  
      Диппер застонал, запрокидывая голову.  
  
— Мейбл, я _не_ собираюсь позволить Биллу спать со мной. Это бред.  
  
       _Не говоря уже о том глупом разговоре! И Билл настаивает, что его не было! Угрх!_  
  
      Близняшка закусила губу, кладя третью яичницу на тарелку.  
  
— Да, да, довольно странно. И я не прошу тебя об этом. Сама мысль о том, что у вас есть странная «связь», просто безумна. Думаю, он случайно вырубился, лёжа на тебе. Может, это просто плацебо?  
  
       _Отлично, теперь у нас есть паранормальный диссонанс, странная связь душ и плацебо как возможные теории._ Диппер сел на стул, отпивая горячий напиток. Мейбл открыла было рот, когда её прервал громкий звук падения в районе лестницы. Секундой позже Билл появился в проёме двери, одетый в… Диппер поперхнулся чаем.  
  
— Плагиат, — пробормотала Мейбл.  
  
      Сайфер проигнорировал близнецов, поправляя галстук-бабочку на своём жёлтом смокинге.  
  
— Утра, малышня! — сказал он, садясь на стул рядом с Диппером. Пайнс всё ещё приходил в себя, вытирая салфеткой рот и горящий нос. Мейбл подошла к столу, пытаясь удержать в руках три тарелки, с мольбой смотря на брата. _Хочешь поговорить об этом сегодня?_ Говорил её взгляд.  
  
      Диппер покачал головой. _Точно не сейчас._  
  
      Она кивнула и повернулась к Биллу, получше рассматривая его наряд.  
  
— _Боже мой_ , Диппер, это тот костюм, который тебе прислала тётя Пэдди на выпускной! Разве ты не собирался сжечь его?  
  
— Похоже, руки так и не дошли, — проворчал парень.  
  
      К счастью, этот ужасный смокинг был ему слишком мал, что было отличной причиной, чтобы не носить его. Но, похоже, он идеально подходил Биллу.  
  
— Вот и хорошо! — последний поправил новые чёрные перчатки. — Я уже начал думать, что _никогда_ не найду чего-либо стоящего в тех коробках.  
  
      Мейбл положила тарелки на стол. Диппера поприветствовало его яичное подобие.  
  
— _Бвомп!_ Яичницы в форме лиц специально для вас. Я знаю, что тебе нравится острая еда, Билл, поэтому я добавила~ _А-а!_  
  
      Мейбл хлопнула Билла по руке, когда тот потянулся за завтраком. Сайфер выпрямился, удивлённо смотря на предложенную ему вилку. Выражение его лица стало презрительным.  
  
— Да _ла-а-адно_ тебе.  
  
— Нет! Даже слышать не хочу! Ты ешь _мою_ еду, поэтому имей _совесть_. Не хватай её своими цепкими руками!  
  
      Она начала водить вилкой под носом блондина, пока тот, наконец, не взял её. Сайфер закатил глаз, но начал проглатывать яичницу со своим обычным энтузиазмом. Он довольно быстро привык к столовым приборам. _Может, потому, что ему нужно протыкать что-нибудь._  
  
— Я тут вспомнила, — начала Мейбл, садясь за стул. — Нам правда нужно купить Биллу новую одежду.  
  
      Диппер задумчиво промычал, поднося кружку к губам.  
  
— Да. Я мог бы сходить–  
  
      Без предупреждения Билл выхватил посуду из его руки и сделал несколько больших глотков. Диппер наблюдал действо, слегка открыв рот. Пока он приходил в себя, Сайфер положил полупустую кружку чая на место. Пайнс моргнул.  
  
— Может, тебе налить чаю в свою чашку, Билл? — подчёркнуто спросил Диппер.  
  
      Тот покачал головой.  
  
— И так сойдёт, — сказал он, запихивая в рот яичницу.  
  
      Мейбл прочистила горло.  
  
— _В общем_. Я тут подумала, я могу зайти в комиссионный магазин после сегодняшней выставки. Билл только на пару дюймов ниже меня, так что тут проблем не будет. А на следующих выходных мы можем пойти в торговый центр и купить хорошую одежду.  
  
— Выставка художеств уже сегодня? — неуютное чувство поселилось в нутре Диппера.  
  
      Это будет его первый день полностью наедине с Биллом. Справится ли он? _Ух-х, забудь. Ты можешь надрать ему задницу с закрытыми глазами._  
  
— Не волнуйся об одежде. Я могу~  
  
      Но Мейбл махнула на него рукой.  
  
— Расслабься, ты работал всю неделю. Это твой выходной, наслаждайся. Я справлюсь.  
  
      Диппер откинулся на спинку стула, допивая чай. Билл так и не оторвал взгляда от еды. Его глаз опух и сочился, а лицо было ярко-красным. Однако Сайфер не жаловался и, доев, упал лицом на стол и вздохнул.  
  
— Превосходно, — вставая, он отряхнул свой новый костюм и снял воображаемую шляпу. — Счастливо оставаться, малышня.  
  
— _Спасибо, Мейбл_ , — громко произнёс Диппер, когда Билл направился к лестнице.  
  
— _Je moeder!_ — захлопнулась дверь на чердак.  
  
      Диппер и Мейбл взглянули друг на друга поверх стола.  
  
— Что он только что сказал? Это вообще английский?  
  
— Хм. Знает ли он другие языки? — Мейбл пожала плечами. — Я имею в виду, это было бы вполне логично. Странно.  
  
       _Да. «Странно» — слово дня._ Отмахиваясь от мысли, Диппер доел остатки яичницы, перед тем, как встать и направиться к раковине.  
  
— Ты иди. Я помою посуду.  
  
— _Ах_ , только посмотри на себя! — подмигнула близняшка, вставая. — Знаешь, когда-нибудь ты станешь отличным домохозяином.  
  
— _Бла-бла, домохозяин, бла_ , — толкнул Диппер локтем Мейбл, когда та положила посуду в раковину. Сестра ответила щипком за руку.  
  
— Пойду соберусь. Кенди уже, наверное, заждалась меня, — она похлопала близнеца по плечу. — И постарайся быть помягче с Биллом, хорошо?  
  
      Неуютное чувство вернулось. Как бы он хотел, чтобы Мейбл была рядом подольше, по крайней мере, пока их с Сайфером отношения окончательно не наладятся, но он не хотел быть эгоистом. Сестра безустанно работала вместе с ним, пока Билл привыкал к новому телу. Она заслужила отдых.  
  
— Но помни, Стэн показал нам все лучшие места, где можно спрятать тело. Если у Билла появятся весёлые идеи, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
  
— О, ты _справишься_. Если Билл что-нибудь выкинет, просто ударь его ниже пояса, хорошо? Только не бей слишком сильно, ладно? Он тот ещё хлюпик, — сжав руку брата в последний раз, близняшка отправилась в свою комнату.  
  
— _Билл!_ — крикнула она у лестницы. — _Я скоро уйду! Веди себя прилично._  
  
— _Ничего не обещаю!_ — ответил приглушённый голос.  
  
      Мейбл засмеялась и растворилась в коридоре. Когда Диппер закончил мыть посуду, он остановил поток воды из крана и отправился в кабинет, надеясь, что хоть остаток дня пройдёт нормально.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
       _Счета, счета, и ещё раз счета… Веселье, веселье, веселье. Неудивительно, что прадядя Стэн всегда так много ворчал, когда приходила почта. Гравити Фолз и в правду нужно идти в ногу с веком. Я бы разобрался с этим за пять минут на компьютере.  
_  
      Диппер склонился над рабочим столом, вращая ручку между пальцами и смотря на документы, лежащие перед ним. Заработок от Хижины Чудес был довольно неплохим, особенно летом, но Пайнсы не купались в деньгах. Со средствами всегда были проблемы. И всё стало только хуже, когда появился ещё один рот, который необходимо кормить. _И всё же, думаю, лучше разбираться с_ налогами, _чем с_ Биллом. К тому же, ему нравилось чувство ответственности. В конце концов, он заполнял документы прадяди Стэна ещё с пятнадцати лет.  
  
      Парень усердно работал, слушая музыку в наушниках. Время текло медленно. В какой-то момент ему послышался громкий звук удара. Диппер вытащил один наушник и прислушался, перед тем, как списать всё это на разыгравшееся воображение и вернуться к работе. Звук повторился. _Это Билл? Что он снова натворил?_  
  
      На его вопрос тут же нашёлся ответ, когда Сайфер неожиданно пробежал мимо двери кабинета, в коридоре, вспышкой жёлтого цвета. Он тут же затормозил и заглянул в комнату, улыбаясь.  
  
— Вот ты где, Ёлка! А я тебя везде ищу.  
  
— Ух-х, Билл, я тут пытаюсь рабо–  
  
      Сайфер проигнорировал его протест, открывая дверь и вальяжно входя в комнату. Он покручивал на пальце шляпу-цилиндр.  
  
— Нашёл на чердаке, — пояснил блондин, надевая головной убор. Билл вытянул в стороны руки. — Неплохо завершает образ, не находишь?  
  
      Диппер осмотрел бывшего демона с головы до пят, пытаясь представить, какую реакцию такой костюм вызовет у прохожих. _Могу с уверенностью сказать, не положительную._ Но Билл и не ждал ответа, поправляя шляпу перед зеркалом.  
  
— Не хватает только одной детали. В этой дыре, случаем, не найдётся трости? О! Что насчёт той, которую вы носите с тем нелепым костюмом?  
  
— Мы не дадим тебе Трость-Восьмёрку Мистера Загадки, — монотонно отрицал Диппер, у которого уже начала развиваться головная боль. _И это он говорит о нелепых нарядах._  
  
— Хм-м, ты прав. Слишком потрёпанная.  
  
— Билл, — начал Пайнс, шурша бумагами, — я предупрежу тебя сейчас, и только потому, что я хороший человек. Если ты выйдешь в этом костюме, на тебя странно покосятся и ограбят.  
  
      Билл фыркнул, садясь за стол напротив него.  
  
— Слушай, Ёлка, то, что я сейчас заперт в этом мясном мешке, не значит, что я опущусь до вашего презренного вкуса в одежде.  
  
      Диппер покачал головой, возвращаясь к счетам.  
  
— Как скажешь, мужик.  
  
      Он надеялся, что, просто игнорируя Сайфера, последний поймёт намёк и уйдёт. Но Пайнс начал подозревать, что у Билла уже входит в привычку надоедать ему ради удовольствия. Блондин подался вперёд, пока его подбородок чуть не лежал на столе, и посмотрел на Диппера широким голубым глазом. Было очевидно, что он не собирался уходить.  
  
       _Угрх! Ладно, как вести себя с назойливыми людьми? Продолжать игнорирование? Конфронтация?_  
  
      Без предупреждения Билл тяжело вздохнул, заставляя бумаги Диппера разлететься в стороны. Парень скривил губы. _Конфронтация._  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Билл?  
  
— Заставить эти рецепторы чувств работать! — воскликнул тот, ударяя руками по столу.  
  
      Диппер откинулся на спинку кресла в удивлении.  
  
— Ты _та-а-акой_ скучный! Серьёзно, у тебя выходной и ты проводишь его, раздавая деньги на коммунальные услуги. Когда в последний раз ты проводил свободное время на свободе, м? _Давай же_ , пойдём на улицу и уже _займёмся_ чем-нибудь!  
  
— Билл, я уже чем-то занимаюсь. Ты хоть знаешь, какого это, иметь обязанности?  
  
      Улыбка Билла ожесточилась.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, Ёлочка. А ещё я знаю, что если ты уйдёшь сейчас, то эти счета никуда не исчезнут.  
  
— Или. _Или._ Я могу покончить с ними сейчас и не думать о бумагах потом. Невероятно, правда?  
  
— Твоё тело умирает, пока мы говорим! И моё! Оставь скукоту на потом! Знаешь что, я тут видел много любопытного~ В нескольких милях отсюда, не меньше. То, чего ты ни разу не видел!  
  
      Невольно природное любопытство Диппера вновь проснулось в мальчике. Он взглянул на улыбающегося Билла, чувствуя вызов.  
  
— О, неужели? И что же?  
  
      Сайфер подался вперёд, кладя руки на стол.  
  
— Я видел стайку фей рядом с–  
  
— Да, рядом с пещерой на Озере Гравити Фолз. Мы с Мейбл нашли её, когда нам было четырнадцать, — Диппер даже не пытался скрыть ухмылку. — Их королева – довольно милая леди. Знает парочку хороших песен.  
  
      Улыбка Билла увяла. Он выпрямился.  
  
— Хорошо, неважно. Всё равно эти девушки не очень-то и скрытные, — тут его осенило, и Сайфер снова наклонился вперёд. — Что насчёт ковена вампиров–?  
  
— Мейбл встречалась с их главарём пару недель. У него просто ужасный характер, но парень готовил просто умопомрачительные тортики с помадкой. Другие даже близко не стоят.  
  
— _Ладно._ В одном дереве есть зеркало~  
  
— Видел, уже добавил в дневник.  
  
— Табун кентавров–  
  
— Пытались украсть Пасифику, когда ей было шестнадцать. Пришлось объединиться со стаей оборотней, чтобы вернуть её. И, да, я знаю и об оборотнях. Они далеко не так подкачаны, как в фильмах.  
  
      Теперь Билл был окончательно раздражён, хотя ему не очень удавалось это скрыть, мрачно рассматривая ногти. _Он даже не умеет скрывать свои чувства,_ осознал Диппер. _Всё написано у него на лбу._ Прочистив горло, Сайфер продолжил:  
  
— Хорошо… А что насчёт гидры? Ты не мог–  
  
— Только мы очень даже _смогли_ , когда одна из них напала на Хижину. Не хотелось бы снова встретиться с этой штукой, — кладя ручку на стол, Диппер наклонился вперёд, пока между ним и Биллом не осталось несколько дюймов. — Признай, я знаю больше секретов Гравити Фолз, чем ты себе представлял. Не очень-то ты _"всегда следил за нами"_ , не так ли?  
  
      Билл усмехнулся.  
  
— Это только доказывает, что за вами, малявками, нужно следить всё время.  
  
      Но больше он ничего не предложил, вместо этого взволнованно барабаня пальцами по столу. Считая, что выиграл этот раунд, Диппер взял ручку и вернулся к бумагам. Громкий удар заставил его подпрыгнуть, а ту вылететь из руки. Билл снова ударил руками по столу, вставая.  
  
— Можешь _прекратить_ уже так делать–?!  
  
— Перитоны!  
  
— _Что?_  
  
— _Перитоны._ Целый табун, — победоносно воскликнул Билл. — Ты не мог знать об их существовании, потому что они в нескольких милях отсюда и мигрируют каждые десять лет.  
  
— Перитоны…?  
  
      Он смутно вспомнил страницу о них в Дневнике №2. _Перитон. Наполовину олень, наполовину птица. С сильным темпераментом, но позволяет подойти достаточно близко. Прибыли из Атлантиды. Могут вселяться в тень человека._ Он никогда не видел их вживую.  
  
— И ты знаешь, где они…?  
  
— Конечно. Я знаю много всего, — ухмылка Билла стала шире. — И то, что сейчас перитоны отдыхают на окраине вашего грязного городишки. Но тебе лучше поторопиться. Они остаются на одном месте только несколько часов, перед тем, как пойти дальше. Наши шансы застать их всё меньше с каждой минутой.  
  
      Диппер понимал, что это – дешёвая приманка, но его любопытство разгорелось лишь сильнее. Он долгое время не раскрывал секреты Гравити Фолз. Пайнс уже начал думать, что их и не осталось. _И если Билл говорит правду…_  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
      Билл поднял бровь.  
  
— Извини?  
  
— Что ты хочешь за информацию о местонахождении перитонов? — повторил Диппер, вставая со стула. — Ты бы не выдал его просто так. Даже не думай, что сможешь снова обхитрить меня. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
      Улыбка Билла потухла, перед тем, как полностью исчезнуть. Не давая другому времени заострить на этом внимание, Сайфер отошёл от стола.  
  
— Если ты в чём-то хорош, никогда не делай это бесплатно, — сказал он. — Ведь благотворительность для неудачников без таланта.  
  
      Он вытащил угловатое подобие трости из старых художественных проектов Мейбл. Билл оценивал её несколько секунд, и, затем, обернулся, опираясь на палку.  
  
— Ладно, дитя, хочешь сделку – ты её получишь. Я покажу тебе местонахождение гнезда перитонов, если А: я поведу нас–  
  
      Диппер фыркнул:  
  
— Ну это и так понятно.  
  
— И _Б_ : если…, — Билл осмотрел комнату глазом, задумчиво кусая губу. Он увидел сейф, придвинутый к стене, и усмехнулся. — …если я смогу прочесть твои дневники.  
  
      Диппер застыл. На него нахлынули воспоминания о Носочной Опере и Биппере. Самодовольная ухмылка Билла стала только шире, и Пайнс сжал кулаки.  
  
— И для чего же они тебе нужны?  
  
— Для приятного времяпрепровождения, — лаконично ответил тот.  
  
      Даже если бы на кону стояла его жизнь, Диппер не смог бы определить, говорил ли Сайфер правду. Билл стукнул тростью о пол и вальяжно подошёл к столу.  
  
— Вот мои условия, дитя. Я даю тебе перитонов, а ты одалживаешь мне дневники. Решай.  
  
      А теперь Диппер забарабанил пальцами по столу, одна его мысль обгоняла другую. _Может, это и был его план? Заставить меня открыть сейф и отдать ему дневники?_ Звучало нелепо, учитывая, как много уже настрадался Билл, но ведь книги того стоили?  
  
— Ты сможешь только почитать их, — сказал он спустя несколько секунд. — Я запрещаю уничтожать их, как-либо изменять или пытаться спрятать, и ты обязан отдать мне их _сразу же_ , как закончишь чтение.  
  
— Уф, дитя, не многовато ли паранойи~  
  
— _Согласен_?  
  
      Билл закатил глаза, но протянул руку.  
  
— Сойдёт.  
  
      Диппер мрачно взглянул на руку, перед тем, как пожать её, слегка сжимая. Билл заскулил и выдернул ладонь, потирая её другой. Пайнс улыбнулся.  
  
— Приготовлю нам обед.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      После нескольких минут споров Диппер уговорил Билла переодеться из своего сумасшедшего костюма. Ему пришлось задействовать карту _«ты испортишь его в лесу»_ , хотя Пайнс не был против, ведь он и в правду хотел его сжечь. Но не в его интересах было получение Биллом солнечного удара из-за своей глупости.  
  
      Когда Сайфер протопал вверх по лестнице, ворча что-то под нос, Диппер сделал бутерброды и взял несколько бутылок воды. Также он вытащил Дневник №2 из сейфа, кладя всё в старый рюкзак. Он написал смс Мейбл, сообщая об их планах и о том, что она может вернуться раньше них. Когда Пайнс собрался, закидывая рюкзак на плечо, сестра ответила:  
  
       _'Повеселитесь там! Не давай Биллу ядовитых ягод!'_  
  
      Когда угрюмый Сайфер вернулся с чердака, переодевшись в белую рубашку и джинсы, они вышли в лес. Двух парней окутали тени, и Диппера посетили сомнения. _Я столько лет не был здесь…  
_  
      Билл смело пошёл вперёд, не замечая колебаний другого. _Не глупи_ , сурово сказал себе последний. _Ты знаешь этот лес лучше всех, даже Билла._ Поправив лямки рюкзака, Диппер перешёл на бег, пока между ними не было нескольких шагов. Повисла тишина.  
  
      Прошло полчаса, которые постепенно переросли в час. Диппер вел внутреннюю борьбу, желая как-нибудь начать диалог. Он даже не знал, что сказать. Светские беседы никогда не были его сильной стороной. _Господи, да о чём нам вообще говорить? Эй, помнишь, как ты украл моё тело? Эй, ты же не собираешься снова попытаться убить меня, верно? Старый друг, старый знакомый?  
_  
      Как же ему хотелось, чтобы Мейбл была здесь. Она хорошо ладит с Биллом. _Это вызвало бы подозрения, если бы я плохо знал её._  
  
      Но и Сайфер не очень-то хотел болтать, внимательнее смотря на протоптанные перед ним дорожки. Даже когда Диппер дал ему перекус, тот сказал не больше нескольких слов. Неловкая тишина затянулась. Когда час медленно перекочевал в два, неловкость сменилась напряжением, перемешанным с раздражением. Билл завёл их в незнакомую Пайнсу часть леса. Не говоря уже о том, что ноги Диппера просто _убивали_ его. _Боже, только не думай об "убийствах"._  
  
      Почти три часа спустя Диппер, наконец, взял инициативу и нарушил надоевшую тишину:  
  
— Мы же заблудились, не так ли?  
  
— _Нет!_ — чуть ли не сразу огрызнулся Билл. Он встал посреди полянки и вытянул шею, чтобы осмотреться. — Я просто…пошёл по более длинному пути, чтобы насладиться природой.  
  
      Внутренности Диппера сжались, когда его подозрения подтвердились. _Либо он хочет убить меня, где никто не найдёт тело, либо ему нравится тратить моё время._ Оба варианта подходят. Он остановился, снял кепку и провёл рукой по мокрым от пота волосам.  
  
— Заткнись, Ёлка, — прокричал Билл, исчезая в кустах. — Я знаю, что делаю.  
  
— Я даже ничего не сказал, — отозвался Диппер, вновь надевая кепку.  
  
— Я даже здесь слышу твои мысли! — голос Сайфера эхом раздался по лесу.  
  
      Сердце Диппера сжалось. _Слышит мои мысли…? Он может–?_  
  
— И _нет_ , я не могу читать твои мысли, конченый параноик!  
  
      Пайнс облегчённо выдохнул, пока Билл возвращадся на полянку, из его светлых волос торчали ветки и листочки. Единственным утешением было то, что Сайфер был раздражён так же, как и Диппер, если не сильнее.  
  
— Эти… _отвратительные_ существа должны быть где-то здесь, — проворчал Билл, вытряхивая мусор из головы. Диппер смахнул ягоду ежевики с рубашки блондина, поджав губы.  
  
— Признай, Билл. Ты не знаешь, куда идти.  
  
— Это _глупая безосновательная_ ложь, Ёлка! _Клевета!_ То, что ты вообще _осмелился_ –!  
  
      Диппер скрестил руки, подняв бровь. Билл проглотил следующее обвинение, вместо этого засовывая руки в карманы и отводя взгляд.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо. Я не взял в расчёт то, что видел этот лес только в Измерении Снов. А это не очень похоже на карту. Но я _знаю_ , где эти полуптицы. Мне бы только найти реку…  
  
— Ага, конечно, — теперь полностью уверенный в том, что всё путешествие было абсолютно пустой тратой времени, Диппер обернулся. — Давай, думаю, я смогу найти дорогу к Хижине отсюда. Нужно вернуться, пока не стемнело.  
  
      Наконец, он услышал шарканье у себя за спиной. Диппер оглянулся. Билл, поникнув плечами, пристально смотрел в землю. Он выглядел настолько подавленным, что часть раздражения Пайнса испарилась. _Неужели мне и в правду жаль Билла Сайфера?_ Встряхнувшись, Диппер вновь сконцентрировался на лесной дорожке, внимательно следя за любыми выделяющимися приметами.  
  
— Ей, — сказал он мгновением позже. Брюнет не ждал ответа. — Знаешь, у тебя ещё осталась половина бутерброда. Хочешь?  
  
      Это была жалкая попытка поднять ему настроение. На протяжении последней недели, единственное, на что более-менее реагировал Билл, была еда. _Стоит попробовать, верно?  
_  
      Но Билл ему не ответил. Дипперу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что шарканье исчезло.  
  
— Билл–? — начал он, только чтобы на него злобно _шикнули_ и утянули с дорожки в кусты. — Билл–!  
  
— Неужели значение _«чш-ш-ш»_ изменилось за последний век?  
  
— Билл, что ты–?  
  
      В этот раз Сайфер зажал Дипперу рот рукой, на что тот промычал что-то нечленораздельное. _Неужели он совсем сошёл–?_ Вдруг парень услышал отдалённое успокаивающее журчание ручейка. Его сердце пропустило несколько ударов, и он перестал сопротивляться. _Нет. Это вообще возможно…?_  
  
      Увидев понимание на лице Пайнса, Билл отпустил Диппера и продолжил продираться сквозь кусты, даже не пытаясь красться. _Идиот! Он же спугнёт их!_ Брюнет проследовал за ним на цыпочках, собираясь шикнуть на второго, когда Сайфер оттянул в сторону большую ветку, открывая проход к небольшой лужайке на берегу реки. Дипперу показалось, что он проглотил язык, открывая рот в благоговении.  
  
— Нашёл, — сказал Билл с победной улыбкой.  
  
      Диппер смог лишь кивнуть.  
  
— Не спорю.  
  
      На краю берега отдыхало около семи ( _восьми_ , поправил себя Диппер. _Их восемь._ ) невероятных полуптиц-полуоленей. _Перитоны._ У каждого были покатые рога, уникальные по узорам, а также разноцветные перьевые крылья, которые меняли цвет при солнечном свете. Присев, Диппер снял рюкзак и вытащил дневник, открывая страницу со скудной статьёй об этих существах. _Могут…менять…цвет крыльев_ , записал он отчаянно дрожащими руками.  
  
— Не верится, что ты смог их найти, — прошептал Пайнс, не в состоянии скрыть уважение в голосе.  
  
      Он взглянул на Билла, который самодовольно рассматривал свои ногти.  
  
— Честно говоря, Ёлка, ты зря во мне сомневался. Хочешь уродских птиц, я дам тебе уродских птиц.  
  
      Диппер легкомысленно рассмеялся.  
  
— Да уж, это точно.  
  
      Он хотел продолжить, может, извиниться за то, что вёл себя, как идиот, но слова застряли у Пайнса в горле. Парень остался в том же положении, смотря на другого и пытаясь показать глубину своей благодарности. Сайфер взглянул на парня, и их взгляды встретились. Диппер сглотнул, и улыбка медленно покинула лицо Билла. Блондин прочистил горло и отвёл взгляд, скрещивая руки.  
  
— Ну, давай же, Ёлка, мы с каждой секундой не моложе становимся, — пробормотал он, опираясь о мшистое дерево. — Потом отплатишь мне своими потрёпанными дневниками. И спагетти на ужин.  
  
      Диппер скривил губы.  
  
— Что? — огрызнулся Билл. — Было вкусно.  
  
— Да…точно, — парень вернулся к дневнику, пытаясь подавить нахлынувшую волну эмоций. _Господи Иисусе, Диппер, ты почти что плачешь…_  
  
      Попросив Билла последить за рюкзаком, Пайнс прокрался на лужайку, стараясь казаться максимально незаметным. Перитоны не обратили на него внимание, или им было всё равно, что полностью устраивало мальчика.  
  
      Билл остался в тенистой части лужайки. Диппер продолжил подкрадываться всё ближе и ближе к стае, замирая, когда какое-либо из существ двигалось или поворачивало голову в его сторону. Когда Пайнс был в одном шаге от берега, самый большой перитон уставился на него. _Альфа_ , понял Диппер. Он быстро написал новую заметку в дневник. Вдруг одно из животных издало странный гортанный звук. Все перитоны поднялись на ноги.  
  
— Ёлка, — предупредил Сайфер.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Билл, — сказал тот, переворачивая страницу. — В дневнике написано, что к ним можно подойти, они не атакуют первыми.  
  
      И всё же, он осторожно попятился. _Бережёного Бог бережёт._  
  
      Спустя несколько минут без происшествий Диппер продолжил свой спуск. Вода в реке достигла лодыжек, заполняя кроссовки. Перитоны не обратили на парня внимания, даже когда тот мягко провёл пальцами по их крыльям. _Шероховатые_ , отметил он. _Но перья всё равно мягкие. Понятно, почему перитоны пришли сюда летом._  
  
— _Ёлка_ , — Диппер взглянул на Билла, который вышел из кустов. Он взволнованно сжимал полу рубашки. — Клянусь, Ёлка, если ты не будешь осторожен, я не собираюсь объяснять Звёздочке, что произошло.  
  
— О, да _расслабься_ , Билл, всё в порядке. Давай, посмотри сам.  
  
      Другой закусил губу, ничуть не успокоившись. Однако, когда он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, одно из существ издало ужасающий крик. Сердце Диппера ёкнуло, и его внутренности сжались от звука. Он закрыл уши ладонями. Затем, что-то ответило на крик. Низкий рык раздался из тёмного леса. Ужас пополз по позвонкам Диппера.  
  
       _Что происходит?_  
  
      Перитоны расправили крылья, готовясь взлететь. Кровожадное рычание из леса стало громче. Казалось, что время остановилось. Диппер слышал яростное биение своего сердца и чувствовал каждую каплю пота на лбу. Он не сразу заметил тёмные массивные фигуры, выступающие из леса прямо к нему. Кривые зубы. Длинная морда. Десять пальцев и две ноги. Пятеро. _Голова волка. Тело человека._  
  
— _ДИППЕР!_  
  
      Он очнулся, и время возобновило свой бег. Только потому, что дуракам везёт, Пайнс смог уклониться от удара громадного монстра. Он прыгнул в сторону, приземляясь на берег с хрустом песка. Дневник упал в нескольких футах от обладателя. _Вспомнил! Дневник №2, страница 18, Ругарус. Резкий темперамент. Путешествуют стаями. Плотоядны. Обожают насилие. Ни в коем случае не вступать в контакт.  
_  
      Адский крик разрезал пелену, и Диппер понял, что чудища пришли вовсе не за ним. Альф-перитон защитил собой убегающий табун. Пайнс смотрел в ужасе, как монстры вонзились зубами в оленью ногу, птичью шею, живот, вынимая наружу внутренности. Кровь обагрила берег, смешиваясь с когда-то чистой водой. Крик альфы, полный чистого ужаса и боли, зазвенел в ушах Диппера, пришпиливая его страхом к земле.  
  
      Пара рук на животе пробудили мальчика. Билл поставил трясущегося брюнета на ноги, толкая в кусты.  
  
— _Беги_ , дурак, _БЕГИ_!  
  
      Дипперу не нужно было повторять дважды. С шумом крови в ушах и боязнью Бога за спиной, он продрался через кусты и слепо побежал вперёд. Хрипы перитона преследовали парня, пока тот бежал под лесным еловым навесом, гудя в голове. Неподалёку завыл волк.  
  
       _Они распотрошат этого перитона…съедят его… Боже, а если бы они погнались за мной?_  
  
      Он продолжил бежать. Ветки били по лицу, а ноги нещадно болели. В какой-то момент Диппер оказался в знакомой части леса. Не чувствуя ног, он упал на колени. Его живот скрутило, и парню пришлось подавить поднимающуюся к горлу желчь.  
  
      Он сидел на траве, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. _Я всё ещё жив. Значит, они не погнались за мной. Не думаю, что я бы смог от них убежать._ Впиваясь ногтями в землю, брюнет заставил себя задержать дыхание на десять секунд, перед тем, как выдохнуть. _Вдох, выдох. Вдох…выдох…_ Вскоре, он обрёл дыхание и выпрямился. _Живы. Мы живы…мы, мы…_  
  
      Его сердце сжалось в ужасе.  
  
       _Билл._  
  
       _Он не здесь._  
  
      Диппер вскочил на шаткие ноги, осматривая лес вокруг, молясь найти светловолосую голову и повязку. Но, кроме него и тишины, в лесу ничего не было.  
  
      Бежав теперь на чистом адреналине, Диппер пытался понять, откуда пришёл, высматривая собственные следы, пытаясь не думать о Билле, слабом и костлявом, оставленном на той лужайке с ужасными монстрами. _Боже, прошу, нет, пожалуйста, молю…_ Он закашлялся, ища ртом воздух. Его глаза заслезились, затуманивая взор, и Пайнс споткнулся. _Я не помню, где мы были. Я не помню, как мы туда попали! Господи Иисусе, где он?!  
_  
      Как долго он ни искал, Диппер не мог найти лужайку рядом с рекой. Он сомневался, что даже сможет услышать шум реки в таком состоянии. Пайнс не осмелился заходить вглубь незнакомой территории, в страхе потеряться. _И что ты сделаешь, когда найдёшь его?_ Прошептал голос разума сквозь хаос. _Тебя разорвут на части. Тебе нужно вернуться в Хижину и взять одно из ружей Стэна.  
_  
       _Я не могу оставить его вот так–!  
_  
       _Ты уже это сделал. И будешь даже менее, чем бесполезен, если вернёшься. Если он ещё–_  
  
      Диппер, переполненный ужасом, виной и стыдом, остановил голос. Обернувшись, Пайнс пошёл по первой попавшейся дорожке. Несмотря на то, что его лёгкие горели от нехватки воздуха, он продолжал бежать.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Когда он вернулся в Хижину Чудес, сумеречные тени уже прокрадывались на лужайку перед домом, а небо окрасилось в ало-красные и персиковые тона. Увидев припаркованную Хонду близнецов, Диппер чуть не упал от облегчения.  
  
— _Мейбл…!_ — хрипло попытался прокричать он, хотя не издал почти ни звука.  
  
      Его лёгкие горели. Пайнс восстановил дыхание, заставляя себя взойти на крыльцо. Распахнув дверь, он попытался снова:  
  
— _МЕЙБЛ!_  
  
      Голова его сестры высунулась из двери кухни.  
  
— Диппер?  
  
      Неизмеримая радость наполнила его сердце при виде близняшки. Он протянул руку, и она побежала подхватить брата, когда тот чуть не упал. Диппер уткнулся лицом в её плечо, проводя руками по волосам.  
  
— Билл…он…Я-я–  
  
— Дыши, бро-бро.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что она наверняка была испугана его внезапным появлением, Мейбл удалось выровнять тон своего голоса. Диппер давился воздухом, и она сжала его крепче, гладя по голове.  
  
— Не торопись. Всё хорошо, Диппер, ты в порядке…  
  
      Когда он вновь обрёл способность говорить, парень описал все события дня так подробно, как мог, от сделки с Биллом, до нахождения перитонов и атаки. Сглотнув, он отпустил сестру.  
  
— Он всё ещё там, Мейбл. Стэн же хранит ружья в подвале, верно?  
  
— Да, несколько охотничьих и пару пистолетов. Я заряжу их, а ты найди фонарики. Скоро стемнеет.  
  
      Мейбл почти исчезла в коридоре, когда Диппер оправился от удивления:  
  
— М-Мейбл, ты не можешь пойти туда–  
  
— _Что?_ — обернулась близняшка с мечущими искры глазами. Диппер попятился. — Ты издеваешься? Неужели ты и в правду решил, что я отпущу тебя одного? Там же кровожадная стая волков! _Чёрта с два_ ты пойдёшь без меня.  
  
      Не сказав ни слова больше, она завернула за угол. Диппер отпрянул, перед тем, как встряхнуть головой и отправиться в кабинет, где лежали запасные фонарики. _Она права. Идти одному – просто самоубийство. Нам нужно держаться вместе. И…не думаю, что мне сейчас хочется быть одному.  
_  
      Когда он вышел наружу, Мейбл уже надела охотничье ружьё и наполовину зарядила пистолет. Её руки абсолютно не тряслись при работе, в то время, как Диппер едва смог заменить батарейки в фонарике. _Как ей удаётся оставаться такой спокойной?_ Она подняла взгляд, когда брат закрыл входную дверь, и протянула ему пистолет.  
  
      Мейбл всегда хорошо справлялась с ружьями, в отличие от своего близнеца, и ей всегда удавалось сбить каждую бутылку во время уроков прадяди Стэна. Парень взял револьвер, держа его на весу. Его руки не переставали трястись, как бы сильно он ни старался успокоиться. Сестра положила руку ему на запястье.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, Диппер.  
  
— Я оставил его, — выдавил брюнет, когда его настигло понимание. — Он остался там, спас меня, и я убежал. Если он…это будет моя вина.  
  
— _Нет._ Не вини себя. Инстинкты заставили тебя сбежать оттуда, как можно скорее. Ты ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
— Я даже не _огляну_ –  
  
— _Диппер_ , — она сжала запястье крепче, тон её голоса ожесточился. — Мы вернёмся к мукам совести после того, как найдём Билла. Нам нужно отправляться сейчас.  
  
      Диппер сглотнул, хотя его горло было сухо.  
  
— Да. Ты права. Пойдём.  
  
      И они вошли в темнеющий лес, включая фонарики и начиная поиски.  
  
      Настала ночь. Диппер держался за фонарь, как за путеводную нить, оборачиваясь каждые несколько секунд, чтобы удостовериться, что Мейбл, с ружьём наготове, всё ещё с ним. Каждый раз, слыша шелест листьев или непонятный крик животного, он напрягался и выхватывал пистолет, целясь в темноту. Только успокаивающее присутствие сестры не давало ему впасть в абсолютную панику.  
  
      Лес, однажды знакомый и приветливый, казался Измерением Кошмаров. И Билл был где-то внутри.  
  
— Мейбл, — прошептал он через какое-то время. Она промычала что-то нечленораздельное в ответ. — Ты думаешь, Билл… Если его тело… Что тогда станет с ним и его сущностью?  
  
      Близняшка не ответила. Но часть него и не хотела услышать неизбежное. _Он в порядке. С ним всё будет хорошо. Он, наверняка, уже вернулся в Хижину и думает, куда мы, чёрт возьми, подевались. Боже, прошу. Молю._  
  
      Прошло несколько часов, и Диппер почувствовал, как по его организму начала циркулировать усталость. _Я не продержусь дольше. Нам нужно найти Билла как можно скорее. Я не уйду без него.  
_  
— Хэй. Слышишь?  
  
— Слышу что?  
  
      Но секундой позже он понял, что она имела в виду. Журчание воды. _Мы рядом с рекой._ В его глазах промелькнул лучик надежды.  
  
— Кажется, я знаю эту тропинку. Иди за мной.  
  
      Он продрался сквозь кусты, Мейбл пошла следом. Пайнс продолжил спускаться по тропинке, пытаясь найти хоть _что-то_ знакомое.  
  
      И, тогда, они нашли тушу ругару. Мейбл увидела её первой, ахая и целясь в монстра ружьём. Диппер же понял, что тот был мёртв.  
  
— Мейбл, всё в порядке. Это просто тело.  
  
      Девушка неуверенно опустила ружьё, внимательно приглядываясь к туше.  
  
— Как думаешь, кто его убил?  
  
— Не знаю, — _И сейчас мне абсолютно всё равно._ — Пойдём, думаю, мы близко.  
  
      Они с трудом пошли через лес, и Диппер увидел всё больше знакомых мест. Он силой подавил растущую в груди надежду. _Не знаю, что хуже. Прийти и ничего не найти, или прийти и найти его…_ Брюнет зажмурил глаза, поведя усталыми плечами.  
  
      Наконец, они увидели берег реки. Диппер нашёл оставленный рюкзак и лежащий неподалёку дневник вместе с несколькими тушами ругару, распростёртыми по лесной еловой постилке. Всё чудища выглядели мёртвыми. Тело перитона было изуродовано до неузнаваемости и гнило на берегу реки. Пайнс услышал бы, как сзади ахнула его сестра, если бы ни был был глух к любым звукам. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на тёмном теле, неподвижно лежащем в реке.  
  
— _Билл!_ — закашливаясь выдавил Диппер, подбегая к реке и с брызгами входя в воду.  
  
      Он бросил пистолет на берег. Билл был мертвенно бледен. Его грудь ( _–спасибо, Боже, спасибо, спасибо–_ ) медленно поднималась и опускалась, когда тут затруднённо дышал. Рубашка Сайфера была порвана на клочки, а его правое плечо свободно болталось. Когда Диппер положил руку ему на шею, чтобы держать голову парня прямо, поднимая блондина над водой, Пайнс нащупал что-то горячее и липкое. Кровь обагряла булыжник под головой Билла.  
  
— Билл? Билл, ты слышишь меня? — тихий стон был ему ответом. Краем сознания Диппер чувствовал струящиеся по щекам слёзы, и ему пришлось силой подавить истеричные всхлипы. — Билл, тебе нужно постараться не терять сознание, ради меня, хорошо?  
  
      Парень медленно поднял веки, мрачно смотря на него полными боли глазами.  
  
— Давай же…сверни мою руку…ещё сильнее…почему бы и нет?  
  
      Диппер улыбнулся, только чтобы увидеть в ужасе, как Билл повернулся, и бывшего демона начало рвать в реку. Блондин трясся в руках Пайнса, и тому оставалось лишь крепче прижать его тело к себе.  
  
— Скорее всего, у него контузия, — Мейбл стояла посреди лужайки, держа рюкзак и дневник. Она вытащила спутниковый телефон. — Я звоню в больницу, попрошу прислать скорую.  
  
      Диппер кивнул, благословляя спокойствие и расчётливость сестры, возвращаясь к Биллу.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Билл, всё будет хорошо. Мы отвезём тебя в больницу, ладно? Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался со мной, Билл. Просто не теряй сознание в ближайшее время.  
  
      Другой только кивнул, его лицо полностью потеряло краски, застывая под светом фонаря Диппера. Положив одну руку на спину, а другой подхватывая колени, Пайнс вытащил Билла из воды, чуть ли не падая, услышав тихое скуление. _Прости. Мне так жаль…_ Он присоединился к Мейбл на лужайке. Она подняла с земли пистолет, ставя его на предохранитель, перед тем, как положить в рюкзак.  
  
— Мы доберёмся до Хижины не раньше, чем через час. Думаешь, он…выдержит? — первый раз за день голос близняшки дрогнул.  
  
— Да, — сказал Диппер с напускной уверенностью.  
  
      Мейбл поджала губы, смотря на туши, лежащие вокруг них.  
  
— Диппер, — её лицо побледнело с осознанием. — Ни на одном из этих тел нет крови. Ей даже не пахнет. Как будто они…упали замертво.  
  
      Пайнс осмотрел чудищ. Сестра была права. На их мехе не было тёмных пятен, не было металлического запаха в воздухе. Он нахмурился, смотря на покрытое кровью тело, лежащее в его руках. _Билл? Это ты сделал?_  
  
— Подумаем об этом позже, — сказал Диппер, направляясь к тропинке, пытаясь как можно меньше трясти худощавого Билла. Он почувствовал, как Мейбл присоединилась к нему, и все вместе они оправились домой, в Хижину Чудес.


	5. Билл Сайфер, Слабый и Беспомощный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В больнице Билл Сайфер познаёт границы возможностей человеческого тела.

      Мир двигался слишком быстро для понимания Билла. Огни вокруг мелькали, как кометы, ослепляя своей яркостью. Запах обеззараживающего спирта бил прямо в нос, и его затошнило от расплывчатости окружающего мира.  
  
      Волна боли окатила Билла, когда множество рук переложили его на операционный стол. Группа незнакомцев возвышалась перед ним, их глаза было не разглядеть из-под ослепляющего фонаря. Их голоса приглушали медицинские маски. Сайфер услышал звук рвущейся ткани, когда его рубашка была разрезана ножницами, и вскрикнул, когда та прошлась по ранам, открывая их.  
  
      Они положили ему на лоб мокрую ткань, пытаясь облегчить тошнотворную пульсирующую головную боль. Один человек вытянул вверх его левую руку, проводя пропитанной спиртом тканью по внутренней её части. Билл почувствовал колющую боль от иглы и вздрогнул, пытаясь одёрнуть руку. Затем, пальцы в перчатке мягко потянули за его левое веко. Его сердце забилось в горле.  
  
       _Повязка. Её нет._  
  
      Блондин вывернулся из крепкой хватки держащих его рук, стискивая зубы, когда его плечо взорвалось болью. Монитор сердцебиения отчаянно запищал. _Они убьют меня, увидев глаз._ Перед его взглядом мелькнули все изощрённые методы убийства, придуманные людьми. _Утопление в реке. Сожжение заживо. Погребение в бетоне. Прошу, Мейбл, пожалуйста, помоги мне, Диппер, где ты…_  
  
      Один из докторов положил руку на его израненное плечо, пытаясь предотвратить лишнее движение, и заговорил. Голос был лишь отдалённым звоном. Теплая жидкость расползалась по венам, как червь, притупляя не только боль, но и контроль Билла над его конечностями.  
  
      Когда обезболивающее добралось до головы, Сайфер погрузился в полнейшее, глубочайшее расслабление, которое вообще было возможно. Мучительная, невыносимая боль отступала, пока полностью не испарилась. Когда тело Билла обмякло, хирурги начали работать. Один из них периодически отдавал приказы.  
  
— …сначала зашивайте глубокие раны…хотя бы сто двадцать…смотрите, чтобы он не… — но слова растворялись в обезболивающем.  
  
      Они наложили швы на рваные раны на его груди, хотя бывший демон ощущал только мягкое покалывание и оттягивание кожи. Так продолжалось несколько часов, пока Билл уже не смог сознательно мыслить.  
  
      Когда хирурги закончили свою работу, они вправили его плечо с глухим хрустом. Он наблюдал за процессом со смутным интересом, восхваляя стойкость человеческого тела. _Они просто вправили его на место…если бы я был оленем…или птицей… Я бы уже умер от шока…_  
  
      Мир снова продолжил движение. Билл почувствовал, как врачи сняли испорченную одежду, переодевая его в голубой больничный халат. Они наложили массивную шину на плечо парня. Эффект обезболивающего начал выветриваться, хотя его разум всё ещё был окутан дымкой. Следующее, что он помнил, это то, как его отвезли на каталке в стерильный бокс, где царила блаженная тишина.  
  
      Затем, пришёл доктор. К счастью, Билл достаточно пришёл в сознание, чтобы понять, что она говорила:  
  
— Добрый вечер, Мистер Пайнс. Я доктор Хантер. Ваша семья сейчас внизу, в комнате ожидания. Часы посещения уже закончились, поэтому мы можем пустить их к вам только на десять минут. Если хотите, я могу позвать их сейчас.  
  
       _Мистер Пайнс? Моя семья?_ Что-то в выражении его лица явно удовлетворило её, и врач кивнула, выходя из бокса. Спустя несколько минут она вернулась с изнурёнными Мейбл и Диппером Пайнс.  
  
— _Билл_ , — выдохнула Мейбл с ликующим выражением лица.  
  
      В руках у неё был блестящий синий пакет. Диппер выразительно покашлял, незаметно толкая её в плечо.  
  
— А-а-а, мой брат! — торопливо сказала она, смотря на доктора. — Хех, Билл – это, эм, прозвище. Как…м, _доллар-билл_ , понимаете?  
  
      Врач только подняла на это бровь. Мейбл нервно рассмеялась.  
  
— Просто его настоящее имя очень стыдное, поэтому мы зовём его так. Просто, м… Старый добрый Билл, хе-хе.  
  
      Диппер обошёл сестру и приблизился к кровати. Его лицо осунулось, щёки побледнели, а под глазами появились тёмные мешки.  
  
— Эй, — мягко окликнул он, присаживаясь. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
       _Слова. Звуки…как их издавать?_ Его язык казался махровым ковриком во рту.  
  
— Тебе порядочно досталось, — продолжил он, когда Билл не ответил. — Я…мы не…  
  
      Сайфер сглотнул слюну и облизнул потрескавшиеся губы.  
  
— Ёлка, теперь, подумав об этом, — сказал он хриплым шёпотом, не в состоянии выдать большего. Брюнет наклонился ближе. — Боль – это не так уж и весело.  
  
      Слабая улыбка осветила лицо парня.  
  
— Нет…нет, и в правду не весело.  
  
      Блондин попытался ухмыльнуться, но смог только криво изогнуть уголки рта. Мейбл подошла к кровати, садясь по левую сторону от Билла. Ему пришлось полностью повернуть голову на бок, чтобы увидеть её, в процессе наблюдая, как весь мир вокруг начинает плыть и смешивать свои краски.  
  
— Здравствуй, Звёздочка. Прости, что потерял повязку.  
  
      Близняшка моргнула, отпрянув от удивления.  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
— _Повязка на глаз_ , — повторил он, дотрагиваясь до лица.  
  
      Мейбл смотрела на него несколько секунд, пока её глаза не загорелись возмущением.  
  
— Ты думаешь, мне есть дело до какой-то повязки? Тебя чуть не убили! Я, я просто… — она шмыгнула носом, вытирая мокрые глаза рукавом свитера. — Я просто рада, что ты в порядке.  
  
— Эй, мне кажется, мы тут упустили нечто важное, — сказал Диппер с крошечной улыбкой. — Билл только что извинился _сам_. Либо наступает конец света, либо та контузия действительно помогла.  
  
— _Диппер!_ — презрительно припечатала Мейбл, но Сайфер хохотнул.  
  
— Дитя, в моей голове сейчас абсолютная каша, я точно не в себе, — его смех оборвался полным боли вздохом. _А-а-ах. Веселье тоже болезненно._ — Не рассчитывай, что такое повторится снова.  
  
— Даже не мечтаю.  
  
      Стоящая возле двери врач прочистила горло.  
  
— Как я и говорила, Мистер Пайнс, скорее всего, полностью выздоровеет, — сказала она. — Но есть несколько опасений по поводу его левого глаза~  
  
— Он такой с рождения! — торопливо сказала Мейбл. Доктор оторвала взгляд от медицинской карты, поднимая бровь. — Это, эм…редкий генетический феномен. Ана…аниди…  
  
— Аниридия?  
  
      Шатенка щёлкнула пальцами.  
  
— _Точно_.  
  
      Доктора явно не до конца убедили эти слова, но она пожала плечами и продолжила:  
  
— Ему придётся остаться здесь на ночь для поправки, но завтра, к концу рабочего дня, ему можно будет вернуться домой. Пока что, это всё, — закрыв карту, она направилась к двери. — Я вернусь примерно через десять минут.  
  
      Когда она вышла из комнаты, Билл повернул голову на бок, смотря на Диппера.  
  
— Мистер Пайнс?  
  
— А, да, по поводу этого… — близнец смущённо потёр шею. — Видишь ли, учитывая то, что для правительства ты не существуешь, у тебя нет страховки. Поэ-э-этому, нам пришлось немного изменить твою личность в регистрационном бланке.  
  
— Ты ввёл свои данные? Разве это не против закона?  
  
— Это была моя идея, — сказала Мейбл, улыбаясь. — Поэтому мы будем тебе благодарны, если ты не будешь никому говорить, что тебя зовут Билл. И ещё, если кто спросит, на тебя напал медведь гризли.  
  
— Разумно.  
  
— Хорошо, ладно, достаточно болтовни, у нас мало времени! — девушка нагнулась на бок, вытягивая загадочно блестящий пакет. — А сейчас, это не лучшая моя работа, мы немного торопились, когда собирали вещи.  
  
      Она протянула сложенный фиолетовый картон. На его внешней части было написано _Поправляйся_ таким красивым шрифтом, что любой, увлекающийся каллиграфией, вспыхнул бы завистью. Края открытки были украшены золотыми оборками.  
  
— Да, Звезда, — пробормотал он. — Выглядит…ужасно.  
  
       _Интересно, на что тогда похожа её лучшая работа. Бумага, сделанная из рубинов? С приклеенными фейерверками?_  
  
      Она улыбнулась, кладя открытку на кровать.  
  
— А _это_ , — продолжила она, вытаскивая маленького плюшевого мишку, — сэр Топтышка! Он был моим лучшим другом много лет, и доверяю тебя ему, он – чудесный плюшевый медведь для сна.  
  
      Она поднесла животное к лицу блондина, протягивая его маленькие коренастые ручки.  
  
— Привет, Билл! — сказала она комично низким голосом. Чёрные зрачки-бусинки покатились в разные стороны в его стеклянных глазах. — Давай будем друзьями? Эй, что близнец сказал близнецу?  
  
— Эм, — Сайфер взглянул на брюнета, который вздохнул и покачал головой.  
_Так, думай. Что бы на твоём месте сказал Диппер?_  
  
— …что-то о дневниках и плохих детективных романах, да? — закончил он, смотря на Мейбл.  
  
— _Нет_ , дурачок! Нам не хватает матки! — огромная улыбка засияла на её лице.  
  
      Но блондин продолжил смотреть на девушку, недоуменно моргая. _Ну, Деревце бы точно такого не сказал.  
_  
— Нам не хватает места в _матке_! — она опустила мишку. — Понимаешь, это смешно, потому что–  
  
— Мейбл, говорил же тебе, он не засмеётся, — сказал Диппер. Близняшка фыркнула, кладя плюшевую игрушку между плечом Билла и подушками. — В шутке должен страдать хотя бы один человек. К примеру, м-м-м… О. Эй, Билл, как заставить младенца перестать плакать?  
  
— Хм-м-м… — _Вырвать голосовые связки. Зарыть заживо. Э, м-м-м, намазать арахисовым маслом и отдать на съедение голодной собаке._ Его живот заурчал, принося с собой новую волну тошноты. _Угрх, я умираю от голода._ — Запечь в духовке?  
  
— Я хотел сказать "ударить кирпичом", — вздохнул брюнет, — но это тоже подойдёт.  
  
      Бывший демон раздумывал несколько секунд, перед тем, как мягко рассмеяться:  
  
— Да, довольно забавно.  
  
      Пайнс усмехнулся.  
  
— Думаю, мне больше не надо ничего говорить.  
  
      Близняшка закатила глаза и показала брату язык. Затем, она протянула ему синий пакет поверх тела Сайфера.  
  
— Давай, тебе нужно отдать и свой подарок.  
  
— Что? — Диппер отпрянул от пакета, как от ядовитого насекомого. — Мейбл, всё в порядке, ты можешь отдать его и сама.  
  
— Бро-бро, это правда очень мило. Сделай это.  
  
— Нет, это странно–  
  
— Это _ты_ тут странный.  
  
      Диппер застонал, беря пакет и вынимая из него прямоугольный предмет. Развернув обёрточную бумагу, он вытащил маленькую книгу.  
  
— Ну, просто ты не попадёшь домой до завтра, а с ней хотя бы проведёшь время с удовольствием. Мне очень нравится эта книга, да и тебе тоже интересны тайны и загадки, поэ-э-этому… — неловко протянул он.  
  
       _Хм. Мне когда-нибудь дарили подарки?_  
  
— Ёлка, это очень тактичный и практичный ход, — сказал Билл. И затем фыркнул. — Если у меня раньше не было головокружения, теперь оно _точно_ есть. Спасибо, дитя, я всё равно недостаточно страдаю.  
  
— Просто заткнись и возьми книгу, Билл, — проворчал Диппер, кладя детективный роман на прикроватную тумбочку. Его крошечная улыбка вернулась.  
  
      И, затем, вернулась врач.  
  
— Мне жаль, но время истекло.  
  
— О-о-о, ну ещё пять минуточек, док? — простонала Мейбл, поникая плечами.  
  
      Врач поджала губы, качая головой. Близняшка вздохнула, но поднялась со стула.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Биллу всё равно нужно поспать. Мы заберём тебя завтра, после закрытия Хижины, хорошо?  
  
— Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что я буду заперт в этой комнате всё это время?  
  
— Боюсь, что да, — сказал Пайнс, вставая.  
  
      Билл нахмурился, уже собираясь поспорить. _Как ты предлагаешь мне уснуть? Нет. Заберите меня с собой._ Но близнецы уже пошли к двери. Диппер оглянулся поверх плеча, и Сайфера захлестнуло отчаяние. К тому времени, когда он определил, что это была за эмоция, Пайнсы уже ушли, и Билл остался один. Странная колющая боль появилась у него в груди. _Нет. Вернитесь. Заберите меня домой. Не…не уходите._ Глаз снова защипало, и когда блондин дотронулся до него, он нащупал влагу.  
  
       _"Ты плакал из-за Могилы Светлячков!"_  
  
       _"Что? Я? Плакал?"  
_  
      Билл вытянул руку перед собой, оценивающе изучая мокрые пальцы.  
  
— Ничего, если я задам вам пару вопросов, Мистер Пайнс?  
  
      Сайфер поднял взгляд на доктора. Та вежливо смотрела в медицинскую карту. Он быстро вытер рукой глаз.  
  
— Да, без проблем. Спрашивайте.  
  
— Хорошо. Вы знаете, где находитесь?  
  
— В… — Билл шмыгнул носом, — эм, больнице?  
  
— А можете уточнить?  
  
      Он скрыл раздражение за вздохом.  
  
— В больнице рядом с Гравити Фолз?  
  
— Отлично. Какой сейчас день недели?  
  
— Ух-х… а сколько сейчас времени?  
  
      Врач взглянула на часы.  
  
— 3:24.  
  
      Он зажмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
  
— М-м-м, тогда… Сейчас понедельник, да?  
  
— Всё верно. Чувствуете головокру–?  
  
— Воу, эй…что за допрос, док?  
  
      Врач оторвала взгляд от карты и вымученно улыбнулась.  
  
— Это стандартный протокол, особенно для пациентов с мозговыми травмами. Пробелы в памяти – частый симптом при контузии.  
  
— Пробелы в памяти?  
  
— Да. Вы можете почувствовать дезориентацию, замешательство, блеклость или полное отсутствие воспоминаний или тошноту. Однако эти симптомы временны, поэтому не стоит волно–  
  
      Но Билл уже не слушал её, облокачиваясь на подушку. Что-то близкое к настоящему ужасу заполнило его разум, когда он услышал эти слова. _Блеклые воспоминания или их полное отсутствие… Это не страшно. Я же демон. С моей памятью не сравнится ничто. Тогда откуда взялась эта…тревога?_  
  
      Ответ пришёл секундой позже.  
  
       _Я не помню, как очутился здесь.  
_  
      Весь период времени с первой атаки до бокса больницы был расплывчатым пятном боли и шока. Чем больше Сайфер об этом думал, тем больше находил пробелов в памяти. Он не помнил, рубашку какого цвета носил вчера Диппер. Он не помнил, что ел на завтрак.  
  
      И это тянулось дальше. До того, как Билл стал человеком. Воспоминания, хранящие историю тысячелетий, однажды кристально ясные, превратились в дымку расплывчатых фигур, красок и звуков. Его самое первое воспоминание было безнадёжно утеряно, стало чёрной дырой в памяти, захватывающей и недавние события.  
  
       _"Ты помнишь, о чём мы говорили прошлой ночью? О твоей неуравновешенности?"_  
  
       _"Мы не говорили прошлой ночью… у демонов идеальная память…"_  
  
       _Только больше я…не демон.  
_  
      Торопясь получить человеческое тело, чтобы спастись от Измерения Снов, Билл полностью упустил важную деталь такого преображения. _Человеческий разум хранит ограниченное количество воспоминаний и, затем, теряет старые. Это похоже на перенос десяти гигабайтов данных на флэш-карту с памятью в один мегабайт._  
  
       _Я забуду всё.  
_

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Той ночью Билл так и не смог уснуть. В больничном боксе было тихо, и единственной компанией бывшему демону было только биение его сердца. Он попытался почитать книгу Диппера, но сдался, когда слова не перестали танцевать перед глазами.  
  
      Желая отвлечься, Сайфер попытался вспомнить как можно больше своей жизни до того, как он стал человеком, отчаянно ища ясные воспоминания. Это оказалось пустой тратой времени. Скорее наоборот, чем больше он пытался вспомнить, тем быстрее память ускользала из его хватки. Билл запихнул всё это в самый дальний уголок разума, покрывая несколькими слоями отрицания.  
  
      И так он отдыхал. Когда медсёстры принесли блондину ранний завтрак, состоящий из супа, грибов и йогурта, он скривил губы. _Это снова вина моего тела, или эта еда и в правду отвратительна?_ Но он съел предложенное, не сказав ни слова в протест, желая избавиться от этого неприятного чувства в животе, и чтобы медсёстры ушли. После этого, они оставили его в покое.  
  
      Странная боль в груди не исчезла. Он списал это на швы. Но за тот недолгий срок, когда он был человеком, Билл начал различать разные виды боли. Это не притуплённая боль из-за ран. Это скорее…пустота. И она была незнакома Сайферу.  
  
      Чувство усиливалось, когда его мысли возвращались к близнецам или Хижине. Билл старался не думать о них, но не очень в этом преуспел. Каждое человеческое воспоминание было, так или иначе, связано с этими детьми. _Конечно, куда легче вспомнить о чём-то, когда это связано с запахом, вкусом или другими чувствами. Но у меня не было рецепторов Раньше._ Поэтому Билл продолжил парить в унылой пустоте мыслей с болью в груди, пока его разум медленно выходил из-под контроля.  
  
      Наконец, около 5 часов близнецы вернулись. Он чуть ли не расплакался при виде их, глаза уже начало пощипывать. Билл едва смог взять свои чувства под контроль. _Эти препараты слишком сильно на меня влияют. Нужно уйти отсюда. И поскорее._  
  
      Близнецы Пайнс настояли на том, чтобы Сайфер сел в инвалидную коляску перед выходом.  
  
— Это предписание больницы, Билл, — объяснила Мейбл. — Они не выпустят тебя без коляски. К тому же, ты всё ещё под действием обезболивающего. Не думаю, что сейчас ты сможешь даже ходить прямо.  
  
— Чему-чему, а ходьбе я научился, — усмехнулся Билл, горя желанием как можно скорее выбраться из крошечной комнаты. — К тому же, я могу просто опереться на Ёлку, если меня немного шатнёт в сторону.  
  
— Я тебе не трость, Билл, — твёрдо сказал Диппер, хотя выражение его лица всё ещё было мягким. — Чем скорее ты сядешь в коляску, тем скорее мы уйдём. Вот и всё.  
  
      Сайфер стиснул зубы и застонал. Но, в конце концов, он сдался. Близнецы принесли ему новую рубашку и спортивные штаны, в которые ему помог переодеться Диппер, пока Мейбл вежливо вышла из комнаты.  
  
      Блондин настоял, что сам наденет бельё, и тут, в свою очередь, отвернулся Пайнс. Двойняшки убрали шину, пока Билл надевал рубашку. Когда тот снял больничный халат, Диппер увидел кошмарные рваные раны, украшающие всю грудь парня, и его лицо побледнело. _Я бы обошёлся и без твоих спектаклей, Ёлка,_ сказал бы он. Но вместо этого Сайфер закусил щёку и уставился в пустоту, игнорируя взгляд брюнета, пока тот застёгивал рубашку.  
  
      И, затем, его вывезли на улицу. Билл никогда не чувствовал чего-либо слаще того полуденного воздуха. Он лениво водил пальцем по линии татуировки на запястье, пока Мейбл везла его на парковку, к удачно близко припаркованной голубой Хонде. Когда близняшка открыла дверь на заднее сиденье, Диппер помог Сайферу подняться. Билл опёрся на его руку, подавляя стон и вставая на ноги.  
  
      Стоять ровно оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем помнил бывший демон. Он тяжело опирался на брюнета, думая, не заменили ли, случаем, доктора его ноги на пенопластовые палки.  
  
— Ладно, Билл, — сказала Мейбл, держа открытую дверь. — Просто залезь внутрь, чтобы мы могли отвезти тебя домой.  
  
      Сайфер лишь крепче сжал руку Диппера, желая просто свернуться где-нибудь калачиком и уснуть. Близняшка обменялась с братом взволнованным взглядом. Пайнс дотронулся до плеча блондина.  
  
— Давай же, Билл, разве ты не хочешь вернуться в Хижину? — спросил он, пытаясь как можно мягче оторвать парня от своей руки. Но чем больше силы прикладывал брюнет, тем твёрже становилась хватка Сайфера, которому было слишком уютно, и который чересчур устал, чтобы шевелиться. _Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, просто дайте мне поспать, я сделаю всё, что угодно…_  
  
— Эм, Диппер…может, тебе сесть с ним?  
  
— Что?  
  
      Мейбл умоляюще посмотрела на брата. Тот подавил вздох, но всё же сел на заднее сиденье. Билл устроился в центре, сонно наблюдая за тем, как Пайнс протянул ремень поверх его ног, перед тем, как закрыть дверь и пристегнуться самому. Как только двойняшка вернула коляску в госпиталь, она села за руль, и следующее, что помнил Билл, это то, как они ехали домой.  
  
      Окружающий мир то фокусировался, то вновь расплывался, пока блондин пытался оставаться в сознании. Он начал клевать носом, резко поднимая голову каждые несколько минут. А веки были такими тяжёлыми… Сайфер не заметил, как уснул, но на мгновение услышал тихий голос рядом с ухом.  
  
— _Мейбл_ , смотри.  
  
— _Чш-ш-ш_ , не буди его! Дай парню отдохнуть…  
  
— Ух-х, у него слюна течёт…  
  
      На этом диалог закончился. _Что-ж, у меня были сны и страннее._ Билл поворочался, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее рядом с источником тепла, перед тем, как, наконец, отдаться уютной лёгкой дремоте.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Когда они вернулись в Хижину, Мейбл настояла, что она с братом поможет подняться Биллу по лестнице и дойти до комнаты. Блондин поспорил просто из-за своей природной упрямости, но эффект морфина начал испаряться, а боль возвращаться, и протест не длился долго. С двойной помощью он вскоре очутился на кровати, на чердаке, смотря в потолок.  
  
— Позови, если что-нибудь понадобится, — сказала Мейбл, кладя книгу Диппера и сэра Топтышку на прикроватную тумбочку. — Мы принесём тебе чего-нибудь поесть попозже. Готова поспорить, больничная еда была отстойной.  
  
      Его затошнило от самой мысли. Пожевав губу, он кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от потолка. И снова остался один, когда близнецы вышли из комнаты, оставив дверь слегка приоткрытой, если тот решит позвать их. Билл вздохнул, разрываясь между тем, чтобы вернуть близнецов для того, чтобы те его развлекли, и желанием побыть одному. _Человеческий образ мышления такой неудобный. Он разветвляется, идёт кругами, задом наперёд, куда угодно, только не прямо. И как я должен таким образом что-либо решить?_  
  
      Что было хорошо в выветривании эффекта обезболивающего, так это то, что теперь он мог прочитать книгу Диппера, которая несла и развлечение, и желание оставаться в одиночестве. _Слова, наконец, там, где они должны быть._ На самом деле, всё было не так уж и плохо. Завязка была интригующей, и стиль повествования был довольно захватывающим. _Это, хотя бы, не хуже Братьев-близнецов, но с каких пор это считается стандартом?_ Когда, двадцатью минутами позже, вернулось головокружение, Билл положил книгу под подушку, потирая виски пальцами.  
  
      Примерно спустя два часа вернулись близнецы. Мейбл принесла поднос с чашей фруктов и стаканом воды с гордым выражением лица. Диппер плёлся за ней, держа руки в карманах. Близняшка села на кровать, рядом с ногами Билла, брат же встал рядом с ней.  
  
— Бвуп-дип-дуп! Я принесла фрукты! — она протянула чашу, слегка потряхивая ею. — Ты, наверняка, всё ещё чувствуешь слабость после обезболивающего, и врачи сказали поначалу есть лёгкую пищу. У нас есть арбуз, груши, малина, клубника, яблоки…  
  
      Билл быстро потерял внимание и перевёл взгляд на её брата.  
  
— Но…спагетти?  
  
— А? — Мейбл подняла бровь, но Диппер мягко рассмеялся.  
  
— Прости, Билл. Но паста – довольно тяжёлая еда. Она навредит твоему желудку, — Сайфер скривил губы. Пайнс вздохнул, обходя сестру и облокачиваясь о тумбочку. — Обещаю, ты скоро получишь свои спагетти. Я бы даже сказал, по окончании этой недели.  
  
       _Я запомнил твои слова, Деревце._ Решив, что сейчас это лучший ответ, который он мог получить, Билл выпрямился и с энтузиазмом принялся за фруктовый салат. Игнорируя вилку, лежащую на подносе, он радостно ел разноцветную смесь кусочков еды, наслаждаясь её сладостью и свежестью. _Гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем в больнице_.  
  
— _О_ , и пока я не забыла, — пропела Мейбл, запуская руку в карман. — У меня есть и другой подарок для тебя.  
  
      Билл застонал. _Что им ещё нужно? Мне нечего дать взамен._  
  
— Если вы хотите так принудить меня что-нибудь сделать, периодические подачки вам не сильно помогут, знаете ли. Я принимаю плату только в ритуальных жертвах.  
  
      Мейбл нахмурилась, обмениваясь с братом взглядом, который Билл не смог расшифровать. Диппер поднялся, непонимающе смотря на него. Сайфер съёжился.  
  
— Мы не пытаемся заставить тебя что-либо делать для нас, Билл.  
  
— Да, — сказала Мейбл. — Мы просто…ну, мы просто очень благодарны тебе, понимаешь?  
  
— За что?  
  
— За _что_?  
  
      Билл кивнул. Близняшка отпрянула, потеряв дар речи. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, перед тем, как продолжить, заметно воодушевляясь:  
  
— За _тебя_ , вот за что! За то, что ты в порядке, что спас моему бро-бро жизнь! Ты мог бы просто поджать хвост и убежать, но остался! Остался и чуть не _погиб_.  
  
— О… — Билл уставился на чашу с фруктами. Воспоминания о нападении вернулись, с лёгкостью портя аппетит. _Сразу несколькими причинами…_ — Не за что. Я едва это помню, ясно? Одну секунду Ёлка ведёт себя, как полный придурок, впрочем, как и всегда, и другую моё тело выходит из-под контроля. Конец. К тому же, — он засунул кусочек яблока в рот, хотя по вкусу оно не напоминало пасту, — теперь мы квиты.  
  
— Квиты? — спросил Диппер.  
  
— Да. Если бы вы, ребята, не вытащили меня из Измерения Снов, я бы уже был мёртв. Поэтому мы квиты. _Больше эту тему не поднимаем_ , — пробормотал он, беря стакан и делая большой глоток воды.  
  
      Повисла тишина, близнецы неуютно заёрзали. По выражению лица Мейбл было ясно, что она усиленно о чём-то думает, в то время, как её брат был странно неэмоционален. _Забавно. Обычно его легче всего читать._  
  
      И, затем, Диппер спросил без предупреждения:  
  
— Как тебе удалось выжить?  
  
      Билл подавился водой, выплёвывая немного обратно в стакан.  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
— Ругарус, — выражение лица Диппера помрачнело, и он скрестил руки. — Мы думали, что ты умер. Мы нашли тебя только через несколько часов, и ты был…  
  
      Сайфер опустил стакан.  
  
— Я что?  
  
— Ну, ты был просто окружён их телами. Мы так и не поняли, что произошло.  
  
      Билл посмотрел на своё отражение в мутной воде. На него уставился единственный голубой глаз, уставший и тусклый. Когда он попытался вспомнить, что произошло на берегу реки, на ум пришли только грубые, сильные ощущения. _Страх. Боль._ Сами воспоминания были размыты или покрыты кровавой пеленой. Эти мысли только усилили тошноту, но Билл понял, что не мог остановить их. _Странно не контролировать свой собственный разум. Как люди вообще с этим живут?_  
  
— Диппер, — голос Мейбл вырвал его из пелены. — Мы же договорились, что больше эту тему не поднимаем. Посмотри на него. Думаешь, сейчас ему это надо?  
  
      Пайнс пожал плечами, но отвёл взгляд, явно стыдясь своего поведения. Блондин взглянул на него и вздохнул.  
  
— Как я и говорил, я помню немногое. Оттолкнул Ёлку в сторону, один из зверей схватил меня за руку и начал трясти. Следующее, что я помню, они все упали на меня, и моя голова как будто разошлась по швам, и… — протянул он, когда от воспоминаний осталась лишь слабая тень, прячущаяся в самом уголке сознания.  
  
      Диппер склонился, пока не оказался на одном уровне с лицом бывшего демона, знакомый любопытный блеск снова мелькнул в его глазах.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
      Билл облизнул губы, проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
— Я не…знаю? — _Парение. Невесомость._ — Думаю, мне приснился сон. Я…смотрел на себя со стороны, наверное. Но всё было по-другому. Кругом была…серость.  
  
      Тишина. И затем:  
  
— Ты был в Измерении Снов, — прошептал Диппер.  
  
      Сайфер замер, его сердце забилось в несколько раз быстрее из-за наполнившего его ужаса.  
  
— Это…это не–  
  
— Нет, это логично, — быстро возразил брюнет, его охватил азарт. — Ты мог заставить ругарус уснуть, будучи демоном. Они бы даже не поняли, что заснули. Ты, должно быть, утащил их с собой и _убил_ там~  
  
— _Нет_ , — прервал его Билл.  
  
      Боль с новой силой взорвалась в его груди, и он обхватил себя руками, застонав. Мейбл вскочила на ноги, пока лицо её брата вытянулось в изумлении.  
  
— Ты не прав, понял? Это невозможно. Теперь я человек, у меня больше нет доступа в Измерение Снов, — _Серость. Неподвижность. Сила…_ — …верно?  
  
— …то есть, ты не знаешь?  
  
      Сайфер взглянул на брюнета сквозь маслянистые светлые волосы, боясь ответить. Диппер уставился в ответ, пытаясь найти правду своими большими шоколадными глазами. Мейбл дотронулась до руки близнеца, к счастью для Билла отвлекая на себя внимание.  
  
— Достаточно, — мягко сказала она, направляясь к двери. — Мы пока оставим тебя одного, Билл. Отдохни.  
  
      Диппер вышел первым, поникая плечами и засунув руки в карманы. Когда он испарился, свернув за угол, близняшка протянула блондину кусочек ткани.  
  
— Твой подарок, — пояснила она с грустной улыбкой. Новая повязка на глаз. Треугольная с жёлтой сердцевиной и чёрными краями. Углы были загнуты. — Прости, что так просто. Я хотела закончить её к твоему возвращению.  
  
      Билл взял предмет одежды, проводя кончиками пальцами пальцев по краям, оценивая каждый угол. _Мягкая_ , подумал он. Вместо ответа, он закрыл ею левый глаз, звучно щёлкая резиной. Повязка точно покрывала глаз. _А ещё, она удобная._ Сайфер даже и не заметил, как привык носить повязку, пока не исчезла предыдущая.  
  
      Мейбл улыбнулась.  
  
— Выглядит отлично! Дай ей испытательный срок, прежде чем что-нибудь решать, но я всегда могу сделать новую, если что-то будет не так. И помни: зови, если что-нибудь понадобится, — не ожидая благодарности, близняшка быстро поцеловала его в висок и вышла из комнаты, оставляя Билла с отвисшей челюстью и шокированным выражением лица.  
  
      Слабое тепло наполнило его грудь в том же месте, где в больнице была болезненная пустота. _Одиночество_ , резко понял блондин. _Вот, что я чувствовал._ Мысль сразу же принесла с собой тошноту, и Билл сжал волосы в кулак. _Паршивцы. Оба._ Он упал на кровать, ощущая книгу Диппера, спрятанную под подушкой.  
  
       _Что со мной происходит?_  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Время шло, и Биллу становилось всё сложнее и сложнее подавлять кипящую тревогу. Она ползла по коже, как стая тараканов. _Вселенная и не собирается давать мне передышки. Я только понял, как уснуть, а меня захлестнула новая волна проблем. И, опять же, я, наверное, должен быть благодарен, что у меня вообще есть время прийти в себя._  
  
      Он заострил внимание на особенно важных проблемах, скопившихся за последние двадцать четыре часа. _Первая. Человеческий мозг не может хранить тот объём знаний, который я обрёл за все эти тысячелетия. И, учитывая то, что все эти воспоминания не связаны с эмоциями или запахами, или ещё чем-нибудь человеческим, вскоре они будут вне досягаемости навечно. Вторая. У меня всё ещё есть слабая связь с Измерением Снов. У меня была веская причина уйти, и если я могу как-то попасть обратно…_ Тревога только усилилась, и он быстро подавил её, предотвращая паническую атаку. _Спокойствие. Оставайся спокоен. Подумаешь об этом позже. Одна проблема за раз.  
_  
      Мейбл пришла лишь единожды, чтобы забрать поднос с едой и дать Биллу ужин из питательного батончика и коробочку яблочного сока, а в остальном близнецы оставили Сайфера одного. Что бывший демон, как он осознал, начал _ненавидеть_. Он _ненавидел_ одиночество, ощущение, что он может сгнить в этой комнате, и никому не будет дела. Билл ненавидел, что единственным на чердаке был он и его сердцебиение. Блондин уже хотел позвать близнецов, чтобы пообщаться с Диппером и посмеяться с Мейбл, но в то же время яркость всех этих эмоций пугала его, и Сайфер был слишком упрям, чтобы сдаться.  
  
       _И третье: эти малявки, похоже, становятся нечто большим, чем доступом к еде и убежищу._  
  
      Поэтому, оценив свои возможности, он решил, что лучше всего направить всё своё беспокойство и панику на самую важную проблему: его неизбежную амнезию.  
  
      Разумеется, он знал, что забудет не _всё_. Человеческий разум не _настолько_ хрупкий и жалкий. Но способность помнить только десять процентов тысячелетнего существования не очень утешала. Он копался в мозгу в поисках решения. _Иногда и люди могут быть умными. Они всегда придумывали решения для своих врождённых проблем. К примеру, бутылки с водой. И свиной инсулин!  
_  
      Билл думал весь вечер и добрую часть ночи. Он уже привык к усталости, хотя ему всё ещё не нравилось это чувство, особенно, когда оно было смешано с болью от операционных швов. _А в это время Ёлочка видит десятый сон._ Сайфер сжал зубы. _Ёлка. С его глупыми кудрявыми волосами и дурацкой кепкой. Думает, что та-а-акой умный со своими драгоценными дневниками. Поспорю на что угодно, что он построил этим книжонкам храм. У меня есть знания нескольких миллиардов лет, которые ускользают сквозь пальцы, пока мы говорим, но он не боготворит_ меня _так же._  
  
      Билл повернулся на бок, уткнувшись головой в книгу, выпирающую из-под подушки. _Он, наверняка, читает эти жалкие путеводители миллионный раз. Неужели он не знает, что они напичканы ошибками? Но всё же он продолжает и запоминает каждую строчку и кофейное пятнышко, даже не задумываясь, что он… запо-запомнил…_  
  
      Его осенило решение.  
  
       _Конечно._  
  
       _Я могу написать свои дневники._  
  
      Сайфер резко сел, раздражая заживающие раны. Пытаясь изо всех сил игнорировать боль, он встал и подошёл к множеству коробок, захламляющих чердак. _Я могу записать всё, что когда-либо знал. Даже если я и забуду что-нибудь позже, даже если забуду всё, по крайней мере у меня будет, на что опереться._  
  
      Открывать коробки оказалось нелёгкой долей, особенно, когда большинство было заклеено скотчем. Ножа поблизости не нашлось, и блондину не хотелось будить близнецов в поиске одного. Это привело бы к куче вопросов, в особенности, почему Билл вообще решил его искать, а это привело бы к разговору о провалах в памяти. Сайфер не думал, что близнецы решат воспользоваться информацией во зло, но он был прирождённо скрытным. _Чем меньше людей знает, тем лучше._  
  
      Провалив операцию по открытию коробок, он переключился на рабочий стол, обыскивая ящики. Сначала он находил только старые школьные проекты и забытые поделки, но в последнем шкафчике лежала пустая тетрадь. _Прекрасно_ , подумал Билл, вытаскивая её. _Не такая грандиозная, как мне хотелось бы, но дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят. Однако мне потребуется больше, и скоро._  
  
      Секундой позже он увидел дневники, лежащие на краю стола. Цифра 3, выгравированная на золотой руке уставилась на Сайфера, пока тот пытался осознать увиденное. _Дневники Ёлки. Но он же держит их в сейфе. Почему они–?_  
  
       _"Я покажу тебе местонахождение гнезда перитонов, если…я смогу прочесть твои дневники."_  
  
       _"Сойдёт."_  
  
      Билл открыл дневник на первой странице, узнавая элегантный курсив рядом с каракулями Диппера. _А парень держит слово. Уважаю его._ Бывший демон вздохнул, будучи переполнен эмоциями, с которыми ему меньше всего хотелось сейчас иметь дело. _Мне это не нужно._  
  
      Сайфер сел за стол, кладя дневники неподалёку, и открыл первую страницу чистой тетради. Он писал, пока его пальцы не свело болезненной судорогой.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Позже, той же ночью, Билл тихо засунул голову в спальню Диппера, скрипнув дверью. Ничего не произошло. _О, хорошо. Он спит._ Сайфер плечом открыл дверь шире, прижав дневники к груди. Он на цыпочках прокрался по полу, благодаря старые ковры за дополнительную шумоизоляцию.  
  
      Однако темнота оказалась худшим врагом, чем скрипучие полы. Когда Билл добрался до середины комнаты, он неожиданно ударился мизинцем о шкаф с одеждой с болезненным хрустом. Его глаз заслезился, и блондин отшатнулся в агонии, прыгая на целой ноге и закусив губу так сильно, что остались отметины от зубов. _Не кричи, только не кричи, НЕ КРИ–_  
  
— _ЧЁРТ!  
_  
      Пистолетный выстрел и то был бы тише. Секундой позже кто-то включил лампочку, ослепляя Сайфера вспышкой света. Диппер смотрел на него широкими сонными глазами.  
  
— Билл…? — брюнет наклонился, смотря на будильник, и застонал. — Три часа утра, ты что здесь делаешь?  
  
— Я– Эм… — Билл не планировал быть пойманным с поличным и искал причину, которая не звучала бы _слишком_ жалко. — Просто я, эм…хотел вернуть твои грязные блокнотики.  
  
— Что? Ты так быстро прочёл дневники? Знаешь, ты не обязан~  
  
— _Нет_ , идиот, — бывший демон сглотнул, осторожно отступая. — Просто я… Ну, мне они и не были нужны.  
  
— Но…ты сказал–  
  
— Я сказал это, чтобы позлить тебя, ясно? — быстро перебил Билл. — Ты хотел сделку, я дал тебе сделку. Так что, не важно, просто забери свои глупые книжонки. Они, к тому же, не закончены и бесполезны.  
  
      Диппер продолжил тоскливо смотреть на него, изредка моргая. _Он, скорее всего, забудет всё к утру_ , понял бывший демон. Но, затем, Пайнс закрыл глаза рукой и застонал, падая на подушку.  
  
— Боже, какой же я идиот…  
  
      Блондин неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, когда тот не продолжил.  
  
— Ну, никто не спорит, если в этом заключается вопрос.  
  
      Диппер тихо хохотнул, вздыхая, маленькая улыбка засияла на его губах. Однако он всё ещё не поднял взгляда.  
  
— Просто положи их на тумбочку, — пробормотал он минутой позже. Билл сделал, как было велено, и встал около края кровати, уставившись на лежащего на ней парня. Наконец, брюнет убрал руку от лица, смотря на него одним прищуренным глазом. Сайфер выпрямился, но не сделал ни шагу в сторону двери. — Ты всегда спишь в повязке?  
  
— Что? О…дело в том, что… Ну, Звёздочка сказала, что люди испугаются, увидев глаз без зрачка, и я не знал, распространяется ли это на _тебя_ , так что… Думаю, мне не хотелось рисковать.  
  
— То есть, ты боишься, что я испугаюсь?  
  
— Не то, что бы _боюсь_ , меня _не волнуют_ ваши людские тщедушные чувства. Но слишком бурная реакция принесла бы нам обоим неудобства.  
  
— Понял, — вздохнул Диппер, снова закрывая глаза. — Тебе не нужно носить повязку с нами, Билл. Залезай уже... — и парень передвинулся на другую сторону кровати, ближе к стене. _О Боже, неужели сработало?_ — Ну?  
  
      Сайфер моргнул, но снял повязку и забрался в постель, ложась на здоровое плечо. Он подоткнул простыни под подбородок, до сих пор не веря в свою удачу в череде последних _жалких_ дней. Диппер мягко перегнулся через него и выключил свет. Затем, он свернулся калачиком как можно ближе к стене, не дотрагиваясь до блондина.  
  
      Повисла тишина, и Билл определил точную секунду, когда Пайнс уснул. Его дыхание стало медленным и тяжёлым. Когда это произошло, Сайфер начал ворочаться и извиваться, пока не прижался к спине брюнета. _Так-то лучше._ Он закрыл глаза и выдохнул, почувствовав долгожданные уют и безопасность, перед тем, как погрузиться в сон.


	6. Билл Сайфер, Больной Неудачник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Напряжённая семейная игра разжигает решительную борьбу между Диппером и Биллом.

      Билл поморщился, мягко проводя губкой по ранам на груди. Теплая вода быстрыми струйками лилась из душа на его спину. Одну из красных полос резко защипало, и блондин подавился руганью. _Мейбл была права. Боль – это одно, а раны – совсем другое._  
  
      Отмывшись от остатков мыла, Билл выключил душ и одёрнул занавеску, поёжившись от холодного воздуха. _Да, нервные окончания явно переоценивают._ Выйдя из кабинки, Сайфер прошлёпал к зеркалу. Его пустой глаз наравне со здоровым оценивал рваные полосы, горизонтально пересекающие грудь бывшего демона. После недели лечения они окрасились в ярко-розовый цвет и покрылись свежими высыхающими корочками. Одна отметина проходила прямо поперёк связующей метки над сердцем, полностью лишая её магических свойств.  
  
      Он мягко провёл пальцем по зарубцевавшимся краям, вздыхая. _Похоже, я правильно поступил, создав несколько меток. Паранойя действительно лучший друг демона. Теперь мне нужно избегать всего, что может отрезать мои ступни, запястья, плечи и заднюю часть шеи, и всё будет просто прекрасно._  
  
      Сдёрнув полотенце с вешалки, Билл насухо вытерся, перед тем, как надеть пижаму, поморщившись, когда он просовывал голову в рубашку. Потирая плечо, Сайфер хотел было открыть дверь, когда услышал победное:  
  
— _Йюх-х-ху!_  
  
       _Это Звезда?_  
  
      Выйдя из ванной, он нашёл близнецов в гостиной: Мейбл сидела на полу, а Диппер устроился в кресле. У каждого был джойстик в руках, и Пайнсы смотрели в телевизор. Близняшка смеялась.  
  
— Ешь грязь из-под моих колёс, Диппер. Этот золотой приз _мой_!  
  
— Не забегай вперёд, сестрёнка!  
  
— А почему бы и нет, я же и так впереди! _Ха-ха-ха!_  
  
       _Хм-м. Игра про гонки?_ Билл смотрел со стороны, как близнецы извивались, наклонялись и ёрзали на своих местах, как будто движение в реальности как-то повлияет на виртуальную езду. Они приближались к финишной черте, и Мейбл подпрыгнула, радостно пища:  
  
— Наконец, я положу конец твоему правлению и тирании!  
  
      Диппер ухмыльнулся:  
  
— О, я так не думаю.  
  
      Вдруг огромный взрыв заполонил половину экрана, разрывая одну из виртуальных машин на части. Мейбл вскрикнула, а гоночная машина её брата вырвалась на первое место и пересекла финишную черту. Телевизор издал победный звон.  
  
— Ты ударил по мне _синей ракетой_! Что за вздор?! _Как ты мог_ , Диппер?  
  
— Извини, Мейбл. В войне и любви все средства хороши. И в гонках на автомобилях, — Пайнс заметил Билла, стоящего в дверном проёме. — Хей, чувак, как дела? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
       _Угрх, он снова так смотрит на меня._ Сайфер переминался с ноги на ногу, отведя взгляд и скрестив руки.  
  
— Ты теперь будешь спрашивать это каждый раз при встрече, Ёлка? Прошла уже неделя, не нужно общаться со мной, как с инвалидом.  
  
      Диппер примирительно поднял руки. В это время Мейбл застонала на полу, запрокинув голову:  
  
— Я была _так_ близка…  
  
       _Уф, и куда я попал?_  
  
— Ну, Ёлочке немного повезло, — сказал блондин, проходя в комнату. — Не вижу проблемы.  
  
— Билл, ты не понимаешь, — сказала близняшка. — Это, какой там, шестой раз подряд, когда он выигрывает в _Меркурио Гонках_! Я уже терпеть не могу эти постоянные проигрыши…  
  
      Сайфер поджал губы, чувствуя возможность поиграть на нервах одного из близнецов.  
  
— Звезда, ты дала здесь большую слабину. Если так продолжиться и дальше, этот парень и в правду начнёт думать, что он в чём-то преуспел. Позволь поставить его на место.  
  
      Диппер фыркнул, когда Билл подсел к нему.  
  
— Ага, _конечно_ , ты "поставишь меня на место". Ты даже не знаешь, как играть.  
  
— Если это придумали люди, то тут точно не может быть ничего сложного. Так, где мой джойстик?  
  
— Эм… — близнецы обменялись взглядами. Мейбл почесала своим контроллером голову. — У нас только два джойстика… _О!_ Кому-то придётся играть с планшета.  
  
— Ты о том кирпиче с малюсеньким экраном и ужасным контроллером движения? — цыкнул Пайнс. — Уверен, он всё ещё в той коробке на чердаке.  
  
— Ну, одному из нас придётся сходить за ним и сыграть. Если ты, конечно, не собираешься дать парню _с наложенной на плечо шиной_ планшет с _контроллером движения_?  
  
      Брюнет нахмурился, думая. Затем, он улыбнулся, кладя джойстик на колено Билла.  
  
— Знаешь, что? Ты права. Действительно, _я_ возьму планшет, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Вам двоим нужно напомнить о ваших местах.  
  
— _О-о-о-о!_ Чую _битву_! — взвизгнула Мейбл, топая ногами по полу.  
  
      Сайфер рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты милый, дитя, не могу этого отрицать. Считай, что твой вызов принят.  
  
      Когда Диппер вернулся с планшетом, и Билл получил быструю инструкцию как играть от Мейбл, игра началась. Бывший демон быстро понял, что недооценил, как сложно нажимать кнопки. Если он не врезался в стены, его сбивали с трассы другие машины. Раздражение блондина росло каждый раз, когда он соскальзывал на оранжевую часть дороги. _И люди находят это_ забавным _? А я ещё думал, что это я мазохист._  
  
      Всё стало ещё хуже, когда Диппер снова занял первое место.  
  
— _Бум!_ Седьмая победа подряд! Зрители ликуют! _А-а-а-а…!_  
  
      Мейбл пробурчала нечто нечленораздельное, прижимаясь лбом к джойстику в поражении. Билл закатил глаза и щёлкнул языком.  
  
— Ну, ты можешь управлять пикселями, Ёлка, это не _так уж_ и впечатляюще.  
  
— Ох, извини, что-то не слышу тебя с _последнего места_. Честно говоря, думаю, я опередил тебя на два круга. Но ты же "поставил меня на место", не так ли?  
  
      Лицо Билла залилось краской. _Ладно, Ёлка, ты сам напросился._  
  
— Я просто пробовал воды, осваивал игру. В этот раз я готов к настоящей игре. Так что кончай чесать языком, и начнём следующий матч.  
  
      Пайнс сделал, как было велено. Бывший демон внимательно следил за экранами обоих близнецов. Когда они вышли на финальный круг и начали приближаться к финишной черте, Диппер был на хвосте у Мейбл, уже готовый пустить синюю ракету, и Билл понял, что настало время действовать. Подняв одиноко лежащую подушку, он замахнулся и с размаху влепил ею по лицу парня.  
  
— _Что за_ – — Диппер подпрыгнул от удивления.  
  
— Давай, Звезда! — прокричал Сайфер, держа одной рукой подушку, чтобы загородить взор брюнета.  
  
      Близнец оттолкнул Билла, но за это время его машина сошла с трассы. Он мог только беспомощно смотреть, как Мейбл вырвалась далеко вперёд и пересекла финишную черту. Конфетти взорвались в её уголке экрана, и она вскочила на ноги.  
  
— И поток побед _прерван_! Боже, зрители сходят с ума! Какой невероятный поворот событий, друзья! — она начала пританцовывать с джойстиком в руках, пока её брат пытался сбросить Билла с себя. Пайнс взял подушку и отправился мстить. Сайфер вздрогнул, сворачиваясь клубочком на кресле.  
  
— Ты же ударишь несчастного калеку, верно? — он захлопал ресницами, не в состоянии подавить самодовольную улыбку. Диппер фыркнул и начал тереть подушкой лицо Билла.  
  
— Жулик, — сказал он извивающемуся под ним Сайферу, отбрасывая, наконец, подушку в сторону.  
  
— Что? У меня был мышечный спазм руки. Ты _не можешь_ меня в этом винить, — блондин выпрямился, его мокрые волосы торчали во все стороны.  
  
— Ага, "в войне и любви все средства хороши, сестрёнка", — сказала Мейбл, преувеличенно явно изображая своего брата.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду, — проворчал Диппер.  
  
— Это твои точные слова, Ёлка, — рассмеялся Билл, тыкая пальцем в бок брюнета. — Знаешь, нужно быть осторожнее со словами. Люди могут по-разному их истолковать.  
  
— Ура креативным толкованиям слов! — близняшка подняла руку, и Сайфер быстро дал ей ‘пять’. Шатенка захихикала, всё ещё немного подпрыгивая. — Хотите сыграть ещё раз, ребят? У меня хорошее предчувствие.  
  
— Не-а, — Пайнс положил планшет на кофейный столик. — Это всё равно была бы последняя гонка. Я уже немного устал от _Меркурио Гонок_.  
  
      Улыбка Мейбл увяла.  
  
— О, но Билл только пришёл, он почти не играл.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Звезда. Видеоигры без какого-либо поклонения мне всё равно скучные. Знаете, жители Гравити Фолз однажды создали обо мне аркадную игру, — самодовольно добавил он, поводя бровями. Диппер закатил глаза.  
  
— Ага, конечно.  
  
      Мейбл задумчиво поднесла палец к губам.  
  
— У нас есть настольные игры. И несколько столиков для карточных игр. Я могу принести их с чердака. _О_ , знаете, что мы сделаем? У нас будет семей–  
  
— _Не-е-е-ет_ , нет, нет и _не_ т, — близнец поднялся, махая руками. — У нас не будет ещё один семейный вечер игр. Прошлый закончился тем, что нам пришлось просить городского колдуна вернуть крышу Хижины.  
  
— О, Диппер, _ты же знаешь_ , что это не будет так же, как в прошлый раз.  
  
— Ага, да, когда ты сказала так в последний раз, меня затащил в телевизор этот странный парень в капюшоне. Помнишь? Тебе пришлось крутить Колесо Судьбы, и я прошёл через такие вещи, что вспоминать страшно, пока не выпало «спасение».  
  
— Ты преувеличиваешь! Да, было довольно неприятно, но я бы не сказала, что вечер был абсолютным _провалом_.  
  
— Признай это, Мейбл. Каждый семейный вечер игр заканчивается борьбой со спятившим сверхъестественным существом.  
  
— Никто меня, конечно, не спрашивал, — сказал Билл, поднимаясь на ноги, — но мне бы хотелось поиграть в игры. Ты же не откажешь раненому, да, Ёлка?  
  
      Брюнет мрачно посмотрел на него, и Сайфер почувствовал, как решимость парня пошатнулась.  
  
— И сколько же ты собираешься использовать этот приём?  
  
— Пока ты будешь на него покупаться, — захохотал Билл. — _К тому же_ , мы все знаем, почему ты _на самом деле_ не хочешь играть. Ты просто снова боишься проиграть мне.  
  
— Проиграть? — брови Диппера взлетели вверх в изумлении. — Что? _Тебе_? Да я переиграю тебя во сне. Пока еду на велосипеде. И готовлюсь к экзамену по истории.  
  
      Сайфер закусил губу, пытаясь скрыть растущую ухмылку.  
  
— Тогда докажи это, Ёлочка.  
  
— Да, ‘Ёлочка’, докажи! Вечер Игр, Вечер Игр, — начала скандировать Мейбл, и блондин быстро к ней присоединился. — _Вечер Игр, Вечер Игр, Вечер Игр–_  
  
— То, что вы будете повторять «вечер игр», не заставит меня–  
  
— _ВЕЧЕР ИГР, ВЕЧЕР ИГР, ВЕЧЕР ИГР–_  
  
— _Ладно!_ Хорошо, мне всё равно, будет ваш семейный вечер, — сказал брюнет, но угрожающе продолжил, — но если нас заточат в ещё одну завороженную настольную игру, все вина будет на вас.  
  
— Отлично! — близняшка хлопнула в ладоши. — Давай, Диппер, поможешь мне перенести игры вниз. Жди здесь, Билл, мы скоро вернёмся.  
  
      Когда двое ушли на чердак, Мейбл вприпрыжку, а Диппер плетясь за сестрой, Билл сел на пол и положил руки на кофейный столик. _Это дитя как личный маленький робот_ , подумал бывший демон с ухмылкой. _Нужно лишь нажать на нужные кнопки, и он сделает всё, что я ни пожелаю._  
  
      Вскоре близнецы вернулись с горой разных игр в каждой руке, начиная карточными и заканчивая головоломками. Диппер сел на пол по левую сторону от Билла, а Мейбл устроилась на кресле.  
  
— Теперь каждый выбирает по игре, — заявила она, — и тот, кто выиграет в большинстве игр к концу вечера, побеждает.  
  
— А какой приз предназначается победителю? — поинтересовался Сайфер, копаясь в куче игр. — Я имею в виду, кроме публичного унижения Ёлки.  
  
— Да замолчи ты, Билл. Ты сам себе делаешь хуже, потому что я выиграю.  
  
— Боже, просто выберите уже свои игры, — близняшка вытянула высокую коробку с изображением деревянной башни. — _Джамзо_ выбирай, Мейбл выигрывай.  
  
— Хм-м, — брюнет начал грызть ноготь на мизинце, оценивая оставшиеся варианты. Мгновением позже он поднял и открыл пачку с колодой карт. — Я и не знал, что у нас есть мастер-издание _Мира Викторин_.  
  
— Такая _пустяковая_ игра, Ёлка? Пф-ф. Мне кажется, ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я выиграл.  
  
— Я бы на твоём месте не был так уверен, — он мягко толкнул блондина в бок локтем. — Давай же, выбери что-нибудь.  
  
— Тебе что-нибудь нравится, Билл? — спросила Мейбл.  
  
— Эм…  
  
      Сайфер взглянул на остальные игры, пытаясь по их виду определить, сможет ли он победить в них.  
  
— Хм, что насчёт этой? — спросил он, вытягивая настольную игру с изображением богато одетого мужчины. _Владей всем_ , гласило название. — О! Я знаю её!  
  
— Монополия? — недоверчиво спросил Диппер. — Да нам и недели не хватит, чтобы её закончить.  
  
— Если Билл хочет, мы сыграем в неё, — твёрдо сказала близняшка. — К тому же, если она затянется надолго, мы просто соберём её обратно и продолжим играть в другие. Давайте сыграем максимум…три часа? Три часа.  
  
— Ладно, думаю, сойдёт. Давайте, я буду отвечать за банк…  
  
      Сайфер протянул ему коробку. Мейбл сделала ставки фишку-собачку, а Диппер выбрал кнопку. После долгих раздумий Билл остановился на шляпе-цилиндре. Карты были розданы, поле разложено, и они начали играть.  
  
      Игра закончилась через сорок пять минут. Близнецы Пайнс сидели в мертвенной тишине, пока Билл забирал их последние деньги, самодовольно шурша бумажками. Мейбл невидяще уставилась в стол, а Диппер потирал переносицу.  
  
— Как… Как он…? Как будто он вторгся в мой разум.  
  
— Я отдала ему всю свою собственность, — прошептала его сестра. — Зачем… Зачем я это сделала?  
  
— Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей, не так ли, Звезда? — захихикал Сайфер.  
  
      Затем, он взял в руки все фальшивые деньги и бросил их в воздух. Билл упал на пол и начал кататься по нему, в то время, как миллионы долларов летали вокруг него.  
  
— Ха-ха! Это было забавно! Понятно, почему люди так дела– Ай, _ау_ , — он выпрямился, хватаясь за плечо. — Ах, ладно, злорадствовать тоже больно.  
  
      Диппер начал собирать разбросанные деньги.  
  
— Ну победил ты один раз, Билл. Подумаешь. Не нужно делать из этого шоу.  
  
— О, это _я_ делаю шоу, Ёлка? — и Билл продолжил высоким, пищащим голосом. — _"И он побеждает, зрители ликуют, а-а-а!"_  
  
— У меня _не такой_ голос–  
  
— Дети, _дети_! — Мейбл хлопнула в ладоши, чтобы привлечь их внимание. — Достаточно, давайте распаковывать следующую игру. Диппер, где твоя пустяковая штука…?  
  
      Когда они собрали предыдущую настольную игру, Пайнс раздал каждому маленькие кнопки-гудки. Когда Билл взял свою, он сказал:  
  
— Честно, Деревце, мне даже совестно. Это как отнимать конфету у малыша, я не уверен, что–  
  
— Да играй ты уже, Билл, чёрт тебя дери.  
  
      Как только игра началась, пластиковые кнопки жужжали почти каждую секунду. Вопросы начинались химией и заканчивались поп-культурой. Часом позже выбыла Мейбл, а Диппер и Билл сравняли счёты. Близняшка держала над картами маленький фонарик в то время, как оставшиеся двое чуть ли не лежали на столе.  
  
— Сдавайся, пока не поздно, Ёлка, — прошипел Билл, держа руку над кнопкой. _Не верится, что я опережаю его всего на одно очко. Это дитя просто полно сюрпризов._  
  
— Ни за что, Билл, — ответил Диппер не менее жёстко. Мейбл прочистила горло.  
  
— Леди и джентльмены, какой невероятный поворот событий. Следующие пять вопросов определят победителя _Мира Викторин_ этого года! Либо всё, либо ничего, друзья! Вопрос номер один, — шатенка вытянула первую карту. — Первый роман, написанный на печатной машинке?  
  
      Диппер нажал на кнопку, и раздалось громкое жужжание. Сайфер нажал свою пол секунды позже, и выругался под нос.  
  
— Приключения Тома Сойера.  
  
— Верно, — она отбросила карту в сторону. — Самая маленькая в мире птица, которая не умеет летать?  
  
      И снова Билл опоздал на секунду.  
  
— Киви.  
  
— Верно! Орган человеческого тела, который чаще всего пересаживают другим людям?  
  
      Сайфер ударил по кнопке настолько сильно, что она чуть не упала со стола.  
  
— Почка!  
  
— _Да!_ Основные ингредиенты стекла?  
  
      Как только Мейбл закончила предложение, Билл выхватил кнопку Диппера и бросил в противоположный конец комнаты. Пайнс хотел было пойти за ней, но блондин ударил по своей.  
  
— Крем–  
  
      Без предупреждения Диппер зажал рукой рот Билла.  
  
— Кремниевый диоксид, силикон и песок, — закончил он, всё ещё держа ладонь на лице бывшего демона, даже хотя тот всячески пытался вырваться. Вдруг Пайнс пискнул и одёрнул руку, вытирая её о рубашку. — Ты только что _лизнул_ меня?  
  
— Это была отчаянная ситуация, я делал то, что должен– Что– _эй, ХВАТИТ_ –  
  
      Диппер схватил левую руку Билла и провёл языком по ладони. Сайфер упал на пол и заехал ногами в грудь парня.  
  
— _Судья!_ Дисквалифицируйте его за рукоприкладство!  
  
— Только после _тебя_ , грязный жулик!  
  
— _Это был мышечный спазм!_  
  
— _Ты сам знаешь, что это – ложь–!_  
  
— _СКАЖИ МНЕ ЭТО В ЛИЦО–!_  
  
— _МАЛЬЧИКИ!_  
  
      Мейбл встала с кресла, заметно готовая сама разнять препирающихся парней. Она твёрдо положила руки на бёдра.  
  
— _Не заставляйте_ меня идти за баллончиком!  
  
      Сайфер быстро вернулся в сидячее положение, пока Пайнс сходил за своей кнопкой. Раздражённо вздохнув, близняшка села на своё место и вытянула последнюю карту.  
  
— Ни один из вас не получил то очко, поэтому счёт всё ещё равен. Тот, кто ответит правильно на этот вопрос, выиграет в игре.  
  
      Парни положили кнопки на место, вновь заняв свои напряжённые позиции. Мейбл прочистила горло.  
  
— Известная своей способностью управлять вредителями и убивать таких змей, как кобра, какого бога или богиню представляла одомашненная кошка в Древнем Египте?  
  
      Билл фыркнул про себя. _Проще простого._ Он нажал на кнопку и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, когда–  
  
       _Пустота._  
  
      Блондин открыл рот, но не издал ни звука. _Я… Я помнил это секунду назад._ Девушка смотрела на него, ожидая ответа. Билла охватила паника. _Ч-что-то на ‘Б’? Я знаю ответ! Вертится на кончике языка–!_  
  
— _Э-э-эх!_ Время! Диппер, — она повернулась к брату, — ответишь правильно – выиграешь. Или Билл получит ещё один шанс ответить.  
  
— Эм… — брюнет почесал затылок, не заметив, как Билл стремительно побледнел на несколько тонов. — Это… Баст? Мой ответ – Баст.  
  
— _Динь-динь-дон!_ — потянувшись к полу, Мейбл взяла свою кнопку и начала энергично её нажимать. _Бз-з-з, бз-з-з, бз-з-з!_ — У нас есть победитель! О, вот это я называю ярким финалом, друзья! Просто невероятно! Это останется в истории!  
  
      Диппер рассмеялся, потирая шею и расслабляясь впервые за час. Когда он взглянул на Билла, его улыбка погасла.  
  
— Хэй, чувак, ты в порядке?  
  
      Сайфер прочистил горло, стараясь казаться максимально спокойным. _Работа над дневниками продвигается прекрасно. Ты уже принял это. Какая-то информация исчезнет бесследно. Не волнуйся об этом сейчас._  
  
— Да. Конечно, подумаешь. Честь и хвала тебе, Ёлка. Давайте приступим уже к следующей игре, — обеспокоенное выражение не покидало лица брюнета. Пытаясь отвлечь его, Билл потянулся и взял игру, которую выбрала Мейбл, пихая её в грудь Диппера. — Поторопись, дитя, у нас не вся ночь уйдёт на игры.  
  
— А он прав, — отметила Мейбл. — Давай её сюда, я подготовлю всё для первого раунда.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Билл быстро узнал, что «Джамзо», оказывается, не его сильная сторона. Что-то с чувством баланса, понял он. Не стоит и говорить о том, что строить башню ровно, последовательно вытягивая и ставя блоки, оказалось сложнее, чем казалось. Когда блондин выдернул упрямый блок снизу, вся башня упала.  
  
      Диппер заулюлюкал, и Билл старался изо всех сил не смотреть на его идиотское злорадствующее лицо.  
  
— Третий раз подряд. Это…это _точно_ не твоя игра, Билл.  
  
— _Бла-бла-бла, не твоя игра_ , — повторил Сайфер тем же писклявым голосом, что и раньше.  
  
— Это _не_ мой голос.  
  
— Тем не менее, Диппер прав, — сказала Мейбл, поднимая далеко откатившиеся деревянные блоки. — Ты проиграл три раза. Конец игры для тебя, Билл.  
  
— О нет, что же я теперь буду делать-то, зная, что я не чемпион в _Джазмо_? — усмехнулся он. — Это даже не похоже на название игры…просто случайное слово, над которым посмеялись бы двухгодовалые малыши. Нет, двухгодовалый ребёнок был бы _оскорблён_ таким словом.  
  
— Ой, да замолчи ты.  
  
      Сайфер наблюдал, как двое близнецов продолжили играть. _Не дай ему победить. Он же тогда всегда будет мне это припоминать._ Мейбл была уже готова победить с одним проигрышем, в то время, как у Диппера их было два. Когда башня начала раскачиваться, Билл напрягся. _Прошу, пожалуйста, умоляю._ К счастью, Диппер не смог выдвинуть блок из центра, и конструкция обрушилась.  
  
— _Бум!_ Прямо у тебя под носом, бро-бро! — воскликнула Мейбл, а Билл облегчённо вздохнул. — Я всё ещё единственный чемпион по игре _Джамзо_.  
  
— Что-ж, у нас явно ничья, — огласил Билл, желая как можно скорее ознаменовать этот вечер своей победой.  
  
      Мейбл задумчиво промычала, прижав палец к губам.  
  
— Ты прав. Мы все выиграли хотя бы раз. Поэ-э-этому… — она наклонилась к кучке оставшихся игр, внимательно изучая их. Приняв решение, девушка потянулась и схватила большую коробку, полную карточных колод. На ней были нарисованы призраки и скелеты. В целом, довольно жутко. Сайфер мог поклясться, что услышал волчий вой из леса. — Что насчёт этой? _Могучие мифы и герои: Теневые Стражи из Рая._  
  
— Я никогда в это не играл, — нахмурился Диппер. — Откуда ты её взяла?  
  
— Эм-м. Наверное, я купила её на распродаже в гараже несколько лет назад.  
  
— Распродаже в _гараже_? — простонал Пайнс, ударяя себя ладонью по лбу. — Мейбл, эта штука явно зачарована, я вообще удивлён, что он неё не тянется туман или капает кровь, или что-то в таком роде.  
  
— О, да _расслабься_ ты, Диппер. Она выглядит прикольно! — шатенка открыла коробку и протянула её Сайферу. — Ты пока выбирай колоду, Билл.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, каково это – быть запертым в телевизоре, Мейбл, — настаивал Диппер. — Не весело. Я не собираюсь играть с тобой в очередную явно зачарованную игру.  
  
      Близняшка пожала плечами.  
  
— Как знаешь.  
  
      Блондин просмотрел пять колод, остановившись на той, где был нарисован теневой демон с пропитанным кровью плащом. _Мне нравится стиль этого парня._ Диппер всё ещё ворчал рядом с ним.  
  
— Знаешь, Ёлка, можешь уйти прямо сейчас, — сказал он между прочим, шелестя картами. — Никто не посчитает тебя трусом или вроде того, ни в коем случае.  
  
— _Ты–!_  
  
      Диппер сжал кулаки и закатил глаза, поднимаясь на ноги и покидая комнату, не дав Биллу сказать ни слова больше. _Что? Я не хотел, чтобы ты ушёл, идиот!_ Однако парень вернулся секундой позже, вновь занимая своё место. Сестра без лишних вопросов протянула ему коробку, и Пайнс выбрал случайную колоду.  
  
— Бережёного Бог бережёт, — пробормотал он, изучая карты.  
  
      Игра началась, когда Мейбл смогла раскрыть гигантский лист с правилами и определить, кто будет ходить первым.  
  
— Эм, так… Тут говорится, начинает тот, у кого есть благословление Богини, а это значит, ух… У кого есть Меркурий в пятом роду с восходящей Луной–  
  
— Давайте начнём со старшего и по часовой стрелке? — предложил Диппер.  
  
— _Да_ , давайте так.  
  
      Она положила первую карту, и игра началась. Инструкции стали только запутаннее, и каждую секунду кто-нибудь перечитывал правила. Билл даже не был уверен, _как_ тут побеждают. _Вроде бы, надо призвать Теневого Стража, и… Уф, наложить заклинание света? Угх._  
  
      В какой-то момент он вытащил яркую блестящую карту с изображением…скорее всего, зловещего жнеца. _Хм-м. Может, он мне поможет._ Когда наступил его черёд, Билл вытянул свои волшебные карты власти, и положил их в центр стола.  
  
— Я призываю…эту штуку.  
  
— О, это карта Волшебного Монстра, — отметила Мейбл, беря в руки лист с правилами. — _Волшебные Монстры: твой лучший союзник или тяжелейшая ноша_ , — прочла она, пропуская несколько абзацев. — Минотавр, василиск, Великая Коза Ганзенеи…эм, как ещё раз звали этого парня?  
  
      Билл готов был ответить, когда его прервала вспышка света. Туман окружил карту и начал стекать со стола. Тьма прокралась в комнату, перекрывая флуоресцентное освещение. Затем, от карты поднялась тёмное облако, дотронулось до потолка и начало расти, пока не стало зловещим силуэтом.  
  
— Я… Я – Решагот, — угрожающе произнёс низкий голос. — Я – Теневой Страж Граней Вечности, пожиратель душ. Кто посме–?  
  
       _Щёлк._  
  
      Демон замолкнул и взглянул на Диппера, который целился в него заряженным револьвером.  
  
— Вау, _эй_! — проскрипел Решагот, поднимая руки. Пайнс не дрогнул.  
  
— Возвращайся в карту.  
  
— С-спокойнее, я не должен–  
  
— _В карту, живо._  
  
— _Диппер_ , — порицательно сказала Мейбл, даже не отрывая взгляда от правил. — Прекрати изводить бедного демона.  
  
      Билл оценивающе посмотрел на теневого парня, подняв бровь. _Хм-м. Демон, привязанный к карточной игре. Скорее всего, это сделал какой-то маг._ Он усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты же на самом деле _не боишься_ этой штуки, не так ли? — спросил Билл, указывая на револьвер Диппера. — Насколько демон должен быть жалок, чтобы испугаться пистолета?  
  
— Эй, чувак, я не пришёл сюда, чтобы надо мной насмехались такие, как ты.  
  
— А что ты _вообще_ здесь делаешь? — встрял брюнет, всё ещё не спуская пистолета с парящего существа. Решагот задумчиво почесал затылок.  
  
— Ух-х. Кто меня призвал?  
  
      Сайфер поднял руку.  
  
— Я здесь.  
  
— Так, ладно. Что-ж, правила гласят: если тот, кто сыграет мою карту, не использовал предварительно Эликсир Сковывающих Чар, то я должен забрать их душу в Грань Пустоты, — Билл протянул ‘ _о-о-о_ ’ с фальшивым интересом, просматривая свою колоду. _У меня даже нет такой карты._ — И держать её там, пока другой игрок не использует Тюремщика Небес.  
  
— Ага, ясно, что-ж, мы и так _с трудом_ запихнули эту душонку туда, где она сейчас, поэтому я скажу «нет».  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Ёлка, будет весело–  
  
— _Нет_ , Билл. А сейчас, Решо– Роше… Теневой Страж. Если ты не против… — парень указал на центр стола.  
  
— Не знаю чувак, я _правда_ не должен– — Диппер вновь навёл револьвер, и демон сдался. — _Ладно_ , хорошо, так и быть. Господи, это же просто игра. Помешанный.  
  
      Свет вновь пропал, и Решагот вновь стал облаком, прежде, чем полностью исчезнуть. Лампочки вновь озарили гостиную. Мейбл всё ещё не отрывала взгляда от правил.  
  
      Диппер положил револьвер на пол, проведя рукой по волосам и пробормотав что-то под нос. Вдруг его сестра бросила карту на стол.  
  
— _Фэйфликс._ Я победила!  
  
— _Что?_ — Билл взял карту, рассматривая её со всех сторон. — Как?  
  
— Да, если кто-нибудь сыграет карту Теневого Стража, нужно использовать карту Королевы Вечности, и тот, кто так сделает, побеждает! Тут так написано… — близняшка с кропотливым усердием подняла листок и указала на абзац текста. — Видишь? Я победитель Вечера Игр!  
  
— Да, да, я понял, — Билл со вздохом кинул карту обратно на стол. В тот же момент зазвонил домашний телефон.  
  
— Я отвечу, — встала Мейбл, подбирая револьвер брата и выходя из комнаты.  
  
— Ну, это было…что-то, — поразмыслив сказал Билл, ложась подбородком на стол. _Хм. А всё…не так уж и ужасно._  
  
— Если бы ты был на Вечере Игр, когда нам было шестнадцать, — возразил Пайнс, — ты бы совсем по-другому запел.  
  
— О, не могу ничего сказать. Мне и в правду было весело.  
  
— Правда? — брюнет взглянул на него. _Он снова на меня так смотрит. Этот…мягкий взгляд._ — Что-ж, рад слышать. Если хочешь, можем как-нибудь повторить, — неловко закончил он и отвёл взгляд. — Эм, прости, мне жаль, что я, ух…лизнул твою руку.  
  
      Сайфер фыркнул, пытаясь развеять странное напряжение.  
  
— И ты _должен_ жалеть об этом. Эти события оставят вечные шрамы на моей психике.  
  
— Билл, сейчас ты должен сказать, что _тебе_ жаль, что ты бросил мою кнопку.  
  
— Но…мне _не_ жаль. Сказать иначе значило бы гнусно солгать.  
  
— О, и _теперь_ ты задумался обо лжи?  
  
— И что _это_ должно означать?  
  
— _Билл._  
  
      Блондин поджал губы. Выжидающий взгляд Диппера не дрогнул, хотя он подавил ухмылку.  
  
— Этого больше не повториться, — наконец сказал Сайфер.  
  
      Пайнс смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но, похоже, принял ответ. Как только Билл начал сомневаться в этом, в комнату зашла Мейбл с круглыми глазами.  
  
— Диппер! Это _мама_. Она спрашивает о медицинской страховке!  
  
— _Что?_ — парень вскочил на ноги и побежал к телефону, бормоча под нос _"чёрт, чёрт, чёрт"_ , оставив сестру и бывшего демона одних. Девушка взволнованно рвала волосы на голове.  
  
— Да-а, в этом году День Благодарения пройдёт действительно неловко, — пробормотала она, перед тем, как расправить плечи. Она повернулась к Биллу. — Хочешь посмотреть фильм?  
  
       _Что-ж, как будто мне есть какое-то дело…_  
  
— Конечно. Есть попкорн?  
  
      Сайфер занял кресло. Когда Мейбл вернулась с двумя мисками попкорна, она включила телевизор, выключила свет и устроилась на полу. Измученный Диппер вернулся спустя пятнадцать минут.  
  
— _Итак._ Короче, мама считает, что на меня напал медведь, но только потому, что я так сказал. Ничего серьёзного, просто несколько царапин и синяков. Она, ух… — брюнет сжал зубы, — _очень_ переживала, но, по крайней мере, я смог её убедить, что со мной всё в порядке. И папа передавал привет. Если кто-нибудь будет спрашивать… — Мейбл кивнула, запихивая горсть попкорна в рот. Диппер похрустел шейными суставами и вздохнул. — Ладно…хорошо. Я спать.  
  
— Что? Почему? — спросил Билл. — Фильм только начался!  
  
— Мне завтра рано вставать, Билл. То же относится и к тебе, сестрёнка, — добавил он, указывая на Мейбл. — Не ложись слишком поздно.  
  
— _Бла-лошышь-бла-агха_ , — сказала она с полным ртом попкорна.  
  
— Ага, именно так, — Диппер повернулся и отправился наверх. Билл проводил его взглядом, чувствуя, как интерес к фильму пропадал с каждым шагом мальчика. _Хотя мне не очень-то и хочется спать. Просто…было бы здорово, если бы этот мясной мешок остался рядом подольше._  
  
      Он вернулся к телевизору и положил миску с попкорном на колени. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Сайфер всячески старался не думать об определённом брюнете по имени Диппер Пайнс.


	7. Билл Сайфер, Поездка на Заднем Сиденье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Срочный телефонный звонок от старого друга отправляет троицу в поездку на юг.

      Диппер захлопнул дверь на заднее сиденье плечом, держа в руках пластиковые пакеты с продуктами.  
  
— Так что, в конце концов, случилось с тем демоном снов?  
  
      Билл пробурчал, перекладывая бутылку молока в другую руку, возвращаясь с Пайнсом в Хижину Чудес:  
  
— Ну, после того провала с журналистами его план вообще-то сработал, и они нашли закрытый клуб. После этого наши пути не особенно пересекались. Оказывается, он всё время только и делал, что наблюдал за богатыми важными танцующими мужчинами, напивался, и справлял нужду на красное дерево. А дальше уже суди сам.  
  
— Секундочку, — Диппер остановился, придерживая Сайфера за рукав. — Ты случайно не о «Богемной Роще» говоришь?  
  
— Это так назвали? С совой, да?  
  
— _Точно!_ — глаза брюнета заблестели. — Я всегда считал, что это просто прикрытие для какой-нибудь влиятельной группировки.  
  
— Ну уж нет, дитя, такая скукота довела бы этого парня до слёз, — возразил Билл. Диппер продолжил идти, и блондин последовал за ним. — Он скорее будет наблюдать за тем, как самые опасные люди будут унижаться в его личной штольне.  
  
— То есть, это и в правду культ, поклоняющийся демону. Я _знал_ , что там что-то не так.  
  
— Большинство его участников даже и не знают про демона. Ему и не нужно поклонение, этот парень просто наслаждается любым видом разврата.  
  
      Брюнет переложил пакеты в одну руку и открыл дверь в сувенирный магазин. Прозвенел колокольчик. Несколько покупателей бродили тут и там, рассматривая новые товары. Мейбл сидела за кассой, склонившись над тетрадью для рисования, из её рта торчала блестящая ручка.  
  
— Ещё какие-нибудь клубы, основанные сверхъестественными существами? — спросил Диппер, закрыв дверь. Близняшка оторвалась от работы, когда Билл ответил.  
  
— Их не так много, Ёлка. Большинство сверхъестественных созданий считают, что люди не стоят их времени. Я однажды попытался основать одно такое место, но участники быстро разбежались. Честно, что вообще значит «Три масона»? _Я_ хотел назвать это «Отрекшимся Братством Провидения».  
  
— _Ты_ был основателем «Трёх Масонов»? Старинная богатая скрытная организация, участники которой – самые влиятельные люди в истории?  
  
— Проектик не удался в любом случае, — повторил Билл, пожимая плечами. — Я хотел построить его на самобичевании. Но из-за этого всё участники стали слишком праведными! Спустя какое-то время они перестали бояться меня. Несколькими годами позже вытеснили меня из клана. Не лучшие воспоминания, — ворча добавил он.  
  
      Пайнс расхохотался.  
  
— Даже не сомневаюсь.  
  
— Эй, не сыпь соль на рану, дитя, — Сайфер ткнул его локтем в бок, получая в ответ ещё один смешок. Билл не смог подавить крошечную улыбку. _Этого ребёнка легко впечатлить._  
  
      Мейбл протянула ‘ _о-о-о_ ’ в умилении.  
  
— Только посмотрите на себя, — сказала она, убирая изо рта ручку с блестящими чернилами, — общаетесь, _как лучшие друзья_.  
  
— Что? — спросил Диппер, скрещивая руки. Это не так просто, когда у тебя в них пакеты, но брюнет изловчился. — Мы просто выполняем работу по дому, вот и всё.  
  
— Угу, конечно. О! Ты не забыл купить фиолетовый пищевой краситель?  
  
— Ух-х, — брюнет зашуршал пакетами, стараясь заглянуть внутрь. — Д-да-а-а, думаю, да. Вместе с мукой для печенья.  
  
— _Идеально_. Положи их рядом с конфетти, чтобы я не забыла.  
  
— А что именно ты собираешься сделать?  
  
— Что? Это _сюрприз_. Если я всё вам расскажу, эффекта неожиданности уже не будет!  
  
— Слушай, когда последний раз в твоём сюрпризе был задействован пищевой краситель, нам пришлось оттирать кухонные полы до рассвета. Думаю, я _имею_ право волноваться.  
  
      Билл громко застонал.  
  
— Да, да, _мы поняли_ , — сказал он, приобнимая Диппера за плечи рукой и утягивая в сторону. — Ты – невыносимый брат, она – вольный дух, ага-ага. Вам двоим _правда_ нужно придумать что-то новое.  
  
      Мейбл ахнула в притворном ужасе.  
  
— _Как грубо._  
  
— Слушай, Ёлка, — вдруг сказал блондин, тыкая пальцем в плечо парня, — если тебе так понравилась история о «Трёх масонах», то «Рукопись Войнича» просто снесёт тебе крышу.  
  
— Та книга, которую никто не может прочесть? Ты что-то знаешь о ней?  
  
— Проще спросить, чего я _не_ знаю. Серьёзно, дитя, почему ты вообще во мне сомневаешься?  
  
      И таким образом он снова завладел вниманием Диппера. Бывший демон повёл их на кухню, обернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на Мейбл. Та снова читала книги, записывая что-то в тетрадь, рядом с рисунками. _Хм. Хорошо._ Он повернулся к Пайнсу.  
  
— Так вот. Всё началось с кисточки с торчащими во все стороны щетинками…  
  
      Прошло три недели после происшествия с ругару, и состояние блондина улучшалось с каждым днём. Его раны превратились в розовые шрамы, и Биллу, наконец, разрешили снять шину с плеча. Принятие душа перестало быть таким кошмаром, как раньше. Хотя раны и напоминали о себе время от времени, Сайфер мог с уверенностью сказать, что, в целом, он выздоровел.  
  
      И это даже не лучшая часть. Со временем Диппер привыкал к нему всё больше и больше, и его любопытство начало брать верх. Всё началось с простых вопросов: как Билл себя чувствовал, что он делал, чем его жизнь сейчас отличалась от существования в демонической форме, и так далее. Каждый раз диалоги становились всё более захватывающими и длинными.  
  
      Давящее одиночество стерильной больничной палаты превратилось в далёкое воспоминание. Измерение Снов никак не давало о себе знать. _В целом, могло быть и хуже,_ решил он, ставя бутылки с молоком на кухонный стол. _Жизнь точно могла быть хуже…_  
  
— …и тогда она взлетела в воздух, как пуля, и начала заполнять комнату этими огненными шарами. Я, разумеется, был вне угрозы, это же такая элементарная магия. Но всё вокруг сгорело в считанные минуты.   
  
— Но почему ты вообще подпустил её к книге? — спросил Диппер, постепенно разгружая пакеты и оживлённо внемля каждому слову блондина. Билл загорелся тщеславием. — То есть, я понимаю, что вероятность увидеть правильное будущее 20/20, но, серьёзно, это было просто очевидно.  
  
— А что я должен был сделать, Ёлка? Она – дочь книжника! Если бы я не перенёс её в замок в целости и сохранности, он бы ни за что не сдержал–  
  
      Вдруг, когда Диппер раскладывал последние продукты по полкам, у него зазвонил телефон. Билл нетерпеливо вздохнул, пока брюнет вытаскивал его из кармана. Затем, глаза Пайнса ярко заблестели, чем он несказанно удивил Сайфера.  
  
— Пасифика?  
  
       _Нортвест? Я даже и не думал, что Деревце всё ещё дружит с Блондиночкой…_ Билл прочистил горло.   
  
— Итак. Да, я пытался вернуть девушку–  
  
— Секунду, Билл.  
  
      Бывшего демона охватила ярость, и он сжал зубы. _Он что, игнорирует меня?_ Раздражённого Сайфера посетила идея, и, недолго думая, он перегнулся через столешницу, выхватил телефон из хватки Диппера и убежал в коридор.  
  
— Что– _Эй!_ Билл, вернись сейчас же!  
  
      Блондин лишь ухмыльнулся, заглушая звон телефона рубашкой и вбегая в музейную часть Хижины Чудес. Пайнс гнался за ним, но Билл оторвался ещё на первом повороте, войдя в противоположный зал. Он ответил на звонок, поднеся телефон к уху:  
  
— Эй! Нортвест! Как делишки в семье?  
  
      Высокий голос ответил ему:   
  
— _Эм… Диппер?_  
  
— О, даже не близко, Блонди, я не–  
  
      Без предупреждения из-за угла появился Диппер. Прежде, чем Билл сумел что-либо сделать, парень заехал ему кулаком в живот. Сайфер отпрянул, хватая ртом воздух. Брюнет выхватил телефон из его слабой руки.  
  
— Пасифика? — хрипло спросил парень, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Его улыбка в миллион киловатт вернулась. — Да, это Диппер. Прости, что так вышло… — и он оставил Билла сидеть на полу, продолжая вести свою идиотскую светскую беседу. — Да, всё просто прекрасно… Серьёзно? Просто _здорово_ , я так рад это слышать…  
  
      Сайфер презрительно усмехнулся. _Ну и ладно. Подумаешь. Хочешь вести свои идиотские разговоры с не менее идиотскими людьми? Ни коим образом не препятствую, дитя. Я могу и подождать._ Поднявшись на ноги, он чересчур усердно отряхнул рубашку от пыли и вернулся в магазин сувениров. Мейбл на время оторвалась от книги и рассчитывалась с покупателем. Она взглянула в сторону блондина, когда услышала скрип двери _Только для Персонала_.  
  
— Привет, Билл, — сказала близняшка. Она повернулась к покупателю и протянула чек. — Приходите ещё!  
  
      Когда покупатель ушёл, девушка повернулась к Сайферу, который к тому времени подошёл к кассе. Обслужив последнего посетителя в очереди, шатенка щёлкнула аппаратом, и Билл снял повязку, засовывая её в карман.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? Вы уже разложили еду?   
  
      Вместо того, чтобы ответить на её вопрос, Билл выдал:  
  
— Я думал, что эта Нортвест уехала из города много лет назад.  
  
      Мейбл моргнула, удивившись его резкому замечанию.  
  
— Что? Кто? Пасифика? Эм... — она задумчиво почесала подбородок, — да, она съехала из дома родителей, когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать. Диппер говорил, что теперь она живёт в Сан-Диего.  
  
       _То есть он поддерживал связь с Блонди ещё с её отъезда?_ Билл раздражённо фыркнул.  
  
— А что такое? С чего вдруг такие вопросы?  
  
— М-м-м? О, ничего особенного. Просто я ни разу не видел, чтобы Ёлка так радовался телефонному звонку.  
  
— Звонила Пасифика? — спросила шатенка, так ярко улыбнувшись, что Сайфер отпрянул. — Это так здорово! Господи, интересно, как у неё дела с личным аукционным домом. Боже, как же давно мы говорили, надеюсь, Диппер не думает, что он один будет общаться с Пасификой…  
  
      Она направилась к двери, продолжая говорить сама с собой, оставив Билла одиноко стоять в оцепенении. Тряхнув головой, блондин скрестил руки и презрительно фыркнул. _Паршивцы. Они, как дети, с лёгкостью переключают внимание…_ Сайфер старался не заострять внимание на своей грубой реакции. _Это же просто телефонный звонок. И что теперь? Ну, поговорит Ёлка пятнадцать минут, вот и всё. Из-за этого вообще не нужно расстраиваться, подумаешь._  
  
      Бывшего демона немного ободрили свои мысли. Посчитав, что эта проблема решена, он направился на кухню, мечтая о сахаре и молоке. _Наконец-то, Еловое деревце купил мне ещё того шоколадного печенья. Он сказал не съедать всё сразу, но, думаю, это – отличная компенсация за тот удар. Ничто меня остановит, дитя,_ ухмыльнулся Сайфер, вытаскивая коробку из шкафа. Сев на столешницу, он разорвал упаковку.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Хижина закрылась часом позже. Будучи под влиянием гликемического шока, Билл прикончил остатки печенья и принялся за пакет кислых желатиновых червячков. Телефонный звонок слабо, но надоедливо напоминал о себе каждые несколько секунд. _Вот увидишь, когда я расскажу Ёлке об Измерении 40x **α** , он будет у меня с руки есть…_  
  
      Как будто почувствовав, что речь идёт о нём, Диппер появился в дверном проёме. Сайфер поднял взгляд, звучно всасывая в рот червячка.  
  
— Здравствуй, дитя, — он протянул пакетик и потряс им. — Хочешь конфет?  
  
— Э-эм, нет, спасибо–  
  
— Очень жаль, — Сайфер уронил пакетик на колени и запихнул кучку кислых червячков в рот. Лицо брюнета позеленело от разворачивающейся перед ним сцены.  
  
— Угрх, как же это мерзко.  
  
— Фто? — спросил Билл с полным ртом. — О, конефно, я веду шебя мершко. А когда ты в пошледний раз штирал швою одежду, а, Ёлка?  
  
— Это…никак не относится к теме нашего разговора.  
  
      Блондин пожал плечами. Громко проглотив желатин, он похлопал по столешнице, указывая на место рядом с собой.  
  
— Устраивайся поудобнее, дитя. Так, на чём я остановился…? Эм, мы были в саду, и дочь книжника сошла с ума…  
  
      Диппер нахмурился, заметно запутавшись. Он не сел на предложенное место.   
  
— Так…поговорим об этом позже, я буду собирать вещи б _о_ льшую часть ночи.  
  
— Собирать вещи? Зачем? Куда вы отправляетесь? — Билл подозрительно прищурился. Пайнс опёрся руками о стол с серьёзным выражением лица.  
  
— Я только что закончил говорить с Пасификой, и–  
  
— Вы _только что_ договорили? — _Да ты издеваешься._ Он взглянул на часы. _Нет, точно, тридцать две минуты._ Диппер смотрел на него, ошарашенный такой реакцией.  
  
— Эм, ну, думаю, Мейбл перемолвилась с ней словечком минуту-другую. В основном, мы обменивались новостями. Но потом она рассказала о своей проблеме, — Билл запихнул ещё одну горсть червячков в рот, зло жуя вместо того, что бы ответить. — Она сказала, что с пляжа, рядом с её домом, пропало несколько человек. Никто не знает, что с ними случилось, и Пасифика думает, что это что-то сверхъестественное. Она хочет, чтобы мы приехали и проверили.  
  
— Это уже решено… — пакетик опустел довольно быстро. Блондин начал слизывать сахар с пальцев. — То есть, она будет там? С нами?  
  
— Ага, — та ослепляющая улыбка вернулась. Билл с трудом подавил гримасу. — В любом случае, мы думаем отправиться в пятницу. Тогда у нас будут все выходные для расследования.  
  
— А что насчёт Хижины?  
  
— Ничего не случится, если мы закроем её на пару дней. И я хотел убедиться, что ты не против, — Сайфер, наконец, поднял взгляд. Искренность во взгляде парня немного успокоила его нервы. — Я знаю, что тебе уже лучше, но это долгая поездка. Ты точно справишься?  
  
      Впервые за последние несколько недель шрамы на груди Билла начало пощипывать, а правая рука заболела. Несмотря на это, он пожал плечами.   
  
— Конечно, я справлюсь, дитя. Я же всё равно не могу отказаться, не так ли?  
  
— Ну, ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь–  
  
— _Нет!_ — Пайнс подпрыгнул, подняв брови. Бывший демон прочистил горло, заливаясь краской. — То есть… Всё в порядке, дитя, правда, не волнуйся.  
  
      Брюнет смотрел на него ещё несколько секунд, слова Билла явно не убедили его. Затем, он вздохнул:  
  
— Точно, ты же всё ещё не можешь спать один…  
  
— Да, точно…это. Итак, пятница, да? — затараторил он, пытаясь сменить тему. Сайфер улыбнулся. — Где мой чемодан?  
  
— Хм, — Диппер задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Думаю, в подвале есть запасной. Я принесу. Пообедай тем, что найдёшь.  
  
      И на этой ноте он вышел из кухни, оставив Билла с пустым пакетиком из-под конфет. Тот вздохнул, кладя голову на стол и вытирая руку о джинсы.  
  
       _Да. Оставите меня здесь, а сами будете развлекаться с Нортвест все выходные. И не надейся, Ёлка._ Обида тяжёлым камнем осела у него в животе. _Или… Может, это всё те желатиновые червячки… Ладно, похоже, съесть целый пакет было ошибкой…_  
  
      Поднявшись на подгибающиеся ноги, он подошёл к холодильнику и взял банку имбирного эля, стараясь сконцентрировать внимание на чём угодно, кроме кипящей горечи при мысли о той девчонке Нортвест.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      В пятницу той же недели, в шесть часов утра, Билл стоял на крыльце. Солнце только поднималось на горизонте, и звёзды постепенно пропадали с ночного неба. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, и Сайфер с трудом держал глаза открытыми. Он бросил свой чемодан в багажник машины, останавливаясь, чтобы широко зевнуть. Неестественно бодрый Диппер захлопнул крышку багажника.  
  
— Как раз вовремя, — улыбнулся он. Билл открыто смерил его мрачным взглядом. _Клянусь, я убью его._  
  
      Рядом появилась Мейбл, держа в руках походные кружки. От запаха кофе рот Сайфера наполнился слюной. Шатенка протянула ему одну кружку с таким же измождённым выражением лица.   
  
— Держи, — сказала близняшка, направляясь к пассажирскому сиденью. — Оно нам понадобится.  
  
      Желая поскорее закончить эту сонную муку, он бездумно поднёс кружку к губам, только чтобы чуть не уронить её, когда горячая жидкость коснулась языка. _Ай-ё! Чш-ш-ш…_ После этого он начал пить мелкими глоточками.  
  
      Вдруг Пайнс похлопал его по плечу. Билл поднял взгляд и увидел, что брюнет протягивал ему маленький чёрный телефон. Сайфер вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Он твой, — сказал близнец, когда бывший демон взял мобильник. — Знаешь…на всякий случай…  
  
— Правда? Он останется у меня? — Диппер кивнул. Билл засунул гаджет в карман. — Да… Понял тебя, Ёлка.  
  
      С маленькой улыбкой Пайнс снова похлопал его по плечу и сел в водительское кресло. Сайфер устроился на заднем сиденье, и уже скоро они были на дороге, ведущей из Гравити Фолз.  
  
      Когда кофе остыло, Билл довольно быстро с ним расправился и вытянулся на сиденье, используя куртку как подушку. Диппер сказал, что ехать до пляжного домика Нортвест они будут целый день, и приедут поздно ночью. _Поэ-э-этому… Я теперь заперт в машине на двенадцать часов…что делать, что делать…_  
  
      Какое-то время он занимал себя тем, что копался в своём новом блестящем телефоне. После нескольких секунд осмотра выяснилось, что Диппер уже позаботился о добавлении своего номера телефона, Мейбл и ещё нескольких контактов на случай экстренных ситуаций. Ещё Билл нашёл несколько игр, и попытался убить ими время, но они быстро надоели Сайферу. _Теперь что ещё...что ещё...  
_  
      Близнецы включили радио, по очереди выбирая песни. Мейбл качала головой в ритм рок-песни из восьмидесятых.   
  
— _Too much time on my hands_ *, — мягко пела она, пощёлкивая пальцами. — _Te-te-te-te-te ticking away, уау-ААХоу-ау, боу-оу!_  
  
      Билл раздражённо потёр закрытые глаза. По крайней мере, не хуже того, что выбрал Ёлка. _Синтезированная поп-музыка._ Сайфер застонал, поворачиваясь на бок и затыкая уши. Даже Мейбл высказала долю протеста.  
  
— Как эта песня всё ещё у тебя в телефоне? — засмеялась она. — Ей же _миллион_ лет.  
  
— Серьёзно? Ей нет и пяти лет. И это ты _мне_ говоришь о старой музыке?  
  
— Эй, моя музыка – _классика_. Она выдержала проверку временем. Это разные вещи!  
  
      Диппер не ответил, но, затем, Билл услышал, как брюнет повернулся.  
  
— Билл, ты как?  
  
      Бывший демон фыркнул, принимая сидячее положение.  
  
— Думаю, мои уши кровоточат, — заявил он, просовывая голову между передними сидениями. — Звезда, можешь проверить, идёт кровь или нет?  
  
— Хм-м… — близняшка схватила его за волосы и повернула голову блондина на бок. — Не-е-ет, вроде бы, всё в порядке.  
  
— Похоже, ты не фанат песен сороковых, а? — усмехнулся Диппер, немного снижая громкость.  
  
— Э-эх, это скорее побочный эффект от прослушивания музыки несколько триллионов лет. Просто она вся…не знаю, _перемешивается_ , что ли.  
  
— Серьёзно? Классическая музыка? Рок? Джаз? Тебе ничего не нравится?  
  
      Билл лишь молча пожал плечами. Песня подошла к концу, и Мейбл передала ему телефон.  
  
— Вот, посмотри, может, найдёшь, что тебе нравится.  
  
      Сайфер задумчиво промычал, беря мобильник и пролистывая варианты. Он включал музыку, слушая несколько секунд, и шёл дальше. Демон прокручивал песню за песней. Иногда ему попадались те, которые нравились Мейбл или Дипперу, но он, к их вящему огорчению, продолжал листать дальше. _Рок, металл, поп, металл, рэп, поп, поп, поп… Угрх…_  
  
      Затем, он нашёл песню, которая очень странно подействовала на него. Колонки дрожали от басов. Билл почувствовал, как музыка пронизывает его до костей. Заинтригованный, он оставил эту песню. Пайнс скорчил кислую мину.  
  
      Песня представляла собой набор искусственных компьютерных звуков, нарезки случайных мелодий, и низкого баса, от которого вибрировало сердце в груди. Билл начал качать головой, музыка захватывала, нарастая по напряжённости. Мейбл начала щёлкать пальцами в такт. Песня становилась всё громче и громче, пока не достигла своей кульминации. И машину заполнил ритмичный бит.  
  
      Билл откинулся на спинку кресла, чувствуя себя так, будто его кости растворились.   
  
— Я слушал вашу человеческую музыку больше миллиарда лет, — прокричал он поверх музыки, — и она _никогда_ так не звучала!  
  
— Может, потому, что на это были веские причины, — ответил Диппер, морщась. Билл начал стучать по крыше машины ногами. — Эй! Убери свои грязные ноги с крыши!  
  
— _Ни за что-о-о!_ — Сайфер ёрзал на сиденье до тех пор, пока чуть не свалился с него. Пайнс взглянул на его в зеркало заднего вида, выражение его лица было смесью удивления и раздражения. — _Следи за дорогой, Ёлочка!_  
  
      Брюнет закатил глаза, но сделал, как было велено, оставляя Билла корчиться в этом состоянии.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Спустя примерно два часа, они остановились на заправочной станции для того, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом и перекусить. Уставший кассир поприветствовал их. Выпитый раннее кофе подействовал на Мейбл и Билла, и те чуть не упали, зацепившись ногами по пути в туалет. Когда блондин сделал свои дела, он вернулся в главный зал, вздыхая. Они были единственными покупателями на заправке в такую рань.  
  
      Сайфер присоединился к Дипперу в проходе между прилавками. Пайнс рассматривал кучку журналов и поднял взгляд, когда бывший демон подошёл к нему.  
  
— Выбери себе что-нибудь поесть, — сказал брюнет, возвращаясь к красочным глянцевым обложкам. — До следующего перекуса ещё долго, и я не хочу, чтобы ты голодал.  
  
— О, ты волнуешься обо мне, Еловое деревце? — захлопал ресницами Билл. — Перестань, ты меня смущаешь.  
  
— О, _я тебя умоляю_. Просто ты невыносим, когда голоден. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты свёл меня с ума, потому что ничего не съел.  
  
      Блондин вздохнул, театрально схватившись за сердце. Однако он не отошёл от Диппера, вместо этого рассматривая статьи в газетах. Сайфер увидел яркий заголовок. _СЕНАТОР КАЛИФОРНИИ ПОХИЩЕН ПРИШЕЛЬЦАМИ!_  
  
— О, Боже, — пробормотал демон, подбирая газету и пролистывая страницы. Сами статьи были ещё лучше, и он засмеялся. — Ёлка, ты _обязан_ мне это купить.  
  
      Пайнс взглянул на первую страницу и сморщил нос.   
  
— Билл, это мусор. Вся информация – выдуманная ерунда.  
  
      Сайфер фыркнул.  
  
— Это ты так думаешь, — сказал он себе под нос. Диппер подозрительно сощурил глаза, наклоняясь ближе.  
  
— Что это значит? Почему? Что такого в этих статьях? — он попытался взглянуть поверх плеча Билла, но тот шагнул в сторону.  
  
— Похоже, тебе придётся купить её, чтобы узнать.  
  
      Брюнет фыркнул, кладя газету обратно на стенд и идя дальше по проходу. Сайфер последовал за ним, подбирая оставленную макулатуру и вновь просматривая заголовки. _НЛО замечено в Исландии… Йети найден в Брюсселе… О, смотрите, это я!_ Подумал он, дойдя до статьи об иллюминатах. Смех продолжился.  
  
      Вскоре к ним присоединилась Мейбл с полными руками пачек с чипсами и конфетами. Её брат застонал.  
  
— Мейбл, если ты съешь так много вредной пищи, тебе станет плохо.  
  
— Это вызов?  
  
— _Нет_ , это не–, — вздох. — Слушай, мы всё равно через несколько часов остановимся пообедать. Оставь хотя бы конфеты.  
  
— Ни за что! Мне нужно _всё_ , Диппер.  
  
— Серьёзно? Тебе _и в правду_ нужны три пачки–, — Диппер замолчал, читая название, — солёных сахарных шариков?  
  
— Да. Рада, что мы поняли друг друга.  
  
      Билл молчал. Пока близнецы препирались, прозвенел колокольчик на двери, и в магазин зашёл нервный молодой человек. Сайфер посмотрел на него несколько секунд, перед тем, как вернуться к газете.  
  
      Незнакомец подошёл к продавцу, который смотрел на него стеклянным взглядом. Он прошептал что-то, и кассир пожал плечами. Тогда, молодой человек вытащил пистолет.   
  
— Я не шучу, чувак. Я же, нахрен, сделаю это!  
  
— О, _чёрт_ , — Диппер схватил Мейбл и Билла за плечи и утянул за прилавок, приседая. Близняшка уронила закуски на пол, и выглядывала из-за плаката рекламы еды.  
  
— Проклятье, — пробормотала она. Мужчина начал размахивать пистолетом, раскрасневшись. Продавец сонно смотрел на него. — Он вооружён! Что нам делать?  
  
— Так, ладно…эм… — Диппер окинул взглядом магазин, и можно было услышать, как закрутились шестерёнки в его голове. — Хорошо. Билл, прокрадись за угол и подберись к входной двери. Я проползу по-пластунски к его ногам. Мейбл, ты–  
  
— _А-А-А-АГРХ!_  
  
— Чт– _МЕЙБЛ!_  
  
      Шатенка резко набросилась на вора, падая с ним на пол. Он упал, как мешок с картошкой, а близняшка поднялась на ноги и отбросила пистолет в сторону прежде, чем тот успел прийти в себя.  
  
— _Учись_ , сынок!  
  
      Диппер ударил себя по лбу в то время, как Билл начал подбирать оставленные Мейбл продукты. Блондин подошёл к кассе и вывалил их на ленту, вместе со своей газетой. Продавец моргнул.  
  
— Наличными или картой?  
  
— Эм… — Сайфер беспомощно посмотрел на близнеца. Пайнс всё ещё массировал лоб, когда достал кошелёк и вытащил дебетовую карту. Вор застонал на полу, за что получил пинок в живот от Мейбл.  
  
— Я бы твоём месте не рыпалась, — она подняла ружьё, откатившееся в другой конец магазина, разобрала его и выбросила, пока Диппер и Билл собирали покупки в пакеты.  
  
— Приходите ещё, — сказал продавец, поднося телефон к уху. — Джо? Да. Да, это тот парнишка Милл. Снова. Прошу, возьми трубку…  
  
      Заплатив за покупки, троица вышла из магазина и вновь оказалась в пути в считанные минуты.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Темные облака застали горизонт. Машины передвигались со скоростью улиток. Сайфер запихнул ещё одну горсть чипсов в рот, слизывая с пальцев сырный соус, облокачиваясь на спинку сиденья и рассматривая газету с теориями заговора. _Наслаждайся, Билл. Ты заслужил._  
  
      Мейбл сжала руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, раздражение кипело в ней сильнее, чем когда-либо. Рыкнув, она ударилась лбом о гудок. Ей просигналила другая машина, а за ней ещё одна, и ещё.  
  
— Ух, у меня от этого гудения голова раскалывается, — проворчал Диппер с пассажирского сиденья, прижимая телефон головой к плечу.  
  
— Но мне от него лучше, — для пущего эффекта близняшка начала ритмично сигналить, крича непристойные вещи. Диппер закрыл второе ухо.  
  
— Продолжай сигналить, Звезда. Это точно рассеет пробку.  
  
— Заткнись, Билл.  
  
— Эй, Мейбл, — сказал брюнет, отрываясь от телефона. — Пасифика спрашивает, можно ли ей позаимствовать несколько твоих свежепридуманных ругательств?  
  
      Близняшка вздохнула, убирая, наконец, руку с гудка и оседая в сиденье.  
  
— Я беру два доллара за каждое ругательство. Эх, ладно, друзьям и семье скидка. Доллар двадцать пять.  
  
      Её брат мягко рассмеялся и вернулся к телефонному разговору. Билл поднял взгляд с газеты, нахмурившись.  
  
— Да, межштатная забита на мили вперёд, да ещё и гроза собирается... Ага... Такими темпами мы приедем не раньше десяти... Правда? Ну, хоть что-то хорошее... Что? — он вновь засмеялся. — _Серьёзно_ , ты это сделала? Это же просто безумие, как такое случилось?  
  
— _Пс-с-с!_ Эй. Ёлка, — Сайфер ждал ответа Пайнса. Когда его встретило лишь молчание, блондин начал дергать парня за рукав рубашки. — _Ело-о-овое де-е-еревце_ , — бывший демон ткнул его уголком газеты.  
  
— Билл, я говорю по телефону, — пробормотал парень под нос. Сайфер вздохнул, вновь распластавшись на заднем сиденье, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Раздался грохот грозы, за которым последовал оркестр гудения машин. И вдруг Мейбл не выдержала.  
  
— _Агрх!_ Я так больше _не могу!_ — она выпрямилась в кресле, вытягивая шею и пытаясь окинуть взглядом пробку. Диппер затравленно взглянул на сестру. Он быстро пробормотал Пасифике, что перезвонит, кладя трубку.  
  
— Мейбл, что ты делаешь?  
  
— Смотри, если мы съедем с трассы вон там, то окажемся на окольной дороге и объедем всю эту кошмарную пробку.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? Так будет даже дольше.  
  
— Только не когда с нами есть старый добрый Гиневра Пи Самсон! — она бросила навигатор брату на колени. — Мы съедем с этой дороги, и она покажет лучший обходной путь. Больше никаких пробок, вызывающих у меня мигрень! Если поедем сейчас, обгоним поезд!  
  
— Не знаю, я не очень доверяю этим штукам... — сказал брюнет, крутя навигатор в руках. — Помнишь, когда папа захотел отвезти нас в Диснейленд?  
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, всё будет совсем _не так_ , — воскликнула близняшка, махнув рукой. — Ладно, _поехали_!  
  
      Диппер всё ещё сомневался, но начал настраивать навигатор в то время, как Мейбл пробивалась к выходу. Билл молча наблюдал за близнецами, открывая ещё одну пачку сырных чипсов. Шатенка улыбнулась во все тридцать два.  
  
— Верьте мне, ребят. Мы окажемся у Пасифики в считанные секунды.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Двадцатью минутами позже небеса разразились адским ливнем. Тридцать минут спуст Мейбл, наконец, признала, что они потерялись.  
  
— _Я же говорил_ , Демертио Авеню было _там_!  
  
— Там _не было дороги_ , Диппер! Что ты мне предлагаешь, съехать с обрыва?  
  
— Там была дорога, ты её просто не заметила! Тебе нужно повернуть–  
  
— Так, во-первых, мне _нужно_ только дышать, есть, спать и создавать статуи из блёсток, а во вторых, _ТАМ НЕ БЫЛО ДОРОГИ–_  
  
— Мам, пап, пожалуйста, хватит ругаться.  
  
— _Заткнись, Билл!_ — в унисон огрызнулись они. Сайфер фыркнул, возвращаясь в лежачее положение.  
  
— Если вы, дети, хотите ещё больше затеряться в этой грозе, без проблем. Но учтите, я не собираюсь делиться едой, а человеческое тело может выдержать лишь три недели без питания.  
  
      Диппер вздохнул, потирая переносицу одной рукой и держа сбоящий навигатор в другой.   
  
— Нет никаких шансов, что мы вернёмся на основное шоссе, если мы даже не можем понять, где находимся сейчас…  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь мне сделать? — спросила Мейбл, стараясь не повышать голос. — Дождь не прекращается. Может, нам остановиться где-нибудь и переждать ливень?  
  
— Может… Во всяком случае, это лучше, чем нарезать круги, окончательно теряясь, — пробормотал Диппер, пытаясь оглядеть окрестности через запотевшее стекло. — Думаю, я что-то вижу…  
  
      Его сестра притормозила, и Билл прижался лицом к окну. Мороз охватил его щёку. Посреди дождя сформировался смутный силуэт здания.   
  
— Искать убежище от грозы в хижине в самых дебрях мира? Где никто не услышит твоих криков? Фантастическая идея.  
  
— Мы просто подождём, пока не успокоится дождь, — сказал Пайнс. Его сестра припарковалась на обочине. Неоновый свет разрезал пелену дождя. _Безделушки Надин._ — Хм. Думаю, это магазин антиквариата.  
  
— Отлично, — припечатал Билл, — заодно встретимся с твоим прадядей. А, хотя, знаете, что-то я уже не хочу туда идти.  
  
      Мейбл захихикала.  
  
      Они вылезли из машины и начали пробираться сквозь ливень, Билл использовал куртку, как зонт. Когда они распахнули дверь и вошли внутрь, помокшие до нитки, приятно прозвенел колокольчик. Сайфер поёжился от прохлады кондиционера. _Но всего несколько жалких секунд_ , мысленно добавил он, выжимая куртку. Вода полилась на ковёр.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — поприветствовал их бесчувственный голос, — и добро пожаловать в Безделушки Надин.  
  
      Высокий человек с кустистыми бровями стоял за кассовой стойкой, смотря в пустоту. Он неестественно застыл, а его дыхание было медленным и ритмичным. Когда к нему приблизились Диппер и Мейбл, мужчина никак не отреагировал.  
  
— Эй, чувак, с тобой всё в порядке? — спросил его брюнет.  
  
— Да, — ответил мужчина.  
  
— Эм, а ты уверен? — Мейбл щёлкнула пальцами у него перед лицом.  
  
— Да. Прошу, перестаньте так делать.  
  
      Билл фыркнул. _Я узнаю этот мертвенный взгляд где угодно. Это – раб._ Однако он оставил эту пикантную новость при себе. Этому человеку уже не помочь. А Сайферу не нужно, чтобы в близнецах зажглось это неуместное чувство альтруизма, когда они ничего не могли исправить.  
  
      Диппер продолжил говорить:  
  
— Что-ж, мы всего лишь хотели бы переждать здесь грозу, если вы не против, — его голос преисполнился надеждой. — Вы, случаем, не знаете, как отсюда добраться до главного шоссе?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— О…  
  
      Сайфер рассматривал продаваемые изделия. Полки были заполнены различными брелками, а запах ладана и пыли нёс с собой головную боль. Блондин узнал несколько вещей из других измерений, таких, как светящаяся пряжка и ядовитые растения, но он вновь промолчал. Бывший демон присоединился к близняшке, рассматривающей гигантский и явно пустой аквариум.  
  
— Что это за место? — прошептала она сама себе, вглядываясь в аквариум.   
  
      Присмотревшись внимательнее, Билл понял, что он не был пуст, напротив, в нём плавали стайки крошечных кентавров, одетых в доспехи Римской конницы. Они выстраивались в защитную позицию. Сайфер взглянул на стенд рядом с аквариумом. _Сантиметавры._  
  
— А вот это странно, — пробормотал он. — У большинства людей нет доступа к таким товарам…  
  
— О-о-о, а они даже милые, — Мейбл засунула руку в аквариум. — Ути-пути-пу. Привет, малыши. Какие же вы– _АЙ!_ — один из сантиметавров ткнул в её палец копьём, и шатенка одёрнула руку. — _Эй!_ Агрх! Кровь же идёт…придурки…  
  
      Близняшка засунула безымянный палец в рот и, насупившись, начала слизывать кровь. Билл закатил глаз и оставил девушку с её пораненным пальцем, пытаясь найти в магазине Диппера. _С его-то удачей, он, наверняка, уже продал свою душу за пачку жвачки… А._ Брюнет стоял перед небольшим телевизором, задумчиво нахмурив брови. Сначала Сайфер решил, что он смотрел на помехи, но потом быстро выяснил, что это вовсе не так. _Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, что это._  
  
— Что смотришь, Ёлка?  
  
— …хм-м? — заморгав глазами, Диппер взглянул на блондина так, как будто его только что разбудили. — Эм, да, в целом, ничего, — сказал он, возвращаясь взглядом к телевизору. При виде мелькающего экрана краски схлынули с его лица, делая мальчика похожим на привидение. — Я думаю, это…что-то вроде художественного фильма?  
  
       _Художественный фильм....? Попробуй угадать ещё раз, дитя._ Пожав плечами, он оставил Диппера с его ‘художественным фильмом’ и продолжил осмотр. Он легонько дотрагивался до старинных реликвий, в процессе оставляя чистые дорожки среди покрывавшей их пыли. Почти в самом конце магазина он увидел в дальнем углу дверь, скрытую разноцветными нитями бисера. Запах ладана стал сильнее. У бывшего демона встали волосы на шее. _Ладно. Не внушает доверия._  
  
      Он подошёл к двери, убирая украшенные нитки в сторону. За ними была маленькая комната, тускло освещённая свечами. Скорее всего, когда-то это было гардеробной. Большую часть комнаты занимал покрытый скатертью стол с расположенными напротив друг друга деревянными стульями. На одном из них сидела старая спящая женщина в мантии с разноцветным капюшоном.   
  
       _Секундочку. Не спящая._  
  
      Её глаза открылись и удивлённо уставились на него. Мурашки пробежали по коже Билла, когда он узнал характерный цвет, означающий, что в человеческом теле обитал демон. Блондин почти физически ощущал эту гнилую ауру.  
  
      Удивление сменилось кошачьей улыбкой.  
  
— Не обманывают ли меня мои глаза, — сказала она хриплым голосом, устраиваясь поудобнее на стуле. — Неужели тот самый? Блистательный Билл Сайфер, собственной персоной, у моего порога? Какая _честь_ , — она слегка склонила голову.   
  
      Билл фыркнул, держась неестественно прямо. _Я знал, что-то здесь не так._  
  
— _Наконец-то_ , хоть доля должного _уважения_. Не против повторить? Только чуть более страстно?  
  
      Демонесса хохотнула.  
  
— Я слышала лишь слухи о твоём исчезновении, Сайфер. Как ты величественно удрал с поджатым хвостом, — Билл скривил губы, но придержал язык. — Скажи, что привело тебя в моё пристанище?  
  
— Мне гораздо интереснее поговорить о _тебе_ , — блондин вошёл в комнату, нити бисера скрыли их от чужих глаз. — Что же привело такое прекрасное нечто, как ты, в эдакую невзрачную мелкую каморку?   
  
      Она смотрела на него несколько секунд, переводя взгляд на бисер и обратно, перед тем, как удовлетворить его любопытство.   
  
— Ошибка, — вздохнула старушка. — Эта женщина и её тупица-муж попытались призвать меня, не имея не малейшего понятия, как сделать это правильно. И, теперь, я заперта здесь непонятно насколько. Хотя, похоже, от твоего проклятия гораздо сложнее избавиться, — добавила она, окидывая его взглядом с головы до пят.  
  
— Да…похоже на то, — пробормотал Билл. — Что ты вообще такое?  
  
— Я – демонесса судьбы, Сайфер. В этом измерении такое умение показало себя довольно полезным, — она оскалилась. — Кстати говоря… — старушка махнула рукой, и из воздуха появился хрустальный шар, — хочешь узнать своё будущее? За плату, разумеется. Я должна кормить это тело, если хочу оставаться в живых.  
  
      Сайфер оценил свои возможности. Все трое были заперты в этом магазине до тех пор, пока не успокоится гроза, и ему лучше оставаться на хорошей стороне демонессы, будучи на её территории. Но чем меньше она знала о его положении, тем лучше…  
  
      Неожиданно она взглянула поверх его плеча.  
  
— Этот мальчик твой? Раб, я полагаю? А красивый парнишка, не так ли…  
  
      Билл замер.  
  
— Он не существенен, — сказал блондин, засовывая руку в карман и садясь на стул. У него был жёлтый бумажник с единственным нашитым на него глазом. Ещё один подарок от Мейбл. — Конечно, звучит забавно. Сколько я должен?  
  
      Улыбка демонессы стала ещё шире, и Сайфер с трудом подавил желание врезать ей как следует.  
  
— Сорок долларов за час.   
  
      Билл тихо зашипел, роясь в бумажнике. _Что-ж, а вот и мои накопления на чучело оленёнка…_ Он вытащил две двадцатки и положил их на стол. Демонесса не потянулась взять оплату. Вместо этого она притянула хрустальный шар ближе к лицу, мыча что-то себе под нос. Свет от огня свечей отбрасывал на её лицо зловещие тени.   
  
      Билл пытался устроиться поудобнее на стуле, скрещивая ноги. Демонесса неразборчиво бормотала, изредка оставляя вырванные из контекста комментарии. Сайфер нетерпеливо стучал пальцами, надеясь, что у Диппера хватит ума не соваться ей под нос. Так продолжалось несколько минут, пока блондин не выпалил:  
  
— Почему бы тебе не заняться тем, за что я тебе заплатил, м?  
  
      Ещё один взмах руки, и шар исчез. Она сцепила пальцы и положила руки на колени, встречая его сдержанным взглядом.  
  
— Я дам тебе четыре пророчества. Они не будут ясны, но и не будут ложны. Первое, — она подняла палец, — зеркало разбитое несёт несчастье тебе, но есть нужда освободить сломленное отражение. Второе: жажда найти ответы в лесу не принесёт желанного. Третье: ты найдёшь конец своим мучениям, но обретёшь его только будучи расчленённым на части. Четвёртое: очень скоро, — она понизила голос, заставляя Билла наклониться ближе, — твои близкие убегут в страхе и ярости, и ты останешься один.  
  
       _Один._ Мысли Билла вернулись к телефонному звонку, и его горло резко пересохло. Он мысленно встряхнул себя. _Нет, это чушь._ Откидываясь на спинку стула, он фыркнул:  
  
— И что, это всё? Не сказать, что я впечатлён. Не удивительно, что твой бизнес так и не двигается с места.  
  
— Я предпочитаю оставлять самые лакомые кусочки себе, — сказала она всё ещё твёрдым голосом. Затем, демонесса расслабилась, и её ухмылка стала шире. — В конце концов, это не даст тебе _все_ ответы. Где же тогда веселье?  
  
— _Конечно_ , разумеется. Это вовсе не из-за того, что ты мошенница. Ни в коем случае. Понимаю. А сейчас, вынужден извиниться… — Билл встал, намереваясь уйти. Старушка не ответила, выражение её лица было созерцательным. Затем:  
  
— Знаешь, а ведь Она всё ещё ищет тебя.  
  
      Сайфер застыл на полпути к двери. Демонесса рассмеялась.  
  
— Но ты не волнуйся. Я не люблю сплетничать.   
  
      Блондин с трудом проглотил ком в горле и попытался ответить, не дрогнув голосом:  
  
— Буду иметь в виду.  
  
      Её смех ещё долго звенел в ушах Билла, когда тот покинул маленькую комнатку с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Он нашёл Мейбл рядом со статуей мартышки с глазами-рубинами.   
  
— О, Билл! Посмотри на этого дружка. Что думаешь–?  
  
— Мы уходим.  
  
— Что–  
  
— Где Ёлка?  
  
      Не дав ей время ответить, блондин пошёл к центру магазина. Он нашёл Диппера там же, где и оставил, смотрящего маленький телевизор.  
  
— Еловое деревце. Эй? Диппер, ты здесь?   
  
      Он щёлкнул пальцами у него перед лицом. Никакой реакции. Сайфер взглянул на экран телевизора и вновь на Пайнса. Лицо парня было вытянуто, а в его глазах не отражалось ничего, кроме телевизионных помех.  
  
       _Отлично, этот идиот дал загипнотизировать себя._ Бормоча под нос что-то нелестное в адрес брюнета, он закрыл глаза Диппера одной рукой, а другой обхватил его за шею, прижимая к груди.   
  
— Звезда! Пошли! — он потащил Пайнса к двери. К счастью, ливень сменился лёгкой моросью.   
  
— Ладно, хорошо, я иду, не нужно так нервничать, — Мейбл поспешила за парнями, не забыв попрощаться с застывшим кассиром. — Хорошего вам дня!  
  
— Да.  
  
      Они вышли из магазина, и Билл вдохнул влажный воздух. Он накрыл голову Диппера курткой и направился к машине, желая только как можно скорее уехать на тысячи миль от того магазина.   


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Середина дня промелькнула незаметно, и солнце начало заходить за горизонт. Небо превратилось в месиво оранжевого и алого с тусклыми точками звёзд. Билл свернулся в комочек на боку, лицом к спинке сиденья. _Всё ещё ищет тебя… Она лжёт, должна лгать…_ Он вздохнул, крепче сжимая руками колени.  
  
      Мейбл вела машину в тишине, а Диппер тёр пальцами виски. Он оглянулся поверх плеча, смотря на высокого парня, свернувшегося калачиком на заднем сиденье.   
  
— Ты в порядке, Билл? — спросил он мягким шёпотом.  
  
— М-м-м? Да, дитя. Всё хорошо. Просто… — он сел. Всё тело блондина затекло и болело. — Просто устал сидеть в этой машине, вот и всё.  
  
— Понимаю тебя, дружище, — сказала близняшка. Её глаза устало взглянули в зеркало заднего вида. — Мы совсем скоро вернёмся на шоссе.  
  
— И сколько ещё ехать до дома Блонди?  
  
— …три часа.  
  
      Билл громко застонал, стукаясь головой об оконное стекло.  
  
— Звезда, можешь открыть окно? Кажется, мне нехорошо…  
  
      Мейбл сделала, как её попросили. Ветер ворвался в машину, стуча в ушах, пока блондин не потерял способность мыслить сознательно. Билл высунул голову из окна, и волосы тут же полезли ему в лицо. Свежий воздух принёс с собой немного облегчения, но этого было недостаточно. _Мне нужно на что-то отвлечься…_  
  
      Спустя пятнадцать минут Сайфер заметил то, что могло бы ему в этом помочь. Наклонившись к передним сиденьям, он прошептал Мейбл:  
  
— Это хич-хайкер?   
  
— Что? — шатенка вытягивала шею, пока не увидела того, о ком говорил Сайфер. Мужчина с рюкзаком за плечами шёл по краю дороги в нескольких сотнях ярдов от них. Он поднял большой палец вверх. — О, да, похоже, так и есть.  
  
— Мы должны подобрать его.  
  
— Разве?  
  
      Билл старался говорить не слишком пылко:  
  
— Определённо. Эта дорога заброшена, кто знает, когда тут проедет ещё одна машина. А следующая база отдыха находится в милях отсюда. Он будет часами идти в темноте.  
  
      Шатенка задумчиво хмыкнула, хотя, к его вящему удовольствию, начала тормозить.  
  
— Думаю, ничего плохого от этого не случится…  
  
— Эм, Мейбл, — прервал её Диппер, — почему мы останавливаемся?  
  
— Я тут подумала, было бы неплохо подвезти того парня впереди.  
  
— _Что?_ Нет, просто продолжай ехать. А что, если он – серийный убийца или вроде того?  
  
— О, Диппер, не неси чушь. Уверена, это абсолютно нормальный, милый парнишка, которого нужно подбросить.   
  
— _Мейбл_ …  
  
      Но она уже остановилась в примерно десяти футах от хич-хайкера. Он трусцой побежал к их машине. Близняшка опустила окно, улыбаясь.  
  
— Привет!  
  
— Приветики! — сказал он, изумлённый их появлением. — Меня зовут Крис. Вау, не верится, что на этой дороге вообще бывают машины.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Крис! Меня зовут Мейбл. Это – мой брат Диппер, а это – Билл. Куда тебе надо?  
  
— О, мне бы просто добраться до следующей заправочной станции, если вам не сложно. А там я сам разберусь.  
  
— О’кей. Залезай!  
  
      Билл подвинулся, когда _Крис_ открыл дверь и сел, кладя свой рюкзак под ноги. Сайфер уставился на него, но парень никак не отреагировал. _О, я знаю, ты понимаешь, что я смотрю на тебя…_  
  
— Привет, — выдохнул Билл, широко улыбаясь. Наконец, Крис повернулся к нему, отвечая собственной застенчивой улыбкой.  
  
— Эм-м, привет. Билл, верно?  
  
— Ага. Это я. А _ты_ …Крис Смит. Точнее Кристиан Даниель Смит.  
  
      Улыбка парня немного увяла.  
  
— М-мы знакомы?  
  
— Нет. Но я знаю о тебе.  
  
— Билл, — прошипел Диппер, оборачиваясь. — Эм, не обращай на него внимания. Он просто, ух…менталист. Знаешь, такие ребята, которые ещё многое могут сказать о тебе, судя по тому, как ты себя ведёшь?  
  
— О, правда? — Крис расслабился, и его милая улыбка снова вернулась. — Классно. Как ты это делаешь?  
  
      Сайфер покопался в ещё не утерянных воспоминаниях.  
  
— Ты не общался со своим отцом годами. Тебе слишком стыдно. Когда тебе было десять, ты нашёл в лесу гниющее тело, но побоялся кому-либо рассказать об этом. После этого тебя преследовали кошмары, и пожирала совесть.  
  
— Вау… — уголки его губ снова начали подёргиваться. — Т-ты узнал обо всём этом, просто посмотрев на меня?  
  
— Просто он действительно хорош в этом, — рассмеялась Мейбл, стараясь разрядить атмосферу. Она уже явно жалела о том, что послушала Билла. — Правда, Билл, ты уже сказал достаточно. Не стоит устраивать бесплатное шоу, верно?  
  
— Не волнуйся насчёт тела, — прошептал Сайфер уголком рта. — Это был убийца. Он заслужил.  
  
— _Билл_ , — не выдержал Диппер. Сайфер поднял руки, откидываясь на спинку сиденья, пристёгиваясь. Крис отсел от блондина максимально далеко, насколько позволяло сиденье. Билл не смог подавить злорадную ухмылку. _Ах, как же приятно снова психологически изводить людей. Мне этого не хватало._  
  
      Спустя несколько минут Мейбл прочистила горло:  
  
— Итак. Крис? Так как ты здесь очутился?  
  
— О. Эм, ну, я в основном просто путешествую по всей Америке, как придётся, — он смущённо потёр шею. — Я собираюсь потом написать об этом книгу.  
  
— Это так здорово! Диппер, ты это слышал? Пишет о своих приключениях? Прямо как ты!  
  
— Ну, я только попробовал…  
  
— А что случилось, бро? — спросил Крис.  
  
      Диппер застенчиво пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, никто мне не поверил, _особенно_ учителя… Теперь я пишу фэнтези для взрослых. Куда практичнее.  
  
— Минутку… — Криса озарило. — Ты… Диппер _Пайнс_? Серия книг о городе Скука, Орегон?  
  
— Д-да, — нотки скромности прокрались в голос Диппера. — Ты слышал обо мне?  
  
— Да! О двух ребятах и их дедушке? Это любимые книги моего племянника.  
  
— Вау, это… — Диппер закашлялся, стараясь скрыть смущение. — С-спасибо–  
  
— У тебя здесь есть какие-нибудь закуски? — прервал их Билл, роющийся в рюкзаке Криса.  
  
— Э-эй, — Крис выхватил свою вещь из хватки блондина, с трудом скрывая неприязнь в своём взгляде. — Чувак, лучше этого не делать, эта еда только сделает тебя ещё голоднее. Верь мне.  
  
      Билл пожал плечами.  
  
— Как скажешь, — он вновь откинулся на спинку сиденья. Пайнс зло посмотрел на него поверх плеча, но Сайфер только ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
  
      Наступила ночь. За окном Билла не было видно ничего, кроме тьмы и деревьев. Затем, он услышал характерный звук дождя. Мейбл застонала, крепче сжимая рулевое колесо.  
  
— Я больше не могу, бро-бро, я не выдержу вести эту машину ещё три часа…  
  
— Да, — согласился Диппер. — Давай вернёмся на главное шоссе, и там начнём искать мотели. Я предупрежу Пасифику…  
  
— А сколько вы, ребята, ехали?  
  
— Около, ух, — Мейбл закрыла глаза, думая, — четырнадцати часов, примерно?  
  
— Ох, — сочувственно вздохнул Крис. — Понимаю. Однажды я провёл восемь часов в поезде, будучи запертым с медведем–  
  
      Он мог бы и продолжить, но в тот момент машину резко занесло влево. Мейбл закричала, всеми силами стараясь выпрямить руль. Сайфера бросило к окну, а Крис подпрыгнул в сиденье. Грохот дождя стал почти оглушающим.  
  
— _Мейбл,_ что _ты делаешь–_? — закричал её брат.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты этого не видел, Диппер! С крыльями? Оно же пролетело прямо перед нами!  
  
      Выругавшись под нос, брюнет опустил окно, и в машину ворвался яростный ветер. Диппер высунул голову наружу, держась за кепку и пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Вспышка молнии осветила всё вокруг. Затем, брюнет сел обратно в кресло, насквозь промокший и побледневший от страха.  
  
— _Чёрт._ Мейбл, прибавь газу. Оно не отстанет, пока мы не доедем до общественного места.  
  
— Что это? Что нас преследует?  
  
— Помнишь, когда мы попали в ту грозу летом на озере два года назад? Когда Стэну пришлось той удочкой–?  
  
— Ты про _ту_ сволочь? — не сказав ни слова больше, шатенка вдавила в пол педаль газа, пока они не начали ехать на скорости больше девяноста миль в час. — Не могу, блин, в это _поверить_ , после всего, что мы с ним сделали–  
  
— _Что, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, здесь происходит?!_ — прокричал Крис ломающимся голосом. Билл взглянул на него, улыбаясь.  
  
— На самом деле, доктора не имеют ни малейшего понятия, почему это происходит, — мягко сказал он.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— О, да. У них эти галлюцинации уже давно. Мы думаем, это как-то связано со смертью их кузена несколько лет назад. Им просто… _снятся сны наяву_ , — он усмехнулся. — Иногда это так мило.  
  
      Загорелое лицо Криса побелело, пока не стало бледнее мела. Билл прикладывал все силы, чтобы удержать невозмутимое и спокойное выражение лица в то время, как Мейбл стирала шины об асфальт, уклоняясь от невидимых невооружённому глазу атак. Дрожащими руками Крис цеплялся к ремню безопасности. Маска невозмутимости Сайфера чуть не разбилась от такого шоу.  
  
      Казалось, что дорога простиралась в бесконечность. Диппер оставил своё окно открытым, периодически высовываясь из него, пока его сестра продолжала ехать, заставляя пассажиров подпрыгивать в сиденьях. И, затем, вдали показалась заправочная станция, её огни были светом в конце тоннеля для четверых в машине. Близняшка резко повернула, и они заскользили по мокрому тротуару. Однако Мейбл удалось выровнять машину, как всегда, и скоро они смогли завернуть под спасительные огни заправки.  
  
      Никто не пошевелился. Все ждали. И, наконец, Мейбл громко выдохнула.  
  
— Думаю, здесь мы в безопасности…  
  
— Ага, — прошептал Диппер, поднимая окно. Он вышел из машины, вглядываясь в темноту. — Кажется, всё чисто. Без тебя мы бы не справились, сестрёнка.  
  
— О, ты льстишь мне.  
  
      Сайфер взглянул на Криса. Его глаза остекленели от переполнявшего их хозяина ужаса, пока тот прижимал свой рюкзак к груди. Он открыл дверь и вышел на дрожащих ногах.  
  
— С-спасибо…что подвезли…  
  
— Не за что, — сказал Диппер, поморщившись. — И, ух, прости, что так… То есть, я мог бы объяснить, но…наверное, тебе лучше не вдаваться в детали.  
  
— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, — мягко сказал Крис, чьё выражение лица стало смесью ужаса и жалости. — Я– да… М-мне жаль твоего кузена, чувак.  
  
      Диппер удивлённо моргнул. Прежде, чем Пайнс сумел что-либо спросить, Крис направился к заправочной станции, шатаясь из стороны в сторону. Покачав головой, брюнет вернулся в машину, нахмурившись. Грудь Билла болезненно сжалась, когда он силился подавить приступ смеха, а его плечи задрожали. Диппер взглянул на него.  
  
— Ты ему что-то сказал, Билл?  
  
      При виде окончательно запутавшегося Пайнса, Сайфер не смог сдержать смеха. Он упал на спину, гогоча до тех пор, пока не кончилось дыхание. В уголках его глаз заблестели слёзы.  
  
— Т-ты, ты бы видел его _ЛИЦО_ – — блондин закрыл рукой лицо, а его смех превратился в череду отчаянных глотков воздуха. Диппер закатил глаза, явно не желая расспрашивать бывшего демона дальше. Как только дождь немного утих, Мейбл выехала с заправки и направилась на главное шоссе.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
— Я голоден.  
  
      Диппер вздохнул с оттенком раздражения.  
  
— Мы знаем, Билл. Ты уже говорил.  
  
— Но. Я всё ещё голоден.  
  
— Мы в курсе, — устало сказала Мейбл, потеряв весь свой настрой. — В мотеле найдётся что-нибудь для тебя.  
  
— А сколько ещё ехать до мотеля?  
  
— Уже немного. Примерно час. Просто потерпи, мы найдём тебе что-нибудь поесть.  
  
      Билл застонал, ворочаясь, пока он не оказался лежащим на животе. Тот болезненно заурчал, и блондин пожалел, что не оставил ту пачку Доритос на потом, потому что ему бы она сейчас _очень_ пригодилась. _О, горе есть удел нетерпеливых душ._  
  
      И тогда его рука нащупала что-то, завёрнутое в пластик. _Что это… О! Точно._ Садясь, он бросил пакет пирожных на колени и начал разворачивать их. _Ха! Я спасён!_  
  
      При звуке сминающегося пластика Диппер обернулся, прищурив глаза.  
  
— Билл, что это?  
  
— А? Просто кое-что, что я вытащил из рюкзака того парня. Неплохо выглядят, правда?  
  
— Билл…  
  
— Что-ж, очень жаль, что вам не достанется ни крошки.  
  
— Билл, не нужно есть еду незнакомцев. Ты никогда не можешь быть уверен, не подмешано ли в них что. Особенно…в _пирожных_ , Билл, это же _пирожные_.  
  
— Я знаю! А может, они такие же вкусные, как те, которые приготовила Звезда несколько дней назад.  
  
      Мейбл устало улыбнулась в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— Билл, я _серьёзно_ , — твёрдо сказал Диппер, — просто выбрось их из окна.  
  
      Сайфер вздохнул, уже наполовину поднеся ко рту пирожное. _Какой же зануда._  
  
— _Ладно_ , Ёлка, если ты наста– — и он запихнул кекс в рот. В ту же секунду Диппер закричал и полез на заднее сиденье, силой вырывая пачку пирожных из рук блондина. — _Агрх!_ Ёлка, _ОТСТАНЬ_ –  
  
— _Выплюнь, Билл, я не шучу._  
  
      Он схватил бывшего демона за подбородок и сжал его щёки, заставляя Сайфера выплюнуть те остатки, что он ещё не успел проглотить. Опустив стекло, брюнет выбросил за окно недожёванную кашицу к вящему недовольству Билла. Сайфер вытер крошки с уголков рта, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. _Угрх. Они всё равно были чёрствыми._  
  
— Сколько он съел? — мягко спросила Мейбл.  
  
— Думаю, половину одного кекса.  
  
— Хм-м… Я бы дала сорок минут, перед тем, как он откинет коньки.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю…  
  
— О чём вы двое шепчетесь?  
  
— Ни о чём, — ответили они в унисон.   
  
      Билл фыркнул, закидывая ноги на окно и кладя руки под голову.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Прошло чуть больше часа. Впереди показался мотель. Диппер смотрел в телефон, переписываясь с Пасификой и изредка улыбаясь. _Прости, что мы так долго. Такое чувство, будто Вселенная хочет, чтобы эта поездка была максимально длинной._  
  
      Секундой позже прожужжал его телефон. _Прекрасно понимаю, о чём ты. Не волнуйся, это всего лишь одна ночь. Я позвоню завтра, хорошо?  
_  
      Пайнс писал ответное сообщение, когда сзади раздалось:  
  
— Ребята…  
  
      Брюнет вздохнул. Рука начала неловко дёргать его за рукав рубашки.  
  
— _Ребята_ …нам…нам нужно выйти из машины, ребят.  
  
      Диппер обменялся со своей сестрой взглядом. Губы Мейбл подёргивались. Ни один из близнецов не сказал ни слова.  
  
— _Ребя-я-я-ят_ , — заныл Билл, наклоняясь вперёд, пока его голова не оказалась на центральной консоли. Он тяжело дышал, полузакрыв глаза. — _Чуваки_ , я, я _серьёзно_ …  
  
— Ладно, Билл, — прошептала близняшка. — Мы выходим из машины.  
  
      Сайфер вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно…да. Это хорошо… — одной рукой он всё ещё несильно сжимал рукав Диппера. — Мне плохо, Ёлка, — пробормотал он, цепляясь за брюнета.  
  
— Мы почти в мотеле, Билл, — сказал Пайнс. — Потерпи ещё немного.  
  
       _А я же_ говорил _ему не есть пирожные, но не-е-ет._  
  
      Прошло двадцать минут, и они, наконец, приехали в мотель. При виде здания Диппер облегчённо вздохнул. _Сладкая, долгожданная свобода._ Пока Мейбл ушла внутрь оплачивать комнату, её брат вытащил чемоданы из багажника. Затем, он открыл дверь, ведущую на заднее сиденье. Билл лежал внутри, свернувшись калачиком. Это напомнило Дипперу о том, как блондин лежал на больничной койке, и его сердце сжалось.  
  
— Ладно, Билл, мы приехали. Ты же хочешь выйти, верно?  
  
      Сайфер никак не пошевелился за исключением того, что открыл глаз, уставившись на брюнета. Затем, он медленно поднялся на локтях и пополз вперёд, неловко заползая на руки Диппера.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Билл, я держу тебя — сказал Пайнс, беря руки Билла и закидывая их на свои плечи. Светловолосая голова упала на плечо брюнета, и последний продолжил бормотать что-то успокаивающее. _Он такой лёгкий._  
  
      Спустя несколько секунд из приёмной вышла его сестра. Оказалось, что их комната на втором этаже, и Пайнс застонал. _Судьба, за что такая жестокость._ По крайней мере, Мейбл согласилась взять и свой чемодан, и Билла. Крепче подхватывая под ноги свой новый ‘рюкзак’ и глубоко вдыхая, Диппер взял свой чемодан и начал подъём по лестнице. Когда парень добрался до вершины, он тяжело дышал, а его голова кружилась. _Ладно. Беру свои слова обратно. О-ох. Что этот придурок ел…?_  
  
      Мейбл открыла дверь, и близнецы с грохотом бросили на пол свои чемоданы. Диппер положил Билла на ближайшую к двери кровать, где блондин остался лежать с полусогнутыми руками и свисающими с края постели ногами.  
  
— М-м-мна…хн-н…коллек…ция… _м-м-мх-хм_ …  
  
— О, матрас, мой давний друг, — выдохнула шатенка, запрыгивая на свою кровать. — Как же мне тебя не хватало. Давай больше никогда не расставаться.  
  
— Я ставлю будильник на девять, — предупредил Диппер, опускась на колени, чтобы снять ботинки Билла. — Просто, чтобы вы знали. Мы должны быть в машине максимум в половину десятого.  
  
      Мейбл махнула в сторону брата рукой, чтобы показать, что она услышала, но больше не пошевелилась, уже одной ногой в царстве Морфея. Когда брюнет почистил зубы, переоделся в пижаму и укрыл Билла одеялом, он выключил свет.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Мейбл, — сказал он, заползая на кровать.  
  
— Ночи, бро-бро.  
  
— _Н-н-ноч-ч-чи_ …  
  
— И тебе доброй ночи, Билл.  
  
      Зевок.  
  
— Н-н-ночи, Билл.  
  
      Пайнс лёг на спину, ворочаясь, пока не устроился удобно. На это не потребовалось много времени. Его глаза закрылись, и парень осел в матрас. _Думаю, я так мог бы проспать и миллион лет…_ Однако, как только он был на грани сна, тёплая рука дотронулась до его плеча. _О, Боже._  
  
— Сон…  
  
      Диппер мягко стряхнул руку.  
  
— Нет, Билл, иди спать.  
  
— М-м-мхм. Я и сплю, — рука снова вернулась на место, и Сайфер пополз вперёд, пока его голова не устроилась на груди брюнета. — М-м-м.  
  
— Нет, _нет_ , Билл, иди обратно, я привык спать с тобой в одной кровати, но объятья–  
  
      Но Билл только обнял его рукой и прижался к его боку. И, похоже, в планы блондина вовсе не входило уходить. Диппер вздохнул.  
  
— Знаешь, что? Ладно. Мне всё равно. Как будто я смогу что-нибудь сделать с тобой в таком состоянии. Спокойной ночи.  
  
— …м-м-м.  
  
      Пайнс закрыл глаза, стараясь думать о чём угодно, только не о мягком, тёплом, пятидесяти девяти килограммовом теле, лежащем рядом, и как это было…даже неплохо.  
  
      И он заснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *STYX – Too Much Time on my Hands (прим. переводчика)


	8. Билл Сайфер, Четвёртый Лишний

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока близнецы расследуют загадочные происшествия у пляжного домика, резкость Билла к Пасифике приносит напряжение.

      Диппер взглянул в зеркало заднего вида с водительского сиденья, наблюдая за тем, как Билл запихивал ещё одну горсть чипсов в рот. _Гадость._ Его губы изогнулись в изумлении. _Как если бы чёрная дыра опустошала мусорку._  
  
      Расправившись с чипсами, Билл скомкал и отложил в сторону пустой пакет, протягивая руку, чтобы взять коробку пончиков. Растерявшись перед открывшимся выбором, он вытащил шоколадный пончик и откусил порядочный кусок. Начинка размазалась по его верхней губе. Диппер ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Эй, Билл. У тебя тут кое-что есть… — сказал он, указывая на рот. Сайфер мрачно посмотрел на него, белок его глаза подёрнулся красным. С пончиком было покончено в два укуса, и он проглотил его, выразительно утираясь рукавом.  
  
— Разве ты не должен следить за дорогой, чтобы не попасть в аварию? — спросил он, разрывая ещё одну пачку чипсов. Пайнс ухмыльнулся, но не смог найти остроумного ответа и потому обратил своё внимание обратно на дорогу. Мейбл опустила оконное стекло и высунула голову наружу, высовывая язык, чтобы тот развевался на ветру. Затем, она шумно вздохнула:  
  
— Как же я скучала по Кали. Орегон иногда такой холодный. И озеро Гравити Фолз даже близко не сравнится с пляжами Пьедмонта. Там даже нет волн! Безумие!  
  
— А знаешь, чего нет на озере Гравити Фолз? — спросил Диппер. — Пробок. И надоедливых туристов. И загрязнения воздуха, — он закатил глаза. _Серьёзно, чем скорее мы отсюда уедем, тем лучше._ Мейбл насупилась, но промолчала, вновь высовывая голову из окна.  
  
      И всё же, когда Диппер проезжал по заполонённым людьми улицам Сан-Диего, его догнало слабое чувство ностальгии. Несмотря на все его недостатки, брюнет время от времени скучал по Пьедмонту, хотя Гравити Фолз был лучше во много раз. _Пусть этот странный городок и никогда не славился хорошими магазинами крендельков_ (голос в голове, что сказал это, подозрительно напоминал Мейбл), _интересно, есть ли неподалёку «Тётушка Энни». Я бы не отказался от одного с корицей._  
  
      Наконец, они выехали из города. Чем ближе троица была к пляжу, тем больше и дороже становились дома. _Какая трата места._ Помня последний визит в фамильный пляжный дом Пасифики, Диппер внимательно следил за номерами улиц, написанными на почтовых ящиках. _4235, 4237, 4239… Я уже его проехал? А, нет, секундочку, думаю, это он на углу…верно?_  
  
      Брюнет почти что продолжил ехать. Пляжный домик оказался меньше, чем он себе представлял. Одноэтажное здание с высокими окнами, выходящими на океан, выкрашенное ослепляюще-белой краской. Постройка всё ещё была довольно вычурной, но учитывая пристрастие Нортвестов к расходам, это было почти неприемлемо скромно. _Но это точно тот дом_ , решил Пайнс, подмечая любимую БМВ Пасифики на широкой дороге. Бампер машины украшали дюжины стикеров с незнакомыми ему бессмысленными символами.  
  
      Диппер припарковался.  
  
— Приехали, — сказал он, отстёгиваясь. Билл прижался носом к окну, бормоча что-то под нос. Мейбл чуть ли не искрилась от нетерпения, сцепив руки и осматривая дом светящимися глазами.  
  
— Будет так здорово, — прошептала она. — Я так давно не была на пляже, даже не помню, когда в последний раз строила песочный замок. И только посмотрите на этот дом, он шикарен. И наконец у меня будет загар–! — взвизгнула она, и Дипперу пришлось поднять руку, чтобы прервать сестру.  
  
— Не забывайте, почему мы здесь, — напомнил он. — Мы нужны Пасифике, чтобы исследовать те исчезновения. Мы сюда не только для отдыха приехали.  
  
— Да, да, но у нас будет ещё уйма времени для исследования, — отмахнулась от него Мейбл. — Но знаешь, на что никогда не хватает времени? На выставку песочных замков!  
  
      Диппер хотел было возразить, но промолчал. _На самом деле звучит весело. Не знаю, правда, стоит ли доверять Биллу песок._ Он поднял руки, сдаваясь, и открыл дверь.  
  
— Давайте пока займёмся сверхъестественным. А потом будем всё время строить песочные замки.  
  
      Однако прежде, чем кто-либо из близнецов сумел выбраться из машины, Билл схватил их за руки и притянул к себе.  
  
— К слову о сверхъестественном, — начал он, — мне нужно, чтобы вы молчали обо всём, связанном с треугольниками и демонами, пока мы здесь. Усекли?  
  
      Близнецы встретились взглядом, вопросительно смотря друг на друга. Мейбл подала голос первой.  
  
— То есть, не говорить Пасифике?  
  
      Билл кивнул.  
  
— Так точно. Ты довольно сообразительна, Звезда, уверена, что не ты мозг в вашем дуэте?  
  
— Ой, да помолчи, ты, — раздражённо оттолкнула его шатенка.  
  
— Билл, я понимаю, почему ты хочешь держать это в секрете, — Пайнс обернулся, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, — но мы давно знаем Пасифику. Ей можно доверять.  
  
      Сайфер сжал губы, и брюнет увидел, как бывшего демона раздирали противоречия. Затем, Билл крепче схватил Диппера за руку.  
  
— Только я знаю её дольше, — прошипел блондин, — и знаю, как хорошо она разносит сплетни.  
  
      Близнец прищурился.  
  
— И что это должно–  
  
      Громкий хлопок двери прервал его. Когда брюнет поднял взгляд, он увидел Пасифику, бегущую к ним по дороге в белом летнем платье и сандалиях. Она махала рукой, и Пайнс смог разглядеть её яркую улыбку даже на таком расстоянии. Он быстро прошептал:  
  
— Мы ещё вернёмся к этой теме, — перед тем, как стряхнул руку Билла и вылез из машины.  
  
      Мейбл последовала за ним и сразу же распахнула объятия, подбегая к блондинке.  
  
— _ПАСИФИКА-А-А!_  
  
      Она почти не дала девушке времени на подготовку к её фирменному, ломающему кости объятию, поднимая Нортвест над землёй. Глаза Пасифики стали большими, как тарелки, а её коллекция разноцветных ожерелий и браслетов протестующе зазвенела от натиска.  
  
— Мейбл! _Прошу!_ Нечем...дышать!  
  
— О-о-о, только взгляни на свои волосы, — взвизгнула шатенка, ставя бледную, как полотно, Нортвест на землю. Близняшка провела пальцами по её укороченным светлым локонам. — Ты постриглась! Они чудесно обрамляют твоё лицо.  
  
— Ах, спасибо! Так точно лучше? Я не уверена. Я немного скучаю по длинным волосам, как твои.  
  
— Я думаю, смотрится отлично, — сказал Диппер, подходя к девушкам. Пасифика ответила улыбкой и объятьем, которые Пайнс с удовольствием разделил. Когда блондинка отодвинулась, она тут же издала звук отвращения.  
  
— Не могу поверить, ты всё ещё носишь эти кошмарные рубашки, — пробормотала она, дёргая его за воротник. Брюнет закатил глаза, отмахиваясь от её руки.  
  
— Ты ни на йоту не изменилась за прошедший год, — проворчал он. — И, прошу заметить, они удобные и стильные.  
  
— Ты не дровосек, Диппер. Эти рубашки не для тебя. Я удивлена, что Отважный Дэн так слабо потрепал тебя за них.  
  
— Да, но… — Пайнс пожевал губу, стараясь придумать остроумный ответ, но в конце лишь пробормотал, — ну, они понравились Венди…  
  
      Обе девушки захихикали, и Диппер снова почувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним, как бы плохо или хорошо это ни было. _Похоже, некоторые вещи действительно не меняются._  
  
      Тихое покашливание прервало веселье. Пайнс повернул голову и увидел в нескольких шагах от себя Билла со спрятанными в карманах руками и поникшими плечами. Ему явно было неуютно, и блондин был раздражён.  
  
— Точно, — Мейбл встала рядом с ним, кладя парню руку на плечо. — Пасифика, познакомься с Биллом. Он наш старый друг, и сейчас работает с нами в Хижине.  
  
— О! Так это ты, должно быть, взял тогда телефон, — девушка протянула ему руку, на что, после нескольких секунд сомнений, Сайфер ответил рукопожатием. — Приятно познакомиться, Билл.  
  
      Они пожали руки, и блондин тут же одёрнул свою, морщась и потирая ладонь.   
  
— Что не так с вами, человечишками, и рукопожатиями…? — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
— У тебя классная повязка, — продолжила Пасифика. Мейбл засветилась улыбкой, но Сайфер не оторвал взгляда от своей руки.  
  
— Да. Когда мне было пять, моя мать напилась и бросила в мою голову бутылку. Часть стекла осталась в глазу. И его пришлось зашить.  
  
      Улыбка Пасифики быстро пропала, а на смену ей пришла морщина на лбу.   
  
— О, я… Мне так жаль.  
  
      Губы Билла медленно разошлись в ухмылке, показывая ряды зубов.  
  
— Не переживай. В конце концов, кому, как не тебе, знать о плохом обращении.  
  
— Билл, — сделал шаг вперёд Диппер, мрачно смотря на Сайфера. _Что с ним такое?_  
  
      Блондин даже не взглянул на него, вместо этого поднимая руки и направляясь к пляжному домику.  
  
— Ну, тогда пойдёмте, чем скорее узнаем причину этих исчезновений, тем скорее отсюда уедем.   
  
— Билл, — огрызнулся Диппер, — хватит грубить.  
  
      Сайфер обернулся и бросил ему раздражённый взгляд, как будто желая сказать: " _Ты забыл, с кем говоришь?_ ". Брюнет замялся на секунду, но тут же впился ногтями себе в ладонь. Он не собирался разбираться с плохим настроением Билла, не при Пасифике.  
  
— Нет, Диппер, всё в порядке, — Нортвест взяла его за локоть. — Поверь, я тоже хочу поскорее с этим разобраться. Уже много человек числятся пропавшими без вести. Полицейские понаставили тьму предупреждающих знаков, чтобы распугать людей.  
  
      Диппер всё ещё ерепенился, но, затем, глубоко вздохнул и расслабился.  
  
— Да… Да, ты права. Приступим.  
  
      Сайфер ещё несколько секунд смотрел на Пасифику, перед тем, как фыркнуть, повернуться и продолжить идти к дому. Блондинка пошла следом, и через какое-то время Мейбл поравнялась с братом.  
  
— Интересно, что так испортило Биллу настроение.  
  
      Диппер взглянул на сестру, нахмурившись.  
  
— Какое плохое настроение? Он просто ведёт себя, как придурок, впрочем, как всегда.  
  
— Правда? Ты действительно этого не видишь? — Мейбл склонила голову на бок и хмыкнула. — Похоже, я просто навоображала себе не пойми, чего. Или он голоден. Кто знает? — близняшка пожала плечами. Не сказав ни слова больше, близнецы прибавили шагу, чтобы поспеть за остальными.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Как же Биллу хотелось засунуть голову в ведро со льдом. Вместо этого он использовал холодильник, потирая переносицу. _И сразу же ужасное начало. Чудесно._ Он просто не ожидал, что эта дрянь Нортвест окажется такой…собранной.  
  
      После этой мысли он сразу же дал себе пощёчину. _О, да успокойся уже, наконец, ты ведёшь себя, как побитая собака. Кому есть до неё дело? Как будто она может мне хоть как-то помешать._ Он вспомнил выражение лица Диппера, когда тот увидел блондинку, но быстро прогнал картину.  
  
      Билл тщательно осмотрел холодильник, ища хоть что-то съедобное в выбранных Пасификой продуктах. Наконец, он остановился на органическом йогурте и закрыл дверь. Взяв ложку и оторвав крышку, бывший демон начал яростно размешивать субстанцию перед тем, как отправить её в рот. Он скривил верхнюю губу и мрачно посмотрел на жижу. _На вкус, как смесь молока и клея._ Но, похоже, его желудку было всё равно, и блондин продолжил поедать клейкую массу, проходя в гостиную, где общались остальные трое.   
  
— Не верится, что ты действительно здесь живёшь! — Мейбл протянула руки в стороны, показывая на окна величиной со стену, из которых был виден сияющий океан. — Только посмотри, какой вид. Представляешь, какого это, сидеть здесь утром в пушистом халате и пить чашку кофе? Звучит, как мечта…  
  
      Пасифика прикрыла рот рукой, посмеиваясь.  
  
— Фактически я здесь не живу. Это всё ещё собственность моих родителей, они просто не знают, что я здесь. Мать с отцом уже потеряли счёт своим домам, поэтому пока я здесь в относительной безопасности. Мои люди сейчас водят их кругами "крошками хлеба" где-то в Брюсселе.  
  
— Классно, — Мейбл подняла большие пальцы. Диппер нахмурился.  
  
— Твои родители всё ещё расстроены, что ты уехала?  
  
— Да не расстроены они. Скорее… — она запнулась, щёлкнув языком, — чувствуют себя _ущемлёнными_. Они до сих пор не могут поверить, что я действительно ушла. Хотя я _годами_ предупреждала их, что собираюсь это сделать… — затихла она, сжимая челюсти.   
  
— Это так грустно.  
  
— Да, очень.  
  
      Билл не знал, казалось ли ему, или расстояние между двумя действительно сокращалось, но, в любом случае, сам не понимая, что делает, блондин уже оттягивал Диппера в сторону за плечо и протискивался между ним и Пасификой.  
  
— Так когда же мы начнём расследование? Нам придётся вскрывать тела? Скажите, что да, — рассмеялся он, отправляя повсюду летать кусочки йогурта.  
  
— Угрх, гадость, — чуть не споткнулся о собственные ноги брюнет, когда Сайфер утянул его назад. — Ты можешь хоть минуту вести себя адекватно?  
  
      Пасифика вновь рассмеялась. Билл недовольно сморщил нос.  
  
— Он прав, Дип. Давайте, идите за мной, я покажу вам кое-что.  
  
      Она провела их по длинному коридору и зашла в последнюю комнату направо. Само помещение пустовало за исключением нескольких растений в горшках, неиспользованных свечей и коврика для медитации на полу. Запах ладана был настолько сильным, что оседал на нёбе, и Билл чихнул. _Отлично, ещё больше ладана. Ну, по крайней мере, не хуже йогурта_ , решил блондин, выскребая со дна коробки остатки смеси.  
  
      Пасифика подошла к одной из полок и взяла небольшой кулон с выгравированным на нём символом.   
  
— Я нашла его на берегу несколько дней назад. Не знаю, что это, но я видела похожие иероглифы в одном из тех дневников.   
  
      Мейбл взяла медальон, рассматривая его под разными углами. Он мерцал под флуоресцентным освещением.  
  
— Поэтому ты решила, что здесь задействовано что-то нечистое?  
  
— Да. Всё, что связано с этими исчезновениями странно. В этом месяце волны обычно небольшие, да и отметки воды во время прилива не превышали нормы. Один из спасателей говорит, что видел, как что-то утянуло одного из пропавших под воду, что-то блестящее.  
  
      Билл закатил глаз, возвращаясь к йогурту. Скорее всего, эти людишки просто утонули, а Нортвест никак не может с этим смириться.  
  
      Мейбл склонила голову на бок и пожала плечами, передавая медальон брату. Он ощупал выгравированную на камне руну, заметно оживляясь.  
  
— Что бы это ни было, оно явно ценное. Не думаю, что я видел этот материал раньше. Может, это что-то вроде ритуального камня, или карты. Билл?  
  
      Сайфер поднял взгляд. Брюнет вопросительно смотрел на него, держа на ладони артефакт.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что это, верно?  
  
      Бывший демон был немного ошарашен уверенностью в голосе Диппера. Он неожиданно смутился, но тут же прогнал это чувство. _По крайней мере, дитя не до конца лишено здравого смысла._  
  
— Ха! И он ещё спрашивает: "Знает ли он, что это?", — вальяжно выходя вперёд, он взял медальон, перекатывая его между пальцами. — Это же самое обыкновенное… Эм, секунду.  
  
      Он провёл пальцем по руне в центре камня, копаясь в памяти, пытаясь найти хоть что-то похожее. _Отполированный. Суровое лицо с короной._ Блондин чувствовал на себе взгляды остальных, что существенно мешало сосредоточиться.  
  
— Думаю… Думаю, это что-то греческое, но при этом оно другое…  
  
      Уверенное выражение покинуло лицо Диппера.  
  
— Постой, то есть, ты правда не знаешь?  
  
      Тепло прокралось по шее Сайфера к его щекам. Ощущение было то же, как то, когда он лежал в больнице. Изображения тонкой нитью полетели перед его глазами, но сами воспоминания продолжали оставаться туманом, который отказывался складываться во внятную череду событий.  
  
— Я…нет. Мне жаль, Ёлка.  
  
      Он отдал парню артефакт, и Пайнс прищурил глаза. _Он разочарован._ От этой мысли Биллу захотелось сделаться крошечным и спрятаться в углу. Сайфер опустил голову и продолжил скрести по пустым стенкам коробочки.  
  
— Ну, уверена, мы когда-нибудь это выясним, — Пасифика взглянула на бывшего демона и улыбнулась. — Всё в порядке, Уильям, мы решим это вместе.   
  
      Тот мрачно посмотрел на неё, но прежде, чем Сайфер успел что-либо сказать, Мейбл встряла в разговор:  
  
— Она права, нам надо работать сообща, чтобы узнать, что случилось с теми людьми. Объявляю расследование официально открытым!  
  
      Диппер смотрел на камень ещё несколько секунд, перед тем, как кивнуть.   
  
— Чем скорее начнём, тем лучше. Давайте заберём наши вещи из машины. Мне нужен мой ноутбук.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Они устроились на заднем дворе. Шум океанских волн и свет, солёный воздух приносили с собой приятную расслабленность. После доброго часа исследования четверо узнали личности пропавших. Биолог морской флоры и фауны. Продавец из продуктового магазина. Рыбак. Безработный отец.  
  
      Также Диппер узнал, что языка символа на медальоне нет ни в одном дневнике, что сильно удивило парня. Это воткнуло палку в колесо их расследования.  
  
      Пока близнецы работали, Билл валялся на одном из диванов, копаясь в мозгу, пытаясь найти что-нибудь в помощь Пайнсам. _Это бесполезно. Те люди мертвы, и Ёлка это знает. Зачем тогда возиться, пытаясь найти причины?_  
  
      Блондин уже начал подумывать, что всё это было только ради того, чтобы провести время с Нортвест, но тут же отмахнулся от этой мысли. _Даю им максимум три дня прежде, чем они сдадутся._ А пока Сайфер начал искать варианты, чем занять себя.  
  
      Диппер что-то быстро печатал на своём ноутбуке, за его пальмами было не уследить, а проницательный взгляд был острым, как осколок льда. Билл поднялся с дивана и встал сзади брюнета. Сайфер быстро пробежал взглядом по отчёту об исчезновениях на экране компьютера, но ему это быстро надоело, внимание демона отвлекло то, как Диппер замер. Однако он ничем не выдал, что заметил Билла, и продолжил печатать. Бывший демон ухмыльнулся, и положил подбородок на плечо парня.  
  
— Пс-с-с. Эй. Еловое деревце.  
  
      Пайнс снова замер, и Билл услышал тихий вздох.  
  
— Ело-о-овое де-е-еревце, — Сайфер подёргал его за воротник рубашки. — Как работа?  
  
— Постепенно продвигается, — пробормотал Диппер, беря в руки распечатку анкеты одной из жертв. _Мария Данбер, 27 лет, биолог-исследователь морской флоры и фауны в «Beachside Aquarium», бла-бла-бла._ — Единственное, что у этих исчезновений общего, так это то, что все жертвы были на пляже. Без понятия, что это может значить. В чём связь…?  
  
      Сайфер кивнул, и Пайнс положил лист на место. Дипперу явно не хотелось продолжать диалог, и Билл нахмурился.  
  
— Что они делали?  
  
— Они были на пляже, — отрывисто сказал брюнет. — Я не знаю, чувак. Они все были в воде, и их утянуло.  
  
— Все были в воде? Ты уверен?  
  
      Брюнет не ответил, и спустя несколько мгновений Билл понял, что тот не собирался отвечать. Насупившись, он настойчиво уткнулся в плечо Диппера головой.  
  
— Знаешь, Ёлка, ты слишком сильно переживаешь. Хочешь, сыграем в игру? Двадцать вопросов? М-м-м? Можешь даже начать первым.  
  
— Мне, конечно, жаль, что тебе скучно, Билл, — вздохнул брюнет, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, — но мне сейчас нельзя отвлекаться. Может, позже.  
  
      Сайфер раздражённо выдохнул и ушёл, засунув руки в карманы. _Вот же зануда._ Он взглянул на бассейн на другой стороне садика и подошёл к бортику. Ему в голову пришла другая идея.  
  
— _Ёлка!_  
  
      Диппер подпрыгнул.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Пойдём плавать.  
  
— Чт– — Пайнс сел обратно на стул, потирая переносицу. — Билл, ты хоть плавать-то умеешь?  
  
— Эм, — Сайфер опустился на колени и взглянул на своё отражение в воде. — Ты бы удивился, если бы я сказал «нет»?  
  
      Теперь заметно раздражённый Диппер вернулся к ноутбуку.  
  
       _Давай же, дитя. Я тут правда стараюсь._  
  
— Ну, единственный вариант – это тебе научить меня плавать. Верно?  
  
— Не знаю, Билл. Я буду занят ещё несколько дней. Может быть, когда мы разгадаем эту загадку.  
  
      Билл смотрел на Диппера ещё несколько секунд, надеясь, что тот обернётся, но парень упорно сосредоточился на работе. Вздохнув, Сайфер сел по-турецки, смотря на отражение всё ещё непривычного лица. Презрительно усмехнувшись, он засунул руку в бассейн, нарушая неподвижность водной глади.  
  
      И тогда Пасифика вошла в комнату вместе с Мейбл. Обе держали в руках стаканы с подозрительной розовой жидкостью.  
  
— Хэй, — сказала Нортвест, — передохни. Мы сделали всем смузи.  
  
      Пайнс оживился.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что это та ужасная кашица из капустных листьев.  
  
— Это манго, невоспитанный ты нахал. Я бы ни за что не заставила вас силой следовать моей новой диете и образу жизни. Я усвоила свой урок уже в тот раз.  
  
— В тот раз… — пробормотала Мейбл и поёжилась. — Угрх. Эта зелень была _повсюду_ …  
  
      Пасифика поставила один из смузи на стол и подошла с последним к Биллу. Когда тот не взял его, девушка улыбнулась.   
  
— Он правда вкусный, клянусь.  
  
      Сайфер уставился на неё.  
  
— Знаешь, была такая поговорка: "Никогда не бери напиток от Нортвест? Если взял, то дурак, потому что тот точно отравлен."?  
  
— О-оу, — улыбка Пасифики дрогнула и исчезла, что тут же принесло Биллу невероятное, кровожадное наслаждение. — Честно говоря, я не слышала такого.  
  
— Билл, — наконец, Диппер взглянул на блондина, явно предупреждающе.  
  
      Сайфер мрачно посмотрел на него перед тем, как фыркнуть и взять напиток.   
  
— Я всего лишь пошутил, Ёлка, научись уже понимать шутки.  
  
      Как только Пасифика отвернулась, он плюнул в смузи и молча поставил стакан на землю. _Хорошая попытка, Блонди._  
  
— Та-а-ак, — начала девушка, садясь и беря свой напиток, помешивая его трубочкой, — Ёлка – это что-то вроде прозвища?  
  
      Сайфер фыркнул, но он был так далёко, что вряд ли кто-либо услышал его. Он открыл был рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Диппер сказал:  
  
— Да, у Билла для всех есть своё имя. Это что-то вроде его фишки.  
  
— Я – Падающая звёздочка, — объявила Мейбл с полным ртом смузи.  
  
— О, это так мило, — захихикала Пасифика. — Как в те времена, когда нам всем было пятнадцать, и Диппер пытался придумать каждому кодовое имя.  
  
       _Это точно не мило!_ Билл насупился и открыл рот, собираясь огрызнуться:  
  
— Вообще-то–  
  
— Эм-м, — Диппер оторвался от ноутбука. Билл звучно захлопнул рот. Пайнс пожал плечами, — что-то не припоминаю такого.  
  
— О, а я-то как помню, — близняшка расхохоталась так сильно, что подавилась смузи. — Разве не так, _Агент Орёл Альфа_?  
  
      Лицо брюнета стало похоже на помидор.  
  
— О, Боже.  
  
— Да, а я была, так, — Пасифика задумчиво почесала подбородок, — Павлин Дельта?  
  
— … Агент Павлин Пи.  
  
      Девушки зашлись смехом. Диппер потянулся к коленям, пока его лоб едва не коснулся ноутбука. Билл нашёл паузу и прочистил горло.  
  
— Знаете, вообще-то есть причина, по кото–  
  
— О, да расслабься, ДипДоп, — Пасифика шутливо пихнула Диппера в плечо, всё ещё хихикая. Сжав зубы, Билл прижал ноги к груди, бормоча под нос старинные проклятия.  
  
      Диппер вздохнул.  
  
— Почему вспоминают только мои унизительные истории?  
  
— Потому что ты очень неуклюжий и всегда попадаешь в такие ситуации, — отозвалась Мейбл.  
  
— Серьёзно? — Диппер повернулся на стуле. — И это ты говоришь о стыдных ситуациях? По крайней мере, я не был панком.  
  
      Шатенка покраснела. Она взяла подушку и бросила ею в брата.  
  
— Как тебе хватило совести припомнить это?  
  
— Если скатываться, то не одному.  
  
— _Вот же вредина!_  
  
      Теперь все трое покатывались с хохота. Пасифика раскачивалась взад и вперёд, у Мейбл показались слёзы в глазах. Затем, блондинка наклонилась вперёд и положила руку на плечо Диппера, восстанавливая равновесие, и Сайфер подскочил на ноги.  
  
— Где у вас тут туалет?  
  
      После резкого выпада Билла троица замолчала и взглянула на него. Блондин залился краской, но не дрогнул, закусив вместо этого щёку.  
  
      Придя в себя, Пасифика кивнула.  
  
— Да, эм, вниз по коридору, последняя дверь на–  
  
— Да-да, я понял.  
  
      Сайфер засунул руки в карманы и быстро ушёл от друзей. Исчезнув из поля зрения, он расстроенно вздохнул. _‘Мне нельзя сейчас отвлекаться, Билл’. Только сейчас ты совсем не против…_  
  
      Блондин тряхнул головой. Да что это такое? Подумаешь, дети смеялись над воспоминаниями из детства. Чего ещё он ожидал? Это же делают друзья, верно? Они знают друг друга много лет, конечно у них будут истории без него, Господи, в конце концов, он был их _заклятым врагом_. Разумеется, у них будут свои шутки, которые ему не понять. Конечно, она с лёгкостью рассмешит его.  
  
      Сайфер фыркнул и прошептал преувеличенно высоким голосом:   
  
— О, _я_ – Пасифика Нортвест, _я_ происхожу из семьи убийц, _я_ невероятно богата и делаю смузи без жирных молочных продуктов. _Гр-р-рх_.   
  
      Билл раздражённо пнул стену, шипя, когда его мизинец взорвался болью. Он запрыгал на одной ноге, бормоча под нос ругательства.  
  
       _Это нелепо. Ты ведёшь себя, как идиот._  
  
      И всё же… Она дотрагивалась до него с такой лёгкостью…  
  
      Почему его это так заботило? Бессмыслица. Билл раздражённо провёл рукой по волосам. Отвратительная картина крутилась перед взором вновь и вновь, его разум утонул в вечном круге кипящей горечи и одиночества.  
  
      Почему это так _больно_?  
  
      Его мысли перенеслись в пустую больничную палату, и блондин поёжился. Затем, он вспомнил магазин антиквариата с живущим в нём пророком.  
  
       _Твои близкие убегут в страхе и ярости, и ты останешься один._  
  
      Хриплый голос демонессы прозвучал так ярко и отчётливо, что Билл обернулся.  
  
       _Это глупо. Ты заключил СДЕЛКУ. Им же лучше придерживаться её, потому что…потому–_  
  
       _Она – их друг, и ей они доверяют,_ он _ей доверяет, она богатая и красивая, а всё, что есть у тебя – пустеющая с каждой секундой голова–_  
  
      Ещё несколько минут потребовалось Биллу, чтобы успокоиться, и, затем, он отправился вниз по коридору, невидяще смотря на двери, мимо которых он проходил.  
  
       _Она жалкая, ищущая внимания тварь. Она никак не может быть лучше тебя, и всё тут._  
  
      Думая, что нашёл дверь в ванную, Сайфер вошёл в комнату. Его окружила темнота, но света их коридора хватало, чтобы понять, что это, вообще-то, не туалет. _Что это тут? Холсты?_ Ведомый любопытством Билл провёл пальцами по стене, пытаясь нащупать выключатель. Не найдя такового, блондин зашёл в комнату, прищуривая глаз. _Должно быть…он где-то здесь…где-то… Что–?!_  
  
      Сайфер столкнулся с огромным каменным пьедесталом. Его сердце пропустило несколько ударов при звуке гремящего фарфора. _Чёрт! Что это было?!_ Он инстинктивно расставил руки в стороны, и вдруг большая ваза придавила его к полу. Блондин выругался, почувствовав, что его раны открылись. Каменный пьедестал упал на пол с оглушающим грохотом, эхом отзываясь в голове Билла. Спустя несколько секунд он услышал приближающиеся шаги, и включился свет, ослепляя бывшего демона. Поморщившись, он перевёл взгляд на дверь, видя близнецов и Пасифику, стоящих на пороге.  
  
— _Билл_ , — Диппер выбежал вперёд и упал на колени рядом с Биллом. Тот уже ожидал, что на него снова накричат. Но вместо этого, к его удивлению, брюнет помог ему сесть, кладя руку на плечо блондина, — ты в порядке?  
  
       _О-о._  
  
— Я в порядке, дитя. Просто пытался найти выключатель.  
  
      Мейбл подняла вазу с груди Билла, и Диппер поднял его на ноги. Однако Пайнс не убрал руки с его плеча, осматривая Сайфера с ног до головы, будто ожидая, что блондина в любую секунду разорвёт на части. Тот покраснел, купаясь во внимании.  
  
      Затем, шатенка ахнула.  
  
— _Пасифика_ , — прошептала близняшка, поднося вазу к лицу, пока чуть ли не чиркнула по ней носом, — это…это старинная фарфоровая ваза династии Цинь? — она прижала драгоценность к груди, покачивая, как младенца, и обернулась, её глаза сияли. — Откуда ты её _взяла_?  
  
— Эту я прихватила из старой кладовой нашего дома. Она пылилась там годами, — Пасифика не без труда выхватила вазу из железной хватки Мейбл и повертела в руках, осматривая на предмет трещин. Когда ни одной не нашлось, блондинка вздохнула с облегчением. — Я оттуда достаточно многое взяла. Остальное купила у местных художников.  
  
      Удовлетворённый своим осмотром, Диппер отошёл от демона, явно более заинтересованный в разговоре девушек. Билл сдулся, как шарик.  
  
— Стой, так ты _украла_ их? — спросил брюнет. — Пасифика, ты же теперь настоящая преступница! Стэн бы так тобой гордился.  
  
— Ой, да замолчи. Я имею полное право продавать эти картины, так же, как и мои мать с отцом. Не моя вина, что они захотели спрятать их от всего мира. В чём смысл искусства, если его никто не может увидеть? — Пасифика не ждала ответа. С помощью Мейбл она поставила пьедестал вертикально и вернула вазу на положенное место. Шатенка продолжила глазеть на фарфоровую драгоценность, звёзды сияли в её глазах. — Всё это будет на аукционе, как только мы выберем место для его проведения.  
  
      Близняшка оторвала взгляд от вазы.  
  
— А что случилось с актовым залом в центре города?  
  
— Менеджер всё ещё упрямится. Говорит что-то о том, что не хочет ничего иметь с жадными паразитами из Америки, — она презрительно усмехнулась. — Хотя она почти сдалась. Уже не долго ждать, — голос Пасифики дрогнул, и она вздохнула. — Надеюсь, это сработает. Со всеми деньгами, потраченными на рекламу, это наш единственный выход.  
  
— У тебя всё получится, — Мейбл похлопала её по руке. Пасифика положила свою ладонь поверх близняшки, улыбаясь. Затем, шатенка пошла вдоль полок, чуть ли не кровожадно осматривая коллекции. — Но как ты вообще позволила себе всё это? Актовый зал, реклама…?  
  
— Я копила на это деньги с дней рождения ещё с пятнадцати, — Пайнс изумлённо взглянул на девушку, но та лишь пожала плечами. — У меня много щедрых кузенов.  
  
— Вот так сюрприз, — пробормотал Сайфер, отряхивая с рубашки воображаемую пыль, — снова и снова прибегаешь к помощи своего семейного состояния.  
  
      Пасифика неестественно выпрямилась. В этот раз Диппер обернулся, чтобы яростно взглянуть на Билла, все переживания ранее легко забыты. _А теперь он действительно разозлён._ Блондин засунул руки в карманы и отошёл в другой конец комнаты, мрачно уставившись на маленькую картину перед ним. _Ничего, переживёт._  
  
— Значит, людишки действительно платят за это деньги, м?  
  
— Ага, — близняшка оказалась совсем рядом, потирая подбородок, подбирая цену. — Думаю, самая дорогая картина во всём мире стоила 250 миллионов долларов.  
  
      Он наклонился, чтобы прочитать название. _Бесформенный Абстракционизм. Многословнее многословесности?_ Билл покачал головой, фыркнув.  
  
— Люди всегда умудрялись удивить меня своей тупостью, — пробормотал он достаточно тихо, чтобы Пасифика не услышала. — Просто какой-то наполовину заснувший человек чихнул, и теперь все сходят по этому с ума.  
  
— Ты теперь тоже человек, Билл, — терпеливо напомнила ему Мейбл. Сайфер же просто усмехнулся, явно отрицая этот факт. — И к тому же, искусство – это прекрасно. Даже такое странное. Самое главное, оно универсально и запоминающееся. В мире искусства люди видят прекрасное в–  
  
      Она замолчала, когда Билл поднял руку.  
  
— Прерву тебя прямо здесь, Звезда. Я _был_ в Мире Искусства. Там нет людей, только духи художеств, и они не видят ничего прекрасного, кроме своих бесплотных задниц. Если ни один из них не смог объяснить мне, почему этот мусор хоть чего-то стоит, я искренне не верю, что это сможешь сделать ты.  
  
      Шатенка фыркнула, но пожала плечами и согласилась с блондином:  
  
— Я тоже считаю что вся эта чушь с деньгами просто нелепа. Неужели можно налепить ценник на что-то настолько бесценное, как искусство?  
  
      Сайфер перевернул табличку. _Начальная цена: 500 тыс._ Он поморщился.  
  
— Как этот, к примеру.  
  
      Неожиданный смех Диппера отвлёк его внимание. Бывший демон оглянулся с надеждой, но та тут же умерла в его груди, когда он увидел, что брюнет говорил с Пасификой. Сайфер почувствовал знакомый укол раздражения, но ничего не смог с этим поделать. Вместо этого, он, не думая ни секунды, подошёл к паре и закинул руку на плечи Пайнса.  
  
— Ай! _Билл_ –  
  
— Эй, Ёлка, если бы тебе пришлось выбирать между тем, чтобы быть погребённым заживо и оставленным на произвол судьбе в море, что бы ты выбрал?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Просто ответь на вопрос.  
  
      Диппер открыл было рот, но тут же одумался и захлопнул его. Он думал несколько секунд.   
  
— Ну…  
  
— А за что нас вообще закопают или оставят выживать в море?  
  
      Сайфер мрачно взглянул на блондинку. Нортвест задумчиво потирала подбородок. _Я не тебя спрашивал_ , хотелось сказать Биллу, но он понял, что уже и так переоценил свою удачу. Блондин отошёл от спины Диппера, вставая между друзьями.   
  
— Тебе есть дело?  
  
— Конечно. Допустим, я была на первоклассном круизном корабле, когда тот затонул. Тогда со мной было бы много людей и спасательных лодок. Это лучше, чем быть закопанной в центре леса, верно?  
  
— А она права, — пробормотал брюнет, и Билл услышал своё сердцебиение в ушах.  
  
— Это чисто гипотетически–  
  
— Однако, — сказала Пасифика, — гораздо лучше быть погребённым заживо в 1800-х годах, когда все клали колокольчики в гробы. Тогда, я бы просто позвенела им, и подождала, пока меня откопают.  
  
— Я–  
  
— Но разве это было не только у богачей? — спросил Диппер.  
  
— Нет-нет, думаю, это было нормой и в низших, и средних классах, — затем, девушка рассмеялась, взмахнув волосами. — Мне бы всё равно не пришлось волноваться.  
  
      Брюнет застонал, закатив глаза.  
  
— Ты просто несносна.  
  
— Да заткнись ты, — шутливо огрызнулась та.  
  
— Ёл–  
  
— Пойдём, — сказал Пайнс, — надо бы уже вернуться к работе.  
  
      И на этой ноте брюнет ушёл, за ним последовала Пасифика, и Мейбл очень скоро присоединилась к друзьям. Диппер даже не оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, идёт ли за ними Билл. Блондин смотрел троице вслед, и взглянул на картину, которая так привлекла внимание близнеца. Сайфер скривил верхнюю губу.  
  
_—один, один, один–_  
— Билл?  
  
      Он обернулся. В проёме двери стояла Мейбл с легкой улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Ты идёшь, или как?  
  
      Сайфер вздохнул и трусцой покинул комнату. Близняшка выключила за ним свет и закрыла дверь. Впереди шли Диппер с Пасификой, склонившие головы в разговоре. Билл нахмурился, засовывая руки в карманы и мрачно смотря на ботинки.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Два часа спустя они прервались на обед. Пасифика заказала сандвичи с морепродуктами из местного магазина, а Мейбл настояла, что они должны поесть на пляже. Когда Диппер отказался и упорно продолжил работать, близняшка обхватила его руками и потащила на берег. Брюнет начал извиваться, брыкаясь.  
  
— Мейбл, _отпусти меня_ –!  
  
— Ни за что, бро-бро! Тебе нужно передохнуть. Иначе твой мозг высохнет и превратится в орех. А мы себе такого позволить никак не можем!  
  
— Ух-х-х…  
  
      Шатенка не отпустила брата, пока они не оказались на пляже, где она бросила его на песок. Пасифика расстелила рядом покрывала, чтобы было удобнее сидеть в то время, как Мейбл открыла мини-холодильник и раздала каждому свой сандвич.  
  
      Диппер пробормотал что-то под нос, листая тетрадь, которую он успел схватить, пока его не утащила сестра.  
  
— Все отчёты отрицают существование какого-либо гигантского кальмара… — он быстро что-то записал. _Скрип, скрип._ — Но вдруг он…просто…замаскировался? — _Скрип, скрип, скрип._ Брюнет начал жевать ручку.  
  
— Угрх, _Еловое деревце_ , — Билл уселся на покрывало рядом с парнем, их плечи касались, и вытянулся так, что Диппер сидел чуть ли не согнувшись пополам. — Один твой вид тоску наводит. Расслабься на пару секунд, или твой мозг и впрямь превратится в орех.  
  
— А ты был бы не против, не так ли? — ухмыльнулся Пайнс, но так и не оторвался от своих заметок.  
  
      Сайфер слабо улыбнулся. Почему дитя так настойчиво его игнорировало?   
  
— На самом деле–  
  
— Он прав, ДипДоп, — Пасифика подошла к ним и ударила Пайнса по голове его же сандвичем. Билл так быстро закрыл рот, что чуть не прикусил язык. — Будешь так продолжать, и у _меня_ от тебя волосы поседеют. А если это случится, тебе не поздоровится.  
  
      Наконец, брюнет поднял взгляд, улыбаясь.  
  
— Какая разница? Ты же всё равно их покрасишь.  
  
      Ещё один удар.  
  
— Это было грубо. А теперь ешь свой сандвич, идиот.  
  
      Билл увидел, как Диппер застонал, но отложил тетрадь в сторону и взял сандвич, разворачивая фольгу. Пасифика села по его левую сторону, а Пайнс сменил позу, и Сайфер не знал, показалось ли ему, или брюнет действительно подвинулся ближе к блондинке.  
  
— Эй, Пасифика, — Мейбл держала руку козырьком поверх глаз и указывала другой на группу лодок в нескольких сотнях ярдов от них. — Там лодка твоей семьи?  
  
— Ага. Хотя мне так и не довелось воспользоваться ею. Может, когда это всё закончится, сходим все вместе на рыбалку.  
  
      Близнецы высказали своё одобрение, и, затем, наступила тишина, пока каждый ел свою еду. Мейбл проглотила свой сандвич с мясными шариками и побежала к берегу собирать разноцветные ракушки. Остальные трое ели более спокойно. Билл поднёс сандвич ко рту, откусив немного хлеба, и понял, что был не очень-то и голоден.  
  
— _Итак_ , — начала Нортвест, проглотив большой кусок сандвича с салатом. — Как дела с Хижиной Чудес?  
  
— Довольно неплохо. В августе прибыль всегда меньше, но мы справимся.  
  
— Хэй, Мейбл, — окликнула девушку Пасифика. Близняшка сидела на корточках на берегу моря, собирая близлежащие ракушки в кучку. Она подняла взгляд, услышав своё имя. — Как уроки?  
  
— _Ужасно_ , — тут же ответила шатенка, бросая розовую ракушку в центр кучки. — Заставить напарников работать в групповых проектах такая боль. Видеочат – просто кошмар наяву, интернет так тормозит.  
  
— Я удивлена, что ты вообще выбрала онлайн-курсы. Я всегда представляла себе, как ты устраиваешь вечеринки в какой-нибудь спортивной школе.  
  
— Да…что-ж, — Мейбл подняла руки, сдаваясь. Закрывая тему, она вернулась к горстке ракушек, начиная сортировать их. Диппер мягко хохотнул.  
  
— Всё довольно непросто, но, в целом, дела идут хорошо.  
  
— Встретил кого-нибудь, знаешь, _интересного_?  
  
— И что это должно значить?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею ввиду, — Пасифика повела бровями. — С твоими книгами ты стал своеобразной знаменитостью. У тебя прекрасные фанаты! Ты же просто _обязан_ был встретить красивую девушку, верно? Или парня, какая разница.  
  
— О, да, особенно учитывая тот факт, что все мои читатели – _дети_ , ага, не вижу никаких проблем, — усмехнулся Пайнс. Пасифика подвилась от смущения, а Диппер откусил порядочный кусок от своего сандвича. — Ух-х-х, закроем тему, ты говоришь прямо, как моя мама. Почему все так озабочены моей личной жизнью?  
  
      Мейбл бросила ракушку под ноги, фыркая.  
  
— Единственный, кто никак не заткнется о своей личной жизни, это _ты_. Помню, как в старшей школе ты всё время изводил всех своими новыми влюблённостями.  
  
— А на скольких Диппер запал?  
  
— Почему мы вообще начали этот разговор, напомните мне? — проворчал Пайнс под нос.  
  
      Пасифика проигнорировала его, загибая палец:  
  
— Помню Сару из летнего лагеря. Ты так и не смог пригласить её на свидание.  
  
— Не забудь о Венди! — крикнула Мейбл. Блондинка кивнула.  
  
— Да, нельзя забывать о Венди, — девушка загнула ещё один палец и как бы невзначай добавила, — даже несмотря на то, что она была _куда_ старше тебя, — Диппер застонал, натягивая кепку на глаза. — О, а ещё была Мишель, вот её ты _действительно_ пригласил на свидание.  
  
— Мишель... Мишель... — Мейбл потёрла лоб. — Это она попыталась сбить тебя машиной, когда ты не пошёл на свадьбу её тёти?  
  
      Диппер вздохнул.  
  
— Ага. Она чуть ли не убила меня бритвой, когда я порвал с ней. Интересно, как у неё сейчас дела...  
  
— _О!_ А ещё был _Закари_ , — взвизгнула Мейбл. — Боже, _как же тебе нравится_ Закари.  
  
      И тут Билл заметил, как брюнет напрягся. Пайнс чуть ли не раздавил сандвич и сильно сжал губы. Остальные не обратили на это внимания.  
  
— Какой Закари? — спросила Пасифика.  
  
— О, просто ещё один придурок из школьной команды по плаванию. Он был с нами в одном классе, в средней школе, и Диппер просто _обожал_ его, — близняшка широко улыбнулась. — Один из самых безнадёжных случаев щенячьей любви, который я когда-либо видела.  
  
— О, _о, Закари_! — Пасифика стукнула себя по лбу. — Господи, как же я могла забыть о нём. Ты _писала и писала_ мне о нём.  
  
— Да, да, было такое, — проворчал Диппер, потирая шею. — Теперь можем поговорить о чём-нибудь ещё? Пожалуйста?  
  
— Боже, Диппер, почему ты так этого стесняешься? — спросила Мейбл. — Ну, понравится тебе парень, тут нечего стыдиться.  
  
— Это точно, — сказала Нортвест. — У меня есть кое-что похуже. Я даже не знала, что парни вообще _могут_ быть вместе. Мейбл, помнишь, тебе пришлось объяснять мне, как это работает?  
  
      Диппер рассмеялся.  
  
— Серьёзно? Такое было?  
  
— И это даже не худшая часть, — проворчала Мейбл, добавив к кучке ракушек горстку мокрого песка, вытирая лоб. — Помнишь, когда у нас с Пасификой был "Разговор"?  
  
— О, Боже, _да_! Вы, ребята, объяснили мне, откуда берутся дети! Мои родители были настолько жеманны, что даже не заводили со мной разговоры о сексе. Угх, домашнее обучение – настоящий _ночной кошмар_.  
  
      Троица продолжила вспоминать прошлое, а Билл лениво рисовал на песке фигуры. Он уже давно сдался, так и не придумав, как остроумно встрять в разговор. Он не был так близок с ними. У них не было общих воспоминаний. Что ему сказать? _Да, хорошие были времена, правда? Помнишь, когда из-за меня ваш мирок чуть не растворился в Измерении Кошмаров? Весело было. Правда?_  
  
      Сайфер начинал уже задумываться, что вообще здесь делает.  
  
— Билл?  
  
      Он поднял взгляд, услышав своё имя, и удивился, когда увидел перед собой Мейбл. Она поманила его рукой.  
  
— Идём, поможешь мне с песочным замком.  
  
      Подумав над странным предложением несколько секунд, он встал, отряхнув штаны от песка, и подошёл к кромке воды. Диппер никак не прокомментировал его уход, слишком занятый тихим диалогом с Пасификой. Сайфер старался не думать об этом, устраиваясь перед кучкой ракушек, терпеливо собранных Мейбл.  
  
— Что нового, Звезда? — он взял несколько панцирей моллюсков, сдавливая их в руке. Бывшему демону тут же понравилась их грубая текстура. — Уже поняла, что твоя песочная конструкция обречена на растворение и исчезновение в земле, как и все попытки людей сделать что-либо стоящее?  
  
— Что-то вроде того. Вот… — она покопалась в собранных ракушках и взяла гребешок. — Как думаешь, хороший глаз для дельфина?  
  
      Билл хмыкнул, перебирая все ракушки.  
  
— Из всех них получатся отличные мёртвые ракообразные.  
  
— Знаешь, одна из черт, которая мне нравится в тебе больше всех, Билл, – твоя бесконечная креативность, — рассмеялась близняшка, и Сайфер позволил уголкам своих губ дёрнуться вверх.   
  
      Всё ещё держа улыбку, Мейбл грустно спросила:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
      Блондин не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Затем:  
  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Не знаю. Просто ты какой-то грустный. И ты не ел.  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.  
  
— Знаешь, это немного странно говорить, но ты совершенно не умеешь лгать.  
  
       _А._ Больше нет смысла продолжать самообман. У Звезды, похоже, есть жуткие задатки к телепатии, и теперь, будучи запертым в мясном мешке, Биллу куда сложнее врать незаметно. Блондин ухмыльнулся своей мысли.  
  
— Просто надо многое обдумать, Кометка.   
  
— Я пойму, если ты не захочешь об этом говорить. Но помни, ты всегда можешь поделиться с нами, хорошо?  
  
      Билл нахмурился и отвёл взгляд. Он подумал, окажется ли шатенка настолько же понимающей, когда он скажет, что хочет сбросить девчонку Нортвест со скалы.  
  
— Понял тебя, Звезда. Но это действительно не важно.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Я…  
  
       _Нет. Теперь я ни в чём не уверен._   
  
— Всё в порядке, — как можно искренне повторил он. Блондин держал взгляд девушки, пока его глаз не заслезился, и человеческие инстинкты не приказали отвести взгляд.  
  
      Секундой позже он услышал вздох. Мейбл вновь начала подбирать ракушки и складывать их в свою кучку.  
  
— Поможешь?   
  
       _Но знаешь, что? Это всё не важно. Потому что представляешь, что произойдёт, когда эта загадка будет решена? Она останется здесь, а ты отправишься с близнецами домой. И всё вернётся на круги своя._  
  
      Билл пожал плечами.  
  
— Без проблем.

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Диппер вздохнул, закрывая за собой дверь ванной и проводя пальцами сквозь волосы.  
  
      Расследование зашло в тупик. Ничто из собранных отчётов не пролило свет на что-то новое. Всё, что было известно, эти люди просто утонули и друзья лишь теряли время. Единственное, что указывало на сверхъестественное, так это артефакт и свидетельства спасателей. _Что-то блестящее. Жертвы вырывались, как будто что-то утягивало их вниз._  
  
      Учитывая то, что медальон был единственной уликой, Диппер старался разгадать, какому языку принадлежала надпись. Билл был прав, подметив сходство с греческим, но различий было достаточно, чтобы понять, что это нечто иное.  
  
      Встряхнувшись, Пайнс продолжил идти по коридору. _Мы знали, что не всё пройдёт как по маслу. Просто продолжай работу._ Вдруг он услышал громкий дребезжащий звук, и Диппер застыл. _Что это? Билл? Он что-то ещё опрокинул?_ Звук повторился, и Пайнс понял, что это – клавиши пианино, по которым нещадно били пальцами. Любопытство взяло верх, и Диппер пошёл на "музыку" в другой конец коридора.  
  
      Там брюнет, к своему вящему удивлению, обнаружил Билла, сидящего на скамейке пианино, бьющего по клавишам кулаками, как маленький ребёнок. Со своего угла Дипперу был виден только рот блондина. Тот жевал нижнюю губу.  
  
       _Что это с ним сегодня?_ С тех пор, как они приехали в дом Пасифики, Билл как будто поставил цель вести себя, как полный придурок. Они сделали такие большие шаги за последние несколько недель, и столь плохое настроение было удивительно. _Удивительно, но не шокирующе._  
  
       _Что так изъедает его изнутри?_  
  
      Диппер не смог подумать об этом, потому что в ту же секунду его заметил Билл. Блондин повернутся и надел на лицо неуверенную ухмылку.  
  
— Эй, это частный концерт. Тебе придётся платить за шоу, как и всем другим.  
  
       _Или мне просто кажется._  
  
      Диппер зашёл в комнату. Сайфер подвинулся, и брюнет сел на скамейку, проводя пальцами по клавишам.  
  
— Ты умеешь играть?  
  
      Билл пожал плечами.   
  
— Не очень. Чтобы хорошо играть на пианино, нужна такая вещь, как мышечная память. А сейчас идёт рекорд на число дней, в течение которых я был в мышечной оболочке. К тому же, немного странно жить с пятью пальцами вместо четырёх, — блондин выразительно пошевелил ими и продолжил бить по клавишам. Диппер шлёпнул его по рукам.  
  
— Слушай, ты так сломаешь его или ещё что.  
  
      Билл надулся, но руки убрал. Брюнет быстро сыграл гамму и, затем, корявую версию _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. У него никогда не хватало терпения учиться играть на пианино.  
  
      Сайфер прочистил горло, на его лице отобразилась внутренняя борьба, и он спросил:  
  
— Как проходит расследование?   
  
— Нормально, — _не благодаря тебе_ , хотелось добавить ему, но парень сдержался. Билл выглядел таким разбитым, когда не смог узнать символ на блестящем медальоне, и Дипперу не хотелось сыпать соль на рану. _Хоть он и вёл себя в последнее время, как полный идиот…_ Вместо этого брюнет сказал:  
  
— Сейчас мы в тупике, но Пасифика собирает контактную информацию семей пропавших. Может, расследование продвинется, если мы узнаем, что делали жертвы перед тем, как их похитили. Нам нужна связь.  
  
— Ты уверен, что это что-то сверхъестественное?  
  
— Хм… — Диппер на секунду призадумался. — Не знаю. Улики указывают, _что-то_ странное произошло, но ничто не совпадает…  
  
      Близнец не сказал, как сильно ему хотелось, чтобы это _было_ что-то паранормальное, что он не просто притащил их сюда потратить время на четыре затонувшие тела. Это было бы слишком.  
  
      Ещё тишина. Брюнет мельком взглянул на Билла и увидел, что тот глубокомысленно смотрел на свои колени. Затем, Сайфер поднял взгляд и спросил:  
  
— Как думаешь, мы скоро вернёмся в Хижину?  
  
      Неожиданный вопрос выбил Диппера из колеи.   
  
— Кто знает? Чёрт, Пасифика может собирать информацию неделями. Мы и не собирались ставить какой-либо лимит на время.  
  
      Ответ явно не обрадовал Билла, который нахмурился и продолжил рассматривать свои руки, ковыряя заусенцы. _Он выглядит грустным. Неужели он…на самом деле скучает по дому?_ Но это уже вело к куда более интересному вопросу. Считал ли Билл Хижину своим домом?  
  
      Так странно порой думать об этом. Билл, человек. Билл, живущий с ними. Билл, вполне приятный, если застанешь его в хорошем расположении духа. Диппер, в целом, привык к этому, но иногда нереальность этих мыслей заставала его врасплох. _О чем он думает?_  
  
      Приняв решение, Сайфер открыл рот.  
  
— Диппер, ты же знаешь, я не… Я никогда не был слишком–  
  
— _Вот_ ты где.  
  
      Блондин так быстро закрыл рот, что Пайнс услышал щелчок. Пасифика вбежала в комнату, зазвенев многочисленными украшениями, искрясь бодростью, и положила руку ему на плечо.  
  
— У меня хорошие связи, я нашла того, кто поможет. Она сказала, что к вечеру перешлёт мне всю информацию по факсу.  
  
      Облегчение нахлынуло на Диппера вместе с волнением новоприобретённой надежды.  
  
— Это здорово! Теперь мы даже сможем поставить себе временные рамки, — попытался подвинуться в сторону Диппер, но Сайфер не шевельнулся. — Билл, дай немного места Пасифике, — пробормотал он.  
  
      Приглушённо выдав что-то среднее между вдохом и рыком, блондин вскочил на ноги и быстро покинул комнату, не сказав ни слова. Диппер смотрел ему вслед, приоткрыв рот, не в состоянии произнести ни звука.  
  
— Что с ним не так?  
  
      Пайнс взглянул на Пасифику, которая прищурившись смотрела на дверь. То, как девушка нервно перебирала свои браслеты, выдавало её беспокойство с головой. Брюнет вздохнул и подвинулся, указывая на место рядом с собой.  
  
— Не волнуйся о нём. Такое порой случается.  
  
— "Не волнуйся", – говорит он, — едко повторила блондинка, присаживаясь. — Но я же _я_ , забыл? — её руки потянулись к клавишам, и Нортвест безупречно сыграла несколько гамм. — То есть, я сказала что-то не то? Если так, то я извинюсь.  
  
— Верь мне, дело не в тебе, — руки брюнета сжались в кулаки, когда тот увидел, как расстроилась Пасифика из-за поведения Билла. Девушка и так многое сделала для Диппера и его сестры, даже сбежав от родителей. Она не заслуживала такого обращения. Пытаясь отвлечь их обоих, Пайнс указал на пианино. — Сыграешь что-нибудь? У тебя осталась та колыбельная, которую Мейбл написала для тебя в старшей школе?  
  
      Губы Пасифики тронула слабая улыбка, и она вернулась к пианино.  
  
— Я помню её наизусть. Начиналось примерно так… — блондинка промычала первые ноты и начала играть.  
  
      Когда Пасифика была уже на середине песни, Диппер полностью забыл обо всём, что связано с Биллом и его плохим настроением.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      В какой-то момент Сайфер просто взмолился, чтобы близнецы поскорее раскрыли эту дурацкую загадку и вернулись в Орегон. И больше никакой Нортвест с её идеальными улыбками и бесконечными воспоминаниями. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы всё было, как раньше.  
  
      Настала ночь. Друзья заказали что-то из китайской кухни и сели за большой прямоугольный стол. Диппер сел между Мейбл и Пасификой на одной стороне, а Билл оказался один на другой. Сайфер потыкал вилкой макаронины «ло мейн» в своей тарелке, разрываясь между голодом и тошнотой от одной мысли о еде.  
  
       _Ещё несколько дней, всего несколько дней, нужно потерпеть…_ Он держался за эту мысль, как утопающий за спасительный трос.  
  
— Билл, ты не мог бы передать мне соевый соус?  
  
      Сайфер очнулся от своих мыслей. Мейбл смотрела на него, жуя свой яичный рулет и указывая палочкой для еды на стеклянную бутылочку рядом с локтем Билла.  
  
— О. Конечно, — он протянул руку поверх стола, и близняшка взяла соус, улыбнувшись.  
  
— Спасибо, — шатенка налила лужицу сои на край тарелки, и макнула в неё суши. — Так тот парень из отдела уже смог найти записи с прибрежных камер наблюдения?  
  
      Биллу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что обращались не к нему. Пасифика покачала головой, вытирая уголки губ салфеткой.   
  
— Всё идёт постепенно. Им придётся мотать на недели две, чтобы найти тот момент. В конце концов, он доберётся до него, но это займёт время.  
  
— Надеюсь, нам не потребуется запись, если семьи предоставят всю нужную информацию, — Диппер впился в цыплёнка, как будто не ел годами. Он уже подавился как минимум два раза.  
  
      Повисла тишина, пока каждый ел свою еду с различной степенью энтузиазма. При звуке тихого хихиканья все подняли головы.  
  
— Знаете, это так странно, — начала Пасифика, кладя на тарелку небольшой водяной орех. Блондинка снова хихикнула. — Я уже и забыла, как здорово разгадывать с вами загадки, ребята. То есть, честно, меня сейчас берёт такая ностальгия.  
  
      Близнецы улыбнулись и обменялись взглядами.   
  
— Хорошие были времена, — сказал Диппер, поворачиваясь к Пасифике. Биллу стало тошно.  
  
— Да уж, это было что-то. Даже то страшное, непонятное дерьмо, через которое мы прошли, сейчас кажется забавным, — ухмыльнулась девушка. — Помните, когда мы в лесу нашли того маленького жучка с рубинами вместо глаз? И весь город чуть не сравняли с землей его родители, когда начали искать своего ребёнка?  
  
— Леди Бусинка! — взвизгнула Мейбл. — Как её _вообще_ можно забыть?  
  
— Это та, что пыталась сожрать мою книжную полку? — брюнет нахмурился. — Да, те отметины от зубов всё ещё там.  
  
— О, _о_ , — близняшка замахала рукой, — а как же то, как прадядя Стэн нашёл карту сокровищ, и мы чуть не взорвали половину поместья Нортвест?  
  
      Пасифика вздрогнула.  
  
— Мои родители _так_ разозлились.  
  
      Троица ухмыльнулась, и Билл изо всех сил сжал штанину. _Несколько дней, всего немного, и ты больше никогда её не увидишь, она уйдёт из их жизней, просто несколько жалких дней…_  
  
      Придя в себя Диппер повернулся к Пасифике и спросил:  
  
— Слушай, а ты планируешь когда-нибудь вернуться в Гравити Фолз?  
  
      Сайфер застыл.  
  
      Блондинка задумчиво хмыкнула, катая орех по тарелке.  
  
— Я иногда скучаю по этому городку… Там всё может стать абсолютно безумным за несколько несчастных секунд: почти нет времени обдумать свои действия. Это выматывает.  
  
      Пайнс кивнул.  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь остановиться в Хижине Чудес. У нас хватит места. Без тебя так скучно.  
  
       _И г-где же она будет спать, а? Они же не отдадут ей_ мою _кровать, верно?_ Билл улыбнулся собственной шутке, но быстро сник.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Пасифика горделиво поправила причёску. — Я, честно говоря, даже и не знаю. Нужно подумать. Давайте сначала посмотрим, как пройдёт аукцион.  
  
       _Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет-нет-нет, ты должна остаться_ здесь–  
  
— Разумно, — сказала Мейбл, пожимая плечами. — Надеюсь, всё пройдёт хорошо, но если возникнут проблемы, ты всегда можешь положиться на нас.  
  
      С одной стороны, Биллу хотелось увидеть, как планы Нортвест разрушатся и канут в бездну, потому что она _паразитка_ и _заслуживает этого_. _Но если у неё ничего не получится… Неужели она и правду поедет с нами в Хижину? Неужели они действительно потеснятся ради неё? Неужели она действительно…займёт мою комнату? Неужели она…?_  
  
       _—ОДИН, ОДИН, ОДИН, ОДИН—_  
  
      Билл сжал вилку так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Ему хотелось просто разорвать Пасифику на части и сжечь. _Она просто лживая змея. Неспособная выжить без добытых кровью других денег своей семьи. Эгоцентричная. Невыносимая. Она не нужна им._  
  
      Остальные продолжали есть, не замечая его кипящего гнева. Мейбл вздохнула, отодвигая в сторону свою пустую тарелку.  
  
— Боже, этот желтохвост просто _восхитителен_.  
  
— О, да, эти рыбачьи компании на берегу порой приносят такой невероятный улов, — сказала Пасифика с полным ртом риса. — Одни из лучших на Западном Побережье.  
  
      Мейбл согласно угукнула, довольно похлопывая себя по животу.  
  
— Честь славным рыбакам и рыбачкам, — пропела она. — Это не так-то и просто, добыть все эти бесподобные яства для услащения наших желудков, но, ей Богу, они всё равно это делают. Да будет слава, — она закрыла глаза, продолжая напевать под нос мелодию. Затем, близняшка резко их распахнула.  
  
— Девушка…рыбак… Секундочку, — близняшка вскочила на ноги. — Диппер, куда ты положил те факсы?  
  
— А? Эм, они в гостиной, что такое?  
  
      Вместо ответа она схватила брата за рукав рубашки и подняла на ноги, выволакивая из комнаты. Брюнет протестующе закричал, пытаясь держать тарелку с едой прямо.  
  
— У меня есть идея. Сейчас вернёмся!  
  
      Пасифика уже была готова встать, но после слов Мейбл вернулась на место, бросая Биллу вопрошающий взгляд. Тот ответил только холодным прищуром.  
  
— Похоже, она что-то придумала, — улыбнулась блондинка.   
  
      Пауза затянулась, и постепенно улыбка исчезла. Девушка уставилась в свою тарелку, тыкая палочкой еду. Билл наслаждался тем, как она ёрзала под его пронзительным взглядом. Затем, Пасифика прочистила горло:  
  
— Так, Билл, верно?  
  
      Секунду Сайфер решал, стоит ли ему продолжить игнорировать её, но решил, что гораздо забавнее будет поступить иначе.  
  
— Ага, это я.  
  
— Это же сокращение? От Уильяма?  
  
— Биллзебаба.  
  
       _Она мягко рассмеялась._  
  
— Смешно. А ты забавный. Понятно, почему ты так нравишься близнецам.  
  
       _О, серьёзно? Удивительно, что ты так решила, хотя я был готов на тебя огрызнуться или проигнорировать._ Но, опять же, ему не следует удивляться. Поразительно, что она заметила что-то дальше своего идеального острого носа.  
Его злоба явно отразилась на лице, потому что девушка снова отвела взгляд, поправляя причёску.   
  
— Так ты сейчас живешь в Хижине, верно? И как тебе в Орегоне? Иногда бывает довольно холодно, но–  
  
— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько людей ненавидят тебя и твой характер? Твои _родители_ презирают тебя. Почему же ты так упорно пытаешься задобрить меня?  
  
      Пасифика отшатнулась, как будто ей дали пощёчину, что ему действительно хотелось сделать. _Этого достаточно._ Придя в себя от неожиданности колкого заявления, она сощурила глаза, вспыхивая злостью.  
  
—  </i>Прошу прощения?</i>  
  
— И, опять же, тут нечему дивиться, верно? Людям, которые ненавидят себя, как ты, требуется много поддержки, — его маниакальная улыбка стала шире. — К тому же, _какого_ это, делить фамилию с теми, кто насилием заставили тебя стать принцессой своей династии социопатов? Какого это, помнить, что однажды ты гордилась этим? Я вот не могу себе и представить.  
  
      Краски схлынули с лица девушки, и ярость сменила страх.  
  
— О-откуда ты знаешь о моих– — тряхнув головой, она начала подниматься на ноги. — Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой _не так_ –?  
  
— _Села. На место._  
  
      Вся накопленная храбрость испарилась, как только она услышала этот чудовищный тон. Биллу нравилось использовать определённые интонации своего голоса, чтобы устрашить жертву, и он был несказанно рад, что эта способность перекочевала с ним в новое тело. Блондинка медленно вернулась на стул. Его широкая ухмылка вернулась.  
  
— Ты мелкая богатая шлюха, окружённая сокровищами и излишним богатством. У тебя более, чем достаточно средств, чтобы заполнить эту пустоту внутри. Но сейчас ты пытаешься забрать этих двух близнецов, единственное, что у меня осталось, просто потому, что ты скучаешь по _старым добрым денькам_? — его голос начал повышаться из-за кипящей ярости, и Сайфер заставил себя говорить тише. — Не могу решить, _жалко_ это или _эгоистично_. Скорее, и то, и другое. _Да как ты смеешь?_  
  
— Я… Я… Ты не можешь… — девушка дрожала, слёзы заблестели в её глазах. Билл понял, что победил, когда она отвела взгляд, невидяще уставившись в тарелку и зажав рукой рот.  
  
      Сайфер ухмыльнулся, получая нездоровое удовольствие от картины перед ним. Затем, блондин вернулся к еде, кладя в рот макароны с говядиной. Вкус был непередаваем, и демон вздохнул.  
  
— О, и к твоему вопросу, — невзначай добавил он, проглатывая пищу, — теперь, когда лето закончилось, действительно немного морозит. _Но_ , Звёздочка пообещала связать мне личный свитер, когда выпадет первый снег, поэтому всё в порядке.  
  
      Никакого ответа. Но Билл его и не ждал. Он продолжил есть в тишине, максимально наслаждаясь едой, и вскоре вернулись близнецы, излучая энергию. Мейбл была на несколько шагов впереди, её глаза радостно блестели.  
  
— _Рыбалка!_ — объявила близняшка, бросая толстые папки с документами на стол. — Они все _рыбачили_. Все четверо. Вот и _связь_ , это она, _уверена_. Теперь мы можем приманить, то, что их утащило, что бы это ни было.  
  
— Это будет нашей первостепенной задачей завтра, — сказал Диппер спокойнее своей сестры, но не менее радостно.  
  
      Билл проглотил порцию еды перед тем, как ответить, вытерев рукой рот.  
  
— О-о-о, так теперь мы переходим к стадии «живой приманки» плана. Что-ж, это хорошо, пора бы уже этому расследованию стать интереснее. Пообещай, что оденешь костюм червяка, Ёлка, пообещай.  
  
      Мейбл ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Если бы. Всего лишь нужно отправить одного из нас рыбачить. Под страховкой, разумеется. При первом признаке опасности, мы атакуем–  
  
— Пасифика, ты в порядке?  
  
      Билл оторвался от еды. Диппер обеспокоенно смотрел на Пасифику. Она так и не подняла взгляда с колен, крепко сжав руки в кулаки, и на секунду Билл задержал дыхание.  
  
      Выдохнув, блондинка подняла взгляд, моргнув.  
  
— Что? О, да, я в порядке, — она звучала лишь чуть-чуть отстранённо, хотя Билл видел боль и обиду глубоко в её глазах.  
  
       _А дитя хорошая актриса_ , нехотя признал он и понял, что пора вмешаться.  
  
— Мы просто говорили о погоде в Орегоне.  
  
— Серьёзно? — Диппер изумлённо поднял бровь. — Вы говорили о _погоде_?  
  
— О да. Разве не так? Золотой колокольчик?   
  
      Она сказала это, даже не дрогнув, и Билл бы зааплодировал ей, если мог.  
  
— _Золотой колокольчик?_ — спросила Мейбл, поднимая взгляд от отчётов. — Ты придумала ему прозвище? Как это мило!  
  
— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — ухмыльнулся Сайфер.  
  
      Диппер никак не прокомментировал происходящее. Он переводил взгляд с Пасифики на Билла и обратно, нахмурившись. Девушка упорно смотрела в тарелку и спустя несколько секунд поднялась на ноги.  
  
— Пойду начну вечернее занятие йогой, — объявила она, относя свою пустую тарелку на кухню.  
  
— Чт– _Пасифика_! — воскликнула Мейбл. — Ты не можешь вот так вот взять и уйти! Нам нужно всё _распланировать_.  
  
— Всё в порядке, начинайте без меня. Мне… Мне нужно кое о чём подумать.  
  
      И девушка ушла, несмотря на протесты шатенки. Близнец ничего не сказал. Билл ненадолго позволил себе насладиться сладким вкусом победы прежде, чем пожать плечами.  
  
— Что-ж, вы услышали даму. Почему вы, двое идиотов, так долго там сидели?  
  
      Мейбл что-то пробурчала, но переключилась на новую тему. Близняшка начала шуршать отчётами, лежащими на столе.   
  
— Судя по всему, то, что, или кто, напало на этих людей было невелико. Их утащило с мелководья.  
  
— Ага, — Диппер подался вперёд, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. Он вытащил нечёткую фотографию женщины средних лет, сидящей на пирсе с удочкой в руке. — Будет довольно просто. Один из нас станет приманкой, остальные будут страховать, и посмотрим, появится ли что-нибудь…  
  
      Сайфер поднялся со стула и обошёл стол, пока их с Диппером локти не коснулись. Впервые за день он был доволен, надеясь, что всё вернётся на круги своя.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Несколькими часами позже Билл шёл по коридору в свою комнату и столкнулся с Диппером. Сайфер только что вышел из душа и был готов отправиться спать, когда услышал позади себя шаги. Он повернулся и улыбнулся, увидев, кто это был.  
  
— Что-ж, весёленький получается отдых, да? — сказал он, останавливаясь, когда увидел выражение лица парня. Брюнет был заметно мрачен, но Билл решил не зацикливаться на этом. — Знаешь, большинству людей хватило бы и просто ограбления на заправке или побега от стаи Грозовых Горгулий в шторме. "Достаточно приключений на один день". Но _вы_ , о, вы двое никак не успокоитесь, не так ли?  
  
      Блондин покачал головой, хохотнув, ожидая, что Диппер улыбнётся и что-нибудь ответит. Но близнец продолжал молчать, и Сайфер взглянул на него, нахмурившись. Выражение лица парня оставалось таким же суровым.  
  
— Хэй, что не так? Выглядишь так, как будто убил кого-то ради денег.  
  
      Пайнс тяжело на него посмотрел, и Билл понял, что не может удержать взгляда. Бывший демон опустил глаза, чувствуя, как внутри разливается холод.  
  
— Я только что поговорил с Пасификой. Ты что-то сказал ей?  
  
      Ощущение только усилилось.  
  
— Я говорю разные вещи многим людям, — быстро ответил он. — Тебе нужно сформулировать точ–  
  
— Ты меня за идиота принимаешь?  
  
      Сайфер проглотил конец предложения. Гневного тона брюнета было достаточно, чтобы ему захотелось убежать как можно дальше, но Билл понял, что не может и пошевелиться.  
  
— Это риторический вопрос?  
  
      Диппер сощурил глаза. Блондин понял, что не сможет выкрутиться, и от этой мысли что-то огненное охватило его разум.  
  
— Знаешь, что? _Ладно_ , — рыкнул он. — Давай хорошенько, долго поговорим. Первый раз с тех пор, как мы сюда приехали. Обсудим то, что я сказал твоей богатенькой подружке-хиппи.  
  
— Следи за языком, Билл, — огрызнулся Пайнс, черты его лица исказились злостью. — Ты и так ходишь по тонкому льду–  
  
— О, _уверен_ , она счастлива, что у неё есть ты, великий защитник сирых и богатых? Мистер Комплекс Героя? Разумеется, ведь она не могла просто нанять охранника в два раза больше тебя для этого. Дитя, единственная причина, по которой ты сейчас здесь вместо неё, это то, что она _понимает_ , я прав. Она _знает_ , что жадность течёт в крови её семейки, и она не исключение. _Знает_ , что она – лишь ищущая внимания б–  
  
      В ту же секунду Билл был впечатан в стену, Диппер держал его за рубашку. Боль от старых ран полоснула по его груди и руке, и жалкий скулёж покинул губы Сайфера. Этот звук слегка отрезвил парня, и он ослабил хватку. Но не отпустил, и его глаза всё ещё метали искры.  
  
— Ни. Слова. Больше.  
  
— Как благородно, Ёлка, — выплюнул Билл. — Защищаешь беспомощную девицу–  
  
      Диппер бросил его на пол. Блондин едва успел сгруппироваться, прерывисто дыша, поднимаясь на ноги. Когда он поднял взгляд, страх прокрался в его разум. Пайнс дрожал, в глазах его была смесь ярости и отвращения.   
  
— _Никогда_ больше не смей так говорить о Пасифике, — он прервался на секунду, чтобы успокоиться, тяжело дыша и потирая виски. — Никогда не слышал «не пили сук, на котором сидишь», а, Билл? Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но это должно прекратиться сейчас же. Ты должен извиниться перед ней завтра. Если ты не… Если ты этого не сделаешь, мы уедем без тебя, когда всё это закончится. Я ясно выразился?  
  
      Билл сглотнул, проводя языком по сухим губам. Диппер ждал, выжидающе смотря на него мечущим молнии взглядом, пока Билл не кивнул.  
  
— Яснее некуда, Ёлка. Я тебя услышал.  
  
      Брюнет вздохнул и ушёл, оставив Билл одного в тёмном коридоре. Сайфер смотрел ему вслед, его губы дрожали, и тысячи мыслей крутились вокруг одной. Он стоял на месте, трясясь. Желание убежать, закричать или разбить что-нибудь поглотило его, растягивая в разные стороны и разрывая на миллионы частиц.  
  
      В конце концов, Билл просто сполз по стене, ссутулившись. Он свернулся в калачик и заставил себя дышать, стараясь заглушить бурю голосов, которые разрывали его мозг на части.  
  
       _Один._  
  
       _Один._  
  
       _Один._


	9. Мейбл Пайнс, Дипломат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чрезвычайная ситуация заставляет Билла и Пасифику заключить перемирие.

      Билл сидел на полу, спрятав голову в руках. Веки налились тяжестью. Часть его надеялась, что Диппер вернётся, но он знал, что этого не случится. Другой части хотелось изводить дитя до посинения, но даже Сайфер понимал, что тогда всё станет только хуже.  
  
      Блондин с трудом поднялся на ноги. Захрустели суставы. Он прошаркал по коридору, чувствуя себя побитой собакой. Все уже отправились спать, так что, по крайней мере, никто не увидит его унижения хотя бы сейчас.  
  
      Но эта мысль не слишком помогла, учитывая то, что все спальни уже заняты. Сайфер был изгнан на диван в гостиной за всё "хорошее". Унижение накрыло новой волной.  
  
      С походным рюкзаком под мышкой Билл плюхнулся на диван. Стянув со спинки одеяло, он укрылся им, сворачиваясь калачиком на подобранной подушке. _Кому вообще нужен Ёлка? У меня было достаточно времени привыкнуть к суточному режиму этого тела. Я справлюсь._ Он кивнул.  
  
      Сайфер попытался заснуть в темноте гостиной. Из звуков было лишь его собственное дыхание и далёкий шум волн. Чем ближе он приближался к границе сна, тем громче становилась темнота. Странное волнение охватило Билла, и его прошиб холодный пот.  
  
      Ночной кошмар полоснул по его сознанию. Сайфер резко сел, рвано вдохнув, сердце билось в его ушах. Он рыкнул. Отбросив одеяло в сторону, блондин встал, вытирая о футболку потные ладони, стараясь взять своё дыхание под контроль. _Я не мог дышать! Как люди справляются с этим каждую ночь._  
  
       _Что-ж, кому вообще нужен сон?_  
  
      Снова сев на диван, он покопался в рюкзаке и вытащил потрёпанный блокнот. _~~Дневник~~ Журнал Билла №2_ , гласила обложка. Бывший демон листал страницы, пока не нашёл место, где остановился. Он начал писать.  
  
      Билл добрался до своего последнего воспоминания и начал исписывать страницу за страницей. Он писал о природе мультивселенной и законах, диктующих её различные невероятности. Он писал о неимоверно могущественных созданиях, которые претворяли в жизнь одни измерения и тянули за ниточки, разрушая другие.  
  
      Его человеческий мозг сопротивлялся непостижимым воспоминаниям. В его висках начала зарождаться головная боль, но Билл упорно игнорировал её.  
  
      Он писал о времени, тянущемся, как паутина, развевающаяся на квантовом ветру. Он писал об эксцентричных существах мультивселенной, с которыми ему довелось повстречаться, и об инопланетной реке, у которой он должен был встретиться с Ксантар. Он писал о формах жизни других измерений и постарался максимально точно описать невероятные геометрические фигуры примитивным человеческим языком.  
  
      Билл зашипел, хватаясь за голову. Боль становилась невыносимой, но он продолжал. Но тут все слова как будто испарились. Он постучал по бумаге карандашом, стирая предложение и переписывая, только чтобы вновь стереть его, в процессе порвав бумагу. Рыкнув, Билл принялся расширять дырку резинкой, пока страница не была разорвана пополам. Он захлопнул журнал и бросил его в стену. Сайфер зарылся пальцами в волосы, сжав зубы. Он не мог так продолжать.  
  
      А ещё только 1:39 ночи.  
  
      В отчаянии он продолжил потрошить рюкзак, вытаскивая одежду, упакованную для него Мейбл, надеясь найти решение, или, хотя бы, отвлечение от проблемы. Словно все эти недели он страдал бессонницей и, наконец, сорвался.  
Затем, маленькая плюшевая игрушка выпала из его рюкзака. Удивившись, Билл поднял её и поднёс к лицу.  
  
      Это был потрёпанный мистер Топтышка, который Мейбл дала ему в больнице. _Точно. «Чудесный плюшевый медведь для сна»._ Она наверняка положила его, когда паковала вещи. Ещё одна мысль пришла ему в голову, и блондин перевернул рюкзак вверх дном. Как и ожидалось, книга Диппера упала на пол, замусоленная и усыпанная закладками с тех пор, как Билл начал читать её.  
  
      Вздохнув, сдавшись, он свернулся калачиком на диване, оставив одежду валяться на полу, закутываясь в одеяло. Бывший демон прижал подарки к сердцу. Они были довольно жалкой заменой настоящим людям, но…хуже ведь точно быть не может…верно?  
  
      Билл закрыл глаза, молясь, что последние несколько дней были просто плохим сном, и он вновь проснётся в Хижине Чудес.  
  
       _Ты теперь действительно человек, раз твои желания настолько жалки.  
_

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Не помогло.  
  
      К утру Билл мигрировал на кухню, к бару, рисуя что-то на пыли. Ни один из рисунков не был особенно лестным, особенно те, в которых присутствовала светловолосая наследница. Фыркнув, он провёл ладонью по стойке, чихнув, когда пыль попала в нос.  
  
— Будь здоров.  
  
      Билл поднял взгляд как раз, когда Мейбл завернула за угол, входя на кухню, волоча за собой ноги. _Она неделями не вставала так рано._ Картина была настолько невероятной, что его усталому мозгу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы обработать информацию.  
  
      Мейбл начала открывать многочисленные шкафчики. Её плечи были опущены, а выражение лица предавало то, что девушка едва воздерживалась от насилия. Это было ужасающее зрелище. Когда шатенка закрыла последний шкафчик, она застонала:  
  
— У этой женщины даже нет кофе, — сказала она себе, потирая глаза.  
  
      Билл молчал, не рискуя оставить колкое замечание о Пасифике. Сколько знала Мейбл? Что рассказал ей Диппер? Позволит ли она Дипперу оставить его здесь, и уедет с братом? Сайфер опустил подбородок на руки, думая, действительно ли ему хочется знать на это ответ.  
  
      Близняшка вытащила пачку биоразлагаемых чайных пакетиков, бормоча под нос (" _—мерзкая горячая вода с привкусом, повезёт, если в ней вообще есть кофеин, а то я—_ ") и беря кружку. Она наполнила последнюю водой и положила в неё пакетик перед тем, как поставить кружку в микроволновку.  
  
       _Разве Ёлка не использует чайник?_  
  
— Хочешь? — неожиданно спросила она, поворачиваясь к блондину. Глаза девушки были налиты кровью, и Билл почувствовал, как по его телу пробежала дрожь.  
  
— Эм, нет, спасибо.  
  
      Она смотрела на него ещё какое-то время, но затем пожала плечами и начала выставлять время на микроволновке. Девушка облокотилась о тумбочку в ожидании.  
  
       _Она сошла с ума? Сложно сказать, я видел её утром лишь раз, и тогда она пила кофе. Она…закрыла на всё глаза?_ Билл поковырял заусенцы, ему так не нравилось это чувство неуверенности.  
  
      Не зная, что сказать, он продолжил сидеть в тишине, думая, так ли тяжело она давалась близняшке, как ему. Билл дёрнулся, когда пропищала микроволновка. Мейбл набросилась на горячий чай, как хищный ястреб на жертву.  
  
      После нескольких больших глотков она вздохнула:  
  
— Гораздо лучше, — девушка повернулась к Сайферу и улыбнулась. — То есть, это всё ещё гадость, но лучше, чем ничто, верно?  
  
       _Что-то она не слишком грустная. Может, она не знает? Или ей всё равно._ Он изо всех сил надеялся, что второе, но это вряд ли. Демону бы не помешал кто-нибудь на его стороне.  
  
      Пауза явно затянулась, потому что Мейбл нахмурилась.  
  
— Воу, не лучший день, да? Диппер снова читал до полуночи или что?  
  
— Эм…нет, не совсем.  
  
— Ты в порядке, бро? Ты какой-то–  
  
— Знаешь, я бы сейчас не отказался от чашки чая.  
  
      Если Диппер не рассказал ей о прошлой ночи, Билл точно не собирается делиться такими новостями.  
  
      Мейбл моргнула, удивившись резкости заявления. Приняв решение, она повернулась и начала делать вторую чашку чая. И тут вошёл Диппер, не отрывая глаз от папки с файлами и держа в руке удочку. Билл осел на стуле, подумывая о том, чтобы спрятаться в гостиной и подождать, пока все уйдут. Сложно было сказать, в каком настроении прибывало дитя. Мирном…или кровожадном.  
  
— Утра, бро-бро, — сказала Мейбл, вяло махнув рукой. Диппер что-то промычал, не поднимая головы. Вновь пропищала микроволновка, и Мейбл вытащила кружку, от которой поднимался пар, ставя её перед Биллом. — Хочешь чашку отвратительного травяного сока?  
  
      Близнец оторвался от документов и напрягся, увидев Билла. Он прочистил горло, обдумывая ответ, прежде, чем покачать головой:  
  
— Я потом себе приготовлю.  
  
       _Ах. Так вот как._  
  
— О'кей, — выпив последние капли чая, шатенка звучно поставила свою чашку на столешницу. — Ву-у-ух! _Команда Пайнс: Невероятные охотники на морских чудовищ._ Разбудим Пасифику?  
  
— Не-а, пойдём пока разведаем обстановку, — глаза парня вновь опустились к бумагам. — Ей всё равно нравится спать допоздна.  
  
— Ладно, если ты уверен.  
  
— У тебя есть сеть?  
  
— Ага! — Мейбл рысью взбежала на крыльцо и, открыв один из ящиков, вытащила большую рыболовную сеть. — Это существо не возьмёт _нас_ сюрпризом, нет, сэр! — близняшка вернулась к брату, и Пайнсы направились к входной двери. — Уф. Надо будет сбегать и купить кофе после расследования. Этот чай просто ужасен…  
  
— Ты приготовила его в _микроволновке_ , чего ты ещё ожидала?  
  
— Твою _физиономию_ , вот чего, — Мейбл обернулась и махнула рукой Биллу. — Хэй, мы почти всё утро проведём на пляже, так что присоединяйся, когда захочешь. Или не присоединяйся. Мы тебе не начальники!  
  
      Губы Сайфера дрогнули, и он кивнул, смотря на Диппера, когда близнецы выходили из дома. Дитя ни разу не подняло взгляда. Вздохнув, блондин вернулся к чаю и начал размешивать его пальцем. _Что-ж…по крайней мере, он не накричал на меня ещё раз._ Но Билл не знал, лучше ли это было того, как его  
_проигнорировали_. Он почувствовал себя…незначительным.  
  
      Билл поднёс кружку к губам, не обращая внимания на то, как жидкость обожгла язык. Тут сработали вкусовые рецепторы, и бывший демон поморщился.  
  
       _Отвратительно._

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Когда они дошли до конца пирса в нескольких ярдах от пляжа, Диппер вдохнул полной грудью. Океан перед ними был тёмно-синего цвета, что говорило о его глубине. Соль осела на его языке, успокаивая своим вкусом нервы. Глаза и руки налились тяжестью от бессонной ночи.  
  
      Взяв удочку под мышку, он поднёс документы к лицу, внимательно изучая их. Трое из четырёх жертв отдыхали на именно этом пирсе прежде, чем их утащили, четвёртый плыл на лодке. Близнецы решили, что это будет отличным местом для наблюдения. Пляж был пустынным, что гарантировало секретность миссии.  
  
— Леди и джентльмены, какой же роскошный сегодня день, — сказала Мейбл с фальшивым австралийским акцентом, свернув документы трубой и держа в качестве микрофона. — Прекрасная погода для _охоты на морского монстра_! Это же будет слюневышибательным ударом!  
  
— « _Слюневышибательным_ »? Господи, откуда ты это взяла?  
  
      Близняшка пожала плечами.  
  
— Интернет.  
  
— Действительно, — покончив с чтением отчётов, он ухватил удочку и передал бумаги Мейбл. — Вот, подержи. Посмотрим, сработает ли эта штука.  
  
      Шатенка сделала, как велено, и продолжила вести репортаж на невидимую камеру, неся такую чушь, как ‘ _порешаем всех_ ’ и ‘ _без базара_ ’, что она считала полностью подходящими австралийскими идиомами. Диппер перестал вслушиваться, замахиваясь и смотря вслед улетающей вдаль леске.  
  
      Брюнет оставил крючок в воде на несколько секунд перед тем, как быстро смотать леску. _Неплохо._ Прошло порядочное время с его последней рыбалки, так что Пайнс был рад, что не забыл азы. _Может, сходим все вместе на озеро. Билл не– Хм-м-м…_  
  
      Мысли о Билле снова испортили Дипперу настроение. Запустив руку в карман, он вытащил тот странный маленький медальон, который продолжал сводить его с ума. Подбросив кулон, брюнет поймал его в полёте, вздохнув. _И когда я успел стать такой размазнёй?_  
  
— Что-то грызёт тебя, бро-бро? — Мейбл искоса смотрела на брата поверх его плеча, нахмурившись.  
  
      Пайнс засунул медальон обратно в карман, стараясь выглядеть безразличным. Он забросил крючок, в этот раз задержав его дольше перед тем, как снова смотать леску.  
  
— Не-а. Ничего такого. Надо будет купить наживку.  
  
— Хм-м, — шатенка отошла от близнеца и направилась на другой конец пирса. Она сбросила сандалии и села, макая пальцы ног в воду. — Что-то случилось с Биллом прошлой ночью? Он выглядит таким уставшим. Это китайская еда не дала ему заснуть или что?  
  
      Выдохнув носом, Диппер ещё раз закинул крючок, скорее из упрямства, чем из-за чего-либо ещё.  
  
— Я не знаю…  
  
— У вас что-то случилось?  
  
      Несколько секунд он подумывал о том, чтобы соврать, сказать « _всё хорошо_ » или « _нет, ничего_ », но Пайнс знал, что сестра с легкостью раскусит его замысел.  
  
— Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить.  
  
      Близняшка нахмурилась, наклоняя голову на бок, стараясь получше взглянуть на брата.  
  
— Ты уверен? Поверь, тебе станет легче, когда выговоришься.  
  
— Да, я уверен. Потом.  
  
— Ладно… Только не забудь, — Мейбл продолжила болтать ногами в воздухе, комкая в руках рыболовную сеть. Игривая атмосфера давно развеялась, оставляя за собой неловкую пустоту. Затем, шатенка сказала:  
  
— Хэй, это там Билл, на крыльце?  
  
      Диппер поднял взгляд. Действительно, Сайфер стоял на крыльце, опираясь на перила. Если бы он знал его похуже, Пайнс бы решил, что блондин спрятался, когда он взглянул на него, но это чушь…верно? Мейбл помахала рукой, и Билл ответил тем же. Брюнету пришлось подавить ещё один вздох, жалея, что у него не осталось сил сердиться так, как прошлой ночью.  
  
       _Что мне теперь с ним делать?  
_  
      И тут что-то потянуло за удочку. Диппер обернулся, прищуриваясь. _А? Но у меня даже нет наживки…_ Парень попытался смотать леску, но та не поддалась. _Чёрт. Она зацепилась за риф или что?  
_  
      Мейбл присвистнула, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— Вау, что это?  
  
— Не уверен.  
  
      Он поднатужился, изо всех сил стараясь перетянуть удочку на свою сторону. Но что-то мощное тянуло за леску, и выдернуло удочку из рук парня. С колотящимся сердцем Диппер отступил.  
  
— Чёрт.  
  
— Ты же не думаешь, что это оно, верно? — спросила Мейбл, с опаской держа в руках рыболовную сеть.  
  
      Близнец смотрел на море, пожёвывая губу, наблюдая за водой поверхностью.  
  
— Возможно. Не знаю. Пойдём домой, на всякий случай.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
      Диппер собрал документы и пошёл по пирсу. Он слышал шаркающую несколько позади Мейбл. _Бережёного Бог бережёт. Надо бы в следующий раз захватить с собой оружие. Может, гарпун? Пасифике придётся_ -  
  
      Сзади ахнули.  
  
— Подожди. Нет, _СТОЙ_ -!  
  
      Пайнс обернулся как раз, чтобы увидеть, как его кричащую сестру тащило под воду.  
  
— _МЕЙБЛ!_  
  
      Все мысли вылетели из его головы, когда парень ощутил, как человеческая рука схватила его за лодыжку и лишила его опоры. Брюнет почувствовал, как его кепка слетела с головы. Он упал назад, ударяясь головой о пирс, перед тем как его утащили в ледяные воды океана.

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Биллу казалось, что он во сне. Секунду назад близнецы бродили по причалу, и в следующую их нет. Он даже не увидел, что их утащило. Кровь шумела в ушах блондина, когда тот побежал по берегу, чуть не споткнувшись о свои сандалии.  
Сайфер бросился на пирс и вперился взглядом в воду, часть его безумно верила, что он найдёт там плавающих близнецов. Но внизу ничего не было, кроме его собственного дрожащего отражения. _Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет-нет-нет, они не могли исчезнуть, они не могли._ В отчаянии он ударил рукой по воде, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как его окутывает паника. _Вы не можете так поступить со мной, НЕ МОЖЕТЕ, пожалуйста, прошу…_  
  
      Билл схватился за голову, пряча её в коленях, стараясь изо всех сил дышать и успокоиться. Он увидел кепку Диппера, плывущую по воде. Сайфер приполз поближе и поднял её, смотря на неё широкими глазами. _Они исчезли, их больше нет, и я не знаю, как вернуть их–_  
  
       _–может, тебе успокоиться и ПОДУМАТЬ секунду. Тебе нужно вспомнить что-нибудь, что поможет вернуть их–_  
  
       _–я один–_  
  
       _БУДЕШЬ, ЕСЛИ НИЧЕГО НЕ ПРЕДПРИМЕШЬ._  
  
      У него участилось дыхание. Паника накрыла блондина, а страх охватил разум. Билл свернулся калачиком на пирсе, сжимая одной рукой кепку, а другой ржавую ручку, вделанную в бетон. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным. Беспомощным и слабым. С самого происшествия с ругарус он не был так потерян. Настолько измучен и разбит. Никакого выхода, никакого спасения, никаких вариантов, никакой надежды, всё поблекло…  
  
      Стало серым.  
  
      Дыхание Билла прервалось.  
  
       _Монохром. Лёгкость._  
  
      Его как будто огрели по голове кирпичом. Вскочив на ноги, Сайфер бросился к дому, изо всех сил стараясь не полагаться на растущую в груди надежду. Кепка была сжата стальной хваткой. _Прошу, пожалуйста, пусть это сработает…_

  
□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Пасифика проснулась от хлопка двери.  
  
— _Блонди!_ Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня вырубила!  
  
      Приняв сидячее положение, девушка сорвала с лица спальную маску. Билл стоял в дверном проёме, тяжело дыша, выглядя так, как будто он пробежал тысячу миль. Но та безумная искра в его глазу испугала Пасифику. _Диппер_ обещал _мне, что он не психопат-убийца с топором._ Она протёрла глаза, прогоняя сон.  
  
— Чт‒  
  
      И в следующую секунду он стоял прямо перед ней. Девушка подавилась криком.  
  
— Просто _выруби меня_ , неужели это так сложно понять? Мне всё равно, как. Тебе и так уже давно хотелось это сделать, верно?  
  
      Когда она моргнула, к девушке вернулась крупица здравомыслия, и она ахнула:  
  
— Ты…твой зрачок пропал!  
  
      Сайфер застонал. Пасифика с ужасом смотрела на его белый глаз.  
  
— У меня _правда_ нет времени на твоё дерьмо, Блонди. Просто‒ — раздражённо рыкнув, он осмотрел комнату беглым взглядом. Блондин схватил лампу с ночного столика, вырывая розетку из стены, бросая её на колени девушки. _Он сошёл с ума…_ — Просто ударь меня ею по голове. Даже такие тугодумы, как ты, могут это сделать, верно? _Поняла?_  
  
       _Что тут, чёрт возьми, происходит?_ Бросив лампу в сторону, Пасифика отпихнула Билла и встала с кровати.  
  
— Брызгать слюной мне в лицо ничем не поможет тебе, задница. Чего тебе надо?  
  
— Ты вообще слушала? Я хочу, чтобы ты вырубила меня!  
  
— Это что-то вроде акта раскаяния? Диппер сказал мне, что поговорил с тобой, но это не значит‒  
  
— _Нет!_ Это не раскаяние! Это мультивселенская магия снов!  
  
      Паровозик мыслей Пасифики только что упал с обрыва. Затем, она вспыхнула:  
  
— Ты смеёшься надо мной? Слушай, только из-за того, что у меня другая аура‒  
  
— Да не в этом дело, клянусь. Я могу найти Диппера и Мейбл, но _только_ , если ты вырубишь меня. Что тебе терять? В худшем случае, я останусь здесь, пока ты будешь отдавать мне пендюлей. _Прошу_ , — его голос дрогнул, — _сделай_ это для меня.  
  
       _Чёрт, а ведь он не шутит._  
  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Пасифика положила руки ему на плечи, смотря в глаз.  
  
— Успокойся. Пожалуйста. Хорошо? _Вдох_ … — она глубоко вдохнула, задержав дыхание на несколько секунд прежде, чем медленно выдохнуть. Билл мрачно посмотрел на неё, но Пасифика ответила тем же, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи. — Вдохни.  
  
      Блондин скривил верхнюю губу, но сделал, как велено. Пасифика подождала, пока он не повторил упражнение три раза, перед тем, как отпустить его и отступить.  
  
— Начни с начала. Что случилось с Диппером и Мейбл?  
  
      Прикусив язык, Билл задумался. Когда они оба успокоились, Пасифике удалось лучше рассмотреть его выражение лица. _Он такой…измотанный. Он хотя бы спал прошлой ночью?_ И тогда она заметила кепку Диппера в его руке. _Зачем он принёс её с собой?_  
  
      Билл выдохнул.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что какая-то штука в последнее время утаскивает людей, как ребёнок конфеты? Та, из-за которой ты позвала сюда близнецов?  
  
      Дыхание Пасифики остановилось. _Нет…_  
  
— И что же?  
  
— Малышня исследовала пирс, или что-то вроде того, когда что-то утащило их. Я не смог разглядеть…  
  
— Ты… — девушка сделала несколько неуверенных шагов назад, падая на кровать. _Нет… Это невозможно…_ — Ты… Это же просто шутка, верно?  
  
      Сайфер чуть не прожёг её взглядом.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я бы о таком _шутил_? Золотой колокольчик? Ты действительно _идиотка_.  
  
      Услышав ненавистное имя, Пасифика рыкнула. Поднявшись на ноги, она оттолкнула его в сторону и протопала к двери. _Он лжёт, он точно лжёт… Они не могли исчезнуть!_ Дойдя до комнаты Мейбл, блондинка распахнула её, надеясь найти там близняшку Пайнс, распластанную на кровати. Пустота. _Нет, нет, нет, нет…_  
  
— Диппер? Мейбл? Где вы?  
  
      Девушка проверила комнату Диппера, вновь никого не обнаружив. Она обыскала целый дом, пытаясь подавить нарастающую панику, безуспешно. _Иисусе. Нет. Это невозможно._ Когда она оказалась на заднем крыльце, блондинка увидела что-то на пирсе. Документы о жертвах, шелестящие на ветру. _Нет…_  
  
      Зажав рукой рот, она осела на стул на крыльце. Слёзы заблестели в её глазах. _Они могли… Боже мой, это всё моя вина. Я не должна была звать их сюда._  
  
      Звук тяжёлых шагов отвлёк её. Билл вошёл в поле зрения, надевая рубашку через голову. Наизнанку, но блондин этого не замечал. Он переоделся в пару пижамных штанов и кед, надев повязку на глаз. Билл всё ещё сжимал кепку в руке.  
  
      Он подошёл к Нортвест, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Н-да, и это _я_ думал, что тяжело переношу пропажу.  
  
      Пасифика резко обернулась, удовлетворившись тем, как он отшатнулся.  
  
— Ты сейчас _смеёшься_ надо мной? Мои лучшие друзья могли _утонуть_.  
  
— Да, что-ж… — Билл опустил взгляд, немного злобы покинуло выражение его лица. — Слушай, тебе нужно довериться мне. Знаю, это далеко не первое твоё желание, но _клянусь_ , тут я прав, — опустившись на корточки, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне, Сайфер указал на повязку. — Это? Из-за _того_ , что я не из вашего измерения.  
  
— Но ты же говорил, что это из-за пьяной матери.  
  
      Билл закатил глаз.  
  
— Я соврал. Месяц назад я заключил сделку с Диппером и Мейбл, чтобы они сделали мне человеческое тело, чтобы обезопасить меня, и с тех пор я живу в Хижине Чудес, чтобы они могли приглядывать за мной.  
  
      Выпрямившись, он закатил рукава рубашки, показывая замысловатые круги, которые Пасифика всегда принимала за татуировки.  
  
— Это ‒ связующие метки. Они держат меня в этом теле. Если все как-либо повредить, то я…скажем так, ничего хорошего не будет. Но самое главное, — продолжил он, игнорируя то, как вытянулось лицо Пасифики, — у меня всё ещё есть доступ к некоторым силам того измерения. Ты же слышала об Измерении Снов, верно? Я мог бы‒  
  
      Пасифика подняла трясущуюся руку.  
  
— Так, _притормозишь_ на секунду? — она потёрла лоб, стараясь обработать новоприобретённую информацию. _Господи, во что вы двое влипли? Что за сделка? Чёрт, я помню, как они говорили об Измерении Снов, и о том демоне‒_  
  
      Как будто лампочка засветилась у неё в голове, и девушку прошиб холодный пот. _Нет… Невозможно…_  
  
— Ты… Ты же Билл Сайфер, не так ли? — она медленно подняла взгляд. Его лицо побелело. — Из дневника?  
  
      Билл замешкался с ответом, облизывая губы и не встречаясь с девушкой взглядом. Но Пасифика и не ждала ответа, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— _Вот_ откуда ты так много знаешь обо мне и моей семье! Это ты _дважды_ пытался убить Диппера и Мейбл!  
  
— Вот и _нет_. Я пытался убить их всего _один_ раз‒  
  
      Пасифика ударила его кулаком по скуле. Билл чуть не упал, с трудом удержав равновесие.  
  
— Не знаю, что ты задумал на этот раз, Сайфер, но я _не позволю_ тебе навредить им снова!  
  
      Блондин потёр синеющую щёку, смотря на неё с неприкрытой ненавистью.  
  
— Что-ж, _это_ будет не так уж и сложно, учитывая, что сейчас они, скорее всего, на глубине _чёртового океана_.  
  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты не похитил их, или что-то в этом роде, а? А что, если это просто ещё один из твоих странных фокусов? — у Билла явно не нашлось ответа, и Пасифика продолжила, — Диппер всё мне о тебе рассказал. Ты убиваешь людей от скуки и не думаешь ни о ком, кроме себя. Ты эгоистичный и _кровожадный_. Какого _чёрта_ я _вообще_ должна тебе верить?  
  
— Ты‒ Я‒ — Билл попятился, тяжело дыша. Его глаз расфокусировался, и впервые он выглядел действительно испуганным и потерянным. Это обескуражило Пасифику. Встряхнувшись, он сказал, — Я… Теперь всё иначе. Всё иначе. Ясно? И зачем мне рисковать их жизнями и отправлять в Калифорнию, чтобы помочь _тебе_? _Меньше_ всего мне хочется навредить Еловому Деревцу и Падающей Звезде. Ты _должна_ мне поверить.  
  
      Он упрямо выдержал её взгляд, и девушка невольно отвела свой. О _ни были в полном порядке вчера. Диппер подал бы мне знак, если бы он или Мейбл были заложниками, верно?_ Какой бы невероятной ни была ситуация, Пасифика не заметила и намёка на ложь. _Не то, чтобы я хочу, чтобы он лгал мне. Если Билл действительно сможет найти Мейбл и Диппера…_  
  
— Ладно, — сказала она, выдыхая. — Хорошо, я помогу тебе, Сайфер, но только в этот раз. Ради Диппера и Мейбл.  
  
— _Славно_ , — ответил Билл, — мы и так уже потеряли достаточно времени на твои истерики.  
  
Пасифика прищурилась. _Не очень-то он спешит менять своё поведение по отношению ко мне._ Но она придержала язык.  
  
— Что мне сделать?  
  
— Всё просто. Выруби меня.  
  
— Серьёзно? Это всё, что нужно?  
  
— Ну, я надеюсь… — он потёр шею. — Видишь ли, я так сделал только однажды, да и то не специально.  
  
— Ты издеваешься? Это наш единственный шанс найти их, и ты даже не уверен, _сработает_ ли это?  
  
— Может, ты уже _заткнёшься_ и _ударишь_ меня? Или для этого тебе нужно кого-нибудь нанять?  
  
      Если Билл так сильно хотел потерять сознание, он _существенно_ облегчал задачу. Девушка вздохнула.  
  
— Я не ударю тебя дважды, идиот. Так ты можешь получить контузию. Поэтому повернись и не уклоняйся, понял?  
  
      Усмехнувшись, он скрестил руки и повернулся, ворча себе под нос. Хоть блондин и пытался это скрыть, Пасифика увидела, как напряглись его плечи. Она замешкалась. _Пусть он и ужасный демон… Я бы ни за что не использовала свои приёмы вне самообороны. Это просто…неправильно._  
  
      Словно почувствовав её сомнение, Билл повернул голову, нахмурившись.  
  
— Я _прошу_ тебя это сделать, Золотой колокольчик. Хватит уже наслаждаться моментом, сделай это. Или я сам себя вырублю.  
  
      Несмотря ни на что, Пасифика вновь вспыхнула от этого имени.  
  
— _Хватит_ называть меня так.  
  
— Может, тебе стоит перестать быть такой лёгкой добычей, а?  
  
      Выдохнув, Пасифика отбросила в сторону все миролюбивые учения и зажала шею Билла в локте. Он выпучил глаз, но не попытался смахнуть её руку. Девушка почувствовала слабое наслаждение от того, как закрылся глаз, и осело тело парня, но тут же её затошнило от такой мысли.  
  
      Нортвест положила Сайфера на пол, садясь рядом на колени. _Мне оставить его? Он не говорил, сколько на это нужно времени._ Блондинка уставилась на его лицо, не зная, что делать дальше. Глазное яблоко Билла начало быстро вращаться за веком. _Ну, по крайней мере, это работает. Надеюсь, он найдёт их…_  
  
      Но тут что-то изменилось. Пасифика прищурилась, наклонившись ближе. _Его дыхание изменилось_ , поняла она. Его вздохи стали отрывистыми, как будто Билл бежал. _Возможно, плохой сон._ На лбу блондина выступил пот, а выражение лица стало напряжённым.  
  
      Тут, он и вовсе перестал дышать.  
  
       _Чёрт!_  
  
      Пасифика присела за его головой и положила её на колени. Одно из них она выдвинула вперёд, чтобы поддержать позвоночник, и отвела назад руки демона. Ничего не изменилось. _Чёрт! Чёрт, чёрт, вот дерьмо! Мне сделать искусственное дыхание?_  
  
      Но паника утихла, когда глаз Билла резко распахнулся, и он сделал судорожный вздох. Он начал прерывисто дышать, пот пропитал его волосы.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросила Пасифика, недоверчиво оглядывая Сайфера. — Выглядишь кошмарно.  
  
      Несмотря на измождённый вид, он смог найти силы, чтобы бросить девушке полный яда взгляд.  
  
— Я… — он глубоко вздохнул. — Просто в экстазе, Блонди. Как долго я был без сознания?  
  
— Не знаю, может, несколько секунд.  
  
      Глаз Билла расширился от шока, но парень тут же собрался, скрывая свои эмоции.  
  
— Дай мне ручку и бумагу.  
  
      Пасифике хотелось огрызнуться на него: « _"Пожалуйста" ещё никого не убивало_ », но ситуация была слишком неподходящей. Она прибежала на кухню, хватая обрубок карандаша и блокнот вместе со стаканом воды, потому что в ней есть человечность. Когда блондинка вернулась, Билл так и не поднялся с пола, и она начала сомневаться, сможет ли он устоять на ногах.  
  
      Он беззвучно взял карандаш и бумагу, и даже принял напиток, проглатывая всю воду в несколько быстрых глотков. Вода потекла из уголков его губ, но Сайфер просто вытер рот и начал быстро записывать что-то на бумагу. Когда Пасифика попыталась взглянуть поверх плеча блондина, тот нагнулся над блокнотом, скрывая его от глаз девушки, к вящему её раздражению. _Серьёзно?_  
  
— Ты нашёл их? — спросила она секундой позже.  
  
      Билл не сразу ответил, спрашивая:  
  
— Ты же умеешь пользоваться своей старой лодкой, верно?  
  
      Пасифика моргнула.  
  
— Эм, да. А что такое?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
      Наконец, Сайфер поднялся на ноги, хотя чуть не упал в ту же секунду. Первым инстинктом Нортвест было помочь ему и поддержать, но что-то остановило её. Билл встал на дрожащие ноги, не позволяя ей передумать.  
  
      Сайфер повернулся к ней, нахмурившись.  
  
— Они в Атлантиде.

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
       _Холод…_  
  
       _Холод?_  
  
       _Господи, почему мне так холодно?_ Дрожащая Мейбл обняла себя руками. _Будто 50 градусов! Билл снова забыл растопить камин?_  
  
      Приходя в сознание, близняшка поняла, что не только замёрзла, но и промокла до нитки. _Агрх! Ничто не портит день действеннее, чем мокрые носки. Кто это сделал?_ Где _я вообще_?  
  
      И тут Мейбл поняла, что это не Хижина Чудес и не пляжный дом Пасифики. Последнее, что помнила шатенка, это то, как её утягивало под воду…  
  
       _О нет._  
  
      С этой мыслью близняшка стряхнула последние остатки сна. Поёжившись, девушка открыла глаза и ахнула, хотя тут же пожалела об этом, ведь она вдохнула полные лёгкие воды. Она закашлялась и замахала руками, хватаясь за горло и начиная тяжело дышать. _Я тону! Нет! Это худший вариант смерти!_  
  
      Однако, к её изумлению, Мейбл не почувствовала ожидаемого жжения от нехватки воздуха в лёгких. Оказавшись вне опасности, близняшка осмотрелась. Диппер плавал в нескольких футах от неё, всё ещё без сознания. Шатенка подплыла к нему, вздохнув с облегчением, когда увидела, как его грудь поднимается и опадает. Пузырьки вышли у неё изо рта. _Я в океане. Мы-мы в_ океане _! И, и…_  
  
      И вдруг её шея _резко_ зачесалась. Девушка потянулась почесать назойливое место, только чтобы одёрнуть руку, наткнувшись на что-то…ребристое. Склонившись над братом, близняшка повернула его голову, ощупывая его шею, находя… _это жабры?_  
  
      Изо всех сил стараясь не поддаваться панике, Мейбл схватила брата за плечи и потрясла.  
  
— _Диппер!_ Проснись!  
  
      Ещё больше пузырьков покинули её рот, а голос звучал приглушённо. Но это сработало. Брюнет застонал, сонно моргая. Он поморщился, потирая затылок.  
  
— _А_ … Чёрт… П-почему… — Пайнс поёжился, обхватывая себя руками. — Б-Билл снова вылил в мою кровать ведро ледяной воды?  
  
       _Он ещё не пришёл в себя. Нужно дать ему время._ Мейбл внимательно осмотрела окрестности. Повсюду были разбросаны оранжевые огоньки, освещающие тьму океана.  
  
      Комната напоминала спальню общежития, только полностью сделанную из коралла. Стены, полы, мебель и так далее. Туалетный столик был придвинут к стене, и Мейбл уставилась на своё размытое отражение. Ракушки украшали края зеркала. В дальнем углу стояли две гигантские открытые раковины моллюсков с лежащими на дне водорослями. _Кровать_ , поняла она.  
  
      Идея, что они были в своеобразной тюрьме, отпала, когда девушка заметила, что у их комнаты даже не было двери. Только покатая коралловая арка, которая вела в на данный момент пустую гостиную.  
  
      Уже не первый раз близняшка с братом просыпались в странном месте (однажды, в первом классе старшей школы, они проснулись посреди джунглей, в центре Земли. Найти лифт было сложно, но зато они пропустили школу в тот день). Но _русалочий дворец на дне океана_ точно входил в пятёрку этого списка.  
  
      Ворчание оторвало шатенку от её мыслей. Она обернулась и подплыла к встающему брату, который быстро моргал, впитывая окружающий его интерьер. Мейбл могла назвать ту секунду, когда он понял, что произошло и подавился криком.  
  
— Ч- _что_ ‒ Боже мой, чт‒ _Где мы_?  
  
      Близняшка пожала плечами.  
  
— Без понятия. Но только _взгляни_ , — она оттянула воротник свитера, — теперь у нас есть _жабры_! Классно, правда? Похоже, Загадочные близнецы официально перебрались под воду.  
  
      С выпученными глазами Диппер потрогал свои жабры. Он провёл рукой по волосам, застыв, когда понял, что на нём нет кепки. Пузырьки выплыли из его ноздрей.  
  
— Последнее, что я помню, меня схватили и потащили под воду…  
  
— Я тоже. Я увидела, как ко мне подплыл какой-то парень прежде, чем я сумела что-либо сделать. И на нём были какие-то чешуйчатые доспехи, это объясняет то, что увидели спасатели. Но разве это не _здорово_ , Диппер? Во всём были виноваты русалы! Мы раскрыли загадку?  
  
— Русалы?  
  
      Мейбл кивнула.  
  
      Пайнс потёр шею, болтая ногами в воде, хмыкнув.  
  
— Я бы не сказал, что ‘быть похищенными’ равняется ‘раскрыть преступление’, но, думаю, сойдёт. Хотя мы всё ещё не знаем, почему они забирают людей.  
  
— Это правда. Почему бы не спросить их?  
  
— Что? Мейбл, _постой_ ‒  
  
      Но близняшка уже поплыла в пустую гостиную. Там было разбросано больше огоньков. В конце комнаты были большие арки, ведущие в другие коридоры и спальни. Выход из гостиной преграждала массивная решётка.  
  
— Привет? — спросила она, оглядываясь. Брюнет подплыл к ней, тихо ругаясь, что сестра проигнорировала. — Кто-нибудь дома? Мы хотели спросить о похищениях людей, произошедших недавно. _Э-э-эй?_  
  
      Голова высунулась из одной комнаты, и Диппер пикнул от неожиданности. Это была взрослая женщина с коричневыми волосами и широкой улыбкой. Хотя на ней была странная одежда, которая напоминала Мейбл доспехи русалов, женщина точно была человеком.  
  
— Здравствуйте, ребята, — поздоровалась женщина, подплывая к шатенке. Пайнс ахнул.  
  
— Вы же та биолог из океанариума! — воскликнул он. — Доктор Данбер?  
  
      Она удивлённо моргнула, и улыбка стала лишь шире.  
  
— Ага, это я.  
  
— Невероятно! Как вам удалось оставаться под водой без разрушения кожного покрова?  
  
— О, это очень запутанно, мне, наверное, не стоит вдаваться в детали, но… — Данбер отвела в сторону волосы, показывая знакомый набор жабр. — Каким-то образом мерлюди смогли переписать наш генетический код. Из-за этого наши головы и не лопаются на такой глубине. Я всё ещё работаю над этим.  
  
       _Ладно, достаточно, пока Диппер ещё не окончательно ушёл в свою ботанскую натуру._ Мейбл протянула руку.  
  
— Привет! Меня зовут Мейбл, тот ботаник ‒ мой брат, Диппер. Мы расследовали, почему вы и ещё группа людей пропали.  
  
— Правда? Вау, не думала, что кто-нибудь заметит, что меня нет, — Доктор Данбер захихикала. — Остальные неподалёку. Вниз по коридору есть большой зал, где Его Величество создал нам идеальные условия для досуга. Обычно, мы проводим там весь день. Некоторые любят гулять и по городу. Мерлюди отпускают нас куда угодно в сопровождении стража.  
  
      Диппер вопросительно посмотрел на сестру, на что та пожала плечами.  
  
— Не похоже, что вы расстроены этим, — заметил Пайнс.  
  
— _Расстроена?_ — женщина громко расхохоталась, заставив брюнета вздрогнуть. — С чего вдруг мне расстраиваться? Я пыталась доказать существование русалок годами, и теперь я _здесь_.  
  
      Издав восторженный возглас, она сделала кувырок.  
  
— Жизнь во дворце под водой во много раз лучше сверхурочных часов ночью в лаборатории каждый день недели.  
  
       _Оу, больная тема._  
  
— И…так думает _каждый_? — спросила Мейбл, поднимая бровь.  
  
— Ну…нет, не совсем, — Доктор Данбер выпрямилась, поднося руку к подбородку. — Хотя с нами прекрасно обращаются, технически мы всё ещё _заложники_. Какой-то политический конфликт, я не очень вслушивалась. Но _кому есть дело_?  
  
      Издав ещё один визг, она проплыла дельфином остаток комнаты. Диппер и Мейбл обменялись поражённым взглядом.  
  
      Ворчание с другого конца комнаты привлекло их внимание. Когда шатенка обернулась, она увидела мужчину в одной из спален второго этажа. На нём были надеты простая рубашка и довольно потёртые джинсы.  
  
      Доктор Данбер закатила глаза.  
  
— Это Грег, — тихо сказала она. — Он…упрям.  
  
      Сложив ладони чашечкой, она крикнула Грегу:  
  
— Спускайся, Грег. Хоть раз выйди из своей комнаты. Представься! Хватит вести себя, как старый ворчун.  
  
— Тебе легко говорить, — сказал мужчина. Его полный яда взгляд ошеломил Мейбл. _Если бы можно было убивать взглядом…_ Грег вздохнул, — Оставь меня.  
  
— _Угх_ , ты _такая_ заноза в боку. По крайней мере, скажи "здравствуй" новоприбывшим!  
  
— _Новоприбывшим?_ — тут Грег оживился. — Мы _пленники_! Заложники! И теперь эти бедные дети застряли здесь с нами, — он замолчал, проводя рукой по волосам. — Прошли недели…  
  
— Ты прав, _прошли_ недели. Недели яств и блаженства. Вчера я даже получила массаж, а Адриана сказала, что завела питомца-кита. Это _хорошая жизнь_ ‒  
  
— Иди к чёрту. У меня семья дома, док. Моя жена и дети думают, что я мёртв.  
  
      Данбер раздражённо выдохнула.  
  
— Боишься, что твоя жена найдёт себе другого?  
  
— Что? Нет‒  
  
— _Что-ж_ , тогда чего ты так боишься? Ты обременяешь себя ненужным стрессом. Обещаю, мой друг, массаж от мерчеловека уберёт весь этот груз с твоих плеч!  
  
      Грег плюнул:  
  
— Да раскрой глаза, Данбер. Иисусе, они вообще собираются выпустить нас…?  
  
      Вздохнув, женщина повернулась к близнецам.  
  
— Приношу извинения за поведение Грега. Он тот ещё пессимист. Мы счастливы, что вы присоединились к нам. Если последуете за мной, я покажу вам столовую, где все‒ О! — доктор моргнула, хлопая себя ладонью по лбу. — Я забыла… Его Величество хотел переговорить с вами, как только вы проснётесь. Похоже, что-то важное.  
  
— О-о, — Мейбл моргнула, пытаясь найти ответ. _Господи, как я вообще должна себя вести в такой ситуации?_ — Что-ж, думаю, нам не стоит заставлять его ждать, верно?  
  
— Вы полностью правы. Подождите здесь, я приведу вам эскорт. Похоже, придётся мне провести экскурсию позже, — улыбнувшись, она выплыла дельфином из комнаты по коридору, пока не скрылась из виду.  
  
      Диппер наклонился к сестре, нахмурившись.  
  
— Ну, они хотя бы живы, верно?  
  
— Ага… И что за тема с "заложниками"? Я имею в виду, "политика" у _мерлюдей_? Как это вообще выглядит?  
  
— Всё может быть хуже, чем мы думали. Нам действительно стоит быть осторожными.  
  
      Мейбл кивнула. _Боже, не верю, что мы вообще оказались втянуты в такое. Всё произошло так быстро. Только я махала‒_  
  
— О, чёрт, как же Билл? Он наверняка увидел, как нас утянули под воду.  
  
      Выражение лица Диппера снова стало натянутым, и он отвернулся. _У этих двоих произошло что-то очень серьёзное._  
  
— Скорее всего, снова достаёт Пасифику, — сказал он с непривычной холодностью. Хоть она и пропала в следующую секунду, брюнет выглядел грустным. — Нам нужно поскорее выбраться отсюда.  
  
— Мне не нужно повторять дважды.  
  
      Вернулась доктор Данбер. За неё плыл вооружённый русал. В руках у него было копьё. _Страж._ Мейбл напряглась, но выражение лица русала излучало только дружелюбие.  
  
— Хорошо, что вы двое уже проснулись, — сказал он. — Его Величество настаивало на разговоре с вами. Если не возражаете, проследуйте за мной, я приведу вас к нему.  
  
      Близнецы беззвучно поговорили взглядом. Диппер кивнул, и Мейбл повернулась к стражу.  
  
— Почему бы и нет.  
  
      Стражи подняли решётку. Они вывели их в открытую воду, оставив счастливую Данбер и подавленного Грега.  
  
      Русал плыл с такой грацией, что самооценка Мейбл, у которой от плавания уже свело плечи, резко упала. Машущий во все стороны ногами и руками Диппер справлялся не лучше, выдавая жалкое подобие брасса. Всё стало куда хуже, когда русалу пришлось плыть заметно медленнее, чтобы поравняться с их скоростью. _Н-да. По крайней мере, он не выглядит очень раздражённым… Хм, а он даже мил. Интересно, как он относится к тому, чтобы встречаться с человеком._  
  
      Это напомнило шатенке о старом друге, Русалдо. Уже долгое время они не переписывались, почти четыре года. _Он же всё ещё принц, верно? Может, он поможет нам разобраться со всей этой нервотрёпкой._ Но тут близняшка вспомнила, что он живёт в тысячах миль от Мексиканского залива. Даже самая быстрая бутылочная почта на Земле не поможет им.  
  
      Когда они приблизились к дворцу, Мейбл открыла рот.  
  
      Мерцающие коралловые башни нависли над оживлёнными садами из анемонов. Дорога к тронной зале была смесью разноцветных ракушек и известняка, выложенной в мозаичные рисунки подводной флоры, окружённая слабо светящимися аметистовыми фонарями. Дюжины мерлюдей гуляли в саду, их жабры переливались под золотым светом. Это было завораживающим зрелищем, и Мейбл не могла отвести взгляда.  
  
      Диппер присвистнул. _Стойте, мы можем свистеть под водой?_  
  
— Думаю, теперь я понимаю, о чём говорила доктор Данбер. Это место чудесно.  
  
      Мейбл предупреждающе взглянула на брата.  
  
— Даже не думай, бро-бро.  
  
      Брюнет улыбнулся и поднял руки, и они поплыли дальше.  
  
      Близнецы и страж добрались до тронной залы, окружённой воротами из гладкого обсидиана. Их передали новой группе страж и отвели внутрь. Изнутри стены замка изгибались и завивались, как будто тот образовался сам собой. Комната была заполнена уникальными по дизайнам, окрашенными в розовый окнами-арками. Витражи изображали неизвестные девушке события. От такого вида перехватывало дыхание.  
  
       _Ладно. Признаю. Бывали места и похуже для политических заложников. Боже_ мой _, только_ взгляните _на архитектуру!_ Как же ей хотелось записать всё это. _Но, думаю, ручка и бумага здесь немного бесполезны, да?_  
  
— Если изволите подождать здесь, — сказал страж-проводник, — Его Величество прибудет в скором времени.  
  
      Близнецы согласно кивнули, и он оставил их. В зале было ещё несколько мерлюдей, разговаривающих друг с другом. Они или не замечали, или им не было дела до вошедших в тронную залу.  
  
      Мейбл непонимающе осмотрела трон. Он был обманчиво прост, но, приглядевшись внимательнее, можно было увидеть искусную паутинку витых кораллов и ракушек.  
  
— Надеюсь, этот король хороший парень, — как бы невзначай заметила она.  
  
      Диппер хмыкнул.  
  
— Он крал людей и держал их в плену. Неделями. “Хорошие” парни делают немного не то.  
  
      Близняшка пожала плечами, разглядывая свои плавающие шнурки.  
  
— Я оптимистка.  
  
      Они дрейфовали ещё какое-то время, волнуя воду. Мейбл была поражена, что её руки и ноги ещё не начали гореть от плавания, но затем догадалась, что усиление выносливости входило в пакет “дыхания под водой”. Шатенка принялась резво делать кувырки, на что её брат разочарованно вздохнул.  
  
      Затем, близнецы услышали громкие голоса с противоположной части залы. Девушка выпрямилась, из-за кружения кровь прилила в её голову. Их страж-проводник вернулся вместе с русалом, который, как догадалась Мейбл, и был тем небезызвестным королём. Все разговоры затихли, и близняшка неожиданно смутилась.  
  
      На голове короля была пятиконечная корона, и, в отличие от стражей, на нём не было доспехов, только ожерелье из разных по форме зубов. Густые коричневые волосы развевались над его головой. Аккуратно постриженные усы украшали его верхнюю губу, с ней сочеталась опрятная бородка. Его карие глаза были тёплыми и добрыми.  
  
      Страж-проводник прочистил горло и выпрямился в струнку.  
  
— Представляю вам Его Величество.  
  
      Близняшка склонила голову на бок, прищурившись. _Хм. Я думала, он будет постарше._ Что-то в его внешности казалось знакомым девушке. Затем, король улыбнулся, и близняшка увидела, что у него нет резца. Словно лампочка зажглась над её головой.  
  
      Мейбл ахнула.  
  
— _Русалдо!_  
  
      Мягкая улыбка Русалдо стала шире, и сердце шатенки затрепетало. Она торопливо поплыла вперёд, без сомнений позоря себя. Но девушке было всё равно. _Русалдо здесь! Прямо передо мной! Он так вырос! Боже мой, не могу в это поверить!_  
  
      Русалдо грациозно приблизился к неистово плывущей по-собачьи Мейбл. Когда он подобрался достаточно близко, она закружила его в ломающем кости объятье. В следующую секунду она усомнилась, было ли это прилично. В конце концов, теперь он большая шишка, король. Но все сомнения рассеялись, когда Русалдо ответил на объятье, прижимая шатенку к груди.  
  
— Здравствуй, Мейбл, — сказал он. Его голос был точно таким же, каким она его запомнила. — О, прошло столько лет!  
  
      Он мягко отстранился, продолжая держать девушку за руки.  
  
— Я так рад видеть тебя снова. Хотя мне бы хотелось, чтобы обстоятельства были другими…  
  
      Тревога защемила ей сердце.  
  
— Что не так, Русалдо? Что-то случилось?  
  
      В его глазах промелькнула тень, и беспокойство девушки усилилось. Но затем, Русалдо улыбнулся вновь, и этот взгляд пропал.  
  
— Поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас мне просто хочется поговорить со старыми друзьями. И, здравствуй, Диппер, — Русалдо склонил голову.  
  
      Пайнс прищурился.  
  
— Точно…тот парень их общественного бассейна.  
  
— Ну, _а как ещё_! — хихикнула Мейбл. — Как ты вообще умудрился забыть Русалдо? В конце концов, у тебя был с ним _первый поцелуй_.  
  
      Брюнет покраснел.  
  
— Это было обратное искусственное дыхание, и _ты об этом знаешь_!  
  
      Мейбл рассмеялась над тем, насколько вымученным было выражение лица её брата, и повернулась к Русалдо:  
  
— Что-ж, зато _я_ не забыла. И теперь он король. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Разве ты не жил с семьёй в Мексиканском заливе?  
  
— Сейчас новый монарх обязан менять место жительства каждые несколько месяцев. Мы должны были уплыть несколько недель назад.  
  
— Мы…? — протянул Диппер, прищуриваясь. — А что случилось?  
  
      Но Русалдо проигнорировал вопрос, спокойно улыбнувшись:  
  
— Мы ещё успеем об этом поговорить. Вы впервые в моём доме: позвольте мне развлечь моих гостей. У меня есть столько всего, что показать вам.  
  
      Он протянул руку Мейбл. _Настоящий джентльмен._ Бабочки запорхали в её животе, и девушке пришлось подавить хихиканье, когда она положила руку ему на бицепс. _Сильный, мускулистый бицепс. М-м-м. Держи себя в руках, девочка. Не опозорься._  
  
      Русалдо кивнул и повернулся к Дипперу, протягивая руку и ему. Глаза брюнета стали, как блюдца, и он надулся. Мейбл подняла бровь. _Диппер, если бы я знала тебя похуже, то сказала бы, что ты немного нервничаешь._ Её губы изогнулись. _У вас с ним_ был _первый поцелуй.  
_  
      Пайнс мрачно посмотрел на сестру. _Дело не в этом! Просто, эм…_ Он покачал головой и, похоже, сдался. Парень подплыл ближе и взялся за другой бицепс Русалдо. Шатенка повела бровями. Диппер бросил ей смертельный взгляд, хотя румянец на его щеках не утаился от неё.  
  
— Чудесно, — сказал Русалдо, который не заметил их мысленного диалога. — Теперь, для начала, я покажу вам сад. В нём есть особый цветок, который растёт только в этой части океана, думаю, вам он понравится…  
  
      Ещё один взмах хвоста, и они поплыли вперёд, Мейбл чуть не выпустила его руку из хватки. _Фух, эти плавники так вдарили вперёд… Ха-ха! Потому что у них нет ног, поняли? Да? По‒ неважно._  
  
      Они поплыли в другой коридор, и экскурсия началась.

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
— Мне казалось, ты говорила, что лодка твоей семьи находится в верфи.  
  
— Да, _яхта_. Если мы хотим спасти Диппера и Мейбл, нам нужно кое-что другое, побольше…  
  
      Пасифика проигнорировала ядовитый взгляд Билла, не отводя взгляда от рабочих, выгружающих со склада в бухту семейный транспортный корабль. Она тревожно смяла в руке, облачённой в перчатку, бумажку с координатами Сайфера, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
      Атлантида, да?  
  
       _Почему вы двое всегда влезаете в такое дерьмо?_  
  
      Как только Билл посвятил её в подробности своей находки, блондинка быстро переоделась в удобную блузу и шорты перед тем, как позвонить подразделению, отвечающему за частный склад её семьи. Звонок был неожиданностью для рабочих, но когда она предложила бонус за помощь в сборке огромного корабля, не поступило ни жалобы.  
  
— Как мы вообще будем управлять этим монстром? — спросил бывший демон через несколько секунд. Его рубашка всё ещё была вывернута наизнанку. Пасифике не хотелось указывать ему на это. — Ты же не собираешься никого брать с нами, верно?  
  
      Вена вспухла на лбу девушки.  
  
— Ещё чего. Это специализированное грузовое судно. Мой отец заказал его три года назад. Вообще, его должны водить три человека, но справлюсь с этим сама.  
  
      Сайфер ничего не сказал, и она оглянулась. Он испепеляюще смотрел на неё, явно желая, чтобы она _была_ настолько тупой.  
  
— Ты само совершенство, не так ли? — пробормотал он секундой позже.  
  
      Она фыкрнула.  
  
— Что? Мне извиниться за то, что я чудесна?  
  
      Билл сжал губы.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Ладно, какая разница. Извини, что я превосхожу тебя во многих вещах.  
  
      Скривив верхнюю губу, блондин отвернулся. В своих руках он скрутил голубую кепку, которую Диппер носил всё время. Было ясно, как день, что он нервничает не меньше неё. Мысль помогла успокоить нервы Пасифики, немного.  
  
      Один из рабочих подошёл к ним.  
  
— Она готова, мадам, — сказал он.  
  
       _Мадам? Гадость. Это напоминало ей о матери._ Оставив отвращение при себе, Пасифика протянула пять хрустящих стодолларовых купюр.  
  
— Не говорите никому, что Фрахтовщик Нортвест был взят, хорошо? Не записывайте это.  
  
      Он взглянул на доллары, и его глаза расширились. Девушка силой положила взятку в руки мужчины, пока тот не успел отказаться.  
  
— И спасибо ещё раз. Хорошего дня.  
  
      Она уверенной походкой отправилась к кораблю, стуча каблуками. Спустя секунду к ним присоединилась ещё пара шагов, и Пасифика могла ощутить Билла у своего локтя. Мысль была неприятной, но девушка решила не дать неловкости взять верх.  
  
      Когда остальные рабочих собрались и собрались уезжать, Пасифика забралась на корабль и сразу же прошла к центру управления. Она приклеила стикер с данными на центральную консоль и включила систему GPS, вводя координаты. _Прошу, будьте недалеко, пожалуйста, не будьте далеко, прошу, пусть вы будете близко._

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
— Что, чёрт возьми, _это_?  
  
      Блондинка обернулась. Билл активно жестикулировал, указывая на кроваво-красную подлодку, занимающую место нескольких кораблей.  
  
— Это просто " _Титан_ ". Подлодка моей семьи, — добавила она, получив раздражённый взгляд. — Ну, а чего ты ещё ожидал? Что мы приплывём в центр океана и просто будем _ждать_ , пока они всплывут?  
  
      Демон покраснел от смущения и злобы.  
  
— _Нет._  
  
      Пасифика покачала головой.  
  
— Ты же _ничего_ не продумал, не так ли? Да уж, и после этого ты говоришь, что _я_ тупая.  
  
      К её удивлению, Билл отвернулся, опустив глаза. Это лишь разожгло гнев девушки.  
  
— О, я что, задела твои чувства?  
  
— Просто заткнись и веди.  
  
      Блондин молча сел на одно из пассажирских сидений с таким мрачным выражением лица, что оно удивило даже повидавшую многое девушку. Он так и не смог скрыть от неё ту вспышку грусти и уязвимости.  
  
      Пасифика вернулась к системе GPS, и все мысли о Билле исчезли из её головы. _Хорошо, они только в часе езды от нас. Сайфер сказал, они в безопасности. Всё будет хорошо._ Впервые за день девушка вздохнула с лёгкостью. Поправив курс, Пасифика вывела их из бухты.  
  
      Прошло двадцать минут. Корабль был оснащён достаточно передовыми технологиями, чтобы ей не нужно было сосредотачиваться на вождении, как только фрахтовщик войдёт в глубокие воды. Оставшись без дел, Пасифика наконец смогла спокойно подумать, и она осознала, что большая часть её мыслей крутилась вокруг её второго капитана. Он так и не сказал ей ни слова, сжимая кепку в руках и безучастно глядя на океан. Она чуть не рассмеялась от такой картины. _Он выглядит, как вдова моряка…_  
  
      Подумав об этом больше, блондинка поняла, что метафора оказалась точнее, чем казалось. _Боже, а ведь он действительно тяжело это переживает. Вернее, очень тяжело. Это точно демон? Тот, кого так боялись близнецы Пайнс?_  
  
      Пасифика верила, что лучшая зашита ‒ это нападение. Если ей чего-то хотелось, она не собиралась ждать и жаловаться. Она пойдёт и будет стараться воплотить это в жизнь. Именно эту мантру она крутила у себя в голове, прочищая горло. Девушка подождала, пока блондин не поднял взгляд.  
  
— Так… Ты Билл Сайфер, да?  
  
      Билл мерил её взглядом несколько секунд перед тем, как ухмыльнуться и отвернуться. Пасифика закатила глаза. _Понятное дело с ним будут проблемы._  
  
— Я о том, в последний раз я слышала о тебе, когда ты летал в другом измерении. И был более…угловатым. За этим же таится какая-то история, верно?  
  
— О, _разумеется_ , тут есть пролог. Вот, что произошло, Золотой колокольчик: это не твоё дело.  
  
      Пасифика потеряла остатки самообладания.  
  
— Да что с тобой не так? Почему ты так ко мне относишься? Я ничего тебе не сделала!  
  
— Зачем тебе _вообще_ что-то делать? Я понимаю, ты привыкла ко всем видам приятного внимания, но только то, что ты богатая блондинка, не значит, что я обязан целовать твои ноги. Хочешь, чтобы я хорошо относился к тебе, хочешь понравиться мне, так заслужи это, как обычный человек.  
  
      Она усмехнулась.  
  
— Ладно. Хочешь иррационально ненавидеть меня, твой выбор. Можем взаимно ненавидеть друг друга. Я тоже так могу. Если бы Дипперу и Мейбл не приходилось отвечать за твою прилипчивую жалкую задницу, они, скорее всего, тоже бы ненавидели тебя.  
  
      Если Пасифике казалось, что она сумела найти самое больное место раньше, она ошибалась. Всё лицо блондина покраснело, а на скулах заходили желваки. Но только девушка решила, что он накричит на неё, вся ярость испарилась с его лица, сменившись паникой и страхом. Билл задрожал, смотря на скомканную в руках кепку.  
  
      Тут же Пасифика пожалела о содеянном. _Лучше бы он разозлился. Нет…нет, вообще-то, не лучше..._ Нортвест вспомнила его слова прошлым вечером, стараясь вернуть хоть толику злости. Это было довольно сложной задачей, учитывая, что парень перед ней был в шаге от срыва. _Это просто грустно._  
  
       _Господи, что я вообще делаю? Огрызаюсь, как годовалый ребёнок… Что бы близнецы подумали обо мне?_  
  
      Мгновением позже Пасифика попыталась снова:  
  
— Не очень-то приятно, не так ли? Когда кто-то напоминает тебе о твоих слабостях. Чувствуешь себя дерьмово, верно?  
  
      Билл не ответил, продолжая комкать оставленную кепку. Девушка заметила, что дрожь уменьшилась. Затем, он сказал так тихо, что она едва услышала:  
  
— Я тебя услышал, Блонди.  
  
      Пасифика переводила взгляд с мятой кепки на Билла и обратно. Она вздохнула:  
  
— Ты действительно волнуешься за них, да?  
  
      Сайфер посмотрел на неё ядовитым взглядом, чего блондинка не ожидала.  
  
— Я недостаточно очевиден?  
  
— Д-да уж…  
  
      Вновь повисла тишина, которую Пасифика уже не собиралась нарушать. Она обратила внимание к центральной консоли, слегка поправляя курс ради отвлечения. _Мне не стоило этого говорить. Только то, что он задница, не значит, что я должна опускаться до его уровня._  
  
      Они плыли ещё двадцать минут прежде, чем достигли пункта назначения. Всё это время Пасифика молилась, чтобы никто из них не выбросил другого за борт.

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Показав сады, Русалдо провёл близнецов по всему дворцу, от обсерватории и зубчатых стен до школьного стадиона, где мершкольники играли на переменах. Мейбл с трудом удержалась от визга при такой картине. _Милые рыбки-гуппи! А-а-ах!_  
  
      Но экскурсия стала напряжённой, когда троица встретила группу мерлюдей, собравшихся на краю скалы. Когда они приблизились, Мейбл увидела взрослую женщину с явной парой ног. На ней была та же одежда, что и на докторе Данбер. Толпа собралась вокруг группы хихикающих дельфинов.  
  
      Один русал склонил свою голову:  
  
— Ваше Величество.  
  
      Остальные поступили так же, бормоча слова под нос. Все, кроме женщины, заметила близняшка. Та промолчала, даже не удостоив короля взгляда. Её челюсть была сжата.  
  
       _Хм…_  
  
      Русалдо махнул рукой, прося прекратить почести, лёгкая улыбка затанцевала на его губах. Если он и заметил безразличие женщины, то никак этого не выдал. Решив, что просто накрутила себя, Мейбл поплыла к дельфинам:  
  
— О, _приветики_ , кучка милашек.  
  
      Один из дельфинов защебетал и ткнулся головой в подставленную девушкой руку, и она захихикала.  
  
— Диппер, ты только взгляни на них!.. Диппер?  
  
      Но её брат не смотрел на дельфинов. Он упёрся взглядом в непоколебимую женщину. Близняшка прочистила горло, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Она нахмурилась. _Что не так?_  
  
      Брат подплыл к ней и пробормотал:  
  
— Это Маргарет Смит. Она работает рыбаком. Или работала, неважно, — его голос понизился до шёпота, Мейбл едва слышала его. — Её похитили три недели назад.  
  
       _Похитили._ Это слово выбило из шатенки всю новоприобретённую симпатию. _Точно. Нас…_ Девушка взглянула на Русалдо. Он говорил с одним из мерлюдей. Его выражение лица было таким же мягким, как и много лет назад.  
  
      Но… Его челюсть всё же была напряжена. Изредка его лицо омрачалось, а в глазах отражалась боль. _Он похищал людей. Поэтому мы здесь._ Даже несмотря на то, что это Русалдо…  
  
      Мейбл повернулась к брату, у которого на скулах ходили желваки. Она кивнула. _Дай мне поговорить с ним._  
  
      Он моргнул, выражая согласие. Глубоко вздохнув, близняшка поплыла к говорящему с жителем Русалдо. Подданный выглядел гораздо старше монарха. _Интересно, какого это, быть под правлением такого молодого короля..?_ Но она решила не задумываться об этом. Шатенка прочистила горло.  
  
— Эм… Руса- Ваше Величество? — Мейбл поморщилась. — Э. Да. Можно мне поговорить с вами? Если можно, наедине.  
  
      Брови короля взметнулись вверх. Зависший рядом с его локтем страж напрягся, с подозрением взглянув на близняшку. Русалдо явно понял, о чём тот подумал, и поднял руку, улыбнувшись.  
  
— Всё, что угодно, ради тебя, Мейбл.  
  
      Шатенка облегчённо выдохнула.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
      Они отплыли на несколько футов от толпы. И страж, и Диппер плавали рядом, но ни один не мог услышать их тихого диалога.  
  
— Э-э-э…да. Неплохо ты тут устроился.  
  
      Русалдо округлил глаза, и Мейбл захотелось стукнуть себя по лбу. Он хохотнул:  
  
— Да, дивное место, не так ли? Хоть я люблю свой дом в Мексике куда больше, у этого дворца есть своё сельское очарование. Рад, что тебе нравится.  
  
— Хе-хе, да… — сделав успокаивающий вздох, девушка вытерла ладони о свитер, хотя они не могли вспотеть. — Эм…ага. Наверное, я просто не ожидала… Немного странно встречать тут других людей, понимаешь?  
  
      Как и ожидалось, тень вновь омрачила красивые черты русала. Он отвёл взгляд, чем несказанно взволновал шатенку.  
  
— Да, думаю, обстоятельства действительно необычны. Это…весьма печально.  
  
— То есть, доктор Данбер сейчас отрывается по полной, и, похоже, ты очень хорошо ко всем относишься! Но, как бы это сказать… — _Почему у меня так пересохло во рту? Я же под водой! О, Боже._ Близняшка облизнула губы. — Эта женщина, Маргарет, не так впечатлена, да? И Грег, ну…  
  
      В этот раз русал ничего не ответил, и её волнение усилилось. _Ох, Русалдо, что же ты творишь..?_  
  
— То есть, я пытаюсь спросить… — она замешкалась, сжав свитер в кулаках.  
  
— Почему ты похищал рыбаков?  
  
      Мейбл оглянулась и увидела своего брата, неуклюже плывущего к ним. Она нетерпеливо вздохнула.  
  
— _Диппер..!_  
  
— Прости, — ему действительно было жаль. _Тебе тут приходилось нелегко._  
  
      Мейбл прикусила губу, но вздохнула и повернулась к Русалдо. Нет, ей было необходимо вмешательство Диппера. С братом гораздо легче и спокойнее.  
  
— Ну, да. Это. Твои ребята как бы похитили нас.  
  
      Русалдо продолжал молчать, и на секунду близняшка испугалась, что он разозлится на них. Затем, он тихо сказал:  
  
— Письма в бутылках перестали приходить много лет назад. Я не знал, увижу ли тебя вновь. Почему ты так желаешь омрачить наше воссоединение конфликтом?  
  
      Мейбл ощутила укол совести.  
  
— Русалдо‒  
  
— Нам просто нужны ответы, — оборвал её Диппер. Сестра захлопнула рот и отвернулась. — Почему рыбаки? Почему похищение? И что это за медальон, который мы нашли?  
  
— Медальон..? — Русалдо смотрел, как брюнет с трудом вытащил из кармана маленький блестящий кулон, который Пасифика нашла на пляже. Он поднял бровь. — Это..?  
  
— Что это, какая-то карта? Символ жертвоприношения? Э-это какой-то странный ритуал? Ты мстишь кому-то? Что?  
  
      Какое-то время Русалдо только озадаченно хмурил брови. Затем, он расхохотался.  
  
— О-о, Диппер, я был только наслышан о твоём воображении. Нет, мой друг. Это пенни.  
  
      Мейбл могла почувствовать, как Диппер вошёл в ступор. Она фыркнула.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Ч-чт..?  
  
— Да. Это монета Атлантиды. Равна центу.  
  
— Н…но как же эти руны? Ч-что здесь написано?  
  
— ‘Один цент’, — Мейбл никогда не видела Русалдо настолько удивлённым. — Это клинопись Атлантиды. Устаревший язык, но мы всё ещё используем его для монет. Тогда не нужно менять печати на монетном дворе, — он хохотнул.  
  
— Эй! — крикнул кто-то неподалёку. Страж подплыл ближе и выхватил монету из руки Диппера. — Ты нашёл моё счастливое пенни! Спасибо, мужик, я искал его неделями, — он склонил голову перед Русалдо. — Ваше Величество.  
  
      Страж уплыл, оставив парня мрачно смотреть на свою ладонь со сжатыми губами.  
  
— Я…что-ж, теперь с этим разобрались… Угх, может, уже _объяснишься_?  
  
      Если Русалдо и оскорбила жёсткая формулировка Диппера, он никак этого не выдал. _Не думаю, что он позволит кому-либо узнать, что у него на уме._ Эта мысль была не из радостных, и чувство вины вернулось. _Что с тобой приключилось за то время, пока мы не виделись?_  
  
— Прошу, Русалдо. Нам всего лишь нужны ответы.  
  
      К её облегчению, тьма исчезла из карих глаз Русалдо. Но теперь он был подавлен.  
  
— Конечно. Разумеется, они вам нужны. Ты всегда была такой целеустремлённой, Мейбл, — он вздохнул, и ему явно было больно говорить на эту тему. — Пойдём со мной. Я кое-что так и не показал.  
  
      Девушка кивнула. Близнецы поплыли вперёд, но шатенка остановилась, когда русал поднял перед её братом руку.  
  
— Я бы хотел поговорить с Мейбл наедине, — сказал он. — Она расскажет тебе всё, что посчитает необходимым, после.  
  
— Н-но… — Диппер понял, что лучше не протестовать и закрыл рот, кисло кивая. Он серьёзно взглянул на сестру перед тем, как уплыть в сопровождении стража. Близняшка подплыла к Русалдо, и он отвёл её обратно в замок.  
  
— Мейбл… — Когда они добрались до конца коридора, Русалдо замедлился. Он не поднимал взгляда. — Ты же понимаешь, в политических браках от тебя ожидаются определённые действия, верно?  
  
— Эм. Ну, да, наверное.  
  
      Русалдо замолчал. Они приближались к арке, ведущей в маленькую ярко украшенную комнату. Внутри была колыбель из ракушки. Недостающие кусочки пазла встали на свои места, и Мейбл ахнула, оглянувшись на Русалдо. Когда тот кивнул, шатенка подплыла к колыбели. Она ахнула ещё раз.  
  
      Внутри лежал большой мальчик-младенец с оливковой кожей. У него был большой нос и светло-серый хвост вместо ног. Он играл на мобильном телефоне в игру про птичек, хихикая. Когда малыш заметил Мейбл, улыбка осветила его лицо, и он взвизгнул, протягивая к ней свои пухлые ручки. Сердце девушки сжалось.  
  
— Он..? — она сглотнула. Ответ был очевиден. Глаза близняшки округлились, и она взглянула на ребёнка с изумлением. — Он такой _красивый_.  
  
      Русалдо усмехнулся, лучась счастьем и гордостью.  
  
— Мой сын. Он сильный и добрый, и всё ещё такой молодой…  
  
      Близняшка чуть не задохнулась от слёз. Она протянула руку малышу, зажимая себе рот другой.  
  
— П-привет, маленький… — он потянулся и схватил её за протянутый палец, удивляя своей силой. — Боже, вот это у тебя мускулы, дружище, — шатенка шмыгнула носом. Мальчик захихикал, и она надула щёки, корча рожицы, пока ребёнку это не надоело, и он не отпустил её палец. — Не могу поверить, ты _отец_ , — прошептала она.  
  
— Поверь мне, я сам порой этому поражаюсь.  
  
      Они смотрели, как мальчик то играл в телефон, то сосал свою руку. Мейбл захихикала. И тогда Русалдо вздохнул.  
  
— Его мать, она… Её забрали несколько недель назад.  
  
      Девушку как будто облили из чана холодной водой. Близняшка обернулась, забыв, как дышать.  
  
— Манати? Её похитили?  
  
      Русалдо мрачно уставился в пустоту, сжав зубы.  
  
— ‘Рыбаки’. Они забрали от нас мою жену.  
  
      Больше кусочков пазла.  
  
— Так поэтому ты забирал людей? Это что-то вроде мести?  
  
— Нет, — но это прозвучало неубедительно. Он помотал головой. — Я слал предупреждающие письма неделями, но меня игнорировали. Мои люди такого не потерпят. Они будут воевать за свою королеву насмерть. Мы забрали только тех, кто продолжительно причинял нам боль. ‘Рыбаки’. Остальные жители не вовлечены.  
  
      Его голос ожесточился, и вдруг Мейбл поняла, что она осталась с ним один на один. _Он никогда не был таким страшным. Он испуган._  
  
— Русалдо. Рыбаки ‒ не какая-то большая группировка. Эти люди _никак_ не связаны с Манати.  
  
— Они лишь военные пленные. Заложники. Они сдадутся и отпустят мою жену скорее, если за это им вернут их людей. Мы уважительно с обходимся с заложниками, Мейбл, клянусь. Того же нельзя сказать о моей жене.  
  
— Русалдо‒  
  
— Манати сильна и готова страдать ради мира. Обычно у меня хватает терпения подождать, пока не озвучат условия обмена, но… — Русалдо был на грани срыва. Он взглянул на малыша, который уже засыпал. — Теперь он так часто плачет, я беспокоюсь за его здоровье. Ему нужна мать для сбалансированного питания. Она должна увидеть его первый заплыв. Он‒  
  
— _Русалдо._  
  
      Его тихо произнесённое имя прервало тираду. Русал отвернулся, его плечи дрожали, и Мейбл поняла, почему он хотел поговорить с ней наедине. _Ему сейчас так больно._  
  
      Она твёрдо взяла его за плечо.  
  
— Русалдо. Я не могу даже представить, через что ты сейчас проходишь. Твою жену похитили, и твой ребёнок страдает. Но…но ты _не можешь_ держать этих людей здесь. Это, это неправильно.  
  
      Какое-то время Русалдо молчал. Он явно приходил в себя. Глубоко вздохнув, Русалдо повернулся к девушке.  
  
— Заложники не уйдут, пока мою жену не вернут. Это не обсуждается.  
  
— Но‒  
  
— Мейбл. Пожалуйста, не спорь со мной.  
  
      Впервые за день, близняшка увидела в Русалдо короля. Она знала, что ей не победить. Вздохнув, шатенка кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо. Хотя ты делаешь _ровно то же_ , что и люди, которые забрали Манати, — он дернулся, но Мейбл запретила себе чувствовать сожаление. На это не было времени. — Не думаю, что хоть одна из твоих бутылок достигла поверхности.  
  
      Его лицо озарилось неподдельным удивлением.  
  
— Но я всегда так с тобой общался.  
  
— Да, что-ж, я немного особенная. Слушай, Русалдо. Мы поможем тебе найти Манати, и мы спасём её. Когда мы это сделаем, ты отпустишь этих невинных людей.  
  
      Русалдо моргнул, и долго посмотрел на неё. Затем, он кивнул:  
  
— Я соглашаюсь с условиями, — и его губы изогнулись в горькой улыбке. — Ты стала замечательной женщиной, Мейбл. В другой жизни ты бы стала восхитительной королевой.  
  
      Шатенка фыркнула.  
  
— А то. Я как-нибудь найду себе принца, Русалдо, не переживай.  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь как минимум короля.  
  
      Он сжал её в объятьях, которые девушка охотно разделила. Близняшка осознала, как ей не хочется их разжимать.  
  
— Мы вернём её, Русалдо, — сказала шатенка. — Ты не один.  
  
      Он не ответил, лишь обнимая её крепче.  
  
      Но момент прошёл, и Мейбл, вздохнув, отстранилась. Они молча покинули комнату, погружённые в свои мысли, возвращаясь к скале. Диппер обернулся, как только его сестра появилась в углу обзора. Страж повернулся к ним, нахмурившись, и шатенка стразу поняла: что-то не так.  
  
— Разведчики заметили лодку, Ваше Величество, — сказал он, когда они приблизились. Русалдо сощурил глаза.  
  
— И? В чём причина волнений?  
  
— Лодка зависла точно над дворцом. Она оснащена подводными биноклями. Лодка довольно велика, но на неё лишь два человека. Мужчина и женщина.  
  
      Мейбл ахнула, и неловко подплыла к стражу.  
  
— У них обоих жёлтые волосы?  
  
      Русал почесал подбородок, поднимая взгляд на тень от корабля.  
  
— Да, думаю так.  
  
      Близнецы обменялись взглядом. У Диппера глаза были, как две большие тарелки. _Это Билл и Пасифика. Это точно они. Да-а-а, быстро же они работают._ Шатенка повернулась к Русалдо.  
  
— Всё в порядке, мы их знаем. Они, должно быть, здесь из-за нас.  
  
      Русалдо кивнул.  
  
— Ясно. Так или иначе, пришло ваше время уходить.  
  
      Страж удивлённо поднял брови.  
  
— Ваше Величество..? — его заткнул тяжёлый взгляд короля.  
  
      Пайнс подплыл у сестре с горящими глазами.  
  
— Ты сделала всё, что нужно?  
  
— Да-да. Объясню по дороге. Эм, Русалдо? Стоит ли нам беспокоиться об… _этом_? — она потёрла чешущиеся жабры на шее.  
  
      Русал хохотнул.  
  
— Нет причин для беспокойства: заклинание будет разрушено, как только вы окажетесь на поверхности.  
  
— Хорошо. Ладно, тогда мы‒  
  
— Мейбл?  
  
      Девушка закрыла рот. Русалдо умоляюще взглянул на неё.  
  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
      Она склонила голову, улыбаясь.  
  
— Мы не подведём тебя, бро.  
  
      Русалдо кивнул и повернулся к Дипперу.  
  
— Приятно было вновь увидеться, мой друг, несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Да… — брюнет нахмурился, потирая затылок. — В следующий раз, просто отправь приглашение, чувак.  
  
      Русалдо улыбнулся, хотя это было омрачено горечью.  
  
— Согласен. Страж? — тот выпрямился. — Проведи этих двоих к поверхности. Проверь, что они добрались благополучно.  
  
— Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество.  
  
      Мейбл позволила себя ещё раз задержаться взглядом на дворце перед тем, как взяться за протянутую руку стража. _Так жаль. Если бы у меня был хвост, я была бы не против здесь жить._ Шатенка взглянула на Русалдо, и почувствовала знакомое сожаление, которое не испытывала уже долгое время. Но не было смысла зацикливаться на таких вещах. Она прощально махнула рукой.  
  
— Ещё увидимся. Я отправлю тебе письмо в бутылке, о’кей?  
  
— Буду с нетерпением ждать. Удачи.  
  
      Крепко взяв под руки Диппера и Мейбл, страж начал плыть вверх, удивительно быстро. Когда близняшка была уверена, что не отпустит его руку от очередного рывка, она повернулась к брату.  
  
— О, бро-бро, мне столько нужно будет тебе рассказать…

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
— В _последний_ раз говорю, Билл, ты _не_ садишься в эту чёртову подлодку!  
  
— В последний раз говорю, Блонди, _чёрта с два_ ты уплывёшь без меня.  
  
      Пасифика застонала. _Я же не плохой человек. Я этого не заслужила. Он сделает из меня убийцу._ Она терпеливо продолжила:  
  
— Здесь есть место только для одного человека, Билл. Посчитай со мной: о-д-и-н. Я не собираюсь с тобой тут спорить.  
  
      Но он продолжал говорить, и Пасифика перестала вслушиваться в его слова. Она прошлась по всей центральной консоли, нажимая на кнопки, чтобы опустить “ _Титан_ ” в море.  
  
— Слушай, ты всё равно нужен мне здесь, чтобы следить за управлением.  
  
— _Серьёзно?_ Следить за управлением? — Билл фыркнул. — Конечно. Слушай, детка, я умею управлять подлодкой, но я ничего не знаю об этом куске металла, который ты зовёшь кораблём. Почему бы _тебе_ не остаться‒  
  
— Я не собираюсь даже обсуждать это‒  
  
— Что-ж, а я собираюсь и добьюсь своего.  
  
      Пасифика провела рукой по лицу. _Ладно. Я явно делаю это не так. Попробуем подипломатичнее._  
  
— Слушай, Билл. Я знаю, ты испуган. Я знаю, ты волнуешься за них‒  
  
— О, только не пытайся воззвать к _здравому смыслу_ , Нортвест. Я бывал там, где о нём даже не имеют понятия. Я знаю, что на самом деле важно. Это не логика, не рационализм, это я здесь и сейчас, когда мы ищем этих детей. Так что _заткнись_ и полезли в подлодку.  
  
      Тут её терпение закончилось.  
  
— Хорошо, знаешь что‒  
  
— Эм. Ребята?  
  
      Глаза блондинки расширились, и она взглянула на Билла, хотя понимала, что это сказал не он. Затем, она услышала, как кто-то откашливает воду. Сайфер посмотрел на девушку ещё несколько секунд, и они оба направились к борту корабля.  
  
      Пасифика ахнула.  
  
— _Диппер!_ Мейбл!  
  
      Измученные близнецы дрейфовали посреди океана, тяжело дыша. Рядом с ними был мужчина, в куда лучшей форме. Он повернулся к Дипперу и улыбнулся.  
  
— Ещё раз спасибо, что нашёл моё пенни, бро. Ещё увидимся!  
  
      Он нырнул обратно в воду, быстро пропадая из виду.  
  
— Ух-х, — Пасифика моргнула, пытаясь принять то, что сейчас произошло. — С ним, с ним всё будет хорошо?  
  
— О, он будет в порядке, — отмахнулась Мейбл и поплыла к борту корабля. — А теперь, помогите нам! Мои руки просто отваливаются…  
  
— Я никогда больше не пойду плавать… — пробормотал Диппер, присоединяясь к сестре.  
  
— Ух, эм, хорошо! Да, дайте только спустить лестницу! — встряхнувшись, Пасифика взглянула на Билла. Он так и не сказал ни слова, и блондинка засомневалась, сможет ли он. Бывший демон открывал и закрывал рот, его глаза были, как блюдца. Если бы Пасифика знала его похуже, то сказала бы, что он был на грани обморока.  
  
      Вытащив из ящика лестницу, блондинка перебросила её за борт и удерживала, пока близнецы забирались на палубу, принося с собой на корабль половину океана. Мейбл дрожала, обнимая себя руками.  
  
— О-о, Боже, о, Господи. В-воздух явно переоценивают.  
  
— К-как вам удалось найти нас? — спросил Диппер, выглядя ничуть не лучше.  
  
      Пасифика быстро нашла пару полотенец и передала их близнецам.  
  
— Эм, ну… — она взглянула на Сайфера, который всё ещё ошеломлённо смотрел на друзей. — Билл нашёл вас. Он, эм, отправился в Измерение Снов, чтобы узнать, где вы.  
  
— Измерение Снов..? — прошептала Мейбл, и её глаза расширились. Она резко повернулась к Биллу. — Я думала, тебе слишком опасно появляться там.  
  
      Голос близняшки, похоже, вырвал блондина из транса. Он сглотнул, отводя взгляд.  
  
— Это было не так опасно. Я был там всего секунду.  
  
      Пасифика вспомнила, как блондин, будучи без сознания, на одну ужасную секунду перестал дышать. Но она промолчала. Диппер тревожно переводил взгляд с Сайфера на девушку.  
  
— То есть, это значит, что Пасифика знает..?  
  
— Да, — сказала блондинка. — И вы объясните мне, нам, _всё_ позже. Сейчас… Чёрт, — она закусила губу, чувствуя, как глаза защипало. — Можем мы сначала все обняться?  
  
      Близнецы моргнули и встретились взглядами. Затем, они устало улыбнулись. Мейбл рассмеялась.  
  
— Да, я бы тоже не отказалась от одного.  
  
      Пасифика, не мешкая, сжала два мокрых тельца в самом крепком объятье, на которое была способна. Пусть с их одежды и капала вода, это стоило того осознания, что они наконец рядом с ней, после стольких мучительных часов. _Теперь они здесь. Они здесь, и они целы. Слава Богу, они в порядке._

□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Через несколько секунд она кое-что осознала. Пасифика взглянула на Билла, который так и не сменил положения. Его выражение лица напоминало ей ребёнка, который смотрит за семьей, поедающей тёплый ужин, через покрытое инеем окно. Брошенный. Одинокий. И Пасифика поняла, что, несмотря на то, что демон был грубым, недоверчивым и той ещё занозой в заднице, мысль о том, что он мог потерять близнецов, ужаснула его.  
  
      Блондинка смотрела на блондина, пока тот не встретился с ней взглядом, и когда он это сделал, она мотнула головой, приглашая присоединиться. На секунду его губы скривились, но кислая мина быстро пропала. Он слишком устал для этого. Сайфер шагнул вперёд. Мейбл вытащила руку, притягивая его в объятье, улыбаясь. Он закашлялся, но тут же замолчал.  
  
      Они стояли в тишине, купаясь в тёплых лучах жаркого солнца.


	10. Пасифика Нортвест, Гуру Нашего Века.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Диппер и Мейбл пытаются найти Королеву в то время, как Билл и Пасифика пытаются решить свои проблемы.

      Четверо разжали объятья. Пасифика попыталась как можно незаметнее вытереть глаза.  
  
— Я поставлю курс на пляжный домик. Вы, ребята, располагайтесь, где хотите: выглядите неважно.  
  
      Близнецы кивнули. Мейбл крепче закуталась в одеяло, села на пол, шумно вздохнув, и закрыла глаза. Диппер хотел было поступить так же, когда к нему подошёл Билл. Сайфер глубоко вдохнул. Затем с маленькой, полной надежды улыбкой он протянул брюнету мятую кепку с изображением ёлки. Брови Пайнса встретились, и он провёл рукой по мокрым волосам. Парень взял кепку и надел её, оседая на пол рядом с сестрой. Он ничего не сказал. Улыбка Билла увяла.  
  
      Пасифика наблюдала за тем, как блондин вернулся на своё кресло второго капитана, ещё более несчастный и уставший. Честно, на это было тяжело смотреть. Но она позаботится об их отношениях позже. Сейчас нужно разгадать загадку. Введя в GPS необходимые координаты, она прокрутилась в кресле, положила руки на колени и выпрямилась.  
  
— Так, ладно. Мне нужно, чтобы вы мне _всё_ объяснили. То есть, Билл сказал, что вы были в _Атлантиде_. Что за _чертовщина_ , ребята?  
  
      Несмотря на усталость, губы Мейбл изогнулись в энергичной улыбке.  
  
— Боже, это было _чудесно_. Ну, начало было не очень, нас же всё-таки похитили.  
  
      Пасифика нахмурилась, вспоминая недавние панику и безысходность.  
  
— Да, Билл рассказал мне, как вас утянули, — затем, она продолжила обвиняющим тоном:  
  
— Вы должны были разбудить меня. Я бы помогла, будь я с вами.  
  
— Скорее всего, тебя бы тоже просто поймали, — констатировал Диппер.  
  
      Блондинка сощурила глаза и отвела взгляд, подавляя желание возразить. Сейчас не лучшее время для споров: у всех был тяжёлый день.  
  
      Мейбл продолжила свою историю. Она рассказала о тюрьме и дворце, о Русалдо и его сыне. Пасифика ни разу не встречала Русалдо, но слышала о нём много хорошего от близняшки, получавшей бутылочную почту. Но когда шатенка рассказала о причине похищений, и кто был за них ответственен, её мнение о русале быстро ухудшилось.  
  
      Когда Мейбл закончила свой рассказ требованиями Русалдо и положением пленных, Пасифика откинулась на спинку кресла. Шестерёнки в её голове закрутились с новой силой от полученной информации. Жертвы были живы, как она и надеялась, но, чтобы все они благополучно вернулись, им троим ( _может, даже четверым_ ) нужно найти эту королеву и, если она жива, спасти её. Но где начать?  
  
— Страж сказал, что королева плавала со своей свитой рядом с пляжем, когда её поймали, — объяснила Мейбл. — Они выловили её, и с тех пор о ней не было вестей.  
  
— У этого корабля были какие-либо отличительные признаки? — спросила Пасифика. — Логотипы? Метки? Носили ли рабочие странные шляпы?  
  
      Диппер покачал головой.  
  
— Если и были, то стражи не заметили.  
  
— Получается, нам не с чем работать, — вздохнула Пасифика, мысли которой неслись со скоростью миллион миль в минуту. — Разумнее всего пойти к докам и расспросить людей, знает ли кто-нибудь хоть что-то. Ламантинов здесь не часто встретишь. Если бы кто-то выловил одного, остальные должны были это заметить.  
  
— Неплохая идея, — коснулась Мейбл пальцем подбородка, хмыкнув.  
  
      Троица замолчала, пытаясь разобраться с образовавшейся проблемой. Пасифика разглаживала складки юбки из привычки, от которой давно хотела избавиться. Рядом с ней Билл катался взад и вперёд в своём кресле, толкаясь ногой. _Билл… Билл нашёл Диппера и Мейбл. Может, он сможет так же найти ламантина?_  
  
— Думаю, у меня есть идея, — сказала она. — Что, если Билл снова отправится в Измерение Снов? В конце концов, он нашёл вас всего за пару секунд, — улыбнувшись, она добавила:  
  
— Без него я бы не нашла вас, ребята. Он очень помог.  
  
      Мейбл засветилась, а Диппер поднял взгляд, заметно обдумывая такой вариант. Сайфер напрягся.  
  
— А ведь неплохая идея, — отметила близняшка. — Билл! Билл?  
  
      Блондинке казалось, похвалить Билла было хорошим жестом. Но, судя по его выражению лица, демон считал совсем иначе. Она прищурилась:  
  
— Что?  
  
— _Я‒_ Ты просто‒ — Билл рыкнул и скрестил руки, отворачиваясь от троицы. — Нет.  
  
— О, что? Серьёзно? — Мейбл разочарованно надула губы. — Но это такая хорошая идея! Мне казалось, ты сказал, что Измерение Снов больше не опасно.  
  
      Билл раздражённо вспыхнул, но не смог возразить. Он бросил ещё один испепеляющий взгляд Пасифике перед тем, как повернуться обратно.  
  
— Это не значит, что… _это_ …легко.  
  
— Ты сделал это ради нас, — укоризненно сказал Диппер, прищурившись. — Почему ты не попробовать снова? Если ты можешь как-то помочь нам, так изволь.  
  
      Глаз Билла метнулся к Дипперу, и лицо блондина помрачнело от злости.  
  
— _Конечно!_ Два человека, от которых зависит моя жизнь, по сравнению с какой-то жирной морской коровой. Абсолютно _одинаковый_ приоритет.  
  
      Если удивление Пасифики было неожиданным, по крайней мере, она была не одинока. Брови Диппера поползли к линии волос, а Мейбл поморщилась. Она протянула руки.  
  
— Билл‒  
  
— Это _приоритет_ , — сорвался Пайнс. — Там, внизу, людей держат в тюрьмах. Они не смогут отправиться домой, пока _мы_ не спасём‒  
  
— Взгляни на меня, Ёлка. Тебе кажется, мне есть дело? Нет. Мне всё равно. Оно не стоит такого риска. Мне не нужны эти люди. Тебе тоже. Они могут провести хоть весь остаток своей жизни там, нам же от этого лучше.  
  
      Последний раз мрачно взглянув на Пасифику, полный ярости Билл снова уселся в кресло, скрестив руки. Похоже, на этом он закончил разговор. Блондинка неожиданно осознала, он наверняка решил, что она пыталась выставить его в плохом свете. _Чёрт._  
  
      Девушка опёрлась подбородком о кулак. Она вспомнила, как ей пришлось душить Билла, чтобы тот смог найти Диппера и Мейбл. _Он просто испуган. Может, если бы он мог пользоваться своими силами без угрозы задохнуться, демон проявил бы больше энтузиазма. Он делает это, когда находится без сознания, но мы не можем вечно полагаться на отключку или сон._ Пасифика повесила голову и потёрла виски. _Может сработать, если он…_  
  
      Она прочистила горло.  
  
— Билл, если я смогу научить тебя пользоваться своими силами безопасно, ты изменишь своё решение?  
  
      Сайфер насмешливо усмехнулся, даже не удостаивая девушку взгляда.  
  
— И почему ты решила, что такая шавк‒ — он замолк и взглянул в сторону близнецов. Блондин кашлянул и вернулся к тщательному изучению океана за окном. — С чего ты взяла, что _ты_ сможешь помочь мне?  
  
— Ну, похоже, когда ты теряешь сознание, то создаёшь проекцию себя в астрале. Я могу научить тебя основам медитации. Использование контролируемого с расстояния сознания вместо полного отключения от реальности немного обезопасит процесс, если всё сработает. Так, что скажешь? Попробовать не помешает.  
  
      Хоть он и выглядел готовым завязать спор, Билл не нашёл аргумента против. Он продолжал сидеть, сжав зубы. Пасифика раздражённо цыкнула, пытаясь звучать настойчивее:  
  
— _Ну же_ , парень, разве тебе не хочется помочь Дипперу и Мейбл? — её посетила идея. — Что, если они снова попадут впросак, а рядом не окажется никого, чтобы вырубить тебя? Что тогда, а?  
  
      Это явно дошло до блондина. Его плечи напряглись. Он мрачно уставился на свои колени, часть морщин покинула его лицо.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не решать свои проблемы? — пробормотал он, однако с меньшей уверенностью.  
  
      Девушка чувствовала, что победа прямо у неё под носом. _Осталось нажать на ещё пару кнопочек…_ Блондинка фыркнула, скрестила руки и повернулась в кресле.  
  
— Ладно. Если не можешь этого сделать, то ладно. Но потом без обид. Уверена, мы справимся и без твоей помощи.  
  
      Пасифика _почувствовала_ , как Сайфер повернулся и уставился на неё.  
  
— Даже не пытайся взять _меня_ обратной психологией, Блонди, я _изобрёл_ её в этом измерении.  
  
      Девушке пришлось подавить ухмылку.  
  
— Так ты говоришь, что не справишься?  
  
— _Я не говорил этого._  
  
— И-и-и..?  
  
      Подавившись негодованием, Билл фыркнул и принял позу Пасифики, скрестив руки и отвернувшись. И тут Мейбл застонала, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— _Пожалуйста_ , Билл? Нам _правда_ нужна твоя помощь, — без предупреждения она обняла его сзади руками и потёрлась щекой о волосы. Сайфер застыл. — Обещаю, мы больше _ничего_ не попросим у тебя до конца поездки. Я даже приготовлю тебе ангельский пирог, когда приедем домой. С клубникой и домашними взбитыми сливками, и всем, чем захочешь.  
  
— Тебе не нужно будет мыть посуду неделю, если поможешь нам, — предложил Диппер, сидя на полу. — Сойдёт?  
  
      Блондин взглянул на Пайнса, выражение его лица было нечитаемым. Пасифика поняла, что победила, когда он медленно, протяжно вздохнул. Сайфер уронил голову, потирая переносицу.  
  
— Ладно. _Хорошо._ Я дам шанс этой идиотской медитации. Но если она не сработает, ко мне никаких претензий, ясно? Насколько мне известно, всё Измерение Снов ‒ одна большая непредсказуемость. _А ещё_ , — добавил он, поднимая руку, — отмена мытья посуды продлевается до месяца. И я хочу спагетти, когда мы вернёмся домой.  
  
— _По рукам_ , — сказала Мейбл прежде, чем Диппер успел возразить. Шатенка взяла Билла за руку и сильно потрясла рукопожатием перед тем, как сжать блондина в таком свирепом объятии, что его глаз выпучился. Сайфер раздражённо стряхнул с себя девушку и провёл рукой по волосам, как смущённый кот. Когда близняшка вернулась на своё место, Диппер наклонился к ней.  
  
— _Месяц?_ — прошептал он, нахмурившись. Мейбл шикнула на брата, и тот отступил. Пасифика хохотнула.  
  
       _Да начнётся расследование._  
  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Следуя совету Пасифики, Мейбл и Диппер решили расспросить рыбаков ближайших доков. Они бы отправились сразу же, как переоделись, но только Пасифика заставила их сесть и съесть поздний завтрак из пончиков и молока. Билл лежал распластанным на диване, грызя глазированный пончик, его тошнило от двухчасового плавания на лодке. Голова у демона не переставала кружиться.  
Близнецы оставили Билла и Пасифику дома, настаивая, чтобы те отдохнули.  
Когда блондин провёл близнецов к входной двери, Мейбл обняла его ещё раз.  
  
— Веди себя хорошо, слышишь, — прошептала она ему на ухо.  
  
      Сайфер сомневался, что она бы обнимала его так крепко, если бы знала о событиях прошлой ночи. На долю секунды он крепче прижал к себе девушку. Билл почти потерял их двоих…  
  
      Близняшка разжала объятья и сжала его лицо в руках.  
  
— Удачи, — потрепав демона по щеке, шатенка отстранилась, и блондин потряс головой.  
  
      Диппер стоял в нескольких шагах от него, набирая что-то в телефоне, не обращая внимания на Сайфера. Билл кашлянул, и брюнет поднял взгляд. Бывший демон попытался ухмыльнуться, но не смог.  
  
— Повеселитесь, осматривая доки, — сказал он. — Постарайся не поскользнуться на внутренностях рыб, хорошо?  
  
      Пайнс нахмурился, и шаркнул ногой, словно желая отойти подальше, но сдерживаясь. Затем, он натянул на лицо улыбку, которая не отражалась в его взгляде.  
  
— Эм, ладно. Ух… — улыбка пропала. Диппер облизнул губы, переводя взгляд с Билла на Мейбл и обратно. — Эм, ты знаешь, что твоя рубашка вывернута наизнанку, да?  
  
       _Что?_  
  
      Билл опустил взгляд на свою рубашку. К его вящему стыду, шов торчал наружу. Щёки блондина налились румянцем, но хуже всего было тихое хихиканье Пасифики с кухни.  
  
— Так и было задумано, — сказал он.  
  
      От этого Пасифика и вовсе расхохоталась. Разрываясь между желанием наброситься на неё и спрятаться под одеялом, бывший демон сжал зубы. Мейбл пожалела его и начала выталкивать брата за дверь.  
  
— Удачи вам! Мы попробуем выведать как можно больше, — шатенка вышвырнула Диппера пинками из дома и закрыла за собой дверь. Пасифика оказалась рядом с Биллом, тихо сочувствуя ему.  
  
— Как же он зол на тебя, — сказала она уголком рта, явно поражённая. Сайфер яростно втянул носом воздух, напоминая себе, почему насилие ‒ _не_ лучшая идея. _Одно могу сказать точно, ничего хорошего это не принесёт._ Блондин прошёл к окну, мягко раскрывая шторы. Близнецы уже были у дороги. Билл смотрел, как они забрались в машину и поехали по улице и вытянул шею, когда они проехали холм и скрылись из виду.  
  
      Как же ему не хотелось, чтобы они уезжали. Страх, что близнецы не вернутся, стал устрашающе реальным сейчас, когда он почувствовал вкус того ужаса. _Что, если они попадут в аварию? С людьми это происходит постоянно. Или на них нападут? Или они и в правду поскользнутся и сломают свои шеи? Или упадёт гигантский метеорит и‒_  
  
— _Господи Иисусе_ , может, уже отлипнешь от окна? С ними всё будет хорошо.  
  
      Билл закатил глаз, но отошёл от окна. Пасифика покачала головой, смотря на него со смесью жалости и злости.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы спрашивал тебя, что мне делать. Я могу смотреть _за чем_ хочу _столько_ , сколько мне угодно, Блонди.  
  
      Пасифика натянула быструю улыбку и пошла по коридору.  
  
— Знаешь, ты напоминаешь старого пса моей матери, — сказала она, её голос сопровождался эхом. — Я о том, ему было наплевать на мою мать, наш главный дворецкий выгуливал и кормил его. Но каждый раз, когда Джервис выходил из дома, пёс ни на секунду не отрывался от окна, пока он не вернётся. Это было настоящим безумием.  
  
      Билл воспользовался возможностью и переодел рубашку, теперь правильной стороной. Он решил больше не позориться перед этой женщиной.  
  
— Благодарю за это чрезвычайно важное откровение, которое изменило всю мою жизнь, Блонди. Вне сомнения я бы не выжил без этого знания.  
  
— Уверена, если бы я предложила тебе миллион долларов в обмен на 24 часа нормального отношения ко мне, ты бы не смог этого сделать.  
  
— Эм, совсем недавно я слышал, что ты банкрот из-за своей богатенькой выставки искусств. Только действительно бесчувственный человек принял бы такой вызов.  
  
— Эй, сейчас это несущественное препятствие, — Пасифика вернулась в гостиную, держа под мышками два спортивных коврика. Блондинка ухмылялась. Настроение Сайфера упало ниже плинтуса, когда он понял, для чего они нужны. — Но сейчас не обо мне. О _тебе_ и _твоих_ проблемах.  
  
      Сайфер недоверчиво фыркнул.  
  
— _Моих_ проблемах? Прошу, я мог бы написать книгу о твоих проблемах, которая бы принизила даже _Маркиза Де Сад_.  
  
      Блондинка подняла бровь, но это идиотская ухмылка осталась.  
  
— Смотри, не забудь такую умную фразу. А теперь за мной. Время научить тебя расслабляться.  
  
Прикусив язык, чтобы придержать едкое замечание, куда она должна засунуть себе свои советы, Билл последовал за блондинкой на задний двор и по ступеням на пляж. Весь путь он шаркал ногами, обдумывая невероятные планы, как разбавить однообразность своей жизни. _Нет, нет_ , он мысленно вздохнул. _Звезда пообещала мне ангельский пирог, если я это сделаю, и Ёлка… Что-ж, всего один раз. Нужно просто сказать, что я устал, верно? Пусть это пустая трата времени, никто не будет меня винить, если я попытаюсь._  
  
      Пасифика положила рядом два коврика.  
  
— _Так_ , — она повернулась к блондину, светясь плохо скрытым азартом. — Я думаю, начнём с нескольких поз йоги. Затем помедитируем пару минут, может, двадцать, а потом пойдём на пробежку.  
  
— _Пробежку?_ — плечи Билла поникли. — Да ты _не можешь_ говорить это всерьёз.  
  
— Что? Так я провожу каждое утро. _Давай же_ , будет весело, — её глаза искрились, но Сайфер был непреклонен.  
  
— Ты сказала, мне нужно было лишь медитировать. Чем мне поможет _бег_?  
  
      Пасифика усмехнулась.  
  
— Эй, тебе бы стоило завести несколько спортивных привычек. К примеру, ты хоть _знаешь_ , что добавляют в твою еду?  
  
— Больше твоего, принцесса. Я знаю всё. Поэтому… — он поднял руку. — Слушай. Это нас ни к чему не приведёт. Я пришёл не круги нарезать и препираться. Просто научи меня своим "азам медитации", и посмотрим, как пойдёт, хорошо?  
  
      Пасифика вздохнула, но, похоже, сдалась.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Только йога и медитация. Снимай кеды и вставай на коврик.  
  
      Билл последовал совету, занимая спортивный коврик рядом с Пасификой. Она кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо. Теперь, повторяй за мной. Встряхнись, попробуй расслабиться. Я хочу, чтобы ты медленно, глубоко дышал. _Вдох_ … — закрыв глаза, девушка сделала долгий, ровный вдох и вытянула руки над головой, протягивая кончики пальцев к небу, — И _выдох_. Справишься?  
  
      Ухмыльнувшись, Билл повёл плечами. Он вдохнул, как было показано, и скопировал её позу. Блондинка улыбнулась.  
  
— Хорошо! Это поза «Гора». Теперь другая. Смотри.  
  
      В этот раз, вдохнув, девушка расставила в стороны ноги, приседая на левую и вытягивая вперёд руки ладонями вниз. Билл вновь повторил её движения, старательно повернув левую ногу, как она.  
  
      Пасифика кивнула и улыбнулась. Блондин закатил глаз, что она проигнорировала.  
  
— Молодец. Это поза «Воин». Следующая.  
  
      Девушка показала ему ещё несколько поз, которые Сайфер скопировал с относительной лёгкостью. _Что-ж, не так уж и плохо, как кажется._ Но вскоре она начала показывать ему более утомляющие позиции. В одной ему пришлось стоять на одной ноге с поднятыми руками. Пасифика стояла ровно, пока он качался и несколько раз терял опору. Позы становились всё сложнее и сложнее. Блондинка грациозно сменяла позиции, как перчатки, пока бывший демон был на последнем издыхании и постоянно падал. В какой-то момент он решил, что она решила предложить ему медиацию только, чтобы выпендриваться.  
  
      Раздражение только усилилось от поведения его учительницы, которой, казалось, куда интереснее было называть позиции, чем обучать им.  
  
— Просто поднимаешь ногу и… _вот так_ , — взяв в руки левую стопу, она провела ногу за голову, вытягивая её, пока кончики пальцев чуть ли не касались затылка. Блондинка вытянула в сторону левую руку, удерживая идеальный баланс. — Видишь? «Король Танца». Попробуй.  
  
— Ага. " _Вот так_ ". Какие ясные, чёткие инструкции. Я _точно_ знаю, что делать, чтобы моё тело изгибалось, как _червяк_.  
  
      Пасифика тяжело на него посмотрела, не дрогнув ни разу. Как же Билл её ненавидел.  
  
— Ты поклялся.  
  
— И что теперь, Нортвест?  
  
— Может, просто _попытаешься_? Это не так сложно, как кажется, обещаю.  
  
       _Ага, не сомневаюсь._ Сайфер закатил глаз, но глубоко вдохнул. Он взял свою правую ногу правой рукой, как и она, стараясь вспомнить, как именно её изогнула девушка. Как только демон поднял ногу, он тут же начал шататься и выбросил в сторону левую руку для баланса. Ничего не получилось, и он вновь упал. Пасифика издала стон, и Билл почувствовал, как последние его нервы лопнули.  
  
— Это _бессмысленно_!  
  
— _Что?_ — блондинка выпрямилась в то время, как Сайфер пошёл к дому. — Билл, вернись!  
  
— _Нет._ Вся эта затея глупа и пустая трата времени. Ты серьёзно считаешь, что мне больше нечем заняться, только смотреть на твой парад _превосходства_?  
  
— Всё не _так_. Билл! _Эй!_ — но тот и не думал останавливаться, и Пасифика сорвалась. — Ты _правда_ хочешь снова разочаровать Диппера и Мейбл? Из-за твоих проблем с _самооценкой_?  
  
      Хоть каждый его атом кричал не останавливаться, Билл застыл, как вкопанный. Он это ненавидел, он ненавидел _её_ , и ещё сильнее ненавидел себя, но, похоже, девушка знала все его слабые стороны. В другой жизни он, возможно, был бы впечатлён. Но сейчас он был полон гнева.  
  
      Сайфер думал, что она будет ухмыляться, когда он повернулся, довольная тем, что смогла _снова_ его превзойти. Но блондинка хмурилась, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу, пока демон возвращался к коврику.  
  
— У тебя серьёзные проблемы с самоконтролем, — заметила Нортвест.  
  
— И это, конечно, никак не связано с _тобой_?  
  
      Пасифика продолжила думать, смотря на блондина так пристально, что тот почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Затем, её глаза заблестели, словно её озарило.  
  
— Теперь злость ощущается иначе, чем когда ты был…ну, ты меня понимаешь, _до того_ , как ты стал человеком?  
  
      От странности вопроса гнев Билла утих.  
  
— _Что?_  
  
— Или, скорее, _каждая_ эмоция теперь другая? — продолжила она, как будто не слыша его. Взгляд девушки был упёрт в небо. — Счастье, грусть, страх, стресс… Люди всё это чувствуют из-за гормонов и прочей подобной чуши. Допамина, кортизола, норадреналина и так далее. У тебя они были раньше?  
  
      Билл какое-то время размышлял над её словами. В каждом измерении было по-разному, но его вид был милосердно лишён такой бессмыслицы как гормоны или в принципе мозги. Разумеется, он _испытывал_ гнев, но тот всегда был под контролем, направлен в безопасное русло. То было простой имитацией. _Но… Люди не могут контролировать такие вещи._ И, подумав об этом, Сайфер понял, что та злость, которую он чувствовал, будучи демоном снов, _не идёт ни в какое сравнение_ с этой непосильной жаждой крови, которую он ощущал сейчас.  
  
      Гормоны. Ещё один побочный эффект от становления человеком, который он не принимал во внимание, и теперь блондин чувствовал себя идиотом перед Пасификой, которой удалось понять проблему демона раньше его самого. Он насмешливо ухмыльнулся.  
  
— По какой-то особой причине ты решила начать этот разговор?  
  
— Как я понимаю, это "нет", — она подняла бровь. — Всё, что я пытаюсь сказать, тебе правда не помешает научиться самоконтролю. Я о том, это не твоя вина. Никто же и не думал учить тебя такому навыку, верно? Но если ты собираешься продолжить быть человеком, один из самых важных уроков ‒ это держать свои эмоции под контролем.  
  
— Мы сюда пришли не этим заниматься.  
  
— Да…ты прав. Думаю, достаточно йоги на сегодня, — осторожно подытожила она.  
  
      Билл фыркнул. _Ещё бы._ Блондинка жестом предложила ему присесть. Как только он это неохотно сделал, она устроилась рядом, принимая позу лотоса.  
  
      Чёрт _подери_ , как же он её ненавидел.  
  
— Хорошо… — Пасифика понизила голос, словно напевая. — Закрой глаза…выпрямись. Глубоко вдохни, — она остановилась, вздыхая носом воздух и выдыхая его через рот.  
  
      Какое-то время Билл молча наблюдал за девушкой. Затем он сказал:  
  
— Это не сработает.  
  
      Пасифика застыла и, уронив плечи, вздохнула.  
  
— Не с таким настроем, — пробормотала она. — Может, ты просто доверишься мне? Я тебе поверила, так ведь?  
  
— Это не… — Билл закрыл рот. Он подыскивал слова, но они ускользали из его хватки. Медленно, смиренно выдохнув, блондин выпрямил спину, кладя ладони на колени. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. — Хорошо. Теперь что?  
  
— Так. Сейчас я покажу тебе то, что называется « _Трансцендентальная медитация_ ». Это простая, лёгкая, не требующая больших усилий методика, но при этом очень действенная, она позволит тебе "нырнуть внутрь себя" и изучить подсознательные уровни разума и интеллекта, а ещё "перенести" разум, чтобы оказаться в океане чистого сознания, который находится в нас и вне нас.  
  
       _Что за..?_ Уголки губ Билла опустились вниз, но он подавил желание фыркнуть или ухмыльнуться. _Просто пусть говорит: может, мне повезёт, и она сама устанет от своего голоса._  
  
— Ладно, — продолжила она секундой позже. — Теперь начни расслаблять своё тело. Начни с пальцев ног…поднимись к ногам…расслабь плечи…расслабь глаза…  
  
      Сайфер не до конца понимал, что она подразумевала под «расслаблением глаз», но он продолжил дышать, как она сказала. Блондин осознал, что, если он фокусируется на определённой части тела, как скула или язык, и представляет, как они дышат вместе с ним, эта часть тела становится менее напряжённой. В конце концов Пасифика провела его по всему телу. Они какое-то время продолжали сидеть, просто дыша. Всё, что слышал Билл, были шум волн и его сердцебиение.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут девушка нарушила тишину, шумно и медленно выдыхая:  
  
— Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты медленно отпустил свои проблемы. Пусть все отвлекающие заботы и стрессы замолкнут, позволь своему разуму и воображению побыть наедине. Забудь о себе. Следуй до конца каждой тропинки, по которой ведёт тебя твой разум. Ни за что не останавливайся и не позволяй ничему из внешнего мира вытащить тебя обратно.  
  
      Билл зажмурил глаз, сопротивляясь желанию открыть его. Билл Сайфер побывал множеством всего на протяжении своей демонической жизни, но только не _тишиной_. Его мысли всегда неслись со скоростью миллион миль в минуту, и человеческая форма этого не сильно изменила. _Угрх, это бес‒_ Он убил мыслю на корню, не закончив её. _Попытаться стоит, ничего не случится, если я хотя бы попробую…_  
  
      Неужели это так сложно?  
  
      Блондин глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, его грудь вибрировала. Он сделал так, как сказала Пасифика, попытался избавиться от мыслей. Стало легче, когда он представил в уме маленькую белую точку и сфокусировался на ней. Демону показался статический белый шум в ушах, и он постарался заглушить его шумом волн.  
  
      Сложнее всего было отпустить беспокойство о Диппере. Оно занимало большую часть его мыслей довольно долгое время. Билл погрузился в свой разум, место, которое он раньше считал самым безопасным. Теперь оно было самым уязвимым. Оно также стало гораздо меньше в последнее время, словно гигантская чёрная занавесь скрывала что-то от демона. Она всё меньше и меньше мозолила глаза с течением времени, и Билл боялся, что скоро вообще о ней забудет. Все эти мысли сильно выбивали его из колеи.  
  
      Сайфер всё глубже и глубже погружался в себя. Он старался блокировать боль, непонимание и изнурённость, которые мучали его. Глубже, глубже и _глубже_ , пока он не погряз настолько, что более не чувствовал своего тела.  
  
      Демон открыл глаз. Пляж исчез. Прямо перед им возвышалась Хижина Чудес, монохромная. Углы массивной чёрной пирамиды торчали из её полуразрушенных стен и крыши. Пирамида не глазами, а только своим существованием уже следила за Сайфером, смотря на него и на всё сразу.  
  
      Билл подавился вздохом, и в ту же секунду транс был нарушен. Он снова был на пляже. Шум волн стихнул до отдалённого шелеста. Его сердце колотилось, как бешеное, и блондин мог почувствовать на себе буравящий взгляд Пасифики.  
  
— Оу. Выглядишь… — она прищурилась, и затем её лицо засветилось восторгом. — Боже мой, _сработало_ , да? — девушка приняла тишину за согласие и перебралась на колени. — _Невероятно!_ Вау, поверить не могу, ты так быстро этому научился… — добавила она тихо, даже немного завистливо.  
  
      Билл пока только пришёл в себя. _Нет. Нет, нет, нет, это не должно было сработать…_ Его горло пересохло, а конечности по ощущениям напоминали желе. Всё же он смог неуклюже встать на дрожащие ноги и, заплетаясь, пойти к пляжному домику, не совсем уверенный, когда стоит перейти на бег.  
  
— Чт‒ Эй, куда ты?  
  
— Просто _заткнись_!  
  
      Она послушалась совета и замолчала. Надоедливое жужжание продолжало раздаваться в его ушах, когда парень взбежал на крыльцо и в дом. Он сумел добраться только до дивана, падая лицом на подушки. До этого он не замечал, как сильно дрожал, и завернулся в одеяла. Почти не помогло. Всё было слишком непонятно. Сама возможность _намеренно_ вернуться в Измерение Снов _вновь_ …  
  
      Тогда, больше, чем обычно, ему отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Диппер был рядом. Слышать его ровное дыхание и сердцебиение. Чувствовать себя в _безопасности_.  
  
      Билл потянулся к своему рюкзаку и начал рыться в переднем отделе. Он вытащил гладкий чёрный мобильник, который ему дал Диппер, и открыл единственные два контакта. Его большой палец завис над полем « _Еловое дерево_ ».  
  
— Ладно. Хорошо… — он глубоко вдохнул, прижимаясь лбом к телефону. — Ты можешь сделать это…так… — Билл нажал на контакт и начал ждать, слушая размеренные гудки.  
  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
— Сэр, _прошу_ , это займёт всего минуту‒  
  
— Если ты ещё не заметил, парень, у меня нет лишних минут.  
  
      Мейбл вздохнула, наблюдая, как её брат пытался убедить старого рыбака ответить на несколько вопросов. Мужчина, у которого сегодня явно был не лучший день, не очень горел желанием помочь им с расследованием. Но Диппер был настойчив.  
  
— Сэр, это _очень_ важно. На кону жизни людей!  
  
      Рыбак махнул на него рукой, взваливая на плечо особенно большую сеть и уходя к заполонённым рабочими докам. Такого количества людей близнецы не ожидали, что объясняло вспыльчивость всех рыбаков.  
  
— Кто вы вообще такие, дети? — спросил мужчина чуть позже. — Вы же не можете никак быть связаны с полицией, верно? Молоко ещё не губах не обсохло.  
  
      Диппер вспыхнул.  
  
— _Нет_ , мы не с полицией. Это личное расследование.  
  
— _Точно_ , конечно… — шумно выдохнув, старик остановился и повернулся к близнецам. — Только давайте побыстрее. Чем скорее вы, спиногрызы, отстанете от меня, тем лучше.  
  
      Обрадовавшись, брюнет запустил руку в карман и вытащил блокнот. Только он собирался открыть нужную страницу, громкий рингтон раздался из того же кармана. Мейбл узнала песню из заставки фильма « _Пугатели привидений!_ ». Как только её брат вытащил телефон, мужчина скривился.  
  
— У меня нет на этого времени, сынок.  
  
      Вздохнув, Мейбл выхватила телефон из руки брата.  
  
— Я отвечу, — сказала она. Диппер благодарно взглянул на сестру и вернулся к старику.  
  
— Несколько недель назад вы видели, как кто-нибудь перевозил ламантина..?  
  
      Как только брюнет начал допрос, близняшка ушла на более тихую часть пирса. Она разблокировала телефон, поднесла к уху и спросила:  
  
— Алло?  
  
      Ей ответил громкий вздох, словно звонящий держал до этого дыхание.  
  
— _О. Привет, Звезда.  
_  
      Мейбл тут же поняла, что произошло, и надула губы, поражённая.  
  
— Боже, Билл, знай я тебя похуже, сказала бы, что ты расстроился, что ответила я.  
  
— _Эм, нет! Вовсе нет! Я, эм, просто хотел узнать, как продвигается дело…_  
  
— Угу. Хорошо. Как дела с Пасификой? Она же не доставала тебя своими упражнениями, верно? Или пробовала всучить свои противные смузи из капусты?  
  
— _Ух, а… Пока, думаю, никакой капусты. Эм, да, всё, ух…неплохо._  
  
— Неплохо, да? — голос демона звучал так напряжённо, словно на него был направлен пистолет. — Что-ж, подожди ещё немного, мы скоро вернёмся. Отбивайся от неё пока, хорошо? Я-то знаю, какой она становится, когда есть возможность скормить людям кроличью еду.  
  
      Она услышала смешок и улыбнулась. Бедный парень так жалко выглядел в последнее время, приятно было немного приободрить его.  
  
      И тогда шатенка увидела, что старый рыбак ушёл, а Диппер засовывал блокнот в рюкзак.  
  
— Секунду, — сказала она Сайферу и подошла к брату. Близняшка протянула брату телефон. — Тебя, бро.  
  
      Брюнет изогнул бровь. Взяв телефон, парень прижал его к уху.  
  
— Да? — секундой позже он прищурился. — _Алло?_ — Пайнс непонимающе взглянул на экран перед тем, как убрать мобильник. — Похоже, сбросили. Кто это был?  
  
       _О, Боже, серьёзно?_ Мейбл вздохнула.  
  
— Билл.  
  
      Диппер тут же надел кислую мину.  
  
— Точно.  
  
       _Господи, почему все вокруг совершенно не умеют общаться?_ Близняшка закатила глаза. _Достаточно ходить вокруг да около._  
  
— Так. Ты уже готов говорить?  
  
      Брюнет надулся.  
  
— Не очень, — он начал уходить, засунув руки в карманы. Его поза просто кричала "оставь меня в покое", но это не остановило Мейбл. Она щёлкнула языком, нагоняя своего брата-ворчуна, и сразу же перешла к делу.  
  
— Что произошло между тобой и Биллом прошлой ночью?  
  
— Ничего. _Ничего_ не произошло. Ну, не то, чтобы…  
  
      Мейбл тихо взвыла. Парень вздохнул и потёр переносицу.  
  
— Ладно, да, кое-что случилось. Билл повёл себя, как подонок. И что? Он же и _есть_ подонок, верно?  
  
— Ну, я бы так не выражалась. Но есть разные тяжести проступков, ты же знаешь. Что конкретно он сделал?  
  
— Он…кое-что сказал Пасифике.  
  
— Кое-что?  
  
— Ну, — Диппер снова вздохнул, явно отчаявшись. — Помнишь ужин прошлой ночью? Когда Пасифика себя странно вела и ушла? Билл что-то ей сказал, пока нас не было.  
  
— Что он сказал?  
  
— Я…я не знаю. Пасифика не сказала мне, когда я спросил, — это явно расстроило парня. Мейбл цыкнула.  
  
— И ты решил разобраться с ним?  
  
— Ну, да. Я сказал ему отстать от Пасифики, или я…мы бы… — теперь на лице Диппера было сожаление. Он нахмурился, отворачиваясь. — Возможно, я немного перегнул палку. Но он вчера весь день так враждебно относился к Пасифике, что мне ещё было делать?  
  
— Диппер, Пасифика большая девочка. Что бы не там сказал Билл, я уверена, она может справиться сама, — затем, чуть тише, она добавила:  
  
— Я знаю, как сильно ты хочешь её уберечь от всего.  
  
      Пайнс фыркнул.  
  
— Билл назвал это "комплексом героя".  
  
       _Похоже, Билл тоже понял это._ Но шатенка решила оставить мысль при себе.  
  
— То есть, ты никогда не задумывался, почему Билл ведёт себя так.  
  
— А _нужно_ ли? — огрызнулся парень. К этому моменту они уже дошли до конца пирса, и Мейбл встала, уперев руки в бока. Теперь он никуда не денется. — Билл ‒ придурок! Всё просто. Ему нравится издеваться над людьми ради веселья. Почему мы должны с этим мириться?  
  
      Но близняшка не купилась на это. Она вспомнила, каким мрачным был Билл вчера. Не так выглядит человек, насмехающийся над людьми ради забавы. Что-то явно грызло его. _Нужно было быть настойчивее. Стоило заставить его расколоться._  
  
      Шатенка положила руки на плечи брата.  
  
— Бро-бро, я говорю это, потому что люблю тебя. Тебе нужно давать людям второй шанс. Поговори с ним! Может, Билл и придурок, но он изменился с момента переезда к нам. Помнишь ругарус?  
  
      То, что Диппер сжал зубы и отвёл взгляд, явно значило "да".  
  
— Я всего лишь пытаюсь сказать, что должна быть причина, по которой Билл так странно себя ведёт, — сказала сестра, опуская руки. — И я полностью могу ошибаться! Может, он ведёт себя, как идиот, лишь потому, что может. Но ты не можешь знать этого наверняка, пока не прекратишь злиться и не поговоришь с ним. _Общение._ Понял?  
  
      Какое-то время Диппер протестующе держал её взгляд, словно желая возразить. Мейбл не моргнула. В конце концов, брюнет опустил глаза, потирая переносицу, не очень счастливый такому положению дел, но он уступил.  
  
— Ладно. _Хорошо._ Если ты считаешь, что это поможет…  
  
— Да, я уверена.  
  
— Ладно, — он натянуто, но искренне улыбнулся. — Я поговорю с ним сегодня…попробую узнать, что не так.  
  
      Близняшка широко улыбнулась, похлопывая брата по плечу.  
  
— Замечательно. Теперь, на чём мы остановились..?  
  
— Думаю, где-то между быть растоптанными старыми вонючими рыбаками или слушать крики старых вонючих рыбаков.  
  
— _Точно._ Тогда вернёмся к делу. Её Величество не найдёт саму себя, в конце концов.  
  
      Диппер снова улыбнулся, в этот раз совсем расслабленно. Взяв сестру за рукав свитера, он повёл её обратно в толпу, готовясь ко второму кругу допроса.  
  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Час преследования рабочих дока и рыбаков оставил близнецов ни с чем. _Меньше_ , чем ни с чем, если учитывать их уставшие ноги и растущее отчаяние. Это было не первое расследование в жизни Мейбл, ей приходилось работать и с меньшим количеством информации. Но уже давно близняшка с братом не участвовали в таких делах, и навык постепенно утерялся. То, что на кону были четыре (пять, если считать Её Величество) жизни, делало всё ещё хуже.  
  
      Им всего лишь нужна зацепка. Но, судя по ходу вещей, легче найти иголку на футбольном поле, полном сена.  
  
— Нужно уходить, — решил Диппер, когда двадцать четвёртый опрошенный вежливо послал их подальше. — В нескольких милях далее по шоссе есть ещё группа доков. Может, там нам повезёт больше.  
  
      Мейбл нахмурилась и покачала головой.  
  
— Но стражи сказали, что поймали её где-то здесь. Она _должна_ была как-то засветиться.  
  
— Если так, то никто не увидел её, или не удосужился запомнить. Или им не хотелось сообщать нам об этом, — пожал плечами задумчивый Диппер. Как же ей хотелось чувствовать себя хоть в половину уверенной, как выглядел брат. — Думаешь, трёхсоткилограммовый ламантин не привлёк бы внимание? Я так не считаю.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— О _том_ , что мы её искали весь день, и‒ — брюнет замолчал и поднял взгляд, когда понял, что говорила не Мейбл. Он обернулся и увидел долговязого мальчика с каштановыми волосами, который стоял в нескольких шагах, держа в руках коробку, до верху забитую нарезанной рыбой. Глаза Диппера расширились. — А ты кто такой?  
  
— О! Эм, извините, — парнишка поставил коробку на землю, вытирая руки в перчатках о замусоленный фартук. — Я нечаянно услышал часть вашего разговора. Меня зовут Франц, — он протянул руку, застенчиво улыбаясь. Диппер уставился на его руку, не скрывая подозрения. Мейбл закатила глаза и оттолкнула брата в сторону плечом, пожимая мальчику руку.  
  
— Я Мейбл, а это мой брат Диппер. Не обращай на него внимания, у нас просто был долгий день.  
  
— Да, да, я понимаю. Не волнуйтесь, — Франц улыбнулся вновь, в этот раз в его глазах отразилась усталость, и Мейбл поняла, что он имел в виду. — Так вы что-то говорили о ламантине?  
  
— Мы искали одну, — сказала Мейбл. — Поступил отчёт, что ламантин был выловлен в близлежащем порту.  
  
— Правда? — Франц изогнул бровь. — А вы детективы, или кто?  
  
— Это личное расследование, — повторил сказанное ранее Диппер. — Любые твои знания на этот счёт пригодятся.  
  
      Франц кивнул.  
  
— Да... Точно, я видел её несколько дней назад. Но не знаю, настоящий это ламантин или нет. На ней было, ух, вроде бы розовое платье. Но он должен был быть настоящим... — задумался мальчик. Мейбл восторженно взглянула на брата.  
  
       _Она жива! Нужно сказать Русалдо. СРОЧНО.  
_  
— Ты знаешь, кто её забрал? — спросил Диппер, записывая информацию в блокнот.  
  
      Франц наморщил нос, призадумавшись, и покачал головой.  
  
— Кажется... На лодке был зелёный текст, но я не очень разобрал, что там написано. Я увидел его всего на долю секунды перед тем, как вернуться к работе. Больше я их не видел.  
  
      Часть надежды Мейбл испарилась, но девушка не потеряла своей стойкой решимости. _Манати была здесь. Нам всего лишь нужно узнать, куда её увели. С помощью Билла мы точно её найдём!_ Девушка, не задумываясь, шутливо ударила мальчика по руке, светясь радостью.  
  
— Спасибо, бро. Ты даже не подозреваешь, как это важно для нас. Как тебя зовут, ещё раз?  
  
      Потирая плечо, Франц вновь скромно улыбнулся.  
  
— Франц. Франц О'Коннер. И не за что, я рад помочь. Надеюсь вы найдёте то, что ищите.  
  
       _Я тоже, если нет..._ Шатенка отмахнулась от негативных мыслей. Взяв брата за локоть, она помахала мальчику рукой.  
  
      Близнецы пошли к выходу из дока.  
  
— Нам нужно проверить все рыболовные компании, у которых зелёный текст на логотипе, — заключила она. Брюнет кивнул.  
  
      Преисполненные надеждой близнецы продолжили расследование с новыми силами.  
  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Покончив с растяжкой и медитацией, Пасифика отправилась на утреннюю пробежку. Обычно бег расслаблял и помогал избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. Но чем дольше она бежала, тем больше понимала, что сегодня не в настроении заниматься. Голова трещала от объёма мыслей, поэтому блондинка остановилась. Прихватив с собой поздний завтрак: фруктовый десерт, девушка отправилась домой, вспоминая, что же произошло сегодня.  
  
       _Билл…_  
  
      Она чуть не заскулила. Что за дурдом.  
  
      Когда Пасифика впервые услышала, что близнецы приедут с третьим загадочным помощником, она не знала, чего ожидать. Но точно не демона, который донимал близнецов в детстве. Подумать только, ведь теперь она пытается научить этого демона медитации, чтобы он мог переместиться на другой уровень реальности, чтобы они смогли найти пропавшую королеву-ламантина… _Они точно приехали только день назад?_  
  
      Откусив большой кусок фруктового парфе, Пасифика поднялась по лестничным ступенькам к дому и открыла входную дверь.  
  
      К слову о медитации... Блондинка _знала_ , что-то произошло во время их сеанса. Она увидела это в его глазах или, скорее, глазе. В нём отражалась странная смесь шока, недоверия...и _страха_. В сущности, она не погналась за Сайфером только из-за того, каким ужасом был он обаян.  
  
      Но чего может так бояться всесильный демон, пусть он сейчас и человек? На такой ирреальный вопрос она бы ни за что не нашла ответа, не спросив Сайфера напрямик. И, похоже, он поставил себе целью не подпускать её к себе, поэтому разговор был не самым лёгким решением.  
  
       _И всё же._ Как бы враждебно он ни был настроен, какие бы разногласия у них ни были, Пасифика пообещала Дипперу и Мейбл, что поможет Биллу, чтобы тот помог им. И девушка не собиралась сдаваться лишь из-за того, что они друг друга недолюбливали.  
  
      Зайдя на кухню за бутылкой воды, блондинка заметила Билла в гостиной, согнувшегося над кофейным столиком. Она озадаченно закрыла холодильник и подкралась ближе, вытягивая шею, чтобы получше рассмотреть, что он делает. Билл корпел над истрёпанной тетрадью, хотя, судя по тому, как он ритмично постукивал карандашом по бумаге, процесс не очень продвигался. Пасифика могла сказать по одной только осанке, что Сайфера душили усталость и безнадёжность.  
  
       _Упрямый идиот. Нужно было терпимее отнестись к йоге, я бы помогла ему расслабиться._ И опять же… Некоторые позы давались ему удивительно тяжело. _Наверное, мне не стоило так на него давить_ , с долей вины подумала она. И его несгибаемое желание ненавидеть её точно не помогала в данной ситуации.  
  
       _Довольно странно, насколько он враждебно ко мне настроен_ , заметила она. Если вспомнить, то его агрессия начиналась прежде, чем Пасифика хоть что-то ему говорила. Она пришла поздороваться, он детально описал ей, как лишился глаза. И каждую минуту всё становилось только хуже. _Не помню, что бы говорила ему что-то язвительное, по крайней мере, сначала._  
  
      Чем больше она об этом думала, тем больше понимала, что они с Биллом толком не говорили перед тем, как он не сорвался за ужином. Пасифика понимала, что она далеко не совершенство, и многие люди из принципа не связывались с Нортвестами. Но она точно не сделала ничего за это недолгое время, чтобы заслужить такое жестокое обращение. _Так в чём же на самом деле причина?_  
  
      Тут она вспомнила. Ранее, когда четверо были на корабле, обсуждали планы. Большую часть времени Билл молчал, насупившись. Когда же Диппер сказал ему собраться и помочь им, Сайфер тут же вспыхнул. Она вспомнила холодность Диппера, когда он прощался перед тем, как отправиться с сестрой в доки, как Билл выглядел, как та старая грустная собака.  
  
      Пасифика задумчиво потёрла подбородок. _Что он сказал прошлой ночью? Что я забираю всё, что у него есть? Он говорил о близнецах. Логично_ , невесело поняла она. _Никто на всём белом свете не знает о его существовании, по крайней мере, как человека._ Она вспомнила, как Билл держал в руках любимую кепку Диппера с ёлкой, надежда в его глазу, когда он её возвращал, и плохо скрытое разочарование отсутствием у брюнета какой-либо реакции.  
  
      Она покачала головой. Что бы ни чувствовал Билл, неуверенность, ревность или что-то ещё, это было как-то связано с Диппером.  
  
       _Может, если он и Диппер разберутся в своих отношениях, Биллу будет легче попасть в Измерение Снов? Нужно не забыть поговорить с ним об этом, если Мейбл ещё этого не сделала._  
  
      И в этот момент Билл оторвался от своего журнала. Он был немного раздражён, и Пасифика замерла, ожидая в свою сторону язвительный комментарий. Но вместо того, чтобы что-либо сказать, он продолжил писать, тихо бурча что-то под нос. Пасифика прикусила губу, молча стараясь взглянуть поверх его плеча. Блондин в ответ ниже согнулся над тетрадью, и она разочарованно вздохнула.  
  
      Понаблюдав за ним, девушка заметила интересную вещь:  
  
— Билл, ты левша?  
  
      Сайфер вновь взглянул на Пасифику, которая как раз присаживалась на диван, и опустил взгляд на стиснутый в своём кулаке карандаш. Переведя взгляд на девушку, блондин пожал плечами.  
  
— Похоже на то. Никогда об этом не задумывался.  
  
— Хм, — Пасифика задумчиво пожевала губу. _Что-ж это кое-что объясняет._ — Хэй, в следующий раз, когда займёшься йогой‒ _Если_ — она быстро поправила себя, получив его раздражённый взгляд. — _Если_ решишь снова заняться йогой. Попробуй использовать левую руку, когда я использую правую. Понял?  
  
      Выражение лица Билла выдавало, что он ничего не понял, однако Сайфер не собирался ей в этом признаваться.  
  
— Ага. Ладно.  
  
      Похоже, это был конец разговора, потому что Билл снова согнулся над своей тетрадью и продолжил барабанить карандашом по бумаге.  
  
— Так… Что пишешь?  
  
— Уйди.  
  
— Серьёзно? Просто "уйди"? Не очень жалуешь читателей, ясно, — улыбнулась Пасифика, но Билл так и не поднял взгляда. Сев на колени на пол, она сказала:  
  
— Так или иначе, похоже, процесс не очень продвигается.  
  
— Может, дело в том, что ты постоянно меня отвлекаешь?  
  
       _Ладно. Это честно._  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь понять тебя, Билл, потому что я хочу поладить с тобой, понимаешь? Знаю, начали мы не очень, но‒  
  
— _Понять_ меня? — сорвался Сайфер, отрывая взгляд от страницы. — Что, думаешь, это какой-то сеанс терапии?  
  
— Эм, нет‒ — Девушка увидела, как он замахнулся, и тут же поняла, что собирался сделать демон. — Помни о самоконтроле!  
  
      Билл застыл, и затем мрачно посмотрел на неё. Но, к её удивлению, он опустил руку. Вместо того, чтобы бросить журнал ей в лицо, он перекинул его через стол.  
  
— Видишь, Блонди? _Это_ итог знаний, собранных за _триллионы_ лет. Если человеческий разум хотя бы _попытается_ понять, как устроена моя демоническая форма, мозг этого человека замкнётся навечно.  
  
      Блондинка пролистала журнал, задержавшись только на первой странице. Сначала всё было написано на незнакомом ей языке какими-то иероглифами. Но несколькими страницами позже появились английские буквы. К концу тетради Билл полностью перешёл на английский. Но понимать содержание стало ничуть не легче, теперь из-за ужасного почерка.  
  
— Поправь, если я ошибаюсь, — мягко начала Пасифика, пролистывая последние страницы. — Но теперь ты тоже человек, верно? Это замыкание не распространяется на тебя?  
  
      Ответа не последовало. Когда она подняла взгляд, Билл смотрел на неё широкими глазами. Что-то подсказывало ей, демон не всё предусмотрел. Нахмурившись, она продолжила:  
  
— Я о том, разве у тебя голова не раскалывается всё это помнить? Я думаю, человеческий мозг гораздо более ограничен в своих возможностях, чем, эм, ух, то, чем ты был раньше.  
  
      Всё ещё никакого ответа. Билл выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Встревоженная Пасифика закрыла журнал и отдала его обратно блондину.  
  
— Но, эм, что-то я отошла от темы. Э… — абсолютно потерянная Пасифика поднялась на ноги, пытаясь понять, как исправить ситуацию. — Хочешь…смузи?  
  
      Билл моргнул. И спросил:  
  
— Капустный смузи?  
  
— Эм-м-м, да, обычно такое я и пью. Так хочешь?  
  
      Что-то напоминающее удивление промелькнуло в его выражении лица, но исчезло так быстро, что блондинка не могла подтвердить это с уверенностью.  
  
— Не-а, не в настроении.  
  
      Пасифика кивнула. Однако она задержалась ещё на секунду, думая, как сформулировать следующее предложение.  
  
— Знаешь… Всё это устройство Вселенной наверняка ужасно тяжело записывать. Почему бы тебе не, я не знаю…начать вести дневник?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, знаешь, личные размышления, — затараторила она. — Как прошёл день, что ты видел, что это заставило тебя почувствовать. Может, короткие истории? Вольное письмо, что-то вроде того. Здорово помогает разложить мысли по полочкам.  
  
      Сайфер даже не удостоил девушку взглядом. Чуть позже он хмыкнул, скорее всего, только, чтобы показать, что он её услышал.  
  
       _Это было просто предположение, Господи.  
_  
      Заходя на кухню, она услышала, как громко распахнулась входная дверь. В следующую секунду в дом ввалились близнецы, уставшие, но полные энтузиазма. Диппер улыбнулся.  
  
— Кое-кто видел Королеву в доках, — сразу же выпалил он. Пасифика облегчённо вздохнула. _Так что мы уже не ищем иголку в стоге сена._ — Мальчик по имени Франц О’Коннер увидел ламантина в розовом платье: это точно она.  
  
— Франц сказал, на лодке был зелёный логотип, — сообщила Мейбл. — Мы поищем в Интернете близлежащие рыболовные компании, вдруг что совпадёт.  
  
— Чем я и планирую заняться прямо сейчас, — заглянул Диппер в гостиную. Удовлетворённый увиденным, он смылся, оставив измученную Пасифику только смотреть вслед.  
  
— Как дела с медитацией? — поинтересовалась Мейбл. Пасифика постаралась скрыть любые эмоции, думая, как лучше ответить на вопрос. _Билл точно попал в Измерение Снов, но он был так испуган… Не хочется давать им ложных надежд._  
  
— Мы собираемся попробовать снова вечером, — извернулась девушка и добавила громче, — думаю, около восьми. Я всё равно занимаюсь йогой в это время.  
  
      Хоть бы этот демонишка услышал и понял намёк.  
  
— Что-ж, рада слышать. Такая способность нам бы очень помогла, я уверена. Ладно, пойду напишу сообщение Русалдо. Я в комнате, если понадоблюсь, — и на этой ноте шатенка скрылась в коридоре. Пасифике хотелось позвать близнецов и настоять на перерыве, но она уже знала, насколько это бесполезно, когда они в таком состоянии духа.  
  
      Она посмотрела в гостиную, совсем как Диппер недавно, и увидела ворох светлых волос и голубой глаз, выглядывающий поверх спинки дивана. Он какое-то время продолжал смотреть в коридор, но затем он встретился взглядом с Пасификой, нахмурился и скрылся за диваном.  
  
      Блондинка закатила глаза и решила оставить его. После торнадо под названием близнецы Пайнс ей вдруг захотелось сделать что-нибудь полезное. _Хм. Наверное, сейчас самое время позвонить менеджеру выставки, Боже, как же долго я это откладывала._ Напрочь забыв о смузи, Пасифика отправилась в свою комнату, оставив позади недовольного Сайфера.  
  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Обитатели пляжного домика продолжили заниматься своими делами до ужина, когда Мейбл громко позвала всех за стол. Диппер сидел скрючившись над своим ноутбуком, когда его сестра чуть не вышибла дверь, возмущаясь, что пицца остынет.  
  
      С Пасификой по левую сторону и Мейбл по правую Диппер был счастлив. Как же давно они не расследовали дела, а теперь делают такой прогресс, что за столом ни на секунду не смолкали разговоры. Единственный, кто не принимал в них участия был Билл, но даже Пайнс понял, что это из-за недосыпа. Сайфер рядом с Мейбл подпирал голову рукой, впадая в дрёму каждые несколько минут.  
  
      Пасифика оживлённо рассказывала о недавних скандалах с рыболовными компаниями, которые ловили в свои сети сотни рыб в день, когда раздался глухой удар, который привлёк внимание к молчаливому Биллу. Его рука не выдержала, и демон сильно ударился головой о стеклянный стол. С хриплым вздохом он вскочил на ноги так быстро, что опрокинул стул.  
  
      Лицо блондина потеряло все краски, и он так тяжело дышал, как будто пробежал марафон. Его глаз дико метался между тремя друзьями, и как только к нему вернулось сознание, демон тут же покраснел. Он убежал, бормоча что-то под нос и потирая глаз, прежде, чем кто-либо сумел хоть что-то сказать.  
  
      У Диппера отвисла челюсть, и если бы глаза Мейбл выпучились ещё сильнее, то точно бы выпали из глазниц. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Билл такое вытворял, потому что обычно демон как-нибудь да изворачивался и устраивался на плече брюнета, на коленях, ногах, где угодно, если устал, несмотря на протесты Диппера. _Так вот что случается, когда он засыпает сам?  
_  
      Это было довольно тревожно.  
  
— Эм, он в порядке? — прошептала Пасифика. Диппер поморщился.  
  
— Это, м, очень долгая и странная история.  
  
      На самом деле, он не задумывался о том, что вчера Билл не пришёл и не занял половину кровати. Сейчас стало ясно, что Сайфер решил попробовать ещё раз заснуть без своего «плюшевого мишки» под боком. _Нужно было настоять на том, чтобы он научился спать без меня как подушки._  
  
      Мейбл буравила его взглядом. Только она хотела подать голос, как слева сказали:  
  
— Тебе нужно поговорить с ним, Диппер.  
  
      Брови брюнета полезли на лоб, и он повернулся к Пасифике. Та странно на него смотрела и не отводила взгляда.  
  
— И ты туда же?  
  
      Пасифика перевела взгляд на Мейбл, и её губы изогнулись в улыбке. Но тут же она серьёзно взглянула на Диппера.  
  
— Я, ну, да. А ты разве так не считаешь? Ты же поговорил с ним прошлым вечером, после ужина, верно? Что бы это ни было, оно сильно его задело, — в её глазах мелькнул подозрительный огонёк, и она понизила голос до заговорщического шёпота. — Думаю, поэтому ему так тяжело даётся медитация.  
  
— Но, Пасифика, то, что он сказал тебе‒  
  
— Спасибо, что заступился за меня, Диппер, но теперь речь не обо мне. Конфликт уже не между нами, — она шутливо ударила его по руке, мягко улыбаясь. — Поговори с ним. Попробуй всё исправить.  
  
      Не в состоянии выдержать выжидающих взглядов обеих девушек, он поднял руки, признавая поражение.  
  
— Хорошо, я поговорю с ним, — положив салфетку на стол, он встал и пошёл к двери, за которой скрылся Билл.  
  
      Брюнет открыл стеклянную дверь. Уже наступила ночь, лунный свет боролся с искусственным флуоресцентным. Сайфер сидел в кресле спиной к Дипперу, обхватив руками голову и не замечая парня, пока тот не вышел на крыльцо и не прочистил горло.  
  
— Билл?  
  
      Демон застыл. Он посмотрел на Диппера сквозь пальцы. Во взгляде сквозили усталость и раздражение, опасная смесь. Но Пайнс знал, что сейчас не время сдаваться, не под присмотром Мейбл и Пасифики.  
  
— Поговорим?  
  
      Билл ничего не сказал, вместо этого указывая на диван напротив. Обычно Дипперу приходилось бороться за то, чтобы блондин заткнулся хоть на минуту. Теперь тишина была невыносима. Но он всё равно сел на диван. Билл смотрел на свои руки.  
  
— Так… — Пайнс глубоко вдохнул. _Покончим с этим._ — Почему ты так по-хамски вёл себя с Пасификой?  
  
— Потому что она богатая тварь, которая этого заслуживает?  
  
      Всё терпение Диппера тут же испарилось. _Что-ж, недолго я продержался._ Его глаза потемнели от гнева, и брюнет наклонился, упирая ладони в колени.  
  
— Серьёзно? Тебе необходимо себя так вести? И именно сейчас? Я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Я уже всё сказал. Ты не слушал.  
  
— А это что должно значить?  
  
— Что я имею в _виду_ … — Билл прикусил нижнюю губу, сжимая кулаки, пока не побелели костяшки пальцев. Затем, он тихо сказал, как будто ему было больно говорить:  
  
— Что я имею в виду, ты игнорировал меня с тех пор, как Блонди позвонила тебе по телефону.  
  
      Глаза Диппера вылупились, и несколько кусочков пазла встали на свои места.  
  
— Так…так в этом всё дело? Серьёзно? _Серьёзно?!_ — яркий белый гнев разжёгся у него в груди. Голос брюнета стал срываться на высокие ноты. — Ты довёл мою лучшую подругу до слёз, потому что я _уделял тебе недостаточно внимания_? Ты‒ Ты просто невыносим, ты это понимаешь?  
  
      Сайфер не мог сжаться в клубок сильнее, как бы он ни пытался. Этот вид ничуть не ослабил ярость Диппера, у которого подрагивали пальцы.  
  
— Ты настолько эгоцентричен, что не можешь принять то, что кто-то вместо тебя в центре внимания на жалкие несколько дней? Я не видел Пасифику больше года, и если тебе неприятно видеть, как мы общаемся‒  
  
— Да _ладно_ тебе, _всё не так_! — Билл наконец-то оторвал руки от лица, выглядя таким разбитым, что рот брюнета захлопнулся. Демон продолжил дрожащим голосом:  
  
— Просто… Я _завишу_ от тебя, Диппер. По-другому и не сказать. Где у вас и Мейбл есть кто-то ещё, у меня нет _никого_ , — глубоко вздохнув, он вытер рот подрагивающей рукой. — Хочешь поговорить со старым другом? Ладно. Это чудесно, дитя. Я же? У меня нет такой возможности. Мои друзья нематериальны, — Билл вновь поднял взгляд, его глаз ярко горел. — _Ты_ ‒ то, что у меня есть сейчас. Ты всё, что у меня есть. Когда тебя нет, у меня нет никого.  
  
      Диппер отпрянул, осмысливая информацию. Мейбл была права. Дело было в другом. Но лучше от этого не стало.  
  
— У тебя _нет_ меня. Ни я, ни Мейбл тебе не принадлежим.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы не моя собственность, ладно? Но я принадлежу вам‒ Или _с_ вами, или‒ — Билл начал тяжело дышать, его глаз заблестел, — ‒что я пытаюсь сказать, м-мне нет…нет места нигде ещё…  
  
      Издав сдавленный крик, Сайфер вскочил на ноги. На секунду Диппер подумал, что демон набросится на него, но тот лишь подошёл к перилам крыльца, проведя рукой по волосам. Диппер наблюдал за ним широкими глазами, чувствуя что-то сродни ужасу.  
  
— Слушай… —дрожь в голосе стала явственнее, и Диппер забеспокоился, не заплакал ли он. — Я _неудачник_ , ясно? Жалкая ошибка. Это ты хочешь услышать? Потому что, если надо, я повторю! — он остановился, прерывисто вдохнув, и обнял себя руками. — Не получилось ничего из того, чего я хотел, и я потерял всё. Я ‒ мясной мешок, хватающийся за последние нити своей прошлой жизни, которые ускользают из моих рук. Может, тебе и не нравилась моя прежняя жизнь, — и тут Билл повернулся к нему, истерично улыбаясь, — но она была моей!  
  
      Улыбка пропала так же быстро, как появилась, и он вновь отвернулся, дрожа.  
  
— Но её больше нет, и всё, что мне осталось, это выполнять поручения от тебя и твоей сестры, ожидая прихода смерти. Я _пытаюсь_ лавировать между всем этим, и пока ты навёрстываешь упущенное со своей маленькой подружкой, я здесь чужой, и это страшно, потому что я не знаю, куда податься.  
  
      Он ещё раз хрипло, измотанно вдохнул, словно тонул. Диппер мог только смотреть на него, казалось, что его ударили под дых.  
  
— …и? Скажешь, что всё это неважно? Что я перешёл границу…?  
  
      Он этого не ожидал. Он и не думал о таком.  
  
— "Просто мне нравится делать другим больно, Ёлка". Это ты хотел от меня сейчас услышать, да…?  
  
      Он и не думал, что станет свидетелем нервного срыва Билла.  
  
— О, ты снова со мной не говоришь? Уже?  
  
      Дрожь в его голосе выдала ужас Билла от этой мысли. Пайнс моргнул и открыл рот, чтобы понять, что все слова исчезли. Фыркнув, Сайфер покачал головой и начал уходить от Диппера, который понятия не имел, что ему сделать.  
  
— _Подожди_ , — брюнет вскочил на ноги, поднимая руку. Блондин остановился. Его руки всё ещё были скрещены на груди. Он не обернулся. — Билл, — начал он так мягко, как мог, — я… Мне не стоило игнорировать тебя, ладно? Мне жаль.  
  
      Блондин прерывисто шмыгнул носом. Он вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, не поворачиваясь к Дипперу.  
  
— Но… Тебе нужно извиниться перед Пасификой. Понял? Она такого не заслужила, что бы ты ни говорил. Я забуду всё это, если ты извинишься, хорошо?  
  
      Несколько секунд Билл молчал. Пайнсу хотелось прикоснуться к нему, может, проверить, не плачет ли он. Только брюнет поднял руку, Сайфер отступил, не сказав ни слова. Диппер просто смотрел, как демон вошёл в дом и скрылся в коридоре. Парень стоял на крыльце ещё долгое время с адской смесью вины, злости, непонимания и сожаления. Он не был уверен, что даже сейчас, после всего, что произошло, Билл сможет выполнить его требование.  
  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Сделав освещение более тусклым, Пасифика взяла зажигалку и аккуратно подожгла кончик ароматической палочки. Как только тот загорелся, она подождала несколько секунд и задула огонёк. Дым заструился от палочки, когда девушка положила её в специальную горелку. Спустя несколько секунд аромат заполнил комнату, и она глубоко вдохнула. _М-м-м. Другое дело. Какой же долгий был день…_  
  
      Сев на коврик, Пасифика приняла позу лотоса и подумала, стоит ли подождать и не начинать. Билл уже и так опаздывал. Но если это из-за Диппера, о чём бы они там ни говорили? А если Билл просто не собирается приходить?  
  
      Однако только она решила дать ему ещё десять минут, скрипнула дверь. Блондинка увидела Сайфера, выглядывающего из-за приоткрытой двери, и она облегчённо вздохнула.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты смог прийти, — когда парень не пошевелился, явно что-то решая для себя, она нахмурилась. — Может, перестанешь стоять на пороге, ты ведёшь себя странно? Давай, это будет быстро, даже не нужно разогреваться.  
  
      Пасифика повернулась к горелке и положила ладони на колени, закрывая глаза. Несколько позже она услышала, как закрылась дверь, и ощутила, как к ней подошли и сели на второй коврик, рядом с ней. Девушка подавила желание открыть глаза или спросить, как прошёл разговор с Диппером. Это не её дело.  
  
— Хорошо. Сейчас делай то же, что и утром. Хочешь, я помогу словами?  
  
      Она ждала ответа. Но его не последовало. Приоткрыв глаза, девушка взглянула на блондина периферийным зрением. Тот смотрел на свои руки, его глаза были подёрнуты дымкой и смотрели сквозь предметы. Казалось, что его разум ‒ абсолютно другая планета. И не было той соли в его выражении лица, припасённой специально для неё. Любопытство Пасифики начало показывать свои гадкие стороны. _Господи, что же там случилось?_  
  
      Прикусив язык, она отвернулась.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда…оставлю это тебе.  
  
      Глубоко вдохнув, Пасифика начала медитировать, расслабляя плечи и вытягивая кончики пальцев ног. Немного тяжело было сосредоточиться с унылым Биллом под боком в крохотной комнатке для медитации, но, наконец, она смогла абстрагироваться от его присутствия.  
  
      И тогда, если ей это не причудилось, он прошептал:  
  
— Пасифика?  
  
      Девушка нахмурилась. Она прошептала в ответ:  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я…  
  
      Блондинка ждала. Воздух вокруг стал тяжёлым и напряжённым. О чём бы он ни говорил с Диппером, изменилось явно немногое. Но девушка надеялась, что теперь Сайферу будет легче сконцентрироваться на медитации.  
  
      Она продолжила ждать и подпрыгнула на месте, когда громко захлопнулась дверь. Пасифика обернулась. Билла уже не было.  
  
      Она вздохнула.  
  
       _И почему мне есть дело?_  
  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Не зная, куда ещё пойти, Билл сбежал на пляж. Оказалось, что прохладный солёный ночной воздух помогал успокоить нервы и уносил плохие мысли. Лунный свет отражался от океанских волн, и этого завораживающего зрелища было достаточно, чтобы Сайфер смог отвлечься. Он сел на твёрдый песок, поджимая ноги к груди и опираясь головой о колени.  
  
      После атаки ругарус Билл пережевал худшую боль в своей жизни. Его грудь была исполосована, а голова раскалывалась, и он не мог двинуться ни на дюйм без открытия ран. Однако даже тогда у него была гарантия, что при хорошем уходе эти раны рано или поздно заживут. Ему нравилась эта определённость.  
  
      Теперь же он не был уверен ни в чём, и это его убивало.  
  
      Ссора с Диппером была сущим кошмаром. Демона давили эмоции, и в своём отчаянии он чувствовал, как глаза щипало от слёз. Чем грустнее он становился, тем больше это усиливалось. Он не простил бы себе, если бы Диппер увидел его позор, полное отсутствие самоконтроля.  
  
       _Я согласен забыть всё это. Если ты извинишься перед ней._  
  
      Во время медитации нужные слова вертелись на кончике его языка. Он _хотел_ , так хотел покончить со всем этим, чтобы брюнет смог говорить с ним без этих мрачных глаз. Но слова застряли в горле блондина: _она_ всё ещё виновата, _если бы она не позвонила‒_  
  
      Сайфер спрятал лицо в ладонях, ненавидя себя.  
  
      Ему всего лишь хотелось, чтобы всё было, как раньше.  
  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Час спустя, входя в комнату, он увидел Диппера, сидящего на кровати и смотрящего в белый экран своего ноутбука. Найти логотип компании, который подходил описанию Франца, оказалось сложнее, чем думал парень. С приходом ночи усталость всё больше давала о себе знать. Сложно представить, что всего несколько часов назад он был на дне океана, но брюнет старался не думать об этом.  
  
      В попытке отвлечься он попробовал поработать над сделанным на скорую руку черновиком своей следующей книги. Пайнс надеялся, что безумие произошедшего за последние дни поможет ему преодолеть писательский блок. Но сегодня удача явно была не на его стороне. Казалось, что легче было выдернуть свои зубы, чем заставить слова появиться на экране.  
  
      Стук двери отвлёк его. Диппер моргнул и понял, что могла прийти Мейбл, в четвёртый раз посоветоваться о письме Русалдо. _Я же сказал ей, не важно, что она напишет, главное включить все вести из доков._ Вздохнув, он поднялся на ноги и потянулся, звучно хрустнули позвонки, и парень подошёл к двери. Он открыл щёлку с едким комментарием на языке.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Билл со слабой улыбкой. Диппер закрыл рот, выпучив глаза.  
  
— Эм, привет, — он открыл дверь. — Ты, хм… Я тебя не ждал.  
  
      Сайфер кивнул и упёр глаз в пол. Затем, глубоко вдохнув, он поднял голову.  
  
— Я сделал это, ясно? Я сделал, как ты сказал.  
  
      Глаза Пайнса расширились ещё больше. Он понял, о чём говорил Билл.  
  
— Ты извинился перед Пасификой? — Сайфер кивнул, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Брови брюнета поползли на лоб. — Вау, я… Не думал, что ты это сделаешь так, ух, скоро.  
  
— Ну, я всё сделал, а ты в свою очередь обещал забыть обо всём… — рот Билла дёрнулся, и он нетерпеливо провёл языком по нижней губе. — Так что, покончим с этим?  
  
      Дипперу отчаянно хотелось поверить Биллу. Оставить всё позади и вместе приняться за расследование. Брюнету до боли хотелось верить, что демон говорит правду. Но когда Пайнс продолжил удерживать зрительный контакт, нахмурившись, Сайфер сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на свои нервно сжимающиеся руки. Подозрения парня вспыхнули с новой силой.  
  
— Так и задумывалось… — похоже есть только один вариант получить правдивый ответ, поэтому Диппер прошёл мимо блондина, и закрыл за ним дверь. — Ладно. Я, эм, пойду тогда в ванную. Ты…делай, что хочешь, ладно?  
  
      Сайфер взглянул на него горящим глазом, и на секунду Дипперу показалось, что тот собирался что-то сказать. Но Билл лишь отвёл взгляд, бормоча что-то под нос. Пайнс оставил его у двери и ушёл, раздумывая над тем, когда его жизнь успела стать такой мелодраматичной.  
  
      Он нашёл Пасифику, возвращаясь из ванной. Та улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Привет, Дип. Идёшь спать?  
  
— Сейчас пойду. Сумасшедший был денёк.  
  
— Сказал близнец Пайнс, — рассмеялась она. Явно что-то почувствовав, она спросила:  
  
— Всё в порядке?  
  
— Нормально, — соврал брюнет. Облизнув губы, он подумал, как лучше сформулировать следующий вопрос. — Слушай… Билл говорил с тобой недавно?  
Девушка не ожидала такого вопроса. Она удивлённо посмотрела на парня.  
  
— Эм, вообще-то, не совсем. Он увильнул от урока медитации, но, думаю, его мысли всё равно гуляли где-то вдалеке для полезного занятия.  
  
— А он извинился перед тобой? Знаешь…за вчерашнее.  
  
— … _о_ , — открыла рот Пасифика, и затем замолчала. — Извинился?  
  
      И почему-то Диппер _знал_ , что сейчас услышит: Билл _снова_ солгал ему в лицо; в брюнете уже начала разгораться ярость‒  
  
— Эм, да, кстати. Он сказал, что ему жаль.  
  
      Сердце Пайнса ёкнуло так, словно он пропустил ступеньку при спуске по лестнице. Пасифика широко улыбнулась, шире, чем обычно.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Угу. Ты явно повлиял на него. Рада, что это наконец-то осталось позади.  
  
— Ага, — невольно согласился Диппер. _Билл…сказал правду?_ Мысль была дикой, но всё же брюнет ощутил, как большой камень упал с его плеч. _Да. Теперь мы можем забыть об этом._ — Да. Просто, хотел ещё раз в этом убедиться. Ты же понимаешь?  
  
— Абсолютно, — Пасифика начала перебирать руками волосы. — Эм, пойду-ка я спать. Рада, что всё разрешилось.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
      Кивнув, Пасифика повернулась и отправилась в свою комнату, идя чуть быстрее, чем обычно. Но Диппер не обратил на это внимания, захлёстнутый радостью и облегчением. _Похоже, я действительно достучался до него._  
  
      Когда Пайнс вернулся в свою комнату, то заметил, что блондин едва двинулся. Он стоял, облокотившись о стену, спиной к Дипперу, и чуть было не падал. Когда брюнет открыл дверь, Сайфер взвизгнул и стремительно обернулся. Парень успокаивающе поднял руку.  
  
— Ей, спокойнее, — сказал он, входя в комнату, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить ему о диалоге с Пасифика, и решил этого не делать. Пайнсу хотелось оставить происшествие позади не меньше остальных. Вместо этого он сказал:  
  
— Билл?  
  
      Диппер обернулся. Демон, следующий за ним, остановился, и брюнет глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— Я… Мне очень жаль, обо всём. Всё это время я думал, что ты ведёшь себя, как придурок просто потому, что тебе приспичило. Думаю, дело в том, что мне всё ещё казалось, что ты не изменился, но, — и тут он мягко улыбнулся, — теперь ты другой.  
  
      Глаз Билла расширился и, как ни странно, блондин был в смятении. Затем, словно озарение мелькнуло в его глазах, и демон расслабился.  
  
— Ты же меня знаешь. Непредсказуемость. И, эм, я всего лишь… — Сайфер сдулся на глазах. — Я так устал, Ёлка.  
  
      Он выглядел настолько хрупким, что у Пайнса заболело сердце. _Да обними ты уже его!_ Услышал парень в своей голове крик Мейбл. Не дав себе возможности передумать, брюнет притянул поникшего Билла к груди и крепко сжал его в объятии. Сайфер поначалу напрягся, но вскоре обмяк в руках парня, спрятав лицо в плече Диппера.  
  
      Чем больше Пайнс об этом думал, тем больше ценил то, что Билл показал ему свою слабость несколькими часами ранее. Хотя парень мало знал о прошлом демона, Билл вряд ли когда-либо был настолько потрясён происходящим. Он просто не мог этого чувствовать. Диппер никогда не задумывался, насколько он, должно быть, напуган своими собственными ощущениями.  
  
      От этой мысли брюнет сильнее сжал податливое тело. _Мне жаль._  
  
      Они стояли так ещё несколько секунд, и Диппер ждал, и объятья уже стали неловкими. Но блондин не отстранялся. Наверное, дело в том, что они спали в одной кровати последние несколько недель.  
  
      И тут хватка Билла ослабла, и, казалось, момент наступил. В этот момент брюнет почувствовал, что тело Сайфера стало слишком тяжёлым. Как будто…это он сопит?  
  
       _Прошу, только не говорите мне, что он заснул._  
  
      Фыркнув, Диппер неслабо хлопнул Билла по спине. Тот всхрапнул и выпрямился, сонно вертя головой. _Он и в правду уснул._ Пайнс устало покачал головой и отступил.  
  
— Я в душ, — объявил брюнет, отправляясь за пижамой. — Сегодня был долгий день.  
  
      Билл кивнул, потирая глаз и зевая. Пайнс сомневался, услышал ли он его вообще.  
  
      Когда Диппер вернулся из душа, чувствуя себя лучше, чем за весь день, он без удивления увидел Сайфера, свернувшегося клубочком под простынями всё в той же одежде, но со сброшенными ботинками. Повязка лежала на тумбочке. _О, точно. Хорошие были времена, когда в моём распоряжении была вся кровать._ Но это было не страшной жертвой. _По крайней мере, эта двуспальная._  
  
      Пайнс забрался под простыни, безуспешно пытаясь добавить хоть пару слов в свой черновик книги перед тем, как вернуться к расследованию. Когда часы показали 2, и слова начали плыть перед глазами, настало время спать. Билл так и не пошевельнулся, и сложно было сказать, действительно ли он заснул. Выключив ноутбук и свет, Диппер лёг, закрывая глаза и медленно засыпая.  
  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Будильнику Пасифики пришлось сработать несколько раз, чтобы разбудить девушку. Этим утром ей было особенно тяжело подниматься, сон приковывал к кровати.  
  
      Переодевшись в пару легинсов и футболку, она быстро умыла лицо в ванной. Блондинка уставилась на своё сонное отражение. _Хм._ Маленькие мешки появились под глазами. Последние дни сон не приходил особенно хорошо.  
  
       _Интересно, как дела у Диппа и Билла._ Правильно ли она поступила, соврав Дипперу прошлой ночью? Медленно выдохнув, Пасифика решила об этом больше не думать. Выпив много, даже слишком, чая, она схватила коврик для йоги и оправилась на пляж.  
  
      Ходя по песчаным дюнам, она заметила распластанное на берегу тело, вдалеке от океанских волн. Удивление испарилось, когда она узнала светлые волосы.  
  
— О. Не думала, что _йо-о-о-га-а-а-а-х_ , — Пасифика прикрыла ладонью рот, пытаясь скрыть шок. Билл сел и повернулся к ней лицом. Его кожа была ярко-красной и на челюсти красовался фиолетовый синяк. _Без сомнений моя заслуга_ , подумала она, одновременно гордая и испуганная своей работой. Ожог, должно быть, появился от двух с половиной часов, проведённых на лодке под безоблачным небом. — Твою мать, ты выглядишь ужасно.  
  
      Уголок рта Билла дёрнулся вверх, и Пасифика поняла, что была не совсем права. Он выглядел и в половину не таким жалким, как вчера, и, можно было сказать, даже выспавшимся.  
  
— Сказала мне ты, — в едком комментарии не было прежней соли, и Пасифика улыбнулась.  
  
— Это не считается, — сказала она, указывая на своё лицо. — Я ещё не успела нанести макияж. А теперь займёмся йогой, или как? — она не знала ответа, поэтому была приятно удивлена, когда блондин кивнул.  
  
      Положив принесённый коврик рядом с ним, она быстро вернулась в дом и обратно, чтобы взять свой. Расправив плечи и глубоко вдохнув, девушка начала повторять с ним позы. В этот раз она тщательнее объясняла, как их достичь, и с удовольствием заметила, что Сайфер использовал левую руку для баланса.  
  
      Большую часть времени Билл молчал. Но это была другая тишина, не такая, как прошлой ночью. Это была тишина в приятной компании. К слову… _Боже, кто бы мог подумать, что Билл Сайфер может составить приятную компанию._  
  
      Однако вскоре Билл прервал тишину.  
  
— Ты… — начал он, пока Пасифика помогала ему принять позу Воина. — Диппер вчера говорил с тобой…верно?  
  
— О, эм. Вообще-то, да. Он спрашивал о… — замолкла Пасифика. _Может, не стоило говорить ему, что Диппер перепроверял, не врал ли он._  
  
      Но Билл уже на несколько шагов опережал её.  
  
— Ты же меня прикрыла, верно?  
  
— Ну, если сказать это так… — живот девушки скрутила вина, и она не знала, должно ли так быть. Но затем Билл сказал то, чего она никогда бы не ожидала.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
      У Пасифики упала челюсть. Билл стоял к ней спиной, поэтому она не могла увидеть выражения его лица. Прежде, чем она смогла понять, была ли это такая оригинальная шутка или нет, Сайфер удивил её ещё больше:  
  
— И прости, Блонди…за всё.  
  
       _Твою мать._  
  
      К своему стыду, Пасифика подавилась словами. Она выпрямилась из позы, потирая стремительно краснеющую шею.  
  
— Я, эм…ух…можешь уже подняться, — Билл сделал, как сказано, всё ещё не смотря на неё, вместо этого наблюдая за океанскими волнами. _Наверное, это не важно_ , подумала девушка, не зная, что сказать дальше. — И ничего страшного. Рада, что всё разрешилось. И, если можно спросить… Почему ты передумал? — она указала на коврик для йоги под собой, надеясь, что он поймёт, о чём она.  
  
      Блондин ничего не ответил, вместо этого уставившись на свои руки, ковыряя заусенцы.  
  
— Я нужен им, — сказал он.  
  
      Пасифика усмехнулась, чувствуя что-то, отдалённо напоминающее гордость.  
  
— Уважаю. Садись и, хм… Я, эм, у меня кстати есть для этого мазь, — когда Билл посмотрел на неё, блондинка указала на его челюсть. Сайфер сжал губы и кивнул.  
  
      Двое сели на коврики. Когда Пасифика попыталась расслабиться и избавить свой разум от мыслей, она поняла, что это оказалось не так просто. Девушка уставилась на блестящие под солнцем воды океана, а мысли её блуждали где-то настолько далеко, что она не могла их вернуть. После нескольких минут тишины Пасифика не удержалась и прошептала:  
  
— Как ты стал человеком, Билл?  
  
      Она взглянула на него периферийным зрением. Билл сидел ровно, лишь слегка сутулясь, но более ничем не показывая, что услышал её. Но затем он сказал:  
  
— Мне нужно было залечь на дно. Около месяца назад я попросил близнецов создать мне тело. С тех пор я с ними.  
  
      Пасифика ртом протянула " _ва-а-а-ау_ ", даже понимая, что он этого не увидит.  
  
— Капец. А теперь ты здесь, да? Сложно, наверное, было привыкнуть к новым условиям.  
  
— Учитывая то, что это ещё в процессе.  
  
      Блондинка улыбнулась, но всего на секунду.  
  
— Просто… Мне всё ещё не верится, что близнецы приняли такое важное решение, принять тебя в дом. Они даже не сказали мне об этом… — тут её посетило осознание, что, действительно, близнецы держали такую важную вещь в секрете от неё. Эта мысль немного жалила эго.  
  
— Не убивайся, Блонди, — сказал Билл, словно прочитав её мысли. — Я сказал им держать рты на замках.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Потому что… — и тут Сайферу явно было тяжело говорить. Он замолчал, облизнув губы перед тем, как продолжить. — Разумы не надёжные места для таких секретов.  
  
      Пасифика моргнула, переваривая информацию. Но она отказывалась принимать смысл.  
  
— Что это вообще зна‒  
  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
      Девушка тут же захлопнула рот. Тон Билла не терпел возражений, и ей не хотелось разрушить их с трудом достигнутое, странное перемирие. Кивнув себе, Пасифика вернулась в позу, в этот раз сосредотачиваясь на процессе. Она закрыла глаза. Выдохнув, чувствуя в груди тихий гул, блондинка ощутила, как солёный бриз трепал её волосы.  
  
      Примерно двадцатью минутами позже она открыла глаза, чувствуя спокойствие и сосредоточенность. Медитация всегда исправно поднимала Пасифике настроение; интересно, почему никто из её друзей этим не занимается.  
  
      Она повернулась к Биллу и протянула руку, собираясь положить на его плечо, но что-то остановило её. Губы блондина были сжаты, лицо было напряжено, как будто он что-то внимательно рассматривал. Капля пота пробежала по его виску.  
  
       _Он в Измерении Снов?_  
  
      Пасифика прикрыла рот рукой, не зная, что сделать. Будет, как в прошлый раз, когда он искал близнецов? Билл снова перестанет дышать? Сколько это уже продолжается? Живот девушки скрутило тревогой.  
  
      Однако только она собиралась вскочить на ноги, Сайфер ахнул и открыл глаз. Он оглянулся бегающими глазами и увидел Пасифику. Цвет быстро вернулся к его лицу, и выглядел демон куда лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Его глаз светился азартом, тревогой, ужасом и, возможно, оттенком торжества.  
  
— Я кое-что нашёл.


End file.
